My first and only
by Megnove
Summary: Una missione da soli in terra straniera... Un'amica e una nazione in pericolo, e i nostri desideri con cui fare i conti. Coerente con la serie 1979 ma non con il manga, che quando la scrissi non avevo ancora letto.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

–Così ve ne andate per conto vostro, eh? Sbaglio o è la prima volta dall'incidente?  
–Infatti.– Stava piegando i vestiti e infilandoli in valigia nella stanza in penombra, girando intorno all'amico che lo fissava con aria sorniona buttato sul suo letto, la testa tra le mani. –E tu potresti anche aiutarmi a fare i bagagli invece di limitarti a starmi tra i piedi…  
–Che ci vuoi fare, sono un pigrone.– Si girò beatamente a pancia in giù. –Tu piuttosto sarai emozionato… la prima missione da soli da _fidanzati ufficiali_… come vanno le cose tra voi due, a proposito?  
–Non credi che dovrebbero essere fatti nostri, signor ficcanaso?  
–Non credi che lo sappia e me ne freghi altamente? Allora, dove vi sistemate, in albergo o…  
–No, penso che la mia amica ci ospiterà in casa sua… io le ho detto che non era necessario ma mi ha pregato tanto… credo che voglia mantenere la nostra presenza il più discreta possibile.– Lanciò un'occhiata alla porta aperta della camera di fronte, dove erano in corso gli stessi preparativi. –A dire il vero… era una cosa che avrei preferito sistemare per conto mio… però…  
Le sue meditazioni furono interrotte da un braccio che gli piombò sulle spalle accompagnato da una discreta quantità di peso newyorchese facendogli quasi perdere l'equilibrio, stringendosi poi in un'amichevole semisoffocante cravatta di wrestling. –Ma a chi la vuoi dare a bere! Dai che sei contento, marpione! Certo però… in albergo avreste potuto avere un po' più di privacy… e con un'amica in giro, specie se è _carina_ poi… almeno le hai chiesto di prepararvi una stanza SOLA?  
–Cosa?  
–Be', insomma… noi fuori dai piedi e un po' di tempo tutto per voi… non mi dire che non ci hai pensato…  
La faccia del ragazzo con gli occhi allargati sarebbe potuta comparire sull'enciclopedia come illustrazione alla voce «Punto Interrogativo». L'altro si sbatté una mano sconsolata sugli occhi. –No, non me lo dire. Certe volte mi sento come il gallo col pulcino. Ma che devo fare per svegliarti un po'?  
–Ma che ti viene in mente…– Se lo scrollò di dosso e riprese a sistemare camicie. –Saremo in pericolo. A tutto si può pensare tranne che a queste cose.  
–Regola numero uno del bravo gallo: c'è SEMPRE tempo per pensare a certe cose! Altrimenti pensi che avrei tante tacche sulla mia agendina? E comunque… guarda che così la deludi… secondo me lei se lo aspetta un po' di romanticismo… dopotutto è una fanciullina ingenua e tu sei l'uomo a cui ha dato il suo primo bacio…– Mimò una boccuccia all'infuori e due occhioni sognanti femminili con effetto assolutamente e volutamente ridicolo.  
–Se è per questo era anche il mio.  
–CHE?– Il rosso ebbe un soprassalto che quasi lo fece rotolare per terra. Tossendo come se gli fosse andato di traverso un bicchiere di whisky extraforte, si rialzò sui gomiti smorfieggiando. –Ma a chi la racconti? Con tutte quelle che ti sono sempre venute dietro? Ce l'hai già avuta una ragazza prima, no? E ho visto IO una volta quella che ti…  
–Certo… sono STATO baciato… e più di una volta– rispose, assolutamente serio, mentre passava a piegare con pochi tocchi i pantaloni scuri. –Ma non ero mai riuscito a rispondere. C'era sempre qualcosa che mi bloccava. Insomma… mi conosci. Secondo te avrei potuto fidarmi a tal punto di me stesso… o di una ragazza… con quello che ero? Prima o dopo?  
L'espressione passò velocissimamente da nauseata a sconvolta mentre l'interlocutore riconosceva la fondatezza dell'argomento. –Ma tu… ma allora… ma insomma… non mi verrai a dire che tu non hai MAI…  
–Che?– Lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre con l'aria di chi non ha assolutamente capito niente.  
–ARGH! No, basta! Non voglio saperlo! Con te c'è da suicidarsi! Comunque ricordati solo una cosa!…– Balzò in piedi all'improvviso calandogli di nuovo con tutta solennità la mano sulla spalla. –In assenza dei parenti, io qui dovrei fare le veci del FRATELLO MAGGIORE…  
–Eh?  
–E quindi, come suo fratello maggiore… mi sento in dovere di dirti che se le fai qualcosa ti picchio…  
–Come?  
–Ma come TUO fratello maggiore… se NON le fai qualcosa ti AMMAZZO! Quindi pensa bene a cosa ti conviene! So long, boy!  
E se ne andò con un ampio gesto della mano lasciandolo alle sue spalle con uno sguardo lievemente interdetto, che presto divenne un po' divertito pensando alla conversazione… e un po' triste rivolgendosi di nuovo verso la ragazza nell'altra camera che finiva di chiudere la valigia. Accorgendosene lei sollevò la testa rivolgendogli un sorriso. Che fu ricambiato. Ma sempre con quel sottofondo d'incertezza.  
La prima missione da soli… proprio in quella situazione… e proprio in quel momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

Tutto era cominciato con una telefonata due giorni prima. Nelle prime ore del mattino, quando tutti cercavano di trarre il meglio dal sonno e sprofondavano la faccia nel cuscino grugnendo per il rumore. Casualmente, era stato lui ad alzarsi per rispondere.

_–Pronto?… Come?… Annie?… Sei davvero tu? Dopo tutto questo tempo… come hai avuto questo numero?  
Aspetta… parla più piano… cosa è successo? Non…  
Capisco. Dunque è per questo? Dove ti trovi ora? Sei sempre…  
Sì. Certo. Mi rendo conto. Non preoccuparti, Annie. Hai fatto bene a chiamare. Cerca di stare tranquilla. Verrò da te subito.–_

Aveva spiegato per sommi capi agli altri che una vecchia conoscenza aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. E che sarebbe andato da solo. Ma lei non l'aveva lasciato finire di parlare. –Vengo con te– aveva detto semplicemente. In un tono quieto che gli aveva reso impossibile replicare.  
E ora era seduta accanto a lui sull'aereo, sfogliando distrattamente una rivista, in un abitino estivo giallo chiaro, con un'aria neanche minimamente inquieta. La contemplò quasi di sfuggita, con la coda dell'occhio. L'aveva pensato fin dalla prima volta… era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. Proteggerla era sempre stato il suo primo pensiero. Ma ora forse sarebbe stato ancor più difficile di prima. Eppure non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a quel che aveva trovato con lei… né privarla della forza che lei aveva trovato con lui… sentiva con assoluta certezza che sarebbe stata la morte per entrambi. E doveva accettare, con stupore, con gratitudine, il fatto che lei semplicemente non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di ritirarsi nel suo guscio a soffrire da solo. In queste circostanze, tuttavia… avrebbe preferito…  
Lei captò il suo sguardo. Gli prese lievemente la mano sul bracciolo. –Ti dispiace che venga anch'io?  
Si riscosse. –No. No, davvero. È solo… ecco, non vedo Annie da molto tempo… e per me è sempre difficile ritornare al passato. Non vorrei…  
–Parlami di lei.  
–Eravamo compagni di scuola. Qualche periodo di scuola l'ho fatto, a intervalli, quando mi sistemavo un po' più stabilmente in un istituto. Doveva essere la prima superiore, credo. Forse l'unico anno che ho frequentato per intero nello stesso posto. Lei… era una dei pochi ad essere gentili con me. I bravi ragazzi non volevano avere a che fare con un orfano noto per essere un tipo sbandato… e poi… con il mio aspetto… ma lei… forse mi trattava meglio perché era… come _me_.  
Il silenzio e lo sguardo comprensivo lo incoraggiarono a continuare.  
–Era più fortunata di me, però. Aveva tutti e due i genitori. Si erano sposati prima della guerra e lei era nata in America. Si erano ritrasferiti quando aveva circa dieci anni. Qualche volta mi invitò a casa sua. Era così calda… accogliente… i suoi erano persone così cordiali… ricordo di averla invidiata molto. Per me la sua era l'ideale di famiglia… tutto quello che avrei mai potuto desiderare. Non si preoccupavano affatto di essere di razze diverse. O di quelli che sparlavano alle loro spalle. Quel periodo… l'ho sempre considerato come uno dei più sereni della mia vita. Quasi avrei sperato che mi adottassero. Poi però… fui trasferito di nuovo. Ci scrivemmo per un po', ma era difficile con tutti i miei spostamenti. Alla fine seppi che stava per sposare uno straniero e sarebbe andata a vivere all'estero. Da allora non l'ho più sentita. Non so come abbia fatto a rintracciarmi… ma sapeva tutto di me… e pare che sia davvero disperata.  
–Le eri molto affezionato?  
Sollevò gli occhi nei suoi, grandi, interrogativi, ma non timorosi. –Era un'amica, nient'altro– rispose con un lieve sorriso. –Certo, sono in pena per lei… come lo sarei per chiunque altro. Non vorrei che tu ti preoccupassi…  
–Non mi preoccupo.– La voce era rassicurante e confortata come il sorriso che rispose al suo. –Lo sai.  
Si guardarono per qualche attimo sentendosi diventare improvvisamente seri. Entrambi dovevano ancora abituarsi del tutto al nuovo equilibrio, alla gioia e alla sicurezza che quel sentimento aveva portato nelle loro vite. A volte sembrava perfino troppo per riuscire a contenerlo. Non avrebbe potuto farla soffrire a costo di essere ucciso. Il fratello maggiore ficcanaso non aveva colpito tanto lontano dal segno… lui non era così sprovveduto… ci aveva pensato… e anche lei, sicuramente… ma non sapevano nemmeno se potesse essere possibile… con la loro struttura fisica… e poi… sembrava già così miracoloso, così straordinario quello che avevano, potersi semplicemente stare vicini, guardare, poter contare l'uno sull'altro… sapere di essere amati… qualcosa che nel buio in cui li avevano precipitati non avrebbero mai potuto sperare.  
_Anche se potessimo avere solamente questo… io mi riterrei lo stesso fortunato… non desidererei altro, per tutta la vita…  
Eppure vorrei… starti vicino… raggiungere la gioia oltre la tua gioia… il dolore oltre il tuo dolore… esserti vicino… come non lo è stato mai nessuno… come non sono mai stato con nessuno… stare con te… per sempre… vorrei…_  
Il silenzio tra loro –morbido, non inasprito dal lieve rombo del motore in sottofondo– era più lieve, più eloquente, di tante parole.  
Sarebbero stati in pericolo. Non ci sarebbe stato tempo di pensare a tante cose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

_L'ultima volta che siamo stati così seduti fianco a fianco…_  
Il pensiero fu interrotto dall'avviso dell'atterraggio, anche se in realtà in sottofondo non li aveva abbandonati per tutto il volo. Inconsciamente si strinsero forte la mano mentre l'aereo toccava terra.  
Fuori c'era nebbia e cadeva una leggera pioggerellina, non inconsueta nei paesi del nord. Non fu difficile identificare la persona che era venuta a prenderli. Avvolta in un impermeabile sotto il quale si indovinavano abiti eleganti, un ricco anello al dito, il viso ben curato. Capelli neri morbidamente acconciati e grandi occhi scuri tristi… era molto bella. E lo sguardo le si animò improvvisamente nello scorgerli.  
Era per questo che avrebbe voluto andare solo? Temeva che potesse essere gelosa? Lo sbirciò furtivamente, ma vide solo una lieve apprensione mentre rispondeva al saluto e andava incontro alla bella signora stringendole la mano. –Sono felice di rivederti, Annie.  
–Anch'io, non sai quanto.– La voce era morbida e ricca, da contralto, spezzata da una nota addolorata che nonostante il suo controllo apparente non poteva nascondere, così come l'espressione del suo volto. Si chiese quanto dovesse soffrire quella donna. Solo il dolore e la paura per una persona amata potevano giustificare quella tranquilla disperazione. Le strinse la mano a sua volta mentre lui faceva le presentazioni. –Questa è la persona di cui ti avevo parlato… Anne Yashida.  
–Anne Beaumont, ora… il nome di mio marito.– La giovane donna ricambiò la stretta cercando di sorridere, ma senza riuscirci. –Piacere, signorina…  
–E questa è la mia amica…  
La mia amica… anche lei lo aveva sempre presentato così alle persone del suo passato. Il mio amico. Nessuno dei due aveva mai sentito il bisogno di esporsi di più. Se Annie indovinò qualcosa nel tono di quella parola, non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a scrutarla intensamente in volto, come se volesse carpirle un segreto.  
L'automobile che li stava aspettando era una limousine così ricca da strappar loro un'esclamazione sommessa di sorpresa, per quanto non fosse certo la prima che vedevano. Uno _chauffeur_ in uniforme li salutò con un deferente cenno del capo e aspettò che _madame_ parlasse prima di toccarsi il berretto e avviare la macchina. Vetri scuri salirono su tutti i finestrini, rabbuiando l'ambiente e inquietandoli leggermente. –Scusate se vi dà fastidio. È meglio che non vedano che sono qui… o con chi sono.  
–Mi avevi detto che tuo marito era un politico, Annie. Pare che abbia fatto carriera, a giudicare da tutto questo lusso.  
–Ben più carriera di quella che pensi.– Il dolore nella voce della donna si aggravò. –Ma non è stato un bene, purtroppo. Non te l'ho detto al telefono perché temevo che rifiutassi di venire. Mio marito è… ERA… il presidente di questo paese. Fino a due mesi fa.  
–Cosa? Ma…  
–Sì. Lo so. Avrete sentito parlare delle azioni del governo qui. La segregazione tra classi… la discriminazione degli stranieri… il lavoro riservato agli iscritti al partito dominante. Tuttavia con me Robert è sempre stato gentile ed affettuoso, e non ha fatto mancare nulla alla nostra famiglia. Io… mi vergogno a dirlo, ma non mi interessavo della politica. Non mi sembrava nemmeno di riuscire a capirla. Ricevevo amiche in casa, andavo a teatro, lo accompagnavo a serate mondane, ecco tutto. A volte lui mi parlava di qualcosa. Per lo più diceva che un paese come il nostro, al confine tra Asia ed Europa e senza particolari risorse, deve fare sacrifici per prosperare ed essere accolto nella comunità internazionale. Gli credevo senza fare domande. L'ho sempre considerato una brava persona, e lo penso ancora. Nonostante quello che è successo dopo… non lo giudico.  
–Dopo… ti riferisci all'insurrezione? Ai telegiornali da noi non ne parlano molto… dicono solo di attacchi di bande armate un po' ovunque nelle campagne…  
–È molto peggio di quello che dicono altrove. Qui il servizio d'informazione sta attento a non lasciar trapelare notizie pericolose. I ribelli sono in tanti, sono organizzati e spesso si rivelano più forti della polizia o delle truppe governative. Siamo spaccati in due… ogni giorno il potere del governo si restringe. Cominciamo a sentirci assediati nella capitale. Non mancherà molto prima che ci attacchino apertamente. E hanno spie ovunque. È solo con un espediente che sono riuscita a venirvi a prendere senza farmi seguire dalla scorta armata. Ormai me ne hanno assegnata una fissa. Ma non potevo rischiare che nessuno sapesse di voi. Siete la mia ultima speranza…  
–È stato un grosso azzardo, signora– commentò sommessamente la ragazza. –Si è messa in pericolo… per cosa? Desidera… che proteggiamo suo marito?  
Quando Annie sollevò la testa, le enormi lacrime nei suoi occhi scuri colpirono profondamente entrambi. –No. Ormai lui non ha più bisogno di essere protetto. Questa è una delle notizie che non abbiamo lasciato trapelare neanche al popolo. C'è stato un attentato… mio marito è stato ucciso… ormai da due mesi.  
I due sobbalzarono, mentre la vedova iniziava silenziosamente a piangere nel suo fazzoletto. –I ministri hanno deciso di non divulgare la cosa per non causare una crisi… finché non fosse stato scelto un nuovo presidente… mi è stato intimato di non dire nulla e sono praticamente stata relegata in casa mia… quando esco, sono sempre sorvegliata… Ormai non conto più niente, ma i ribelli credono che Robert governi ancora… per questo ho… ho pensato di chiamare te… non sapevo da chi altro farmi aiutare…  
Si accasciò sul braccio del suo vecchio amico, singhiozzando e versando lacrime roventi. –Ti prego. Ti prego, aiutami… salva mio figlio… è tutto ciò che mi rimane...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

Dei camerieri impassibili li scortarono in silenzio al piano di sopra. Non si trattava della residenza presidenziale. Era un palazzo privato. Era comunque abbastanza grande da sembrare quasi una reggia. Erano state preparate due camere, una di fronte all'altra. Entrambe con un letto matrimoniale. Per il momento le persiane erano ancora abbassate e le tende tirate, e all'interno regnava l'oscurità. A pensarci bene, era così in quasi tutte le stanze della casa. Annie teneva accesi i lampadari enormi, ma non permetteva alla luce del giorno di entrare. Era come se non volesse essere guardata dal mondo esterno. In parte, certo, per paura dello spionaggio. Ma forse anche per un senso di difesa… come una belva ferita… che non vuole che il cielo veda la sua sofferenza… Dopo lo sfogo in automobile, si era chiusa nel suo mutismo, scusandosi di essersi lasciata andare in quel modo e rifiutandosi di dare altri dettagli sull'accaduto finché non avessero potuto parlare liberamente. Era la prima volta che si trovavano di fronte a qualcuno così difficile da consolare. Si erano sentiti impotenti. Lui non era riuscito a far altro che a poggiarle un braccio sulle spalle, esitando, e la donna se ne era sciolta quasi subito ergendosi di nuovo come la statua del proprio dolore. Forse sentiva che il suo ruolo esigeva che rimanesse composta e dignitosa. Forse era questo che si imparava come moglie di un presidente.  
Anche loro avevano conservato il silenzio per tutto il tempo, scambiandosi un'occhiata solo ogni tanto, per non disturbare quel sofferto controllo… e riflettendo. Continuarono a tacere finché i camerieri non li lasciarono soli. Con un cenno del capo, lui lasciò la camera più grande alla compagna, che accettò con un altro cenno, e portarono dentro i rispettivi bagagli. Quella sera a cena forse avrebbero finalmente saputo di più. Rimasero incerti se aprire o no le finestre. Con quell'atmosfera quasi opprimente, sentivano come il bisogno fisico della luce. Ma forse alla padrona di casa non avrebbe fatto piacere.  
–_Ange_…– mormorò lei dalla sua stanza, rompendo il silenzio e facendolo affacciare alla porta. Aveva gli occhi molto seri mentre riponeva i suoi abiti nei cassetti. –Tu vuoi disperatamente aiutarla.  
–Sì– ammise.  
–Si vede. Non mi aspettavo altro da te. È per questo che ti ho sempre ammirato… per la tua premura per gli altri… anche quando poteva costarti cara. Ed è bello che lei si sia ricordata di te… dopo così tanto tempo… certamente coi suoi contatti conoscerà altre persone forti e abili… forse anche più di noi… ma ha chiamato te. Deve aver conservato un bel ricordo di te. Doveva davvero essere una bella amicizia la vostra.  
Tacque, non sapendo dove volesse arrivare.  
–Anch'io voglio aiutarla– disse, sollevando gli occhi su di lui per la prima volta. –È così infelice… una donna che ha perso il marito… che teme di perdere il figlio… così sola… e senza nessuno con cui piangere… è strano. È così sofisticata e ricca, ha tutto… ma sento di provare compassione per lei.  
Lui sorrise. –Lo so.  
–Sento di essere… più libera di lei… più felice di lei… che è intrappolata in questa situazione… nonostante lei sia normale… io ho qualcuno da amare…  
Il sorriso svanì. L'espressione si fece seria, compresa. –Io…– mormorò –io… mi prenderò sempre cura di te. Te lo prometto.  
Annuì, avvicinandosi alla finestra, dandogli le spalle. –È la prima volta che non invidio qualcuno per il solo fatto che è normale… che mi sento più fortunata degli altri.– I suoi occhi tremuli si riflettevano nel vetro. –Ed è merito tuo. Mi sembra quasi ingiusto… avere tutto questo… mentre altre persone come Annie soffrono… vorrei dare un po' della mia gioia a tutti…  
Stavolta fu lui ad annuire, sapendo che lei poteva vederlo nel riflesso.  
–Sai cosa vorrei essere? Dove vorrei stare?  
–Dimmi.  
–Nient'altro che quello che sono… e dove sono…– C'era un sollievo, e una meraviglia infinita, nella dolcezza della sua espressione, che gli sciolsero il cuore. –Grazie.  
–Sono io che devo ringraziarti. Non hai neanche idea di quello che hai fatto per me.  
–È per questo che dobbiamo aiutarla.– Decisa, si voltò di scatto. –Qualunque cosa ci chieda… qualunque sia il pericolo… non ci tireremo indietro. A nessun costo. Promesso?  
Fece un passo avanti per prenderla tra le braccia. Lei gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, sospirando. –Promesso– disse, ravviandole con gesto lento i capelli.

–Il mio bambino… il mio Victor… ha dieci anni– raccontò poco più tardi Annie, in salotto, mentre erano seduti tutti e tre accanto al camino acceso con un bicchiere di vino tra le mani. Nessuno beveva. Gli ospiti guardavano la padrona di casa, che a sua volta guardava assente il liquido rosso mentre faceva girare lentamente il calice tra le dita, in grembo. –È il nostro unico figlio… Robert riponeva grandi speranze in lui… voleva che seguisse le sue orme e l'ha mandato a una scuola militare. Ripensandoci adesso, forse avrei dovuto oppormi… in molti casi, penso di essermi comportata come un'incosciente… o come una povera oca… proprio la moglie adatta ad un politico di successo, forse…  
Comunque è proprio dalla scuola… che Victor è stato rapito, due settimane fa. Non è arrivata nessuna richiesta di riscatto, nessuna rivendicazione, ma il governo è convinto che si tratti di una mossa dei ribelli per ricattare il presidente. Sono iniziate subito le ricerche, senza approdare a nulla. Non è stata divulgata neanche questa notizia… per non allarmare il popolo… mi sono sentita disgustata. Ormai questo è il paese dei segreti, delle bugie. E non mi fido più della polizia… o delle nostre spie… non sono riusciti a salvare mio marito, o a catturare i suoi assassini… anche se a volte mi viene il dubbio che li abbiano presi e non me lo abbiano detto perché non conveniva loro… o addirittura che possano essere stati proprio loro a ucciderlo per i loro piani politici, e a darne la colpa ai ribelli…  
Chinò la testa e i lunghi capelli le ricaddero sulle guance. –E se fosse così… allora anche Victor… non so nemmeno se è ancora vivo… se lo trovassero, me lo restituirebbero? Non lo userebbero per qualche loro piano? E se scoprissero che è morto… me lo direbbero? O si servirebbero di me per qualcos'altro approfittando della mia vulnerabilità…  
Rivolse vivamente lo sguardo all'amico. –Non posso fidarmi di nessuno… non posso credere a nessuno… tranne che a te. Sei la persona in cui ho avuto più fiducia in tutta la mia vita… forse anche più che in Robert… Non posso darti indizi o suggerirti come indagare… ma ti prego, trova Victor. Anche se dovessi scoprire il peggio… credo… credo quasi che sarebbe preferibile a questa angoscia tremenda.– Si voltò all'altra ospite. –Anche lei, signorina… non ci conosciamo, ma la prego con tutto il cuore di volermi aiutare. Non dimenticherò…  
Non la lasciò finire. Il suo dolore le spezzava il cuore come se fosse il proprio. Le afferrò le mani con le sue. –Non lo dica. Non dica nulla, signora. Lo faremo. Lo faremo per lei.

Quel pomeriggio c'erano due turisti in più tra i palazzi del centro di Closenstadt, la capitale della Terkmenia. Il cielo nuvoloso prometteva nuova pioggia a breve. Qualche raro raggio di sole illuminava i fregi dorati e i colori caldi degli edifici di pietra locale. Lo stile e l'atmosfera erano quelli di tante vecchie città dell'est Europa, concentrate su se stesse e sul proprio lavoro, che chiudevano in sé la propria irrefrenabile fantasia, ma con qualche svolazzo e arabesco qua e là inconfondibilmente orientale, ricordo e avviso di un passato duro a morire ancora annidato appena fuori porta. E Closenstadt in realtà era una città nuova. La Terkmenia aveva cambiato notevolmente il suo stile di vita dopo la guerra. Aveva mutato usanze, governo, società, riformato le leggi e anche, pesantemente, la religione tradizionale per essere accettata dalla comunità internazionale, e potersi garantire la sopravvivenza tra vicini molto più forti di lei. I sacrifici per ottenere questo erano stati duri, a volte ingiusti, e non sempre bene accetti. Nessuna meraviglia che nelle campagne lo scontento fosse fermentato fino ad esplodere. Per strada vari uomini vestiti all'occidentale sollevavano gli occhi con diffidenza verso gli stranieri. Per quanto fosse un posto molto più tranquillo di altri che avevano visitato, non potevano fare a meno di provare qualcosa come un senso di profonda oppressione.  
–Anche se ritrovassimo il bambino… c'è qualcosa, in tutto questo paese… qualcosa di _sbagliato_. Come possiamo essere d'aiuto qui?  
–Non lo so. Certo non basterà salvare il figlio del presidente per risolvere la situazione. Ma forse si può almeno impedire che degeneri… dunque… svoltando a destra dovremmo essere di fronte all'accademia dove studiava Victor. E dove studiano i figli di tutta la classe dirigente. Naturalmente in via ufficiale non c'è stata nessuna scomparsa… ma i suoi compagni dovrebbero essersi accorti che non c'è più.  
–Avranno certo dato loro una spiegazione. Che è malato, per esempio. O che è col padre…  
–Da quello che so, anche in caso di malattia si dovrebbe essere curati nell'infermeria della scuola. Ed è difficile che vengano concesse licenze per qualsiasi motivo, anche in gravi situazioni familiari. Questi bambini si comportano in tutto e per tutto come veri soldati.  
Lei strinse le labbra. –Perché… chiunque… dovrebbe voler fare del suo bambino un soldato? È già abbastanza orribile che a diventarlo siano gli adulti…  
–Già. Ma comunque… anche se gli insegnanti avessero fornito una spiegazione convincente… facendo le domande giuste forse potremmo scoprire qualche indizio. Forse qualcuno dei ragazzi sa qualcosa, o ha visto qualcosa. E se dovessero impedirci di entrare, o non risponderci, possiamo sempre origliare. Ora…  
Non riuscì a terminare il discorso perché un tafferuglio a lato della strada attrasse la sua attenzione. Un uomo anziano era caduto a terra e si teneva, dolorante, il braccio all'altezza del gomito. Due o tre altre persone facevano capannello intorno, ma nessuno osava aiutarlo ad alzarsi. No… non era caduto. Era stato _spinto_. Un gruppetto di ragazzini in divisa militare, con sorrisi di scherno e l'aria superiore, si godevano la scena ridacchiando e fissando i presenti come sfidandoli a dire qualcosa. E nessuno diceva niente. I passanti abbassavano lo sguardo davanti a loro, indietreggiavano di un passo, impauriti. Alcuni dei piccoli prepotenti sfoggiavano sfollagenti o piccole spade infoderate. Nessuno poteva avere più di dodici anni.  
Nessuno disse una parola. Semplicemente, continuando a ridere tra sé e mormorare, il gruppo si rimise in movimento, ritrovando la compostezza e una formazione regolare, diretto verso di loro. Oltrepassandoli notarono quei due forestieri che sembravano non avere paura, e qualcuno regalò loro un'espressione di disprezzo. Dopodiché tornarono a ignorarli, proseguendo in marcia cadenzata. Le persone in strada lentamente sollevarono il vecchio quando si furono abbastanza allontanati, rivolgendo occhiate rabbiose con la coda dell'occhio tanto ai responsabili ormai fuori tiro quanto ai forestieri apparentemente colpevoli di essere là e di aver visto. Come se solo con questo potessero aver provocato l'incidente.  
Decisamente _c'era_ qualcosa che non andava in quel paese. Forse anche più di quanto immaginassero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

Il gruppo di prepotenti continuava tranquillamente la sua strada come se niente fosse, dandosi gomitate, ridendo, commentando e vantandosi delle proprie gesta. Le uniformi avevano uno stile in qualche modo antiquato, che ricordava la prima guerra mondiale. Tutti i passanti che si trovavano sulla loro strada si affrettavano a lasciarla libera, scansandosi impauriti, nascondendosi dietro i muri. Madri, anziani, anche uomini fatti. Temendo evidentemente chissà quali conseguenze se fossero stati scelti come vittime di quei bambini, o se avessero osato reagire. Tutte scene che confermavano in pieno la loro prima impressione. Era uno spettacolo familiare. Niente che non avessero visto tante volte, da parte di soldati oppressori e violenti, ovunque. Solo che queste erano voci infantili, sottili, spezzate, volti che dovevano ancora conoscere la prima traccia di barba. Era come se stessero chiacchierando di amichette e compiti di scuola. Solo che c'era anche qualcos'altro.  
Potevano non essere responsabili delle loro azioni? Essere plagiati da qualcun altro, come era già successo? Non notavano gli occhi che seguivano il loro percorso da una certa distanza, nascosti dietro gli angoli, dall'altra parte della strada. L'alternativa non piaceva a nessuno dei due. Ma ciononostante, dovevano malvolentieri ammettere che non era impossibile. In ogni caso… perché?  
All'improvviso l'allegro scambio di battute ammutolì al voltare a destra lungo un edificio dal muro di mattoni. Avevano davanti il cancello dell'accademia, grigio scuro e lucido, le volute ornamentali che non riuscivano ad alleggerirne l'impressione massiccia, soffocante. Due guardie stazionavano ai lati, nella stessa uniforme dei ragazzini ma in versione adulta, baionette in spalla, immobili e con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé nel vuoto. Il palazzo, dietro il cortile pavimentato a riquadri, simile a una piazza d'armi, in cui manipoli di allievi si esercitavano sotto la guida di un istruttore con la bandiera levata, poteva sembrare quasi una reggia per le dimensioni e le sobrie decorazioni, di colore bianco sporco, con sbarre pesanti alle finestre. Era come se nei piccoli soldati ogni moto infantile si fosse spento al solo vederlo. Avevano serrato le file, regolarizzato il ritmo della marcia, si erano chiusi in un silenzio totale. L'unico suono che emettevano era quello dei tacchi sul selciato, così all'unisono che sembrava quasi fosse una sola persona a pestare il suolo. Quel contegno faceva ancora più paura della loro feroce allegria di poco prima. Sembrava ancor più innaturalmente adulto.  
Arrivati al cancello, quello in testa diede l'alt con un solo movimento del braccio, senza pronunciare una parola, e tutti gli altri si immobilizzarono contemporaneamente. Un tesserino di riconoscimento collettivo fu mostrato alla guardia di sinistra, che diede una breve voce roca a un'altra all'interno. I battenti si aprirono da soli, evidentemente telecomandati da qualche parte, e furono attraversati dalla piccola squadra conservando lo stesso silenzio glaciale, per richiudersi immediatamente appena la giacchetta dell'ultimo fu passata, rischiando quasi di intrappolarla. Il lembo sventolò a una folata improvvisa che scompigliò i capelli ordinatissimi degli allievi e sorprese le sentinelle impalate, per spegnersi con la stessa subitaneità con cui era arrivata. Prima di rimettersi sull'attenti, una delle due diede un'occhiata al cielo con scarso interesse, stringendosi infine nelle spalle. Non sembrava che il tempo stesse cambiando.  
All'interno, fuori vista, in un punto in ombra dove non sembravano esserci telecamere di sorveglianza, il vento si fermò e colui che l'aveva causato depositò leggermente a terra la sua passeggera. Con un cenno reciproco di silenzio, entrambi si protesero con cautela a scrutare il cortile e la facciata dalle alte finestre, dal primo al quarto piano.  
–Cosa vedi?  
Ogni finestra, balcone e cornicione dell'edificio fu scansionato rapidamente e accuratamente, dal centro alle due ali laterali. –Niente che non ci si aspetterebbe in un collegio qualsiasi. Camerate, uffici, aule. Con in più delle sale per esercitazioni. Dentro parlano tutti a voce molto bassa… per lo più di cose private. L'ufficio del preside è al secondo piano.  
–Esaminare l'interno di persona potrebbe essere più difficile di quanto sia stato arrivare qui, ma sarà necessario. Questo sistema di sicurezza è degno di un deposito aureo. Non è normale per una scuola. D'altronde non c'è molto di normale in tutto quello che abbiamo visto finora.  
–Se ci sono state altre sparizioni oltre a quella di Victor, forse hanno preso delle precauzioni in più per proteggere gli altri ragazzi.  
Scosse la testa. –Potresti aver ragione. Ma ho una strana sensazione su questo posto. Mi chiedo se sappiamo veramente tutto quello che dovremmo sapere.  
–Pensi che Annie ci abbia tenuto nascosto qualcosa?  
Fece una smorfia, considerando la sgradevole possibilità. –No. Non credo– decise infine. –Se la vita di suo figlio è davvero in pericolo, non avrebbe avuto motivo di farlo. E sono certo che non ci ha mentito su questo. Ma probabilmente ci sono cose che neanche lei sa.  
Lei annuì, senza replicare. –Allora adesso cosa pensi di fare?  
–Possiamo muoverci senza farci vedere per un po', ma non è la migliore delle alternative… rischiamo che ci scoprano e tu non puoi esplorare a dovere la scuola in questo modo. E comunque abbiamo bisogno di fare delle domande e ottenere delle risposte. Questo è uno dei momenti in cui avremmo bisogno del nostro infiltrato speciale… anche se forse la sua versatilità non servirebbe con guardie a tutti gli angoli che ti chiedono i documenti. Sono più meravigliato che abbiano lasciato angoli ciechi nella sorveglianza. Sarebbe quantomeno INSOLITO che persone così efficienti si rivelino contemporaneamente anche così distratte…  
Un ringhio pochissimo amichevole alle spalle gli confermò che aveva ragione. Si voltarono attenti a non fare movimenti bruschi. Uno dei mastini più grossi che avessero mai visto –il che con quello che avevano passato era tutto dire– li fissava con la lingua penzoloni stretta tra i denti e la bava alla bocca. Portava un collare di cuoio con spuntoni di ferro, a cui era attaccato un guinzaglio che al momento nessuno stringeva. E un soldato biondastro, nel medesimo abbigliamento antiquato di tutti gli altri, stava poco più in là appoggiato all'angolo di un muro, mitra in spalla e braccia conserte, con l'aria parecchio divertita di chi vuol proprio godersi il massacro degli sciocchi che hanno violato il perimetro e si sono messi alla mercé sua e del suo cane.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitolo 5_**

_SKRAM–BASH…  
Aaah…  
Ah ah ah! Sta piangendo! Come una bambina!  
Dagliene un altro! Più forte!  
Fallo piangere ancora!  
Così impari! Chi ti credi di essere, scemo?  
Prendi questo! Prendi questo!  
Piagnone!_

L'improvvisa esplosione di suoni –rumori di mobili spostati, risa argentine miste a un pianto infantile disperato– la distrasse inaspettatamente e quasi non riuscì ad abbassarsi in tempo per evitare le mascelle fameliche che miravano alla sua spalla. Nella frazione di secondo in cui automaticamente si voltava per localizzarne la provenienza, lui la spinse giù, coprendola, e parò il morso del mastino col proprio braccio. Tornò presente a se stessa nel vederlo stringere le labbra, la manica della giacca e della camicia strappate dalle punte dei canini che si stringevano con forza per spezzare l'osso, come se fosse stato l'osso del collo di una preda. Quel cane NON ERA NORMALE.  
Stupida, si rimproverò. Non posso distrarmi così. Estrasse la pistola, puntandola in mezzo agli occhi della bestia. Fece fuoco con precisione. Per qualche secondo non accadde nulla. Era invulnerabile ai loro laser?…  
Poi evidentemente l'informazione arrivò al cervello. Gli occhi famelici si arrossarono, si arrovesciarono e si spensero, mentre la carcassa crollava da una parte. Sangue e fumo uscivano dalla ferita.  
Il giovane soldato tutto si aspettava tranne una cosa del genere. Preso in contropiede, emise un'esclamazione irata nella propria lingua e si staccò dal muro, facendo per portarsi alle labbra un fischietto d'argento.  
Il pugno rapidissimo al mento lo colse completamente di soprassalto. A quanto pareva, a differenza del suo cane, lui non aveva niente di speciale. Cadde all'indietro a braccia spalancate. Lo stesso che l'aveva messo fuori combattimento lo sorresse sollecitamente perché il tonfo non attirasse altre guardie, mettendolo seduto alla meglio contro il muro.  
La creatura morta si strozzava la lingua gonfia e violacea tra le zanne, la pelliccia ruvida che cominciava a staccarsi a chiazze dal corpo rivelando la propria artificialità, scintille residue emananti dalle giunture. Come avevano pensato, era stato potenziato… che quella ferocia gli fosse stata impiantata con un programma o inculcata dalla nascita con l'addestramento. –Stai bene?– gli chiese, vedendolo stringersi il braccio.  
–Mi ha appena intaccato, grazie a te. Ma se gli avessimo lasciato qualche secondo in più avrebbe potuto farmi molto più male. Quelle mascelle avevano una forza spaventosa. Abbiamo già combattuto creature del genere… ma questo può significare… che coinvolto in tutto questo c'è qualcuno che conosciamo?…– Rimasero in silenzio entrambi per qualche secondo. –Non sarebbe tanto strano, del resto.  
–In questo caso… pensi che potremmo farcela, noi due soli?  
–Non lo so.– Scosse la testa. Poi, come ricordandosi, la fissò. –Hai avvertito qualcosa prima, vero? Cos'era?  
–Sì.– Il trambusto era ancora ben percepibile al di sotto del rumore del vento, al di là dei muri schermati insonorizzanti. Indicò un punto nell'angolo nordovest dell'edificio principale. –Credo che sia una sala per esercitazioni o qualcosa del genere. Uno degli studenti dev'essere nei guai… e credo…– esitò. Non le piaceva quello che stava per dire. –Credo che a fargli del male possano essere i suoi stessi compagni.  
–Allora può essere un ottimo punto da cui cominciare. Muoviamoci… e in fretta. Come siamo stati scoperti da una guardia, possiamo esserlo da altre. E forse siamo già stati ripresi dalle telecamere. Se è così… non ci vorrà molto prima che scatti l'allarme.

Portavano tutti la stessa divisa. Gli stessi colori smorti, mimetici, pratici, lo stesso ruvido berretto di tela, così diversi dalle eleganti e ordinate uniformi dei ragazzi in libera uscita. Solo i gradi sulle maniche erano diversi. E avevano tutti la stessa espressione in volto, puerilmente divertita e vagamente folle. Tutti tranne uno. Quello che avevano gettato sul pavimento e a cui adesso impedivano di alzarsi con colpi alle gambe e alle braccia che gliele piegavano, coi loro piccoli manganelli, scoppiando di nuovo in un riso generale ogni volta che ricadeva.  
–Rispondere al Caporale, Harry?  
–Fare stupide domande al Caporale, Harry?  
–Adesso lo vedi cosa ti capita!  
–Il Caporale non ci chiederà nemmeno cosa abbiamo fatto!  
–Ehi, dovresti alzarti, sai? Non è carino stare sempre per terra…  
Le risate diventavano sempre più forti.  
–Non vuoi essere scelto per la promozione, vero Harry? Se continui a fare la mammoletta non ti ci manderanno MAI!  
–Preferisci essere bocciato? Lo sai cosa succede se sei bocciato? Lo sai cosa è successo all'ultimo che…  
La finestra–lucernaio sulla parete di fondo esplose in uno spruzzo di schegge. Qualcosa come un vento furibondo si riversò dentro. Le sbarre d'acciaio spesse cinque centimetri erano state piegate. La maggior parte dei piccoli aguzzini si dispersero gridando nel corridoio, senza capire cosa fosse successo e riparandosi gli occhi. Solo due o tre erano rimasti nella stanza, e sbatterono le palpebre stupefatti e irritati nel vedere le figure dei due intrusi usciti dal nulla, una dei quali si chinava sulla piccola vittima mentre l'altro avanzava verso di loro. –Cosa volete?– esclamò in falsetto il più spavaldo, una piccola medaglia dorata appuntata sulla giacca e due strisce brunastre sulla manica. –Questa è zona riservata! Vietato l'ingresso ai civili!  
Lanciò il suo sfollagente che rimbalzò addosso al bersaglio e finì per terra inutile. Il giovane fece un altro passo avanti, per niente impressionato da quella tentata esibizione di forza. –Cosa stavate facendo qui?– chiese con calma.  
–Sei un civile vigliacco! Vattene! Le donne non sono adatte a fare la guerra! Il Caporale verrà a saperlo! Gli farò rapporto!– Il ragazzino sembrava allo stesso tempo sempre più adirato e più confuso, e continuava a indietreggiare. Cercò di lanciargli altri piccoli oggetti che gli capitavano a tiro, sparsi sul pavimento, o qualche scheggia di vetro, tutto senza risultato. Infine fuggì dalla stanza coi suoi ultimi compagni, gridando qualcosa a gran voce. Probabilmente chiamando quel Caporale di cui continuava a parlare, o un altro sorvegliante. Chiaramente non avrebbero avuto ancora molto tempo per la loro indagine.  
Quando si voltò verso di lei, inginocchiata protettivamente accanto al ragazzetto tremante, vide la costernazione, l'incredulità nei suoi occhi, che gli fece male. –Quei bambini devono essere stati plagiati… condizionati da qualcuno. Non potevano essere in sé e comportarsi così.  
–_Tenshi_…– mormorò. Anche lui avrebbe voluto tanto crederci. Ma purtroppo… non era detto. Non erano tanto diversi da quelli che anni prima trattavano lui in quello stesso modo. Senza che nessuno dovesse istigarli. Non ne parlò. Andò a chinarlesi accanto. Il piccolo maltrattato doveva avere otto o nove anni. Si teneva la testa tra le mani, tremando e temendo altre botte dai suoi compagni o da questi nuovi sconosciuti. La giacca dell'uniforme era strappata in due punti, e aveva lividi sulle braccia e sul viso. Sussultò e levò la testa di scatto al tocco lieve di una mano sui suoi capelli. –Tutto a posto– cercò di rassicurarlo lei. –Ti chiami Harry, giusto? Cosa è successo? Perché ce l'avevano con te?  
–Ho chiesto al Caporale un giorno di permesso… per andare a trovare mia madre. È il suo compleanno…– balbettò il ragazzino sbattendo le palpebre, molto confuso dall'improvvisa apparizione dei suoi soccorritori. –Chi siete voi? Qui non possono entrare estranei… se pensano che ho ricevuto messaggi dall'esterno sarò punito.  
–Ascolta, Harry. Lo so che adesso hai paura, ma stiamo cercando Victor Beaumont. Sua madre è molto preoccupata per lui. Tu lo conosci? Puoi dirci qualcosa?  
–Victor?…– Sembrava sempre più confuso. –Victor… è stato…  
–È stato rapito, non è vero? Hai idea di chi possa essere stato?  
–Rapito? No… non so niente di questo. Victor… è stato bocciato…  
–Cosa significa?– Lui gli prese le spalle, non forte ma con decisione. –Non è stato rapito? Allora tu sai dov'è ora?  
–Non capisco cosa volete dire… _Hammersbad_… tutti quelli che vengono bocciati… finiscono ad Hammersbad… Victor si è rifiutato di obbedire a un ordine del capitano… finisce sempre così…  
Rumori bruschi vennero dal corridoio. Quattro o cinque uomini adulti armati si riversarono nella stanza, guidati dai piccoli bulli che indicavano gli intrusi con voci zelanti. Harry si affrettò ad alzarsi dal pavimento sdrucciolando e ad addossarsi al muro allontanandosi il più possibile, per mostrare chiaramente che non aveva niente a che fare con loro. Fucili vennero spianati, ordini gutturali urlati confusamente. Un abbaiare iroso si stava avvicinando, senza dubbio altri cani come quello nel cortile. E poi, un attimo dopo, i militari abbassarono interdetti le armi vedendo i loro bersagli dissolti nel nulla come un'allucinazione.  
–Qui non potremo più tornare a far domande. Siamo stati incauti– recriminò lui mentre sfrecciavano al sicuro. –Ormai si ricorderanno le nostre facce. Dovremo stare attenti anche quando usciremo di nuovo in città.  
–Ma almeno abbiamo un indizio. E un posto da controllare. Dobbiamo scoprire dove si trova questo Hammersbad.

–Hammersbad?…– mormorò quella sera Annie, di nuovo nel salotto buono. –Ne ho sentito parlare… è un campo d'addestramento appartenente alla scuola, molti allievi ci vanno a passare le vacanze estive. Si trova a tre giorni di viaggio dalla città, in un punto isolato in mezzo alle montagne. Ma perché… avrebbero dovuto portare là il mio Victor?– Rabbrividiva. –Non è neanche sicuro… quella zona… è vicina ad uno dei punti dove i combattimenti sono più intensi…  
–L'informazione che ci ha dato quel bambino potrebbe non essere vera. Potrebbe essere una bugia raccontata dagli insegnanti o dai superiori agli allievi per tenerli tranquilli sulla sorte del loro compagno. Però una cosa è certa… quanto succede in quella scuola non è normale. Bambini che parlano come militari fanatici… sembravano simili a tanti adulti che ho già visto.  
–E se invece è vero che Victor è ad Hammersbad, questo vuol dire che non è stato rapito. Che è stata la scuola stessa a farlo sparire. Forse, per ordine di qualcun altro. E quindi… che sotto questa faccenda c'è più di quello che appare a prima vista.  
–Figlio mio…– singhiozzò la donna a mezza voce, chinando la testa. Le sue peggiori paure stavano iniziando a rivelarsi reali. Le persone di cui avrebbe dovuto fidarsi erano dei traditori.  
–Non perdere la speranza, Annie. Il fatto che Victor possa essere prigioniero aumenta le possibilità che sia vivo. Forse non gli hanno fatto del male. Ma non possiamo sapere come stanno le cose finché non controlliamo. Se domani ci presti un'auto per uscire di città discretamente, andremo a questo Hammersbad e vedremo cosa succede là. Oltretutto, è più sicuro ormai che non restiamo qui e che tu non sia vista in nostra compagnia.  
Una speranza. Qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Sollevò la testa piena di gratitudine per quella voce gentile. –Grazie. Grazie a tutti e due… con tutto il cuore.  
–Un'altra cosa. Confermami questo. Hai detto che Victor è sparito mentre era a scuola. Sbaglio a dire che non lo vedevi da un po' di tempo? Forse da parecchio tempo? Mi è parso di capire che è proibito agli allievi ricevere permessi per andare a casa.  
–In effetti è vero.– Annie fissò il fuoco del caminetto, pensierosa. –Ci andava da due anni. I primi tempi si faceva sentire quasi ogni giorno. Telefonava, mandava cartoline. Tornava a casa ogni domenica. Poi ogni due. Poi… soprattutto nell'ultimo anno, via via i contatti si sono diradati. Me ne lamentavo con gli insegnanti, ma mi dicevano che era normale… che passando al corso superiore di studi i ragazzi fossero troppo occupati per chiamare casa. Mio marito sembrava accontentarsi di questa spiegazione, così anch'io mi ci sono adattata. Probabilmente non avrei dovuto. Quando mi hanno dato la notizia del rapimento, non vedevo Victor dal funerale di Robert. A pensarci, quel giorno… non mi ha neanche rivolto la parola. Stava in disparte con i suoi compagni venuti con lui, in formazione di drappello. Ha tenuto la testa bassa tutto il tempo. Aveva un'aria così infelice… ma pensavo che fosse il dolore per suo padre, e non sapevo cosa dirgli. Esitavo ad avvicinarmi a lui. Se l'avessi fatto… forse mi avrebbe detto qualcosa?…– Contrasse le dita le une sulle altre. –Sono una pessima madre.  
Si scoccarono un'occhiata, senza commentare. –Non darti colpe ora. È anche possibile che lo avessero accompagnato proprio per impedirgli di parlare con te… o con chiunque. Se è così, dovremmo chiederci di cosa non doveva parlare… di se stesso… o di suo padre?  
Uno schianto improvviso perforò le imposte di legno e il vetro della finestra, interrompendo la conversazione. Un piccolo oggetto metallico piombò rotolando sul pavimento. Era un disco spesso concavo al centro, in qualche modo simile a un dischetto da hockey, con una spia rossa centrale che lampeggiò per qualche secondo prima di fermarsi in una fissità terribilmente minacciosa. E allora, resisi conto di cos'era, ci fu solo il tempo di gridare: –GIÙ!  
Quando il fischio nelle orecchie di Anne Yashida Beaumont si fu attenuato a sufficienza per permetterle di tornare alla realtà, si trovò sul pavimento protetta –sussultò– dal corpo del suo amico, che le riparava la testa tra le braccia. La ragazza, non lontano, si stava rialzando a sua volta. L'esplosione era stata sufficiente a sventrare tutti i mobili della stanza. Piume volavano nell'aria, striature nere attraversavano le pareti, e tutti i vetri si erano infranti. Mentre i domestici arrivavano spaventati dall'altra stanza, il suo salvatore si sollevò rapidamente estraendo l'arma. –Pensa a lei– esclamò alla compagna, mentre correva alla finestra. Percorse con lo sguardo la strada sottostante, con espressione dura. –Non era sufficiente a uccidere… ma avrebbero potuto ferirla seriamente. Un avvertimento, senza dubbio. Ma per chi? Per noi o per Annie? Ci siamo avvicinati a qualcosa che non dovevamo sapere? Un motivo di più per partire subito.  
Annie, ancora tremante e in stato di shock, si accorse di essere stata presa per le braccia e sollevata gentilmente a sedere sul divano. La ragazza la coprì con la propria giacca. Si rese conto che i suoi abiti erano strappati, e anche i loro. Trattenne la stoffa, solo vagamente cosciente di quel che faceva, e annuì intuendo che le stava chiedendo se stesse bene, seguendo i movimenti dei presenti con occhi vacui. Le fu portato del cognac, fu allontanata dalla stanza e curata dai graffi provocati dalle schegge che erano riuscite a raggiungerla. Pian piano realizzò cosa era successo e riprese a tremare, di paura. I due vennero a riferirle che non avevano trovato gli attentatori, e che avrebbero fatto in modo di lasciare la casa prima dell'alba. Li salutò quando si ritirarono al piano di sopra, e vide lui lanciarle un ultimo sguardo preoccupato prima di chiudere la porta. E per tutto il tempo un pensiero si rifiutò di abbandonarla.  
_Lui mi ha protetto. Quando è scoppiata la bomba… ha protetto me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6**

Erano usciti dalla residenza quando era ancora buio. Nonostante l'ora, e nonostante avessero ripetuto che non importava, Annie aveva voluto salutarli personalmente. Aveva tenuto a lungo la mano del suo vecchio compagno di scuola, fissandolo come se cercasse di leggergli qualcosa in volto o di comunicargli una preghiera… forse solo di riportarle il figlio sano e salvo… poi si era soffermata, incerta, scrutando l'espressione della ragazza che le aveva stretto la mano a sua volta dicendole, con calore: –Si faccia coraggio, signora. Tutto quello che potremo fare lo faremo.  
–Grazie…– aveva mormorato, con espressione dubbiosa, come se non trovasse le parole. Infine aveva chiesto: –Voi due… vi conoscete bene, vero? Siete… siete venuti qui… _insieme_?…  
–Certo…– aveva iniziato, stupita. Senza attendere la fine della risposta, la donna aveva scosso la testa come scacciando altre parole. –No, mi scusi. Sono una sciocca.  
Ed aveva indugiato sulla soglia osservandoli finché non avevano svoltato l'angolo del viale.  
_È passato tanto tempo. È molto cambiata dall'ultima volta che l'ho vista. Era così allegra e fiduciosa, mentre ora sembra… rassegnata… spezzata. E ha un bambino di dieci anni… avevamo la stessa età, ma è una donna adulta, raffinata, ormai… mentre io…_  
–…sono sempre un adolescente, nonostante tutto– finì la frase ad alta voce senza rendersene conto. Lei, sul sedile accanto, gli si rivolse con un accenno di sorriso, indovinando i suoi pensieri. –Anch'io– gli ricordò.  
–Due adolescenti innamorati… lo eravamo fin dall'inizio e lo siamo ancora.– Le prese la mano nella sua. –Eppure abbiamo visto tante cose… che avrei preferito tu non vedessi.  
–Tu ne hai passate più di me e sei rimasto come sei. Di cosa dovrei avere paura?  
–A volte credo che mi sopravvaluti.– Si era fatto serio all'improvviso. Guardava fissamente avanti, verso il punto del loro appostamento. –Se potessi vedere quanta rabbia provo in questo momento… verso le persone che hanno distrutto il sorriso di Annie… e che avrebbero potuto farle del male…– Strinse un po' più forte. –E fare del male a te.  
Non c'era tempo per dire di più, in quel momento. E non ce n'era bisogno. La sua mano era tiepida, comunicava tanta dolcezza, tanta affettuosa preoccupazione, che le arrivavano fin nel profondo. Lei non rispose. Contraccambiò la stretta, palmo a palmo. –Quando troveremo quelli che li comandano– promise lui, quasi in un mormorio –gliela farò pagare cara per tutto il male che hanno commesso.

La limousine nera, con uno stemma verdastro sulle portiere, uscì a tutta velocità dai cancelli dell'accademia militare, come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte, senza preoccuparsi di poter sbandare o di eventuali passanti che avrebbe potuto investire. A quell'ora del mattino, comunque, le strade erano pressoché deserte. A bordo, un ragazzino col viso pesto e le labbra spaccate. Il Caporale non aveva voluto sentir ragioni. E neanche il Sergente, quando era stato informato dell'accaduto e lo aveva riferito ai superiori. Nessuno aveva voluto credere che l'indisciplinato non fosse d'accordo coi misteriosi intrusi, o addirittura non fosse stato lui a organizzare tutto e fornir loro i mezzi per entrare. Magari per farsi rapire e portare a casa, visto che voleva tanto andarci. Nonostante le proteste d'innocenza sempre più flebili, Harry Rowsley, soldato semplice, era stato condannato alla bocciatura. Sarebbe stato trasferito quel giorno stesso ad Hammersbad. _Materiale scadente… impossibile trarne qualcosa di buono per noi… ma può comunque esserci utile dall'altra parte… le riserve non sono mai sufficienti. Per questa ragazzaglia è il minimo una buona scrematura._  
Ma prima era stato riconsegnato ai suoi pari grado. Per un'altra lezione sull'obbedienza alle regole.  
Harry era troppo stordito perfino per tremare. Nessuno sapeva cosa succedeva ai bocciati una volta trasferiti. Nessuno sentiva più parlare di loro a scuola. Non gli restavano abbastanza forze nemmeno per chiedersi che ne sarebbe stato di lui. Era come se si guardasse dall'esterno. L'auto si diresse a tutta velocità fuori città. I due militari sul sedile anteriore non parlavano e non si voltavano neanche a controllare il loro piccolo prigioniero. Oltrepassarono a tutta velocità l'imboccatura di una strada secondaria dove una macchina scura, di colore anonimo, aspettava ferma da qualche ora proprio il loro arrivo. Una mano girò l'accensione e spinse con decisione la leva del cambio appena l'ebbero superata. –Tutto come previsto. Andiamo.

Come promesso, Annie aveva fatto in modo che fosse messa a loro disposizione una vettura potente ma priva di contrassegni, che nessuno avrebbe potuto far risalire a lei o allo staff del presidente se vi avessero messo sopra le mani. Difficile che persone addestrate a combattere e senza tolleranza per gli estranei potessero non accorgersi presto di essere seguite a così breve distanza. Anche perché gli inseguitori, volutamente, non avevano fatto nulla per nascondere la propria presenza. Era solo questione di tempo prima che decidessero di manifestare la loro mancanza di gradimento. Probabilmente appena si fossero sentiti abbastanza sicuri di averli attirati in trappola e di poterli sopraffare.  
Infatti. Appena lasciatesi indietro le ultime case, usciti dalla cerchia antica delle mura che ancora delimitava l'abitato, da due viottoli tra gli alberi videro avvicinarsi sui lati due motociclette molto veloci, recanti lo stesso stemma dell'auto. I piloti portavano un casco che nascondeva completamente il volto. Ed erano, palesemente, pesantemente armati.  
L'idea di provocarli era stata decisamente buona. Come l'idea di appostarsi vicino alla scuola. Come previsto, le misure di sicurezza erano state rinforzate dopo l'incidente del giorno prima e un numero doppio o triplo di sentinelle percorrevano il cortile con le armi spianate, ma evidentemente i loro capi non sapevano che una volta individuato il punto dove cercare, loro non avevano bisogno di entrare, e neanche di microfoni o telecamere per spiarli. Sensi più potenti di qualunque trasmittente avevano seguito parola per parola il concitato incontro al vertice di quella notte e assimilato tutte le disposizioni abbaiate dai più alti in grado, e ricevute dai sottufficiali con gran sbattere di tacchi. Il fatto che Harry fosse mandato ad Hammersbad poteva essere un'ottima occasione per scoprire l'ubicazione esatta di quel posto, su cui Annie non aveva potuto dar loro informazioni dettagliate. Ma in fin dei conti non potevano lasciare quel ragazzo nei guai. Era anche colpa loro se c'era finito. Perciò avevano preferito scegliere il piano più incosciente.  
Le macchine filavano a tutta birra per una strada di campagna che attraversava in vari punti radi boschetti di alberi d'alto fusto. Dopo averli affiancati per qualche minuto a gran velocità, una delle motociclette decise infine di avvicinarsi. Il pilota sfilò di sotto il giubbotto un'arma a catena, chiaramente intenzionato a spaccare il parabrezza e farli uscire di strada.  
Quell'auto non era una delle loro, ma ciò non voleva dire che un bravo guidatore non potesse usarla al meglio per difendersi. E inoltre avevano già appurato che –quali che fossero le difese di cui si avvalevano– i loro avversari erano tutte persone comuni. Invece di aspettare l'attacco, lui l'anticipò. Sterzò bruscamente, inaspettatamente, e il motociclista fu colpito dalla fiancata nel momento in cui aveva entrambe le mani sollevate dal manubrio. Uscì di strada sforzandosi di riprendere il controllo: si rovesciò, e quando fu riuscito a rimettersi in piedi inseguiti ed inseguitori erano ormai lontani, pigiando sempre di più sull'acceleratore.  
L'altro centauro, più prudente, che si era tenuto a distanza di sicurezza per non farsi investire dal suo stesso compagno durante tutta la schermaglia, cominciò adesso ad aumentare la velocità. Contemporaneamente, uno dei secondini nell'automobile si spostò pesantemente sul sedile di dietro, accanto ad Harry spaventato. Con calma e senza una parola, infranse il vetro posteriore e puntò un fucile mitragliatore così grosso che pareva quasi impossibile averlo tenuto in uno spazio così ristretto. Evidentemente non volevano risparmiare nulla per liberarsi dell'interferenza. Mentre il cecchino li teneva così di mira, e l'altro continuava a guidare, audacemente il terzo arrivò loro addosso da sinistra afferrando la maniglia dello sportello dal lato del guidatore.  
Prima che potesse forzarlo o lanciarsi a bordo, lo sportello si staccò con uno schianto dall'auto, colpito da un pugno così violento da proiettarlo all'indietro e fargli quasi perdere l'equilibrio sul sedile della moto. Ma a differenza del collega, si era tenuto saldamente. Le ruote slittarono sull'asfalto e perse terreno, ma afferrando il manubrio e schiacciando il pedale riuscì a mantenere il mezzo diritto e ripartì nella loro scia deciso a tentare ancora. L'uomo col mitragliatore, a questo punto, aprì il fuoco. Il ragazzino, terrorizzato, si gettò giù sul sedile, coprendosi la testa con le mani intrecciate.  
Il volante girò a destra e poi a sinistra, rapidissimamente: la vettura zigzagò sulla carreggiata evitando gran parte delle pallottole. Il tiratore era molto allenato e rapido a prendere nuovamente la mira, ma l'inseguitore aveva riflessi MOLTO più rapidi dei suoi, e l'auto gli rispondeva piuttosto bene. Un busto esile si protese dal finestrino a destra, le braccia che puntavano fermamente la pistola. L'ignorò. Se quella donna pensava di riuscire a colpirlo sbandando in quel modo…  
Lo pensava. E aveva ragione. L'uomo s'inarcò all'indietro ululando di dolore –il primo suono che emetteva– mentre suo malgrado il fucile gli sfuggiva dalla mano colpita, bruciata. Non una ferita grave, ma sufficiente a neutralizzarlo. Non per molto, però. Grugnendo e sudando, sfilò un'arma più piccola dalla fondina e iniziò a far fuoco con la mano sinistra, bramoso di vendetta. L'autista si voltò preoccupato per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella corsa furiosa.  
Il secondo motociclista stava arrivando di nuovo alla carica. Si era sfilato il casco protettivo e urlava come un pazzo, capelli biondastri corti e occhi sanguigni, brandendo un lungo coltello. Fu colto di sorpresa dal braccio che scattò dal vuoto lasciato dallo sportello divelto, afferrandolo per il bavero e strappandolo dal suo mezzo. L'arma volò via; priva di controllo, la moto andò a schiantarsi contro un albero a lato della strada, mentre il suo occupante veniva scaraventato con una sola mossa sul cofano dell'auto che aveva cercato di attaccare. Freneticamente, cercò di aggrapparsi a qualcosa per non cadere. Gridò al suo collega di smettere di sparare, riparandosi la testa con il braccio, prima di rendersi conto che la scarica di proiettili si era arrestata. Anche la pistola gli era stata fatta saltare di mano con un colpo preciso. La cosa successiva che capì fu che qualcuno era saltato accanto a lui uscendo dal parabrezza frantumato. Una lunga sciarpa dorata sventolava al vento fortissimo. Aveva lasciato il volante e stava preparandosi a saltare dall'altra parte. Era pazzo? Voleva ammazzarsi?  
Balzò in mezzo a quattro grida, attraverso metri di spazio, mentre l'ufficiale sul sedile anteriore guardava l'impresa nel retrovisore e Harry alzava un attimo la testa in preda all'incredulità. Atterrò sul tetto, facendo ondeggiare la vettura. L'auto che aveva abbandonato frenò violentemente, facendo quasi cadere il passeggero per il contraccolpo, e si fermò in mezzo alla corsia girando un paio di volte su se stessa. Mentre scivolava giù tremando, l'ex motociclista vide la ragazza uscire dallo sportello sano e dirigersi a sua volta, a salti lunghi e agilissimi, verso il duello in corso davanti a loro a centocinquanta chilometri orari tra il suo compagno e i due militari rimasti.  
L'uomo disarmato era uscito a metà dal finestrino e cercava inutilmente di afferrare l'intruso senza perdere l'equilibrio. L'altro, tenendo una sola mano sul volante, aveva estratto la propria pistola con l'altra e la puntava alla cieca contro il tettuccio, seguendo i rumori, dove credeva di poter colpire. Ma non era così facile. Se non avessero avuto remore a fare del male a persone non dotate della loro stessa forza, la battaglia sarebbe finita già da tempo. Per ora, il ragazzo cercava solo di spostarsi in modo da evitare gli attacchi di entrambi. Il grilletto non scattava perché il tiratore non era sicuro di dove fosse la sua vittima e dove il suo amico, e imprecava sottovoce tra i denti. Harry urlava terrorizzato.  
Finalmente, un solo pugno ben piazzato sfondò la lamiera e trovò la mascella alzata dell'autista colpendola in pieno e spedendolo nel mondo dei sogni. Crollò riverso sul sedile a fianco e il volante colpito dall'ultimo involontario schiaffo del suo braccio mandò la vettura a sbattere contro il guard–rail, da dove rimbalzò sbandando selvaggiamente da una parte all'altra della carreggiata. Il secondo uomo, quasi arrampicatosi sul tetto, col corpo a tre quarti fuori dallo sportello, perse la presa e cadde all'indietro, le gambe ancora impigliate all'interno. Fu raccolto appena in tempo da braccia sollecite, mentre la stessa mano che aveva messo fuori combattimento il guidatore lo afferrava rapidamente e l'altra trovava Harry, sollevandolo fuori dal tettuccio squarciato. Due figure cariche saltarono via, appena prima che la vettura dell'accademia uscisse di strada e andasse a distruggersi contro un pino robusto, con uno schianto e una fiammata.  
I soldati erano entrambi svenuti. Li distesero sull'erba dandosi uno sguardo d'intesa, poi lui iniziò a frugare nelle tasche delle divise, mentre lei si assicurava che Harry stesse bene. Il ragazzino era ancora tremante e incredulo per quello a cui aveva assistito, ma non sembrava più ferito di quanto lo fosse prima. –Ecco– esclamò infine il giovane, sollevando tra due dita una specie di custodia per orologi di metallo, da cui estrasse una cartina stradale piegata. –Qui è segnato il percorso che stavano seguendo. Con questa dovremmo essere in grado di arrivarci senza troppi problemi… e vedere se Hammersbad è davvero soltanto un campo per vacanze estive. Ma in questo caso, non capirei perché dovrebbero tenerlo così segreto.  
–Mi preoccupano le parole che hanno usato i direttori della scuola. _Dall'altra parte… riserve…_ cosa sta davvero succedendo in questo paese? All'insaputa di tutti? E da quanto andrà avanti?…  
–Lo scopriremo.– Lui fece scattare la chiusura della custodia e sollevò la testa, rivolgendosi a Harry con uno sguardo incoraggiante. –Quanto a te… ora non potranno più farti del male. Ti consiglio di andare a casa da tua madre, come desideravi. Poi dovreste lasciare la città e nascondervi, finché le cose non si rimetteranno a posto. Meglio per te non tornare in una scuola dove ti trattano in quel modo.  
–Andrà tutto bene…– soggiunse lei con un sorriso, vedendolo incerto, e fece per avvicinarsi. Ma si bloccò. Gli occhi febbrili del bambino passavano dall'uno all'altro dei due volti. Ora che cominciava a capire di non essere in pericolo, tremava ancora, non più tanto di paura, ma di _rabbia_. Contrasse i lineamenti in una smorfia di rancore e odio. –Siete stati _voi_ a farmi bocciare– soffiò. –Se… se non vi foste intromessi mi avrebbero perdonato! Sarei potuto diventare _caposquadra_!– Indietreggiò di un passo cercando qualcosa da tirare. Trovò un frammento di rottame della macchina, troppo pesante, che ricadde quasi ai suoi piedi senza raggiungere il bersaglio. Frustrato, fuori di sé, sputò per terra: –_Schifosa!_– urlò, spezzando la sua acuta voce infantile. E poi fuggì quanto più velocemente gli consentivano le gambe.  
Un piccolo dolore. Una piccola ferita. Che cos'è, per qualcuno che ne ha già ricevute tante, nello spirito come nel corpo? Che cos'è, una cosa in più che non si riesce a capire, un colpo che non ci si aspettava di ricevere? E a cosa serve avere un corpo forte, quando si ha il cuore così fragile?  
Rimase a fissare la strada, muta, la mano ancora inutilmente protesa per metà. Alle sue spalle, lui avrebbe dato di tutto per poterle risparmiare questo, e prenderlo per sé. Le poggiò una mano sul braccio, senza dir nulla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7**

In linea d'aria, i boschi dove sorgeva l'antico castello di Hammersbad non erano molto lontani dalla capitale. Tuttavia, le tortuose strade di montagna che vi conducevano, non tutte asfaltate, rendevano il viaggio molto più lungo e disagevole. Per non parlare del fatto che più ci si allontanava da Closenstadt e più diventavano evidenti i segni degli scontri in corso. Resti di carri bruciati, campi devastati, armi abbandonate. La gente stava tappata in casa, era difficile incontrare qualcuno. I pochi contadini che avvistavano da lontano correvano immediatamente a rinchiudersi nelle loro fattorie, temendo che si trattasse di nemici. Probabilmente non facevano distinzione tra governativi e ribelli: avevano paura degli uni quanto degli altri. Comunque procedere era abbastanza sicuro, perché sembrava che i guerriglieri attaccassero solo di notte. Avrebbero voluto almeno vedere coi loro occhi gli schieramenti, per cercare di rendersi più conto di come stessero le cose, ma non ci riuscirono. Col buio si udivano degli urli, degli spari, e la mattina dopo era di nuovo tutto deserto. Sembrava di addentrarsi in un paese di fantasmi.  
Le loro preoccupazioni più urgenti erano altre. Negli attacchi che avevano subito finora c'era qualcosa di… _strano_. Nonostante tutta la tecnologia a volte sorprendente di cui erano dotati, i loro avversari sembravano troppo deboli e poco addestrati per far parte di una gerarchia militare. Nel cortile dell'accademia avevano avuto più problemi con il cane potenziato che col soldato. Nonostante fossero certi di essere stati individuati dal sistema di sicurezza, erano passati minuti preziosi prima che i sorveglianti si mobilitassero contro di loro, minuti nei quali erano riusciti a raccogliere le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno. Per non parlare dell'ultimo combattimento. L'uomo che aveva sparato loro impugnava un'arma poderosa e pericolosa che senz'altro avrebbe potuto fare molto danno… solo che non li aveva colpiti neanche una volta di striscio. Era stato insolitamente goffo, come se… _non fosse in grado_ di colpire bersagli in movimento. Eppure era un militare. E quelli che li avevano attaccati in motocicletta? Le armi che avevano usato erano assolutamente inadatte allo scopo. Più da film d'azione che da combattimento vero. L'impressione che avevano avuto era stata di affrontare persone non addestrate che _recitavano_ o _giocavano_ alla guerra servendosi di mezzi straordinari. Mistero si aggiungeva a mistero. Per l'ennesima volta si chiedevano quale fosse la verità dietro tutti gli eventi a cui avevano assistito. Possibile che la stessa guerra civile terkmena fosse solo una _messinscena_? E in questo caso, ideata da chi? A beneficio di chi?  
Inoltre…  
–Spero che Annie stia bene– disse lui scostando dei rami e voltandosi col braccio teso per aiutare la compagna a salire lungo un ripido pendio fuori dal sentiero. –Le ho consigliato di lasciare il palazzo e andare a nascondersi in un altro posto sicuro, ma chissà se l'ha fatto… sarebbe meglio se quelli che hanno gettato la bomba pensassero di essersi davvero liberati di lei, ma non posso credere che non la faranno spiare. Il fatto stesso che quell'attentato sia stato possibile nonostante la presenza della scorta armata può significare che anche gli uomini assegnati alla sua protezione potrebbero esserne complici. Forse non ci saranno posti sicuri per lei finché resta in città.  
–Temi che non sia capace di badare a se stessa?  
Esitò. –È… diversa. È come se vivere qui le avesse tolto la capacità di prendere decisioni. Si affida completamente agli altri, e non riesce più a giudicare da sola. È perfino… incosciente. Non so immaginare come sia successo. Mi… addolora.  
Lei annuì. –Guarda davanti a te– avvertì poi, indicando uno squarcio tra le alte chiome verdi. –A giudicare dalla mappa, credo che sia quello il posto che stavamo cercando.  
La fortezza era alta e dall'aspetto di una roccaforte o una prigione medievale. Le mura erano scure, minacciose, le molte torri spuntavano in alto apparentemente senza un piano preciso, incappucciate di metallo. Si ergeva su un picco scosceso completamente separato dalla conca intorno, molto più bassa, simile ad una guglia di pietra meteorica atterrata per caso dal cielo nel mezzo di un paesaggio diversissimo. Poche piante crescevano sui dirupi, inclinate quasi di novanta gradi. Un cerchio di colline attorniava il fossato ampio forse qualche decina di chilometri, dove si scorgevano case, fiumi e campi coltivati. Un tempo quel posto doveva essere stato quanto di più facile da difendere contro gli invasori. E probabilmente lo era ancora. Decisamente molto lontano dall'idea che di solito ci si fa di un campo estivo. Un'altra cosa che Annie non sapeva o non si era curata di sapere.  
–Bene. Questa sembrerebbe la conferma che le cose qui sono continuamente diverse da come ci aspettiamo… o forse proprio come ci aspettiamo– grugnì lui. –Ė quasi come essere capitati di nuovo al castello di un vampiro, vero?  
–Come ci comportiamo?  
–O proviamo a sfondare subito e vedere cosa c'è là dentro, o scendiamo verso quelle fattorie laggiù e chiediamo un po' d'informazioni. Sia nell'uno che nell'altro caso… non so proprio quale potrebbe essere la reazione che provocheremo. Sembra che qui tutte le nostre strategie non ci servano a molto. Dovremo improvvisare.  
–Allora tanto vale affidarci al nostro istinto. Mettiamoci gli abiti civili e proviamo a vedere che accoglienza ci riservano laggiù. Voglio sentire cos'ha da dire quella gente sulla fortezza.

La valle era umida e fresca, ben protetta dai venti grazie alla catena montuosa circostante, ma anche quasi perennemente in ombra e soggetta a inondazioni quando le impetuose piogge invernali si raccoglievano tutte sul fondo facendo straripare il torrente. Questo scorreva a nastro, serpentino, attraverso una decina di case isolate e un piccolo abitato di non più di un centinaio di persone. Vestiti com'erano sarebbero stati certamente subito riconosciuti per cittadini e stranieri, e avrebbero destato sospetti arrivando a piedi e chiedendo magari ospitalità per la notte. Non c'erano neanche strade asfaltate nei dintorni: qualunque visitatore in auto si sarebbe dovuto fermare al di là delle montagne e percorrere un lungo sentiero sterrato, quindi era ancora più improbabile che dei semplici turisti o chiunque non avesse da fare qualcosa di davvero importante si facesse vedere in quella zona. Decisero di fingere di aver avuto un incidente stradale, e di stare a vedere se avrebbero trovato la stessa diffidenza e ostilità incontrata finora.  
Si sentiva inquieto.  
_Affidarci al nostro istinto_, aveva detto lei. Finora si era sempre comportato così, e molte volte si era rivelata la cosa giusta da fare. Tuttavia… l'ultima volta che aveva seguito il suo istinto, in una situazione simile a quella, aveva attirato tutta la squadra in una trappola, non molto tempo prima. Se adesso fosse accaduta la stessa cosa, non ci sarebbero neanche stati gli altri ad aiutarli. E rispetto all'ultima volta… ora era molto più consapevole di quanto doveva proteggere, e di quanto rischiava di perdere. Non poteva permettersi di commettere di nuovo lo stesso errore.  
E poi, con la piega che stava prendendo quella missione, desiderava sempre più aver insistito maggiormente perché lei restasse a casa. Temeva che potesse restare ferita, e non solo fisicamente. Avrebbe dovuto starle ancora più vicino.  
_Ancora più vicino…_  
Il paese era ancor meno di un villaggio. Un'unica strada lastricata a mano con pietre levigate, due file di casette e un ponticello. Era già il crepuscolo, e mentre sulle vette si poteva ancora vedere qualche raggio di sole, là in fondo il buio scendeva ancor più rapidamente. Gli adulti tornavano dal lavoro nei campi circostanti. Erano tutti vestiti con l'antico costume del paese di foggia orientale: la modernizzazione imposta dallo stato là faticava ancora ad imporsi. Come avevano previsto, ricevevano sguardi di sottecchi, sospettosi, astiosi. Nessuno parlava, salvo per dei mormorii a mezza voce non appena erano passati. Qualche bambino –questi dall'aria normale, non posseduti dalla stessa strana collera e cattiveria dei piccoli soldati, notavano con sollievo– si accostava un po' più alla madre con aria timida vedendoli. Ma non ci furono tentativi di cacciarli.  
Se dovevano raccogliere informazioni sul luogo dove si trovavano e sul castello, dovevano fermarsi lì e prendere contatto con qualcuno. Avvicinarono il proprietario di una casa un po' più grande delle altre, offrendo del denaro in cambio di una sistemazione per la notte.  
L'uomo non disse nulla. Guardò le banconote che gli venivano porte e guardò loro, ruminando qualcosa. Quindi fece semplicemente cenno di no con la testa. Quando si voltarono videro tutti gli altri affrettarsi a dare le spalle e rientrare fingendo che non fossero affari loro, evidentemente per paura di sentirsi rivolgere la stessa richiesta. –Be', non posso dire che non me l'aspettavo– disse piano lui. –Dovremo cambiare i nostri piani…  
S'interruppe. Uno dei contadini era rimasto in strada e stava venendo verso di loro. Si inchinò in omaggio alla signorina e abbozzò un sorriso più amichevole degli altri. –Scusate. Si vede che siete stanchi. Potete venire da me. Non c'è molto posto, ma se vi accontentate di dividere la cena della mia famiglia e di dormire sulla paglia… non si può rifiutare un aiuto a gente che ne ha bisogno.  
Questa era una piacevole sorpresa. L'uomo era di mezza età, col viso scuro per il sole e baffi piuttosto folti e disordinati. S'informò se avessero bagagli, e rifiutò perfino i soldi che gli offrirono. –No, no. Non ho bisogno di niente. Non voglio che poi si vada a raccontare che al mio paese si ospita la gente solo per farsi pagare. È solo che qui fa molto freddo. A dormire all'addiaccio ci si prende un malanno e non mi va di pensare che qualcuno si riduca a farlo. Poi non riuscirei a dormire neanch'io. Dovete scusare i miei compaesani. È solo che con tutte quelle bombe che si sentono di notte oltre le montagne hanno paura che chiunque venga qui porti guai.  
Parlando faceva loro strada verso una capanna ai margini del piccolo abitato. –Qui viene molta gente? Non sembrerebbe– chiese cautamente lei. –Siete anche abbastanza isolati da non dover avere paura dei combattimenti… o no?  
L'uomo rallentò un attimo per girarsi a sbirciarla da sotto le palpebre pesanti. Uno sguardo indagatore, come chiedendosi se lo stava prendendo in giro. –Qui nessuno è al sicuro dai combattimenti, signorina. Però per fortuna quei ribelli non si avvicinano troppo perché la fortezza del governo ci protegge.– Indicò il castello, altissimo sopra di loro, con un gesto vago del braccio. –Ma abbiamo lo stesso paura… per quello che possono portarci via. Si sentono brutte storie in giro.  
–Allora voi non siete dalla parte dei ribelli? Avevamo sentito dire che la rivolta è iniziata proprio perché la popolazione delle campagne non apprezzava il trattamento del governo.  
Anche lui fu gratificato di un'occhiata identica da parte del contadino. –Voi mi piacete, ma fate troppe domande. Spero che non salti fuori che siete giornalisti o altro. Non abbiamo simpatia per chi non si fa gli affari propri, qui.  
–Era solo una domanda. Per noi stranieri a volte è difficile riuscire a comprendere come stanno le cose da voi. Ma se non vuole rispondere, non importa.  
Queste parole parvero rassicurarlo. Grugnì sorridendo a metà e scrollando le spalle. –Be'… quando vi ho visto, ho pensato che con quelle facce non potevate avere cattive intenzioni. Mi dispiace. Una volta qui eravamo molto più ospitali con chi veniva da fuori. Ci vantavamo di trattare bene tutti. Ora molto è cambiato. Ma io cerco di fare ancora onore alla tradizione.  
–Molto è cambiato… a causa dello stato?  
–A chi importa di chi è la colpa?– esclamò amaramente l'uomo. –Ognuno cerca di fare quello che ritiene meglio per sopravvivere e per vivere bene. Certo non mi piace quando qualcuno che non mi conosce viene a dirmi che non devo più vivere come sono sempre vissuto io e mio padre e mio nonno prima di me. Cosa ne sanno loro di come si sta così lontano dalle loro città? Possono tenersele e io mi tengo il mio campicello. Però, quando di notte un proiettile ti passa vicinissimo alla testa mentre sei fuori a prendere acqua, che ne sai se a spararlo sono stati i ribelli o quelli del governo? Se ti colpisce, comunque sei morto. Se bisogna dare la colpa a qualcuno io la do alla guerra, non a una persona o a un'altra. E poi… chiunque siano, ti chiedono sempre qualcosa… ti tolgono sempre qualcosa. Chi più, chi meno.  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata interrogativa dietro le sue spalle. –Ecco, siamo arrivati– concluse il loro ospite. –Con permesso, avviso la mia famiglia che abbiamo gente a cena.

La famiglia era composta dal contadino, sua moglie e i due bambini più piccoli, che sbirciavano gli sconosciuti di sotto in su con evidente apprensione, badando a non scostarsi troppo dalla madre, una donna di rotondità generosa che non parlava molto, ma versava ampie mestolate di zuppa nei piatti invitando a mangiare con cenni allegri della testa e delle mani. L'atmosfera in quella casa era calda e piacevole, ma in qualche modo quel qualcosa di sottilmente sbagliato che avevano percepito fin dal loro arrivo in quel paese si faceva sentire anche lì… in sottofondo, in certe sfumature dell'atteggiamento, delle parole, dei silenzi. Con discrezione, cercarono di proseguire il discorso anche durante la cena. –Avevamo sentito dire che qui gli scontri sono frequenti… però non abbiamo visto soldati in giro. Esiste davvero questa ribellione?  
–A questo punto riesco a credere di tutto.– Pareva che lo stomaco pieno e un bicchiere di liquore forte fatto in casa avessero messo l'uomo più a suo agio. Si accese una pipa lunga appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia mentre parlava. –Di certo non è partita da qui. E non da noi. Nessuno che conosco ne sa niente o ne fa parte. Forse questi che dicono di essere dei nostri in realtà non lo sono. E non si capisce neanche dove vadano a finire durante il giorno. Io qui conosco ogni grotta delle montagne, ma mai che abbia visto qualcuno rintanato là dentro quando vado a far legna. È come se sparissero. I soldati del governo, quelli li si vede… ogni tanto arriva un elicottero al castello, perché lo vedrete, non ci sono strade che portano lassù… furono tutte distrutte durante l'ultima guerra. Ma insomma, vediamo andare e venire le provviste, vediamo da lontano qualcuno in uniforme sulle torri ogni tanto e sappiamo che ci sono. I ribelli, però… potremmo anche credere che non esistono, che se li sono inventati. Se non fosse per quello che è successo a certi miei vicini. Quelli bussano nel cuore della notte… e…  
Fece un gesto con la mano disperdendo il fumo della pipa, come scacciando quello che stava per dire e il pensiero nello stesso momento. Si alzò da tavola e prese un fucile appoggiato accanto alla porta. Moglie e bambini, come ad un segnale, si ritirarono nella stanza accanto nascosta da tende pesanti. –Lasciamo stare. Ricordatevi solo… se sentite picchiare alla porta stanotte, non aprite. E non uscite dalla stalla. Ora se permettete, vi faccio vedere dove potete dormire e poi inizio a montare la guardia. Non si può mai essere troppo prudenti.

Alla casa era annessa una stalla piccola ma ben tenuta, che accoglieva due mucche e un cavallo, le une e l'altro piuttosto tranquilli e noncuranti. Col forcone, il loro ospite ammucchiò della paglia pulita al centro dell'ambiente e vi stese sopra due teli di stoffa robusta ma piuttosto morbida. Lasciò loro anche la lampada ad olio, avvertendo di stare attenti a spegnerla prima di addormentarsi, e si scusò di nuovo per la povertà dell'alloggio che poteva offrire prima di lasciarli soli. –Metterò il catenaccio– avvertì dalla soglia, lanciando loro un ultimo sguardo inquisitivo prima di chiudere. Lo sentirono trafficare con la sbarra, poi i suoi passi si allontanarono.  
Si tolsero le giacche, preparandosi a dormire in uniforme e con le pistole a portata di mano, pronti ad ogni evenienza. –Bene, è stata una fortuna insperata trovare questo posto. Potremo guardarci meglio in giro domani e provare a scoprire di più su quel castello. Ci arrivano in elicottero ogni tanto… portando cosa? Provviste o lo studente bocciato di turno? E perché vengono tutti relegati lassù? Cosa ne fanno di loro?  
–C'è qualcos'altro che mi preoccupa. Che il fattore abbia detto di voler fare la guardia… e ha accennato parecchie volte a qualcosa che i ribelli verrebbero a rubare loro.  
–Non a rubare. A TOGLIERE.– Lui stava controllando pensieroso l'arma. –Credo che stanotte dovremmo stare anche noi di guardia. Catenaccio o meno, se sentiamo dei rumori sospetti o qualcuno che lotta usciamo di qui. Inizio io. Tu dormi pure.  
Lei assentì. Si distese girando le spalle alla lampada, rivolta verso la porta. –Anche quell'uomo non ci ha detto tutto. È strano. È come una malattia… che impedisce alla gente di qui di parlare… di dire qual è il loro male, o anche solo di accorgersene. Anche sua moglie e i bambini non hanno detto una parola. Come la gente del villaggio. Come Annie. Questo silenzio… non è normale. Non mi piace.  
Come sempre il suo intuito coglieva nel segno. Doveva ammettere che aveva ragione. Neanche a lui piaceva l'atmosfera in cui si stavano muovendo. E quella sfumatura accorata nella sua voce, mentre parlava dei bambini… Guardò il suo corpo disteso, che sembrava ancor più esile ai colpi di luce del lume. Anche lui era rimasto ferito dal comportamento del piccolo Harry, e sconvolto da quello dei suoi giovani commilitoni. Aveva dovuto farsi forza per non sentirsi sconfortato. Gli era già capitato. Ma… _ora devo essere forte. Perché tu hai bisogno che lo sia.  
E devo fare in modo che questa forza ti raggiunga…_  
La paglia crepitò lievemente quando si stese alle sue spalle, cingendola col braccio sinistro. Presa di sorpresa, lei sussultò per un attimo. Le prese entrambi i polsi riuniti con una sola mano e l'attirò stretta contro il suo petto, sprofondando il viso nei suoi capelli. Lei comprese e dopo qualche istante si rannicchiò grata nel calore confortante di quell'abbraccio, addormentandosi così pochi minuti dopo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 8**

Il giorno era nuvoloso e poco più luminoso del crepuscolo precedente. Prometteva una pesante pioggia autunnale. Guardavano di sotto in su il picco scabroso e sfregiato il cui nome, avevano saputo, era «Candela di Pietra» e in cima al quale si trovava il loro obiettivo. Effettivamente, se un tempo c'erano state scale per salirvi, erano state tagliate via da tempo, da bombe o mano umana, isolando completamente la roccaforte. Sembrava un nido d'aquile, o un gigantesco palo per accogliere nidi di cicogne. Sui fianchi non cresceva vegetazione, erano lastroni grigi, nudi, sfaccettati e quasi lisci, come scolpiti in quel modo. L'unico mezzo per salire, a meno di non farsi tirare su con una corda, sarebbe stato avere le ali o essere ben più agili e sicuri di qualsiasi capra. Per la prima cosa o la seconda non erano attrezzati, per l'ultima… be', non era detto.  
–Potremmo dover restare qui per più di un giorno. Sarà meglio metterci d'accordo col nostro ospite… e offrirci di nuovo di pagarlo. Non possiamo pesare tanto su di lui senza ricambiarlo. Ho il sospetto che ci accetterà più volentieri se gli facciamo anche capire di essere disposti a proteggere la sua famiglia da qualsiasi cosa tema tanto. E magari così potrebbe dirci finalmente di cosa si tratta.  
Lei non rispose subito, fissando in alto con aria assorta. –Mi dispiace… lassù devono avere schermature più efficaci di quelle della scuola. Non riesco a mettere a fuoco nulla che possa esserci utile da qui. Se vogliamo sapere che succede là dentro, dovremo andarci di persona.  
–D'accordo. Ma prima voglio perlustrare bene le montagne qui intorno. Anche se i contadini dicono di non aver visto nessuno, possono sempre esserci nascondigli che loro non sono in grado di trovare. Nel sottosuolo, ad esempio. Se è vero che si sentono rumori di esplosioni quasi ogni notte, allora o i ribelli sono fantasmi oppure devono rintanarsi da qualche parte. In questo caso li troveremo. E se non troviamo niente…– Strinse gli occhi. –Potremmo anche sospettare che il loro rifugio in realtà sia proprio sotto… o meglio, _sopra_ il nostro sguardo.  
–Quindi tu pensi…  
–Non sarebbe la prima volta che ci capita una situazione del genere, vero? E non sarebbe neanche la prima volta che qualcuno coinvolge degli innocenti nei propri piani…– storse la bocca. Più si andava avanti e più il suo brutto presentimento sulla verità che li attendeva alla fine peggiorava. –Scusami. Non volevo tornare sull'argomento.  
Lei però scosse la testa, triste ma tranquilla. –No. Va tutto bene. Sai… questo mi fa pensare a una cosa che mi diceva sempre mia madre. Se vuoi bene a qualcuno… nel senso di volere veramente il suo bene… non devi pretendere che ti ricambi.  
–Come?…  
–Prendi un medico. Per guarire una persona da una brutta ferita… deve essere pronto anche a causarle altro dolore durante la cura. O dirle parole dure. Perché sa che è necessario. Non sempre quella persona o i suoi cari gli saranno grati. Potranno serbargli rancore per la severità, o giudicarlo anche crudele. Così anche un poliziotto… o un insegnante… devono essere preparati ad affrontare l'ingratitudine, l'incomprensione. E un genitore che punisce il figlio… e il bambino adirato gli grida «Ti odio»…  
Parlava sommessamente, con gli occhi bassi. –Certo, lo sai che non capiscono… però ti fa male lo stesso… ma se tieni veramente a quelle persone, se vuoi aiutarle, allora non puoi fare solo ciò che farebbe loro piacere, che ti farebbe approvare da loro… anche perché quello non sarebbe amore vero. Per quanto lo vorresti, devi dare senza desiderare di avere niente in cambio… amare senza voler essere amato… altrimenti questo desiderio ti farà commettere errori, ti farà far loro del male… compiacendole e basta. E poi… sarebbe egoista, non è vero? Però tutti abbiamo bisogno di essere amati dagli altri… e allora puoi credere, puoi sperare che ogni tanto qualcuno capisca… che ti ricambi davvero… ma devi essere preparato a che non lo faccia. In fondo… è proprio così che noi trattiamo le persone, no?– E gli sorrise, con un po' di sforzo. –Ed è così che ami anche tu.  
_E tu credi di no?…_ –Se tu non mi amassi– rispose, semplicemente –mi mancherebbe l'aria.  
–Lo so.  
Un rumore meccanico ripetitivo li spinse ad alzare la testa. Sopra di loro, troppo in alto perché potessero avvertire più di tanto il vento provocato dalle pale, uno degli elicotteri di cui aveva parlato il loro ospite stava evidentemente espletando il suo servizio periodico, avvicinandosi alla murata mentre gli uomini si avvicinavano facendo cenni, gridando qualcosa che la distanza rendeva inintelligibile. Sembravano quasi irritati per il disturbo e l'incombenza improvvisa. Si trattava di un traffico regolare o intermittente? La macchina volante scomparve calandosi evidentemente nel cortile interno, che doveva essere grande a sufficienza per ospitarla. Rimasero in attesa finché non la videro ripartire circa un quarto d'ora dopo, con nuove grida. Evidentemente i passaggi necessari erano sbrigati con la maggior fretta possibile, per ragioni di sicurezza. Notarono la direzione in cui scompariva dietro le vette.  
–Non può venire da una città. Anche la più vicina è a troppa distanza. E in questo caso, avrebbero trasportato Harry direttamente così, invece di metterlo su un'auto. Perciò… perlomeno un accampamento dell'esercito da queste parti ci deve essere. E sarà quello che andremo a cercare. Come minimo, potremo attaccarci a una spedizione ed entrare al castello senza destare sospetti.  
Senza aspettare oltre, si diresse fuori dall'abitato. Si arrampicarono sul pendio più vicino, seguendo la scia dell'elicottero, facendosi largo tra i tronchi e il sottobosco.  
–Senti…– lo richiamò lei dopo pochi minuti. –E se trovassimo davvero Victor là dentro?  
Si fermò, tirando un profondo respiro e riflettendo per un attimo. –Se Victor è nel castello, come ha detto Harry… allora non sarà solo. Tutti gli studenti bocciati sono mandati qui, chissà per che motivo e per subire che cosa. Se dovessimo trovarli in brutte condizioni… allora potremmo doverci separare. Tu li porterai in salvo e io ti coprirò la fuga.  
–Ma…– La ragazza esitò. Poi sospirò. –Sì. Lo so che potrebbe essere necessario.  
Si voltò indietro per stringerle la spalla. Lei alzò il viso, e si guardarono negli occhi. –Per noi è così. Lo sappiamo bene. Ma abbiamo già passato il peggio, non è vero? E non accadrà di nuovo. Non lo permetterò.  
Lei annuì, stringendogli il braccio a sua volta.  
_Sappiamo che non è facile. Non lo è mai stato… ma ora meno che mai. E più cerco di starti vicino, meno mi sembra di aiutarti… mi sento così inutile… Ma non lascerò che questo silenzio che ci sta intorno si impadronisca anche di noi. Ti proteggerò. A ogni costo. Qualunque cosa debba fare per questo._

La postazione era nascosta tra gli alberi alti quasi sulla vetta. Avevano abbattuto la vegetazione circostante e spianato il terreno per potervi parcheggiare i camion. Era atipica perché per mimetizzarla e renderla difficile da individuare per il nemico l'avevano realizzata con l'aspetto di un solo enorme tendone tinto di verde, sostenuto da pali. Sotto questa copertura, che lasciava passare poca luce e aria nonostante le numerose fenditure a intervalli regolari, erano montate le tende più piccole dei soldati, le baracche provvisorie di lamiera degli ufficiali con radio e qualche comodità, erano parcheggiati i mezzi armati e disarmati e c'era perfino lo spiazzo di decollo e atterraggio degli elicotteri. Vedendo tornare la spedizione, la vedetta armata di binocolo che emergeva con metà del busto dalla parte più alta del telone, appollaiata su un'incastellatura di legno, fece segno agli addetti, che si affrettarono a spostare i sostegni in modo da aprire a spirale un foro abbastanza grande per l'atterraggio. Gli altri soldati addetti alle proprie mansioni sospirarono di sollievo quando un po' d'aria fresca e di sole penetrarono nella penombra soffocante, e poi imprecarono al sollevarsi di polvere e al puzzo di carburante che riempirono lo spazio, quasi immediatamente richiuso appena le pale si fermarono. I piloti salutarono il comandante uscito a sentire il loro rapporto e riferirono che la consegna era stata effettuata senza problemi.  
–Nessun segno di attività sospette o auto in arrivo?  
–Nessuno, signore. La strada era sgombra.  
–E hanno confermato che il convoglio atteso non è arrivato?  
–Sì, signore. Un plico dal colonnello per lei.  
L'ufficiale esaminò sommariamente il timbro e la firma e intascò il foglio. –Non allentate la guardia. Qualcuno sta interferendo coi piani di guerra, e il peggio è che non riusciamo a capire di chi si tratti. Secondo le notizie dalla capitale, abbiamo dei feriti e un disertore che si sta già cercando a tappeto. Se ci fossero dei ritardi nel programma sarebbe solo una seccatura, ma se dovessero trapelare delle notizie che non vogliamo diffondere sarebbe davvero grave. Per ora siete congedati. La prossima consegna è per domani.  
Fu scambiato il saluto militare da entrambe le parti, poi i subordinati andarono in una direzione e il comandante in un'altra, verso una tenda più grande, discosta dalle altre, dove stazionavano due soldati ad ogni lato coi fucili ritti, immobili sull'attenti come guardie da palazzo reale, che sbatterono solennemente i tacchi vedendolo arrivare. Lui rispose vagamente, scorrendo il dispaccio ricevuto dalla fortezza. –Pronti per stanotte– bofonchiò semplicemente. –A quanto pare, solita ora.– Risposero solo con un nuovo colpo di tacchi mentre tornava ad allontanarsi.  
A distanza sufficiente per non essere scorti dalle sentinelle, uno sguardo per cui il telone e le altre misure di protezione non contavano nulla seguiva ogni movimento, mentre sensori altrettanto sensibili captavano le battute scambiate. –Cosa ne pensi?– chiese lui dopo aver ascoltato il resoconto.  
–C'è la stessa contraddizione che abbiamo notato finora. È come se recitassero la parte dei soldati… grande enfasi sui gesti ma in realtà poca disciplina. Camminano in modo strascicato, imprecano, a volte non salutano i superiori. Quelli che maneggiano gli apparecchi è come se avessero appena imparato a farlo. Non capisco.  
–Mi incuriosisce anche quella tenda sorvegliata. Vedi cosa c'è dentro?  
–Soltanto delle casse. E gabbie. Per lo più vuote. Alcune contengono apparecchiature. Difficile dire a cosa servano. Non c'è altro… eppure la trattano come se fosse l'elemento più importante del campo.  
Lui si strofinò il mento. –Sarei tentato di fare irruzione e andare a controllare… oppure di catturare qualcuno per interrogarlo. Ma c'è quell'appuntamento per stanotte. Forse potremmo riuscire a scoprire di più se restassimo a sorvegliarli. Tanto, se il prossimo elicottero parte solo domani significa che per oggi non avremo la possibilità di entrare ad Hammersbad discretamente.– Aggrottò le sopracciglia. –Sistemi di sicurezza così sofisticati da una parte e così approssimativi dall'altra… proprio come a Closenstadt… più andiamo avanti e meno riesco ad afferrare questa cosa. Sembra che non abbia senso.  
–Se restiamo qui, comunque… non potremo verificare se la gente del villaggio è davvero in pericolo. Ci hai pensato? Ormai mancano poche ore al tramonto.  
–È vero. Ascolta… te la sentiresti di restare tu di sentinella mentre io torno indietro?  
–Dobbiamo separarci ancor prima di quello che avevamo pensato a quanto pare– replicò lei quietamente. –Vai pure. Non sarei tranquilla se non sapessi che quelle persone sono al sicuro.  
A nessuno dei due piaceva l'idea. Dopo un attimo, lui si riscosse. Fece per alzarsi e avviarsi lungo la discesa. Ma qualcosa lo bloccò.  
Un grido di terrore e dolore lacerò l'aria. Sembrava venire da poco distante, ma riecheggiava attraverso lo spazio, i pendii e le rocce che lo rifrangevano e parevano moltiplicarlo in decine di urli più delicati. Era una voce sottile, acuta. Quella di una donna… o di un bambino.  
Non stettero a pensarci un attimo. Balzarono entrambi in piedi e si slanciarono a tutta velocità da quella parte.

La ragazzina era piccola e di carnagione scura, infagottata nel pesante costume tradizionale. Bloccata pancia a terra, agitava disperatamente braccia e gambe come un goffo animaletto in trappola, invocando aiuto con grida intermittenti nella sua lingua. Il militare in divisa governativa le teneva un piede sulla schiena, e intimava bruscamente di tacere mentre cercava in quella situazione d'equilibrio precario di spianare il fucile o di afferrare la radiolina alla cintura. Doveva averla catturata quando si era avvicinata un po' troppo al perimetro esterno dell'avamposto. Quei gridolini lo irritavano e gli rendevano difficile ragionare sul da farsi. Infine le puntò la canna alla testa, forse con l'intenzione di sparare davvero, forse solo di spaventarla tanto da farla star zitta.  
Non ebbe l'opportunità di dimostrare cosa volesse fare. _Qualcosa_ lo sollevò da terra inchiodandolo contro l'albero più vicino che scricchiolò sotto il colpo. Il fiato gli mancò facendolo svenire all'istante e cadde al suolo appena il braccio che gli aveva fatto pressione contro la gola e che non aveva neanche visto lo lasciò andare. La bimba piagnucolante era già stata sollevata e accolta da braccia affettuose. –Non si è fatta niente. È solo spaventata.  
–Per fortuna.– Aveva la voce ancora alterata. Poche cose lo facevano infuriare tanto quanto situazioni del genere. –Bene, a quanto pare abbiamo catturato un prigioniero dopotutto. E non possiamo restare qui. Per quanto possano essere incompetenti, è sempre probabile che siano stati richiamati dal rumore e che ci trovino. Portiamo questo tomo in un posto sicuro e vediamo cosa sa dirci sulle intenzioni dei suoi capi. Ma prima accompagneremo la bimba a casa.  
Lei annuì. –Coraggio… non ti può più far niente– mormorò dolcemente alla piccola, che un po' rincuorata alzò il visetto lacrimoso verso la sua salvatrice. –Ti riconosco. Ti ho già visto ieri al villaggio. Cosa ci facevi qui tutta sola? Non sapevi che è pericoloso?  
La testolina fece convulsamente segno di no. La manina screpolata le afferrò la manica con forza, implorante. –Il mio fratellino– Un singulto. –Ero venuta a cercarlo. Per favore. Fatevi dire dov'è che questi cattivi hanno portato il mio fratellino.  
Ammutolirono. E si scambiarono uno sguardo. –Raccontaci cosa è successo a tuo fratello– mormorò il giovane, inginocchiandosi accanto a loro. Forse, a parte il nuovo prigioniero, avevano trovato qualcun altro che avrebbe finalmente potuto spiegare loro cosa stava succedendo in quel paese avvolto dal silenzio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 9**

Era mezzanotte quando bussarono alla porta. Il capofamiglia, mezzo addormentato sulla sedia sollevata sulle zampe posteriori e appoggiata al muro, si raddrizzò di colpo e quasi cadde. L'espressione di confusione sul suo volto durò solo un attimo, poi fu desto del tutto e sudore freddo gli scorse sul viso mentre stringeva con mani molli la canna del fucile. Non potevano essere di nuovo gli stranieri. Erano usciti quella mattina non dicendo se si sarebbero rifatti vivi, e aveva raccomandato loro di tornare prima del tramonto o non tornare affatto. Per il loro bene. Perché chi bussa a una casa di notte può essere solo…  
Guardò nervosamente dietro di sé la tenda che nascondeva l'ingresso alla stanza da letto, dove qualche fruscio inquieto rivelava che il rumore era stato udito. Deglutì. Puntò l'arma verso la porta e cercò di parlare con tono autoritario. –Chi va là?  
–In nome della patria e dei profeti– declamò una voce alta e metallica. –Fateci entrare.  
Erano loro. Come temeva. –Non ho niente che possa interessarvi– esclamò, sperando che non si accorgessero del tremito che l'aveva preso. –Andate via. Lasciateci tranquilli.  
–Non sei un patriota– proseguì lo sconosciuto freddamente, imperturbabile. –Vuoi che il nostro paese resti in mano dei demoni? Vuoi essere destinato all'inferno? Non cercare scuse. Alla nostra causa servono soldati.  
–Non troverete soldati qui. I miei figli sono piccoli. Non ho niente di quello che cercate.– Le sue mani erano tanto sudate che il fucile minacciava di scivolargli. Suo malgrado, la rabbia e la paura gli fecero alzare irosamente la voce. –Perché non potete lasciarci in pace e basta? Non diamo fastidio a nessuno. Andate via o sparo. Siete voi i diavoli che venite di notte come dei ladri a prendervi…  
La porta esplose letteralmente prima che potesse finire la frase. Volò in centinaia di schegge che si conficcarono nel muro e lo fecero indietreggiare di qualche passo, riparandosi istintivamente gli occhi senza poter sparare. Quando li riaprì, cinque o sei uomini armati avevano già fatto irruzione in casa. Senza dargli il tempo di riprendersi del tutto, uno di loro gli torse dolorosamente il braccio dietro la schiena facendogli mollare il fucile e immobilizzandolo, mentre gli altri perquisivano con aria professionale la stanza. –Ringrazia che non ti uccidiamo per le tue offese, cane. Avanti, dove sono i tuoi figli? Falli uscire subito.  
–Ahrrrrr… ve l'ho detto… sono troppo piccoli… non sono quello che cercate…  
–Smetti di mentire. Abbiamo controllato. Hai un maschio di otto anni e uno di undici. Li hai nascosti perché non li trovassimo, giusto? Hai commesso peccato contro la santa armata di liberazione. Ora ci dirai dove.– Avevano strappato la tenda, e bloccato in un angolo la donna che cercava di fuggire con i due bimbi, piazzando a tutti e tre le spade sotto la gola. Intanto strappavano i mobili dalle pareti, frugando in qualsiasi posto potesse sembrare un nascondiglio, scuotendo la testa ad ogni fallimento. –A meno che tu non voglia perdere anche il resto della tua famiglia.  
Il contadino vide con occhi folli l'espressione implorante e terrorizzata della moglie e dei figli, sentì i loro mugolii sottovoce. Il più piccino piangeva senza rumore. –A… abbiate pietà… perché i bambini?… Se vi servono soldati, perché prendere i bambini? Sono degli innocenti… non sanno combattere…  
–Impareranno. Tu pensi forse di esserne in grado? Fai pena. Non cercare di contestare la volontà del popolo. Non riuscireste a capirla.  
–Signore. Abbiamo trovato qualcosa.– Dietro una credenza e sotto una stuoia sul pavimento, un pannello di legno fissato da sbarre piatte sembrava l'ingresso a qualche ripostiglio nascosto. Il panico dei genitori confermò ai soldati di essere sulla strada giusta. La fragile protezione fu divelta di colpo. Sotto c'era qualcosa come una piccola cantina scavata per conservare il cibo d'inverno lontano dall'umidità… un cubo vuoto nella terra in cui due ragazzini con gli abiti impolverati, gli occhi spalancati, fissavano muti verso l'alto aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro.  
Il padre ruggì e fece per slanciarsi verso di loro. La torsione si accentuò e un coltello fu puntato anche alla sua gola. Dovette inginocchiarsi. I bambini vennero afferrati per le braccia e tirati senza tanti complimenti fuori dal nascondiglio. –Dovresti ringraziarci. Stiamo dando ai tuoi figli l'occasione di diventare eroi della patria. Nonostante tu abbia tentato d'ingannarci. Ti conviene pregare per la nostra vittoria, così forse potrai rivederli. E guai a te se denunci la cosa a qualcuno, o non avrai neanche questa speranza. Portateli al campo.  
I fratellini, imprigionati dalle mani robuste piantate sulle loro spalle, tacevano ormai rassegnati. I più piccoli piangevano. L'uomo non poteva staccare gli occhi di dosso alle sue creature che stavano per essere sottratte per sempre ai suoi occhi. La madre, sentendosi dilaniata, si alzò in piedi con un urlo e uno scatto disperato, sorprendendo per un attimo i suoi sorveglianti. –NO! Non i miei…  
La afferrarono in due, la schiacciarono contro il muro sollevandola da terra. –A quanto pare siete proprio testardi. Avete cresciuto anche le nostre nuove reclute col marciume della disobbedienza? Dobbiamo dar loro un esempio perché non abbiano l'idea di cercare di scappare?– Il cane di una pistola venne alzato. Padre e figli si unirono in un urlo disumano, all'unisono.  
La pallottola partì.  
La pallottola scomparve a mezz'aria.  
I soldati caddero uno dopo l'altro in rapida successione come se fossero stati colpiti dal fulmine. Il comandante allibito non poté pronunciare una parola o un ordine prima di ritrovarsi attorniato da un vortice che gli si strinse contro finché al suo centro non si materializzò un pugno che lo fece volare di un paio di metri in aria e scontrare già svenuto contro il muro e il pavimento. Le armi erano a terra, innocue. La famiglia sbalordita vedeva il ritorno dei due stranieri e vedeva esaudite le sue preghiere di salvezza in un modo incredibile. Ma non sprecarono tempo a sbigottirsi. La madre afferrò i figli che aveva quasi perso, stringendoli convulsamente, e fu raggiunta un attimo dopo dal marito, ancora barcollante. Tutti piangevano di gioia e di sollievo.  
–Era di questo che parlavate ieri sera, vero? Perché non ci avete detto tutto? Per fortuna pare che siamo arrivati in tempo.  
–Grazie… grazie– balbettò il contadino andando loro incontro coi palmi aperti. –È stato il cielo a mandarvi. Noi…– Tacque, vergognandosi, distogliendo lo sguardo per riportarlo sulla sua famiglia. –Avevamo paura… già in molte case dei dintorni era successo questo… perciò li avevamo nascosti… la gente ha paura degli stranieri perché chiunque potrebbe essere dei loro. Ma io non potevo pensare che voi… e avevo ragione… non potremo mai ripagarvi. Come sapevate che…  
–Abbiamo trovato delle informazioni. Per fortuna. Pensate di poter restare soli adesso? Magari rifugiatevi dai vostri vicini, e state in guardia per il resto della notte. C'è un appuntamento tra poco a cui non possiamo mancare.

I fari abbaglianti fendettero il buio oltre il sottobosco fitto che i soldati tagliavano coi machete, sgombrando la pista per il passaggio delle jeep. A passo d'uomo, i mezzi avanzarono uno dopo l'altro, tre auto cariche di armati più una camionetta su cui erano state caricate le gabbie viste nella tenda grande poche ore prima. Il comandante dell'avamposto governativo, sceso ad avanzare a piedi in testa al convoglio, si schermò nervosamente gli occhi con la mano all'avvicinarsi degli altri fari in direzione opposta. –Cercate di puntare quella roba da un'altra parte– esclamò, mentre alcuni mezzi coperti si fermavano nello spiazzo concordato poco davanti. –Già è abbastanza sgradevole doverci vedere così spesso senza che dimentichiate anche le regole dell'educazione.  
Le luci si smorzarono, un paio di sportelli si aprirono lasciando uscire due uomini in costume lungo, i visi segnati e abbronzati dall'espressione dura. Avanzarono ad incontrarlo, senza dargli la mano. Erano molto più alti di lui, che piuttosto piccolo e magro faceva quasi una figura da nano al confronto. –Per noi la cosa non è più piacevole che per voi. Ma visto che bisogna farlo, almeno facciamolo più rapidamente possibile. Qui ne abbiamo venti. Voi quanti ne avete portati?  
–Nessuno, per ora– ammise l'ufficiale, allargando le braccia e stringendosi nelle spalle. –Un paio di consegne non sono arrivate a destinazione, e non abbiamo potuto completare il carico. Non ci hanno mandato nulla dal castello oggi. Dovrete aspettare la prossima volta per i vostri rifornimenti.  
–Questo non era nei patti. Allora neanche noi vi consegneremo nulla stanotte.  
–Oh, fate pure!– rise comicamente l'ometto. –Tanto peggio per voi che dovrete consumare le vostre provviste per sfamarli, e se non erro ne avete già poche! E non potrete usarli per il vostro esercito! Se fossi al vostro posto ingoierei il rospo per stavolta e onorerei l'accordo, finché tiene. In fondo è per il bene di entrambe le parti. E non vogliamo che i nostri comuni fornitori storcano il naso, non è vero? Sarebbe peggio per tutti.  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata. Uno distolse lo sguardo sbuffando, l'altro, evidentemente malvolentieri, annuì con un grugnito. –E sia, allora. Ma se scopriamo che ci state ingannando…  
–Oh, non sia mai! E perché dovremmo ingannare i nostri carissimi nemici?– Quel continuo tono ironico e melenso ricordava un allievo impertinente che sa di non poter essere punito, o un piccolo burocrate baldanzoso per i pezzi grossi che lo proteggono alle spalle. Faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. –Possiamo avere le nostre divergenze di vedute… ma in fondo sia noi che voi desideriamo un futuro migliore per il nostro paese.  
A un gesto col braccio dei loro capi, gli uomini del convoglio di sinistra scoprirono una serie di casse accatastate sui camion, che presero a scaricare lentamente e meticolosamente, spingendole dall'altro lato dello spiazzo dove passavano nelle mani dell'esercito governativo. I soldati delle due parti lavoravano insieme, deponendo a terra le gabbie, aprendole e preparandole. Un paio di volte un collo oscillò in modo innaturale e fece per cadere, e i portatori dovettero compensare. Sembravano molto più pesanti di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato dall'apparenza. Contemporaneamente i capi si scambiavano una serie di documenti che controllavano e firmavano a vicenda in duplice copia, tenendone una e restituendo l'altra alla controparte. Tutto molto burocratico e regolare, apparentemente.  
–Metodi non troppo fini, i vostri. Almeno lasciategli un po' d'aria– scosse la testa con finto interesse l'ufficiale, apparentemente in vena di loquacità grazie alla piccola vittoria morale conquistata. –Oh, comunque ci penseremo noi a rimetterli in sesto. Senz'altro mangeranno meglio. Con le vostre idee sui frutti della terra e l'equa spartizione, chissà che robaccia avrete dato loro.  
–Non sapete nulla di noi– ringhiò il più aggressivo dei due avversari, fulminandolo dall'alto in basso.  
–E neanche m'interessa saperlo, se è per questo. Sappiamo tutti che nessuno è particolarmente contento di quest'accordo. Ma paradossalmente… sappiamo benissimo anche che è l'unico modo perché qualcuno possa vincere questa dannata guerra. Altrimenti continueremmo a spararci addosso e ucciderci per sempre e non gioverebbe a nessuno. Spopoleremmo soltanto il paese. E questo non lo vogliamo di certo. Purtroppo i governi che si sono succeduti finora ci hanno reso deboli. Invece così… ognuno fa quello che è più bravo a fare, le risorse vengono usate in modo razionale, e chi resterà in piedi poi potrà ricostruire le cose per bene. Poco importa se alla nostra maniera o alla vostra. Molto platonico, se capite la citazione… o siete anche contro l'istruzione scolastica?– Un nuovo sorriso tutto denti. –Se un giorno i nostri discendenti venissero a conoscenza di questa storia, saremmo tutti salutati come padri della patria. Ma purtroppo non accadrà. Oh, be', pazienza… io mi accontento anche di essere un salvatore nell'ombra.  
–A proposito– ricordò flemmaticamente l'uomo alto più ragionevole –tra quelli che vi abbiamo portato stasera ce n'è anche uno dei vostri della volta scorsa. Non siamo riusciti a far molto con lui. Crediamo che vi siate sbagliati. Sta decisamente meglio dalla vostra.  
–Un reso?– Gli occhi acquosi assunsero un'aria vagamente interessata. –Non era mai successo prima. Di chi si tratta?  
Gli fu indicato laconicamente uno dei fogli del mazzo che stava firmando, il quale effettivamente recava diversi timbri e aveva l'aria più _usata_ degli altri. Leggiucchiò muovendo lentamente le labbra. –Oh, sì, mi ricordo. Caso particolare, in effetti. Eravamo indecisi sul suo utilizzo, dopotutto era piuttosto in vista… ma d'altra parte nella situazione attuale non è molto diverso dagli altri. Comunque si è rivelato da subito un rompiscatole… ribelle e senza nessuna attitudine al comando né alla disciplina… su una cosa avete ragione, sapete? La classe in cui si nasce non significa niente.– Ghignò con tutti i suoi denti. –Avrei giurato che con la sua voglia di vendetta e il poco rispetto delle regole sarebbe stato benissimo con voi. Cos'è successo? Troppo intelligente per bersi la balla della liberazione dall'oppressore?  
–Voi SIETE oppressori e ci libereremo di voi. In ogni modo… non vuol saperne di obbedire. A nessuno. Né di combattere. Quindi non sappiamo che farcene. Abbiamo sprecato fin troppo tempo e frustate.  
–Andiamo. Sappiamo benissimo, io e voi, che quello che volete veramente è COMANDARE, non liberare il popolo. Questa gente vi serve… come serve a noi… perché altrimenti non avreste nessuno da comandare. Né soldati da mandare a morire al posto vostro. La sola differenza è che io sono abbastanza sincero da ammetterlo.– Sputò educatamente in un piattino metallico portogli a un cenno da un attendente. –È così per tutti. In tutto il mondo. C'è chi si nasconde dietro belle parole e promesse per darsi un contegno. C'è chi ci crede pure. Ma in fondo nessuno è migliore degli altri. Tutti cercano solo il proprio vantaggio… soldati, governanti, persone comuni. E tutti non esiterebbero a saltare alla gola del proprio vicino se questo fosse nel loro interesse. L'uomo è fatto così. Una belva nascosta sotto una patina di civiltà. Per questo è così facile addestrarlo, soprattutto quand'è giovane e malleabile… convincerlo che un'idea è giusta e poi buttarlo in campo. Perché in fondo VUOLE uccidere. E non vuole pensare al perché lo fa. O almeno quasi sempre.– Riesaminò il documento, dubbioso. –Raramente ci capita un tipo così… troppo testardo per il suo stesso bene. A quanto pare è uno che pensa da solo e vuole continuare a pensare da solo. Se fosse adulto, potrebbe essere uno di noi. Peccato che invece gli sia toccato avere l'età sbagliata. L'indipendenza può essere concessa solo a chi sa cosa farsene.– Avvicino il foglio a una candela e lo incendiò, guardandolo bruciare con interesse. –Purtroppo non ci serve più di quanto serva a voi. Un soldato che non sa obbedire è un rischio per tutti. A questo punto, direi che possiamo disfarcene. Il fatto che sia di una famiglia importante giocherà solo a nostro favore. Sarà data la notizia della sua tragica fine e servirà ad accendere ancora di più gli animi della nazione… ci resta solo da decidere… ve la prendete voi la colpa o fingiamo un malaugurato incidente?  
–Oppure potreste arrendervi– esclamò d'improvviso dalle ombre una voce calma e controllata, ma a stento. –E liberarli tutti senza costringerci a farvi del male.  
I presenti nella radura sobbalzarono, portando le mani alle armi. Le pistole sguainate, le due figure avanzavano lentamente dal margine del bosco. Due soldati che portavano una cassa la fecero cadere frettolosamente per imbracciare i loro fucili. Colpendo il suolo, emise un gemito– e le dita pallide di una mano sbucarono tra due tavole sconnesse. La mano di un bambino.  
–Amici vostri?– chiese il primo uomo alto, gli occhi saettanti tra l'avversario complice e i nuovi arrivati.  
–Non più vostri che nostri, presumo– replicò l'ometto. –Ve lo chiederei anch'io se non avessi letto la descrizione proprio oggi. Sicché sono quelli che hanno interrotto l'ultima spedizione, eh? Mi chiedo solo… chi li ha pagati per questo? Lo sapete, egregi signore e signorina… che siete soli contro cinquanta soldati? E che avete violato uno strettissimo segreto militare, per cui non potremo assolutamente lasciarvi andar via vivi di qui?  
Le gabbie sulle camionette avevano rivelato la loro funzione. Erano piene di bambini. Bruni, abbronzati, taciturni, gli occhi vivissimi nei volti resi minuscoli dallo spavento e dalle lacrime, si aggrappavano alle sbarre senza neanche lamentarsi, vestiti di abitini stracciati, alcuni con segni di lividi sulle braccia e sul viso. Militari e terroristi li stavano travasando da una prigione all'altra con malagrazia, come merci da scambiare.  
–Non fateci arrabbiare più di quanto già siamo. E vi assicuro che lo siamo PARECCHIO.– Gli occhi che si posavano su di loro erano duri come macigni. –Lasciateli qui, consegnateci le armi e andatevene. Altrimenti vi GIURO che sarà peggio… MOLTO peggio per voi.  
Qualcuno nelle ultime file parve accorgersi che nonostante le apparenze quei due non stavano scherzando. E che dalla loro espressione… sembravano davvero MOLTO più pericolosi che a prima vista. Ma solo in pochi ebbero l'intelligenza di esitare. L'ufficiale spianò la propria pistola con un risolino. Subito fu imitato dagli altri, di entrambe le parti. Secchi scatti risuonarono in cerchio circondandoli nella radura.  
Subito dopo, dovettero accorgersi che avrebbero fatto meglio a dar loro ascolto.  
I più furono disarmati ancor prima che potessero rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo, e presero la fuga tra gli alberi gridando, nonostante gli urli dei superiori li richiamassero. Una decina, spinti gli uni contro gli altri da un vento incontrollabile, persero l'equilibrio e finirono in un mucchio scomposto a terra, dove vennero neutralizzati. Quelli che tentarono più valorosamente di opporre resistenza ottennero di avere le teste sbattute una contro l'altra e afflosciarsi non tanto valorosamente al suolo. Altri avevano fatto un giro da dietro per colpire alle spalle e lo storditore li centrò uno dopo l'altro in riga con precisione perfetta. Nello spiazzo rapidamente spopolato rimanevano solo i due nuovi arrivati e i tre capi. Che si affrettarono a buttare le armi e alzare le mani.  
–Immagino che non ci lascerete andare tanto facilmente, giusto?– esclamò l'ometto a denti stretti, in un tentativo in extremis di essere ironico.  
Il ragazzo non rispose. Si avvicinò semplicemente tenendoli sotto tiro, l'espressione del viso ancora rigida. Un cenno. La sua compagna assentì e corse ad aprire le gabbie una dopo l'altra lasciando uscire i piccoli prigionieri. Molti si precipitarono fuori con un urlo e bisognò trattenerli perché non andassero a perdersi nel bosco. Altri, deboli, terrorizzati, si rannicchiarono sul fondo senza osare muoversi, credendo a chissà quale altro trucco o tortura.  
–Non abbiate paura… venite… vi riporteremo tutti a casa… Victor!… Victor Beaumont!… Sei qui?… Se ci sei rispondi!  
–Questa doveva essere una consegna dai terroristi all'esercito. Però, da come parlavano…– Lui si piegò su un ginocchio, senza perdere di vista i tre, e raccolse il documento mezzo bruciato dal comandante che era finito per terra. –Quello che volevano eliminare… Non si legge il nome…  
–Sono… qui…– si sentì in quel momento una vocina quasi impercettibile. –Sono qui… aiuto… mamma?…  
Proveniva da una scatola metallica, scura, chiusa da ogni parte, in fondo al camion. Solo alcuni stretti forellini per respirare erano stati praticati sotto il coperchio. Lei lo fece saltare con una scarica. Il ragazzino, magro, spettinato, aprì di colpo col suo aiuto saltando in piedi e tornò ad afflosciarsi quasi subito sulle gambe che non lo reggevano dopo tanti giorni di prigionia, tossendo alla quasi insopportabile aria fresca. Lo sostenne abbracciandolo. La somiglianza con Annie era evidente nonostante gli stenti che doveva aver patito. Gli sguardi si incontrarono.  
–Abbiamo avuto fortuna. Ma qui non abbiamo ancora finito.– Lui si rivolse agli uomini, con voce severa. –Ci sono ancora quelli dentro il castello, vero? Bene. Ci aiuterete ad entrarci stanotte stessa. E già che ci siamo risponderete alle nostre domande. Anche se ormai credo di aver capito più o meno tutto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 10**

–Si potrebbe definire… un perverso esperimento d'ingegneria sociale– spiegava lui con calma. Erano seduti sul fondo del cassone di una delle camionette rimaste vuote, e stavano dirigendosi verso il campo dell'esercito. Nascosti sotto uno dei teli che avevano ricoperto le gabbie destinate ad accogliere le nuove reclute, tenevano di mira i tre prigionieri– lei i due popolari con le mani legate dietro la testa, lui l'ufficiale che faceva loro da riluttante autista. Dal lato opposto stavano i bambini, stretti tra loro, che li fissavano spauriti, ancora incerti del proprio destino. Victor si era messo davanti agli altri, come per proteggerli. Braccia e gambe del ragazzino, che indossava ancora l'uniforme strappata dell'accademia della capitale, mostravano lividi vistosi. Era sottile per la sua età, probabilmente dimagrito durante la prigionia. Dall'aspetto, era difficile credere che le vessazioni fossero durate solo per poche settimane. Chissà cosa dovevano avergli fatto per spezzare il suo spirito… e non ci erano riusciti. Guardava i suoi aguzzini con un fremito d'odio scintillante nelle pupille nerissime, e i suoi salvatori con titubanza, diviso tra il bisogno di fidarsi e la paura. Di tutte le persone che avevano incontrato finora in quel paese, quel bambino sembrava il più vivo… il più ribelle, finalmente. Era davvero lo spirito della sua vecchia amica come l'aveva conosciuta un tempo, pensò il giovane– poi, turbato da quel pensiero, distolse lo sguardo da lui. Non era il caso di distrarsi, o quel serpente al volante avrebbe potuto far loro brutti scherzi. Tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada e sulla strana storia che stava raccontando.  
–Prima del governo attuale, la Terkmenia è stata governata per moltissimo tempo da un regime che controllava strettamente l'accesso alle armi e alle tecniche di combattimento. Ufficialmente per pacifismo, in realtà perché i loro alleati avrebbero potuto schiacciarli se li avessero ritenuti pericolosi. Chiunque fosse sorpreso con qualcosa che potesse anche solo sembrare un'arma subiva pene sommarie e severissime. Lo stesso per chi scatenasse risse in strada. Era vietato perfino praticare sport come arti marziali o pugilato. Soltanto pochissimi appartenenti alle forze dell'ordine potevano portare armi non letali per autodifesa. L'esercito stesso era praticamente inesistente… ma non si temevano invasioni grazie alla protezione delle potenze straniere, in cambio di grandi tributi in risorse.  
Quando il partito attuale si è insediato al potere, questo è stato un altro grosso problema da risolvere. Per essere accettati nella comunità mondiale hanno dovuto praticare cambiamenti economici e sociali radicali… ma tutto questo sarebbe potuto non bastare. Se un altro paese avesse dichiarato guerra, non sarebbero stati in grado di difendersi. È stata introdotta la leva obbligatoria. Ma non si può insegnare di colpo a combattere a un'intera nazione che vi si è profondamente disabituata. E chi lo insegnerebbe? Pochi ne sono in grado, e far venire maestri dall'estero è contrario alla xenofobia… al sospetto… così radicati in questo paese. Il tentativo di farlo è stato un altro dei motivi che hanno spinto i conservatori delle campagne alla rivolta.  
E allora, ecco l'idea. Visto che la guerra civile è già in corso, perché non usarla per crescere la futura generazione di soldati? Non voglio neanche pensare a chi possa averla suggerita ad entrambe le parti… anche se temo di saperlo. È difficile addestrare di colpo degli adulti alla disciplina militare, ma è molto più facile con i bambini. Vero?– Agitò la pistola in direzione dell'autista, che la sbirciò nervosamente nel retrovisore e senza parole fece cenno di sì. –Quindi si prelevano i bambini. I figli dell'aristocrazia sono portati nelle scuole militari. I figli dei poveri vengono rapiti dalle loro case dai partigiani con la minaccia del silenzio. In condizioni sorvegliate, con segretezza… è facile farli istruire anche da gente fatta venire appositamente da fuori, senza che questo susciti scandalo. E più sono piccoli, più è facile ficcar loro in testa le idee adatte allo scopo. Il disprezzo per i deboli… la competitività… l'obbedienza cieca ai superiori, il desiderio di compiacerli… il distacco dalla propria famiglia… la convinzione che una delle due parti è la più forte.– Ripensarono con malessere alle scene a cui avevano assistito a Closenstadt, alla reazione violenta del piccolo Harry qualche giorno prima.  
–Ma per quanto si voglia crederci… non è possibile trattare degli esseri umani come burattini e aspettarsi di poterli trasformare in tutto quello che si desidera– mormorò lei con tristezza. –Troverai qualcuno che si ribellerà… che non vorrà lasciarti pensare per lui, che sceglierà di essere libero. Noi dovremmo saperlo bene.  
–Già. E a quanto pare, anche loro. Hanno pensato anche a questo. Ecco il perché di questi scambi di prigionieri. Se qualcuno non mostra le doti giuste per militare in un esercito… lo si passa all'altro. Se sembra incapace di rendere al meglio inquadrato in una gerarchia, se dimostra di amare la libertà più della disciplina, probabilmente sarà più dotato come terrorista. Se non si adatta a metodi di lotta anarchici, lo si rende una pedina del governo. E in questo modo magari i ragazzi penseranno anche di averlo scelto loro. Probabilmente ci sono anche altri sistemi per effettuare gli scambi oltre a quello che abbiamo visto stasera. Finte battaglie in cui i ribelli _liberano_ i cadetti bocciati e parlano loro della propria giusta causa contro coloro che li hanno maltrattati… o incursioni dei _difensori dell'ordine_ nelle _tane dei terroristi_ per salvare i poveri bambini rapiti… in entrambi i casi i salvatori sono molto più gentili con loro, almeno all'inizio, di quanto siano stati i capi precedenti, che magari hanno inasprito il trattamento a bella posta negli ultimi giorni… e così li convincono più facilmente a stare dalla loro parte visto che non hanno voluto stare dall'altra. Tanto alla fine il risultato è lo stesso. Magari anche stavolta avrebbero raccontato di aver contrattato la loro liberazione dal nemico… È così, vero?– Si voltò verso Victor. –È questo che non volevano che comunicassi a tua madre, l'ultima volta che l'hai vista. Per questo ti hanno tenuto isolato da lei?  
–Sì.– Il bambino parve provare un enorme sollievo nel rispondergli. Era come se finalmente sentisse di potersi fidare. Non era tanto facile che degli estranei conoscessero quel particolare. –All'inizio l'accademia era come un gioco. Ci vestivano da soldati, ma non voleva dire niente. Era una scuola come le altre. Non ci rimproveravano nemmeno per le infrazioni alla disciplina. Poi le cose sono cambiate nell'ultimo anno… pian piano. Poco prima… poco prima che sparassero a papà, eravamo già in questa situazione.– Si morse le labbra al ricordo. –Hanno iniziato tutti a parlare in modo duro. Come se non fossero più le stesse persone. Hanno portato quei cani feroci e quelle pistole enormi nella scuola… quei macchinari stranieri… Ci facevano prediche sulla grandezza della nostra nazione e su come dovevamo farci rispettare e non avere pietà dei traditori. Ci insegnavano a colpire col manganello, a sparare, a far male alla gente. Io avrei voluto parlarne coi miei genitori, ma ci hanno proibito le visite e le telefonate. Eravamo come in prigione. Solo quelli che compiacevano gli insegnanti avevano il lasciapassare per la libera uscita, e a me non lo davano mai. E poi c'è stato l'attentato. Qualcuno dei miei compagni… sottovoce… diceva che mio padre doveva essere al corrente di tutto. Che forse era lui ad averlo ordinato, visto che era il presidente… Ma se l'hanno ucciso, non doveva essere vero. Almeno… almeno credo.  
Si abbracciò le ginocchia fissandosi le punte delle scarpe rotte. Era intelligente per la sua età. Robert Beaumont poteva essere venuto a conoscenza del piano di alcuni suoi sottoposti che lo avevano messo a tacere per questo, usando la sua morte per tirare acqua al mulino della guerra… oppure poteva essere stato tra i promotori del piano, e poi sacrificato quando qualcuno più in alto, nell'ombra, aveva deciso che fosse più utile da morto che da vivo. Probabilmente sarebbe stato difficile venirlo a sapere con certezza. E forse era meglio così.  
–Quel giorno… il giorno del funerale– proseguì Victor, lentamente –mi minacciarono… se avessi detto qualsiasi cosa alla mamma… non mi dissero cosa avrebbero fatto, ma ebbi molta paura. Non tanto per me… ma se erano stati loro a far uccidere papà, potevano farlo anche a lei. Soffrivo già tanto per papà. Così non le dissi nulla per tutta la cerimonia. E lei… era così diversa da prima. Come se il dolore l'avesse spezzata. Era così bella, vivace… orgogliosa, una volta. Mi ha sempre insegnato ad andare a testa alta e a credere in me stesso. A non lasciare che nessuno mi spaventasse e mi impedisse di fare ciò che è giusto. Mi faceva male vederla così. Ma non potevo parlarle… consolarla… o farmi consolare da lei…– Chinò la testa. –Spero che stia bene.  
Era una conferma dolorosa di ciò che lui stesso aveva pensato. Forse anche uno spirito forte e vivace può non bastare a salvarti contro un mondo che ti schiaccia da tutte le parti esigendo che ti rassegni. _Mia povera, cara Annie._ I tre comandanti tacevano, ognuno al suo posto, più dignitosamente o con più tensione. –Tu puoi essere fiero di te stesso, Victor– mormorò, serio. –Hai resistito agli uni e agli altri. Non hai lasciato che nessuno facesse di te uno strumento. Nonostante la tua età, ti sei comportato da uomo.  
Il ragazzino arrossì, sorpreso da quelle parole. –Sono stato educato così.  
–Resta da scoprire se dietro tutto questo c'è davvero chi pensiamo. I «finanziatori comuni» di cui parlavano prima. E in questo caso… quanto si sono infiltrati, e qual è il loro scopo ultimo. Probabilmente in quel nido d'aquile troveremo anche tutte le prove che ci servono. Motivo di più per vedere com'è fatto all'interno.

Di lì a poco, quasi in vista della meta, fecero fermare il camion. I piccoli soldati liberati scesero, insieme ai due ribelli sotto tiro. Sarebbero rimasti al sicuro in una zona fitta del bosco durante l'incursione al castello, finché non si fosse fatto giorno e avessero potuto riportarli alle loro famiglie. E questo significava anche che uno dei due doveva restare a proteggerli. Come avevano immaginato.  
Lei saltò giù dal cassone sostenendone uno o due più deboli degli altri. –Pensa che oltre ai bambini ancora prigionieri ad Hammersbad, ce ne saranno altri nel nascondiglio dei ribelli.  
–Lo so. Mentre io non ci sono, vedi se riesci a convincere quei due a farti dire dove si trova. Ma comunque… purtroppo non possiamo rischiare più di tanto. Non senza mettere in pericolo quelli che abbiamo già salvato. E anche Victor… bisognerà far sapere al più presto a sua madre che è vivo.– Gli lanciò un'occhiata. Da vero ometto, stava confortando i suoi commilitoni più piccoli, promettendo che avrebbero presto rivisto le loro famiglie. –Mi raccomando… sii cauta. Anche legati quei tipi potrebbero tentare qualcosa. E se i loro compagni dovessero venire a cercarli, non possiamo sapere quali mezzi abbiano a disposizione. Questi soldati possono non essere pericolosi, ma le loro armi lo sono.  
Un cenno d'assenso. –Stai attento anche tu. E torna presto.  
Era duro il pensiero di separarsi col ricordo… di ciò che era successo l'ultima volta. Dall'incidente non erano mai stati lontani per troppo tempo, soli, l'una dall'altro. Ma non c'era altro da fare. I più deboli venivano per primi, lo sapevano entrambi. Forse era vero che per combattere non è pratico avere un cuore. Ma quando mai si erano curati di cosa è pratico? E poi avevano sempre detto che averlo li rendeva più forti, non più deboli. E avrebbero continuato a dimostrarlo.  
Si avvicinò per un attimo poggiandole la mano aperta sulla schiena, stringendola rapidamente. I suoi capelli morbidi le solleticarono il viso. Poi saltò di nuovo dietro il posto di guida, puntando l'arma alla nuca del terzo prigioniero. –Parti.

–Lei sa– sogghignò il comandante in tono amabile, senza voltarsi –che non è una cosa molto consigliabile mostrare i propri punti deboli a un avversario? Potrebbe facilmente approfittarne.  
–E lei non sa cosa è capitato all'ULTIMO che l'ha fatto. Ora silenzio.– Avevano raggiunto la cupola protettiva. Si tirò il telo sulla testa, sperando che le rocce caricate poco prima sostituissero bene le gabbie e che a nessuno venisse in mente di controllare. Una parola d'ordine abbaiata alla radio fece scorrere di lato un pannello per lasciarli entrare.  
–Tutto bene, comandante?– chiese una guardia dall'aria annoiata sbirciando dietro la camionetta. –Dove sono…?  
–Arriveranno dopo di me– recitò in fretta l'ufficiale sudando sgradevolmente. La tentazione di scatenare tutto il campo contro il suo rapitore era forte, ma la paura di quella pistola lo era di più. E non poteva essere certo che qualche centinaio di militari mal addestrati avrebbe potuto combinare qualcosa contro quel demonio. –Le procedure di carico stanno andando per le lunghe… e poi si è verificato un imprevisto che devo assolutamente comunicare ai superiori al castello. L'elicottero ha il pieno di carburante? Partirò subito.  
–Be'… sissignore– replicò il soldato grattandosi pensieroso la testa col calcio del fucile. La cosa era insolita, ma chi era lui per mettere in dubbio le parole del suo capo? I fucili vennero abbassati e il mezzo passò rombando, facendo tossire le guardie per lo sbuffo di fumo nero emesso dal motore non tanto a posto. Si affrettarono a richiudere la parete mimetica alle sue spalle, senza sapere quanto freneticamente stava guardando nel retrovisore verso di loro. Oltrepassarono la tenda degli uffici e quella dove sarebbero dovute tornare piene le gabbie partite vuote, e i soldati a guardia di nulla si posero di nuovo platealmente e inutilmente sull'attenti con gran rumore di tacchi. Puntarono direttamente sullo spazio di decollo, non illuminato perché non erano previste spedizioni per quella notte. Il comandante fece seccamente segno col braccio di sgombrare la zona e ordinò con voce quasi strozzata di prepararsi ad aprire la cupola, e fu obbedito. Al buio prima che accendessero i fari, pochi occupanti del campo notarono distrattamente l'altra figura scesa dal camion che si avvicinava all'elicottero insieme a lui. O che teneva le mani in alto.  
–Questo mezzo non avrà problemi a volare di notte?  
–È un modello sperimentale da guerra… corazza antimissile, motore alimentato a idrogeno, sistema di controllo pale, armamento in caso d'emergenza e può anche muoversi come un aereo. Effettuavamo consegne o cambi della guardia a qualsiasi ora– replicò l'uomo con una smorfia. –Per l'avvicinamento non avrà problemi. Tuttavia…  
–Un altro pezzo gentilmente fornito dai vostri finanziatori, immagino. Devono essere davvero all'avanguardia per fornirvi equipaggiamento così sofisticato. E chissà quanto vi sarà costato. Proprio all'altezza di certe mie vecchie conoscenze… ma immagino che saprò presto se ho ragione.  
–Tuttavia– terminò l'altro infastidito –non canterei tanto vittoria, se fossi in lei. Non mi aspettano a quest'ora. Non ci sono state comunicazioni da parte loro né da parte nostra. Quindi molto probabilmente considereranno il nostro arrivo un atto ostile, e ci tratteranno di conseguenza. Faranno partire la contraerea. Come ha detto lei stesso… anche se non rispetta i nostri metodi d'addestramento, dovrebbe perlomeno rispettare le armi a nostra disposizione. Questo è un suicidio.  
–Lo lasci decidere a me. Andiamo.  
L'interno del velivolo era molto più complesso e raffinato di altri visti in precedenza. Sedutosi ai comandi, strizzando gli occhi attraverso le piccole lenti quadrate fuori moda, l'uomo si allacciò la cintura e prese a far scattare una dopo l'altra una serie di levette, accendere degli indicatori e delle spie. Un sordo rombo si levò dal motore mentre si preparavano alla partenza.  
–È sicuro di potersi fidare? In fondo, sta mettendo la sua vita nelle mie mani, visto che sono io che guido. E sono pur sempre un patriota. Potrei decidere di andare a schiantarmi pur di eliminare la minaccia al mio paese.  
–In questo caso perché non ha tentato di ribellarsi e strapparmi la pistola di mano prima?– replicò, con una punta d'ironia.  
La risposta fu ugualmente ironica. –Perché ero certo che non ci sarei riuscito. L'ho vista in azione. Lei non è come _me_. Resistere sarebbe stato completamente inutile. Ma con altri miei compagni a darmi man forte…  
–…Il risultato potrebbe essere esattamente lo stesso, per quanto ne sa. Oppure no. Decida lei se vuole rischiare. Ma anch'io l'ho vista in azione. E credo che ritenga la sua vita… a differenza di quella di altri… più importante della causa che sostiene di difendere.  
–Bella risposta– annuì il comandante. Allo scatto di un pulsante, le pale dell'elicottero partirono di colpo a una velocità che normalmente sarebbe stata raggiunta solo dopo vari minuti. La postazione di controllo diede l'okay, la cupola si aprì facendo entrare una ventata fresca e uno sprazzo di stelle notturne. In una verticale perfetta, si innalzarono verso il cielo vedendo gli alberi rimpicciolire sotto di sé. Poi cambiarono direzione quasi ad angolo retto, puntando verso le poche luci schermate sulla vetta del pinnacolo di pietra, le tetre mura del nido d'aquile di Hammersbad.  
Si guardò alle spalle, in basso, per un istante. Se avesse avuto le stesse capacità di lei, avrebbe potuto dire precisamente in quale punto di quel fitto bosco era rimasta ad aspettarlo… di nuovo. Avrebbe potuto guardarla direttamente negli occhi. Forse lei lo stava guardando adesso. _Tenshi. Devi star bene. Tornerò appena posso._

_Devi star bene. Deve andare tutto bene._  
Fissò il cielo, seguendo il rombo e la minuscola figura dell'elicottero in lontananza, sentendo dietro di sé le vocine dei piccoli che si sistemavano sull'erba, sceglievano un posto per dormire, chiedendosi l'un l'altro cosa sarebbe successo ora e se li avrebbero lasciati tornare presto dalla mamma. Alcuni si lamentavano per la fame. Avrebbero dovuto sopportare, purtroppo. Sarebbe stato pericoloso lasciarli soli per cercare da mangiare. Per lo meno, anche se deboli e ammaccati, nessuno di loro era ferito. Quella gente teneva la sua merce in buone condizioni.  
I prigionieri, immobili nella stessa posizione in cui erano stati sul camion, restavano chiusi nel loro mutismo. Non sapeva dire se fosse un bene o un male. Di certo non avrebbero parlato così facilmente. Aveva già incontrato dei tipi così. E sia l'esperienza che l'istinto le dicevano di non abbassare la guardia. Doveva tenere i bambini al sicuro.  
–Io credevo che le avrebbe dato un bacio.  
Sobbalzò leggermente. Victor la guardava molto serio di sotto in su, al suo fianco. Le tese una coperta ripiegata che teneva sottobraccio. –Ne ho distribuita una ciascuno come mi ha detto lei. Questa è la sua.  
–…Grazie.– Quel ragazzino era davvero volenteroso e prezioso. Più un protettore che qualcuno da proteggere. Era un bene averlo lì a darle una mano. Prese la coperta con un po' d'imbarazzo. Nonostante tutto, era ancora possibile sorprenderla quand'era concentrata su qualcos'altro.  
–Però è vero. Lui è il suo fidanzato, no? Allora perché non vi siete dati un bacio per salutarvi prima? Io l'avrei fatto.  
–Papà dà sempre un bacio alla mamma quando esce la mattina– interloquì un altro bambino da dietro. Un terzo al suo fianco intervenne subito. –È una cosa da femminucce. Il sergente ha detto…  
–Tu credi al sergente? È quello che ci ha portati via di casa. E il mio papà non è una femminuccia.  
Cominciò una vivace discussione che la fece sorridere leggermente. Forse non ci avrebbero messo tanto a riprendersi dalla ferita inferta alla loro infanzia. Poi lanciò un nuovo sguardo verso l'alto dove solo lei ormai riusciva a scorgere il puntino nero in allontanamento verso il picco. –Per favore, Victor, aiutami a raccogliere qualche ramo qui intorno. Accendere un fuoco ci renderà più visibili… ma se non lo facciamo i tuoi compagni avranno freddo. Lo copriremo in qualche modo.  
Victor annuì, serio. Fortunatamente, con una vegetazione così abbondante non avevano bisogno di uscire di vista per trovare sterpi e foglie secche. Aggirò il perimetro dell'accampamento improvvisato, controllando che tutti fossero a posto e nessuno cercasse di allontanarsi da solo. Ogni tanto ammoniva qualcuno che stava alzando un po' troppo la voce, ma spesso il sollievo e l'eccitazione che i bambini riescono a provare sempre anche nei momenti più terribili facevano sì che non la sentissero nemmeno. Certe cose non cambiano. Si fermava a intervalli per sondare i dintorni, e allo stesso tempo cercava di tenere sotto controllo tutto quello che accadeva nel cerchio. I due capi tenevano già da parecchi minuti lo sguardo fisso… non nel vuoto, in un punto ben preciso. Poteva non significare niente, oppure… Socchiuse gli occhi un secondo. Poi s'irrigidì e impugnò la pistola.  
–Victor, fai nascondere gli altri tra gli alberi– mormorò sommessamente al suo piccolo aiutante. –Senza farli spaventare, se ci riesci. Uno di quei due ha una trasmittente a ultrasuoni nascosta addosso. Dobbiamo prendergliela… ma forse è già troppo tardi. Temevamo una cosa del genere. Potrebbero arrivare da un momento all'altro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 11**

–Ancora pochi minuti all'arrivo. Ma anche se non si sono allarmati vedendoci avvicinare, accadrà di certo quando non risponderemo ai tentativi di contattarci. Non credo proprio che riusciremo ad atterrare illesi.– La spia della radio lampeggiava freneticamente, esigendo attenzione dal pilota che lasciava il ricevitore al suo posto.  
–Di questo lasci che me ne preoccupi io.  
Denti digrignati balenarono in un ghigno sarcastico impressionante. –Oh, ma infatti non è per lei che mi preoccupo. È per me stesso. Con quel che le ho visto fare, potrei anche pensare che riuscirà a sbaragliare i miei colleghi ed entrare al castello… ma io, malauguratamente, non ho la sua stessa resistenza.  
–Può stare tranquillo.– Fissò rapidamente fuori dal finestrino il buio della notte e la più buia sagoma turrita ormai a poca distanza. –Non sono spietato come voi. Non le accadrà nulla inutilmente.  
–Non dovrebbe giudicarci così in fretta– mugugnò il comandante, passando a un tono più serio. –Certo, è facile etichettarci come cattivi. Opportunisti, senza cuore. Ma io non ho alcun rimorso. Faccio solamente ciò che è necessario fare per il mio paese. Anche lei è un soldato, mi sembra di capire… un mercenario, forse. Quindi dovrebbe sapere che a volte ci tocca fare anche cose che non ci piacciono, per il bene di tutti. Crede che noi non abbiamo figli? Che tra i soldati più giovani non ce ne siano molti con dei fratellini minori? Nessuno vorrebbe una cosa del genere se si potesse evitarla. Ma senza un esercito davvero in grado di difenderci, presto gli stati più grandi che ci circondano farebbero un boccone di noi. Perché comprare le nostre risorse quando potrebbero averle gratis annettendoci a loro? E allora soffriremmo tutti… non solo i bambini ma anche i loro genitori, ricchi e poveri. Meglio comportarci da cattivi per una decina d'anni e far crescere una nuova generazione più forte di noi, che perdere tutto. Le armi da sole non bastano, senza qualcuno capace di usarle. E il sistema che usiamo non è forse più giusto? Secondo le nostre leggi, la classe sociale in cui nasci determina tutta la tua vita. Ragazzi intelligenti ma con genitori poveri non potevano entrare nelle scuole qualificate per una buona carriera, buoni a nulla figli di politici subentravano nelle loro cariche senza averne la capacità. Un sistema così irrazionale non ha fatto altro che indebolirci ancor più. Noi invece diamo ad ognuno il ruolo adatto alle sue qualità. Chi è portato per essere ufficiale sarà ufficiale, chi è adatto come soldato semplice sarà soldato semplice, che sia nato contadino o nobile. Ognuno andrà avanti solo grazie ai suoi meriti. Non è così che dovrebbe essere? Qualunque delle due parti vinca, questo almeno sarà cambiato per sempre nel nostro paese.  
–Impugnare un fucile o comandare chi lo impugna. È questa la scelta che date. Le qualità che cercate, il premio da conquistare coi propri meriti.– La sua voce era piatta, ma gli occhi lampeggiavano. –Non mi offra queste scuse. Posso rispettare qualcuno disposto a dare la propria vita per ciò in cui crede… ma non dei vigliacchi che corrompono gli innocenti per mandarli a morire al loro posto.  
–Innocenti? HA!– La risata secca ebbe un suono quasi macabro. –Per favore, mi risparmi queste sciocchezze da libro di favole. Ai ragazzini PIACE combattere. NASCONO violenti, egoisti, prepotenti. Amano dimostrare di essere i più forti… umiliare gli altri… fare del male. Anche se nessuno glielo insegnasse, lo farebbero comunque. Si vede che lei non li ha mai visti picchiarsi per strada… rubare ai più deboli, gettarli a terra, ridere di loro. Non è una perversione, è nella natura umana, questo. Noi non facciamo altro che sfruttarlo. Siete voi cosiddette brave persone a non voler vedere le cose come stanno. Ma non riuscirete mai a cambiarle.  
_Stupido! Stupido!  
Haafu!_(1)  
_Piagnone!  
Non sarai mai come gli altri, lo sai? Sei SPORCO! DENTRO!  
Ah ah! Guarda come piange!_  
Si passò una mano sul viso. –Già, a quanto pare non ho mai visto niente del genere– replicò tranquillamente. Erano tanto diversi quegli insulti da quelli toccati ad Harry Rowsley all'accademia?… –Ma a questo punto mi permetta di farle una domanda. Se ha una tale opinione degli esseri umani… perché si dà tanto da fare per il suo paese, come dice lei?  
Una scrollata di spalle. –Anch'io sono un essere umano.  
Suo malgrado, sorrise. –Già. E anch'io. Che lei ci creda o no.  
–Potrei metterlo in dubbio. Ma di certo è un avversario leale. Anche fin troppo. Mi ha rivelato per la seconda volta una sua debolezza… che è uno di quegli idealisti che non sacrificherebbero a cuor leggero neanche un nemico catturato. E questo è un grosso errore. La priva di un'arma nei miei confronti. Non so per chi lavori, ma in certe cose mi sembra peggio preparato di me.  
–Forse anche questo fa parte dell'essere umano.  
–Forse.– Gli restituì il sorriso nel retrovisore. –A proposito, per la cronaca… mi chiamo Selkirk. Capitano Peter Selkirk. Pensavo che dovesse saperlo.  
–Gentile da parte sua.  
–Perché così potrà fare il mio nome quando le chiederanno chi devono seppellire.– Il sorriso si allargò di nuovo in quella maschera paurosa. Profili neri come giganteschi pipistrelli solcavano il cielo senza rumore separandosi per accerchiarli in tutte le direzioni. –Come le avevo detto, hanno fatto partire i velivoli di sorveglianza. Vorrei dirle che è stato un piacere conoscerla, ma non so quanto sarei sincero.

–Io non sento niente… signorina? È sicura che stiano arrivando?  
–Fidati. È così.– Il tuono degli stivali che pestavano gli arbusti quasi le faceva esplodere la testa. Aveva esteso le sue percezioni al massimo della sensibilità, febbrilmente, per non perdere neanche un dettaglio. Sapeva che erano tanti, e sapeva che non erano lontani. La trasmittente era stata trovata e distrutta, ma ormai aveva fatto il suo dovere, allarmando i cani giganteschi dei soldati e guidandoli nella loro direzione. Un sistema ingegnoso per garantire la propria sicurezza e attirare eventuali assalitori in trappola. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima. Quel che non sapeva era con quanta precisione fossero già riusciti a localizzarli. O quanto sarebbe riuscita a tenerli a bada.  
Si sporgevano cautamente da dietro gli alberi, in attesa. Se almeno ci fosse stata una grotta in quei dintorni, o un altro riparo dove poter arrivare in tempo. I piccoli soldati salvati mormoravano appiattiti tra l'erba, dietro i cespugli, senza sapere cosa stesse succedendo, ripiombati nella paura dopo esserle sfuggiti per poco.  
–Victor, dovresti nasconderti anche tu. Questo non sarà un gioco. Abbiamo promesso a tua madre di riportarti da lei sano e salvo.  
–Non posso lasciarla combattere da sola.– Il bambino, serio, estrasse un pesante oggetto metallico dall'interno della giacca. Lei rabbrividì. –Dove hai preso quella pistola?…  
–L'ho tolta al comandante quando l'abbiamo catturato. Lui non se n'è accorto. So sparare, me l'hanno insegnato in accademia. Io sono più grande di molti degli altri. Voglio aiutare. E poi in due li difenderemo meglio. Non posso restare semplicemente a guardarla rischiare per noi.  
–Victor, non…  
All'improvviso, i prigionieri –che non avevano fatto una piega dalla loro cattura, neanche quando erano stati privati del dispositivo segreto– esplosero in coro in una litania lenta e forte ad alta voce in una lingua sconosciuta, come una preghiera o un canto funebre. Chiedevano la vittoria o la pace per le loro anime? Di certo così avrebbero attirato infallibilmente gli inseguitori da loro. Ed era questo probabilmente lo scopo principale. Furono sordi a tutte le minacce e le suppliche di tacere. Furibondo, Victor puntò l'arma e prima che la sua salvatrice potesse impedirglielo fece esplodere un proiettile a pochi centimetri dalla testa di uno di loro, lasciando un foro fumante nel tronco dov'era appoggiato– e sconvolgendola ancor più del pericolo vicino. Ma neanche questo li smosse.  
–È inutile. Non danno valore alla loro vita. Solo alla loro causa. E comunque… ormai non serve a nulla. Sono qui.  
Schianti di rami spezzati, intimazioni di resa, fecero rannicchiare i bambini nei loro nascondigli. Un uomo dopo l'altro, in tute verdi mimetiche che li confondevano col bosco, si fecero largo in cerchio intorno a loro finché non li ebbero completamente circondati. Avevano fucili e lanciagranate dall'aria pochissimo rassicurante. I ringhi dei mastini dagli occhi rossi di sangue, le lingue fameliche, contrappuntavano le grida. Erano esattamente identici a quelli che avevano già visto in forza all'altro esercito. Il canto dei due uomini legati salì ancor più di volume, assumendo una tetra nota trionfale.  
_Bene. Ci siamo. Spero di poter resistere per il tempo necessario. Ma questa volta… questa volta, dovessi morire, non lascerò che facciano del male a NESSUNO!_  
Uscì per prima dal riparo dell'albero, dirigendo un raggio stordente verso il più vicino.

L'appena presentatosi capitano Selkirk sembrava inebriato della sua prossima morte gloriosa, le mascelle fisse nel suo largo sorriso dentato come se il morso di un serpente l'avesse paralizzato. Non muoveva più le mani sui comandi, sembrava solo deciso a lasciare che i caccia dalla strana forma arrivassero sul loro bersaglio e facessero il loro dovere. Lui aveva fatto il suo, o forse no. In ogni modo era finita, come aveva detto fin dall'inizio. Non c'era più tempo di far niente.  
O così credeva.  
Si ritrovò spinto sul sedile del secondo pilota, le cinghie di sicurezza affibbiate, prima di poter fare un gesto. Un pugno vigoroso calò sul pulsante dell'espulsione. –Bene, ci separiamo prima del previsto. L'ho vista pilotare abbastanza per poter portare anch'io quest'aggeggio. Come dicevo… non le accadrà nulla inutilmente. Dica che mantengo le mie promesse, quando glielo chiederanno.  
Il portello superiore si aprì e si richiuse. Il razzo fiammeggiò per qualche decina di metri, poi si spense e il paracadute uscì con uno scatto e uno sbuffo. Seduto ai comandi, l'avversario leale non vide il suo ex prigioniero calare verso il basso, ma sentì la sua risata isterica risuonare più e più volte con tutti i suoi significati.  
Si concentrò su quelli che aveva di fronte e ai lati ora. –D'accordo– mormorò, e tanto per cominciare spinse la cloche in una vertiginosa cabrata. Il suo compagno di viaggio non aveva vantato per nulla le capacità di quel mezzo: l'elicottero s'impennò come un caccia da combattimento e compì una svolta di quasi novanta gradi, infilandosi nel varco tra due aviogetti e salendo in una picchiata al contrario verso il cielo. Quando passò accanto all'abitacolo di uno degli avversari, vide la faccia sbalordita del pilota per una frazione di secondo.  
Dato che c'erano degli esseri umani là dentro, non poteva permettersi di sparare semplicemente qualche missile ed abbatterli. Per fortuna quell'uccellino rispondeva ottimamente ai comandi e lui era un tipo che impara in FRETTA. Continuò a puntare verso l'alto per qualche secondo, aspettando che gli assalitori si riprendessero dal momentaneo sbigottimento e si mettessero decisamente all'inseguimento. In questo modo avrebbe anche dato al capitano il tempo di arrivare a terra, magari senza che venisse loro in mente di far fuoco su di lui preventivamente. Un regalino d'addio. Magari un giorno quel tipo se ne sarebbe ricordato e l'avrebbe raccontato ai figli che aveva detto di avere.  
Aveva già preso molta quota quando li vide arrivare. Quattro… no, cinque. Erano molto veloci, probabilmente più di lui. Appena furono a tiro iniziarono una nuova manovra per circondarlo, bersagliandolo allo stesso tempo con dei cannoncini a raggi. Iniziò una complicata serie di zigzag per confonderli, cercando sempre di avvicinarsi il più possibile al castello. Con la coda dell'occhio, vedeva anche da lì che stavano mobilitando degli uomini sulle mura. Sperava che sarebbe stata più discreta come incursione, ma ormai la frittata era fatta. Non gli restava che arrivare a una distanza sufficiente per poter fare il suo numero.  
Erano davvero degli spericolati, quei piloti. Continuavano a sparare senza preoccuparsi di poterlo mancare e colpire i propri compagni alle sue spalle. O erano stati addestrati come kamikaze, o semplicemente non avevano sufficiente pratica nel combattimento aereo… o nell'uso dei laser. Su questo doveva dar ragione al capitano: un'arma può essere avveniristica quanto si vuole, ma è buona solo quanto chi la usa. Comunque, se si fossero abbattuti a vicenda non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di sentirsene responsabile… quindi meglio fare appello a tutta la sua abilità e far finta di essere su una pista a curve in tre dimensioni. Se il suo amico sputasentenze l'avesse visto adesso, sorrise. Una volta a casa doveva raccontarglielo.  
Un paio di raggi diretti a lui andarono a colpire le ali di altri aerei, facendo uscire lievi fili di fumo. La lucida copertura nera non diede segno di cedere, ma s'intaccò visibilmente. Bene. Apparentemente erano abbastanza corazzati da non farsi abbattere al primo colpo. Questo gli dava la possibilità di attaccare senza troppi scrupoli. Toccò un pulsante e rilasciò un minimissile contro quello che gli stava venendo di fronte. Esplose lontano dall'abitacolo, esattamente dove il fuoco amico aveva già cominciato il lavoro. Stavolta lo scoppio di fumo fu più visibile, accompagnato da una fiammata. Vide il pilota agitarsi freneticamente e virare, iniziando a scendere in cerca di un atterraggio d'emergenza. Uno di meno.  
Altri due stavano venendogli addosso dai lati cercando di schiacciarlo in mezzo. Decisamente si comportavano da principianti. Diede una brusca spinta in verticale, sottraendosi all'inseguimento e lasciandoli in rotta di collisione l'uno contro l'altro. Quasi sentì le urla terrorizzate. Scompostamente cercarono di evitarsi a vicenda, ma comunque strisciarono malamente perdendo pezzi di rivestimento e l'assetto di volo. Caddero fumanti verso il basso mentre gli occupanti si eiettavano. Avrebbero fatto una bella chiacchierata col capitano là sotto.  
Ne restavano solo altri due e non potevano dargli troppi problemi. Comunque ormai era arrivato abbastanza vicino alle mura… e doveva preoccuparsi d'altro. Cominciavano a sparargli anche da lì. E non poteva giocare con le manovre evasive tutta la notte. Era il momento di dare una nuova piega allo scontro.  
Inserì il pilota automatico e aprì l'abitacolo.  
Le grida da tutte le direzioni si fecero più violente quando lo videro uscire e alzarsi in piedi sul tetto dell'elicottero, chinandosi per evitare il mulinello delle pale che gli sollevava il mantello e gli scompigliava i capelli. Probabilmente pensavano che volesse suicidarsi. Pallottole e colpi esplosivi lo presero di mira. Troppo lenti e scoordinati perché gli servisse un vero sforzo per evitarli, anche senza usare i suoi poteri. Qualche colpo meglio mirato intaccò i pannelli esterni del velivolo, per fortuna robusti quasi quanto quelli dei caccia. Ma a questo punto poteva anche cadere. Non gli serviva più.  
Spiccò un salto.  
E scomparve a metà dell'arco.  
I soldati sbatterono le palpebre. I riflettori iniziarono a girare da tutte le parti, in cerca del nemico volatilizzato. I comandi degli ufficiali si facevano sempre più rabbiosi e al tempo stesso spaventati. Non poteva essere stata un'allucinazione collettiva. E non poteva essersi dissolto nel nulla… cosa avrebbero detto i superiori se fossero andati a raccontare una cosa del genere? E se si fosse trattato di uno spettro?  
E mentre tutti si agitavano per cercarlo, lui aveva già messo piede con sicurezza sui merli esterni e attraversato lo sbarramento, trovando le scale che portavano di sotto. Era dentro.

(1) Pronuncia giapponese di «half». È così che sono chiamati (anche nelle scuole) i giapponesi di razza mista.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 12**

Si era procurato un'ottima copertura… da solo. Avrebbero perso tempo ed energie a cercare un attaccante _fuori_ dal castello, non un intruso già entrato. Un vero spreco, quegli aerei corazzati… e tutte le munizioni che stavano perdendo sparando a casaccio nel buio. Riusciva a sentirli. Se era così che trattavano le loro armi, avrebbero dovuto chiedere rifornimenti molto presto. E questo, d'altra parte… era proprio ciò su cui i loro fornitori dovevano fare affidamento, pensò con amarezza. Sarebbe stato proprio nel LORO stile. Era così che finiva tutto il denaro di quel paese… accrescendone ancora la povertà, e inasprendo così ancor più gli animi? Sembrava che tutto ciò a cui quei serpenti si attaccavano marcisse inevitabilmente come soffocato dall'edera velenosa. Adesso avrebbe scoperto anche questo.  
Non aveva una guida né una mappa per aiutarsi mentre saettava giù per le strette scalette medievali a tortiglione e si addentrava nei corridoi labirintici. L'una e l'altra gli avrebbero fatto comodo, ma non erano indispensabili per capire che doveva continuare a dirigersi verso il basso. _Finora non è stato troppo difficile. Spero solo… che dall'altra parte tutto stia andando altrettanto liscio._

–Via di qua! Lasciateci in pace, maledetti!– Il proiettile fischiò vicinissimo all'orecchio di un soldato, frusciando violentemente tra le foglie alle sue spalle e perforando un tronco.  
–VICTOR! NO!  
L'uomo sobbalzò solamente da un lato e digrignando i denti rivolse la sua arma ben più massiccia a vendicarsi della zanzara presuntuosa che l'aveva spaventato. Ma con una mossa da vero soldato il ragazzino si era già rintanato dietro il suo riparo, la pistola contro la guancia, e il colpo gli passò molto sopra. Spari a casaccio traforavano l'aria tutto intorno. Lei si sollevò cogliendo l'attimo in cui il guerrigliero offeso si era voltato, colpendolo con un fascio di raggi stordenti alla schiena e poi gettandosi di nuovo a terra.  
–Potevi farti colpire… potevi far colpire gli altri… e uccidere quell'uomo! Ti ho detto di non usare quell'arma!  
–Lei sta sparando. Perché non posso farlo io? Si tratta dei miei compagni. Questa gente è il nemico, signorina. Che c'è di sbagliato?– Victor aveva una freddezza logica sconvolgente nella voce quasi da adulto, che le fece paura. Non aveva il tempo di rispondergli. I soldati si stavano avvicinando. Gli fece nuovamente solo cenno di restare fermo, e controllò la situazione attraverso l'albero caduto che la nascondeva.  
Non c'era dubbio che fossero troppi per lei sola. Lo sarebbero stati anche per due. Per il momento stava riuscendo a tenerli a distanza con sventagliate continue di raggi, ma non sapeva per quanto ci sarebbe riuscita. Avrebbero potuto decidere in ogni momento di usare l'artiglieria pesante e sacrificare le loro reclute rubate e i compagni prigionieri pur di eliminare la seccatura.  
Se avesse avuto soltanto la propria vita da difendere… o se avesse voluto ucciderli… sarebbe stato molto più facile… ma questi erano solo uomini normali, ciechi a quello che stavano facendo davvero e convinti di essere nel giusto… e neanche veri soldati… non sarebbero stati in grado di contrastarla, se non si fosse fatta scrupoli… o se l'avessero costretta per proteggere i bambini.  
Era già successo… avevano dovuto prendere delle vite per salvarne altre… ma ogni volta era stato terribile, per tutti. Eppure forse non le avrebbero dato scelta. Victor era troppo imprudente. Stava già ricaricando la pistola. Al prossimo colpo sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento o si sarebbe fatto ammazzare.  
Distratta. Aveva smesso col fuoco di sbarramento per un istante di troppo e aveva quasi permesso loro di arrivare troppo vicino. Rapidamente, sparò un'altra bordata, prendendo la mira senza lasciare il riparo, attraverso il tronco. Sentì dei gridolini d'ammirazione e incitamento alle sue spalle, e sperò che nessuno si alzasse in piedi o uscisse dai cespugli. Alcuni avversari caddero svenuti, altri indietreggiarono o si scansarono imprecando, anche se ormai cominciavano a capire che non stava usando armi mortali. E questo li avrebbe resi più arditi. Ancora una volta… come sempre… voler proteggere tutti significava essere vulnerabili. Forse è impossibile riuscire a proteggere tutti. Si morse le labbra.  
Victor poggiò di nuovo il dito sul grilletto. Sordo al richiamo, duro in volto, prese un profondo respiro e fece per scattare di nuovo fuori dal nascondiglio.  
In quel momento scivolò e perse l'equilibrio. L'arma rotolò sul terreno coperto di foglie. Il ragazzino si gettò istintivamente a prenderla. Uno dei suoi piccoli compagni la vide e fece la stessa cosa dalla direzione opposta, uscendo allo scoperto, una piccola forma scura ricciuta vestita di bianco contro il verde del bosco. Un soldato grugnì d'approvazione da una trentina di passi alla scena e imbracciò il mitra.  
E lei urlò.

Dove potevano essere le armerie? O le camerate dei ragazzi?  
Le scale del castello erano molto più lunghe e i piani molto più numerosi di quanto apparisse dall'esterno. Evidentemente doveva addentrarsi molto in profondità nel pinnacolo di pietra su cui sorgeva. Già da un po' mentre scendeva aveva notato le luci artificiali farsi più forti, mentre le finestre già piccole si erano ridotte a sottili feritoie per il ricambio d'aria, tagliate attraverso uno spesso strato di roccia… e ricoperte da grate metalliche dai nuovi occupanti del posto, nonostante fossero troppo strette perché qualcuno ci passasse attraverso anche di fianco. Evidentemente volevano evitare che anche solo un aeroplanino di carta o un bigliettino potessero raggiungere l'interno o l'esterno. E in fondo, se la squadra fosse stata al completo avrebbero avuto ragione di prendere quelle precauzioni– sorrise quasi tra sé.  
Scivolava come un fantasma nel minuzioso reticolato di passaggi strettissimi, non visto dalle guardie. Poche volte ricordava di essere rimasto tanto tempo a quella velocità, ma per il momento non c'erano problemi. Poteva andare avanti ancora molto a lungo prima di doversi fermare. Era più difficile orientarsi. Tutte le porte e i passaggi sembravano uguali, ed era difficile dire cosa ci fosse oltre le porte chiuse. Più tempo passava là dentro, e più era probabile che si stancassero di cercarlo fuori e si concentrassero nuovamente sulla difesa interna… e meno possibilità aveva di trovare quel che voleva. A questo punto, forse era il momento di correre un po' di rischi in più e cercarsi qualcuno che gli facesse da cicerone involontario.  
Il piano dove si trovava adesso –forse il terzo o quarto sotterraneo– sembrava un po' diverso dagli altri. C'erano meno sorveglianti armati in giro e molti più uomini in camice bianco. Medici forse, o ricercatori. Meritava di indagarci sopra un po' meglio, e sarebbe stato meno pericoloso. Non vedeva telecamere. Cercò un angolo isolato e si pose in agguato, l'arma pronta, sbirciando con cautela nel corridoio.  
Non dovette attendere a lungo. Un tipo di mezza età, robusto, con un'aureola di radi capelli bianchi, stava procedendo a passi pesanti nella sua direzione. Attese di essere sorpassato e gli tenne silenziosamente dietro. Non poteva sapere dove stesse andando, ma forse la fortuna sarebbe stata dalla sua parte. L'uomo sembrava molto sicuro di sé, con un'espressione talmente dura e tetra da sembrare quasi scolpita nella pietra. Poteva ricordargli un po' il professore ai vecchi tempi. Lo vide avvicinarsi a una larga porta bianca sorvegliata da due guardie, con le quali scambiò qualche battuta. Formò una combinazione su una tastiera montata alla parete, e pronunciò in un microfono quella che doveva essere una parola d'ordine. La porta si aprì automaticamente con uno sbuffo, quel tanto che bastava per lasciarlo entrare, prima di saldarsi di nuovo ermeticamente.  
Ma non prima che un soffio di vento invisibile si fosse infilato dentro alle sue spalle.  
Nello stanzone buio non c'era nessuno. Prima di poter accendere la luce lo scienziato parve essere preso da un malore improvviso. Arrovesciò gli occhi e si afflosciò al suolo senza rumore, mentre chi lo aveva colpito un attimo prima col taglio della mano tornava finalmente allo stato normale. Lo sistemò seduto contro il muro e si guardò intorno.  
Grandi masse coperte da teloni impermeabili lo circondavano ovunque potesse guardare, nella penombra. Era certo che all'esterno di quella pesante lastra blindata nessuno l'avesse sentito. Avanzò di qualche passo, scostando una delle coperture.  
Un cannone.  
Altri oggetti nelle vicinanze si rivelarono mucchi di fucili dal disegno avveniristico, camionette con montate mitragliatrici sui fianchi, ed altre cose simili. Il deposito sembrava di dimensioni enormi. Forse tutto quel materiale era stato appena consegnato dai fornitori ed aspettava di essere smistato alle varie basi, o forse scambiato con gli «avversari». O magari si trattava soltanto delle armi di riserva del castello stesso? Avevano una tale abbondanza a disposizione? In ogni modo sembrava che avesse avuto fortuna. Si era imbattuto proprio in quello che stava cercando.  
Da una bocca da fuoco pendeva un foglietto scritto come l'ironica parodia di una bandiera bianca. Lo staccò. Sembrava una fattura, una dichiarazione di consegna avvenuta con cifre da capogiro segnate a mano in una tabella come pagamento. Dava anche delle istruzioni per sommi capi sull'utilizzo dei pezzi ordinati, promettendo l'invio di manuali più dettagliati quanto prima… e proponeva un listino prezzi per altre armi più sofisticate. Tutto professionale come la ricevuta di un grande magazzino.  
E purtroppo… se prima poteva aver avuto dei dubbi… ora non ce n'erano più.  
Aveva visto quel simbolo appena sollevato il primo telone. Era impresso su tutti i cannoncini e le mitragliatrici. Lo stesso apposto come timbro al posto della firma sul contratto. Quello che aveva già dovuto vedere un'infinità di volte.  
Il segno del teschio…  
Un fruscio inaspettato attrasse improvvisamente la sua attenzione. L'uomo col camice si era ripreso alle sue spalle senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Si era trascinato dolorosamente di qualche metro sul pavimento polveroso tirandosi su verso un pulsante che sporgeva dalla parete. Non riuscì a fermarlo prima che lo premesse. Le luci si accesero improvvisamente, una sirena prese a suonare a tutto volume, mentre un secco scatto metallico veniva dalla porta e altoparlanti nascosti gridavano rabbiosamente messaggi registrati deformati dal volume. Il ricercatore si lasciò scivolare di nuovo a terra e nell'incoscienza dopo lo sforzo compiuto, soddisfatto di aver fatto il proprio dovere. Adesso l'intruso sarebbe stato in trappola contro tutta la guarnigione di difesa di Hammersbad.  
Non c'era tempo per recriminare. Ficcò rapidamente il documento sotto la giubba: sarebbe servito da prova dopo. Ora sarebbe stato costretto ad abbandonare tutto il resto e farsi largo fino all'uscita. Sentendo il tramestio e il vociare dietro la porta, si preparò e prese la mira, pronto a colpire il primo che fosse entrato.  
Un secondo dopo, abbassò il braccio. Stavano sciamando dentro, la seconda squadra chiaramente visibile alle spalle della prima, tutti con lo stesso sguardo, di chi è pronto a uccidere. E lui si trovava ancora una volta davanti alla cosa peggiore che avesse mai dovuto affrontare nella sua carriera, che si era augurato di non dover rivedere mai più. Dei dodicenni armati fino ai denti che gli tenevano puntati contro implacabilmente, gelidamente, i loro grandi fucili.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 13**

–Getta l'arma– esclamò l'uomo. –Anche se non credo di dovertelo dire, vero? Sai come vanno queste cose.  
Era entrato nella stanza dietro i ragazzi coprendosi con la loro fila che sopravanzava di diversi centimetri, e teneva tranquillamente sollevata una grossa arma verso la sua testa. Non sembrava affatto inesperto come quelli che avevano incontrato fino allora. Aveva perfino l'aria divertita. Un'aria che gli era fin troppo familiare. L'uniforme completamente nera era arricchita da una lunga fila di medaglie anch'esse scurite come da ruggine o fiamme. Doveva aver preso molti colpi nella sua vita.  
–Finalmente vi fate vedere– si limitò a commentare, lasciando cadere quasi con noncuranza la pistola a terra. –Anche se tu devi essere l'ultima ruota del carro, per fare qualcosa di così vigliacco come farti proteggere da questi bambini.  
–Non bambini, SOLDATI… e pienamente consapevoli ed orgogliosi di esserlo, stavolta.– Il sorriso era ampio e per niente toccato dall'insulto. –Vedi, questa è la classe più promettente dell'intera scuola. Non tutti i bocciati del primo corso sono materiale a cui siamo pronti a rinunciare. I cadetti che finiscono qui per essere rieducati sanno che è la loro ultima possibilità di dimostrare il proprio valore prima di essere… espulsi… quindi cercano di dare il massimo, e non di rado quelli che riescono a recuperare finiscono per superare anche i loro compagni rimasti in accademia per punteggio e disciplina … e soprattutto FEROCIA. Devo dire di essere davvero fiero di me come istruttore. Anche se ammetto che non sono certo tra i migliori. Molti altri di noi sono sparsi tra tutte le scuole militari e le caserme del paese. In fondo, quando qualcuno chiede così accoratamente il nostro aiuto, chi siamo noi per rifiutarglielo? Specie se poi QUALUNQUE risultato andrà a nostro vantaggio. Chiunque vinca la guerra civile, ci sarà debitore più di quanto il semplice denaro possa ripagare… e non è neanche detto che alla fine sia una delle due parti in lotta a vincere. In ogni modo, sicuramente avremo una scorta fresca di nuove reclute. Questi giovani eroi sanno essere più leali a chi li ha istruiti nelle nobili arti che a dei superiori imbelli.  
I piccoli armigeri digrignavano i denti irosamente, le mani ferme e le dita sul grilletto. Istintivamente, il giovane fece un passo indietro. –Vedi, hanno voglia di farti vedere cosa sono capaci di fare– proseguì quasi allegramente l'istruttore. –Ma stai tranquillo, non spareranno se non su mio ordine. Se tu sei deluso di trovarti di fronte uno come me, comunque, io sono più che soddisfatto di affrontare finalmente un avversario di tale reputazione. Quando abbiamo saputo che c'erano problemi in alcune postazioni abbiamo IMMAGINATO che potesse trattarsi di voi… ma come credo tu sappia, il servizio informazioni qui è molto carente. Mi fa comunque piacere scoprire che avevo ragione. Non posso lasciare ai miei allievi l'onore di farti fuori, anche se sarebbe una squisita ironia… è giusto che mostri loro come combatte il loro maestro. Ed anche cos'è una battaglia degna di questo nome. Inoltre… avrò un bell'encomio o anche di più se potrò vantarmi di essere io quello che ti ha finalmente sconfitto.  
–Gran bel vanto, contro un avversario disarmato e tenendomi a bada con degli ostaggi.  
–Non sottovalutarmi. So benissimo che non sei affatto inerme anche così. Ma in ogni modo, non ti offrirei mai uno scontro che non fosse leale e da vero soldato. Prendi.– Si sfilò rapidamente qualcosa dalla cintura lanciandogliela. Lui l'afferrò al volo. Una spada argentata da militare. Uguale a quella che l'altro stava sguainando in quel momento.  
–È con queste che vuoi combattere? Non ti sembra un'arma poco adatta?  
–Che ci vuoi fare, sono un tipo all'antica. Hai messo in dubbio il mio onore e quindi questo sarà un duello d'onore. Ma non farti ingannare. Sono spade elettromagnetiche capaci di resistere a colpi molto forti e velocità molto elevate. Perché puoi ben immaginarti che ho le tue stesse abilità. E saprai anche che essere feriti da una di queste può essere molto grave per quelli come noi. Non ho intenzione di essere tenero.  
–E se mi rifiutassi di partecipare a questo tuo spettacolo?  
La bocca dell'uomo assunse una piega maligna mentre mostrava ancor più i denti scintillanti. –Ti serve un incentivo per il nostro combattimento, forse? Bene, immagino che saresti interessato alla libertà di tutti questi cadetti… sempre naturalmente che tu riesca a convincerli a venire con te dopo avermi battuto. Sono qui di loro volontà, sai. E anche se ho insegnato loro a riverire chi è più forte, ho insegnato loro anche la fedeltà ai superiori. Inoltre… penso che vorrai andartene da qui il più presto possibile per portare soccorso al vostro altro gruppo che, stando a una comunicazione arrivatami pochi minuti fa, in questo preciso momento è in guai grossi sotto il fuoco dei nostri sanguinari nemici terroristi… che ne dici? Magari potresti chiedere la nostra alleanza… potremmo aiutarti contro di loro…  
Digrignò i denti così forte da credere che tutti l'avrebbero sentito. Sperava soltanto che quel maledetto davanti a lui non si accorgesse di quanto aveva iniziato a martellargli di paura il cuore. Era inevitabile continuare a commettere sempre gli stessi errori?… Avrebbe continuato a rivivere lo stesso incubo tante e tante volte?… No. Doveva risolvere la faccenda più in fretta possibile e tornare indietro. E stavolta c'era un unico modo per farlo. Quantomeno, quel damerino si era sbagliato su una cosa. Credeva di averlo indebolito con le sue parole… invece lo aveva fatto arrabbiare al punto da indurlo a non risparmiare neanche un briciolo delle sue forze.  
–Va da sé che se rifiuti nonostante tutto– terminò l'altro con uno sguardo lampeggiante –potrei chiedere a qualcuno di questi devoti fanciulli di dimostrarti che non ha paura di sacrificarsi per la patria… potresti vivere con un simile pensiero?  
–Conosci benissimo la risposta– ribatté con voce leggermente arrochita per la collera. Gettò indietro il mantello e si mise in guardia. –Coraggio, dunque. Accetto la tua sfida. Finiamola in fretta.  
–Molto bene. Anche se avrei preferito darti una fine più lenta.– Soddisfatto, l'ufficiale batté i tacchi ponendosi sull'attenti in onore del suo avversario e levò la lama in verticale tra gli occhi toccandosi il berretto.  
Dopodiché scomparve.  
Lui lo imitò subito.  
I giovani soldati smarriti si guardarono intorno, incerti su dove puntare le armi, senza trovare traccia né della preda né del loro comandante. Non gli avevano mai visto fare una cosa del genere prima. Era forse un mago? Li aveva abbandonati? Cosa dovevano fare?… Nessuno aveva detto loro come comportarsi in un caso simile.  
Solo lo schianto e il lampo alla loro destra li fece sobbalzare. Seguito subito dopo da un altro al capo opposto del magazzino che tranciò di netto il cannone di un carrarmato. Mentre i colpi si susseguivano, cominciarono vagamente a rendersi conto che anche se non vedevano la battaglia stessa, ne stavano scorgendo gli effetti. E allora presero ad alzare i pugni facendo il tifo gioiosamente per l'uomo in nero.

–Li senti? Leali fino in fondo. Te l'avevo detto. Non trovi che abbia fatto proprio bene il mio lavoro?  
Non rispose alla provocazione, concentrato per spostare il peso di lato e schizzare via dopo essersi posato leggermente su un piede per una frazione di secondo. La spada non era un'arma con cui si sentisse molto a suo agio, anche se gli era già capitato di usarla prima. E quel tipo invece era dannatamente bravo. Uno schermidore provetto. Gli ci volevano tutti i suoi riflessi per schivare e parare le stoccate che gli indirizzava. E inoltre era veloce almeno quanto lui… anche se, fortunatamente, forse non di più.  
Le luci sembravano come al solito affievolite nel mondo privo di suoni che soltanto lui tra i suoi compagni poteva vedere, a cui si era abituato così bene nel tempo, come separato dallo spazio dove vivevano gli altri da qualche barriera invisibile. Era la dimensione in cui si combatteva, e in cui poteva sentirsi terribilmente solo nell'intervallo tra un istante e l'altro. E quello stesso intervallo poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.  
_Devo far presto._  
Non c'erano punti deboli nella guardia dell'altro. E di certo i suoi tentativi di spingerlo a scoprirsi non dovevano impensierirlo molto. Tentò un affondo arrivando dall'alto, ma ancora una volta incontrò solo il vuoto. Un attimo dopo le due lame cozzarono insieme sfrigolando di una vibrazione che gli percorse il braccio fin quasi alla spalla. Era chiaro che non l'avrebbe battuto in questo modo. Aveva troppo sangue freddo.  
A meno che non trovasse il modo di farglielo perdere.  
L'estremità recisa del cannone era ancora sospesa a mezz'aria dal suo punto di vista, bloccata nella sua caduta. Aveva forse notato un moto di disappunto in quella faccia cinicamente sorridente nel momento in cui l'aveva tagliata? Questo gli fece venire un'idea. _Perché non prendere due piccioni con una fava?… Forse c'è qualcosa che gli sta a cuore più della sua incolumità… e comunque se dobbiamo lottare almeno neutralizzerò quanta posso di questa roba!…_  
Gli saltò incontro, con troppa forza come se avesse calcolato male l'impulso. Vide il ghigno con cui l'altro lo aspettava, convinto che avesse commesso un'imprudenza e di averlo in pugno. Scartò di lato evitando il fendente che mirava a tagliarlo in due all'altezza del cuore, e lo oltrepassò. Senza dare all'espressione del nemico il tempo di mutarsi in stupore, andò a piazzare un colpo preciso alla camionetta corazzata qualche metro più indietro. Appena un tocco della lama elettromagnetica e il mezzo si divise con precisione in due e poi in quattro parti, che caddero pesantemente senza esplodere solo perché il serbatoio era ancora vuoto di carburante.  
L'ufficiale si fece livido in volto. –Tu…  
–Che c'è? Pensi che sia sleale? Non seguo le tue regole per il duello? Oppure pensi al rimprovero che ti faranno i tuoi superiori per aver permesso che il vostro prezioso materiale bellico andasse distrutto? Vedila così… ne avrete dell'altro da vendere e farete più soldi! In fondo vi sto aiutando! O hai paura che i clienti reclamino e non si servano più da voi?  
–Non giocare e combatti da uomo. È me che devi attaccare!– L'avversario balzò con una veemenza terribile e un ruggito, portando indietro il braccio per prepararsi allo scontro. Non lo trovò ad attenderlo come aveva pensato. Sbatté le palpebre solo per rendersi conto che il suo bersaglio era stato più veloce di quanto si aspettasse… e che aveva immerso l'arma fino all'elsa in un altro dei loro veicoli blindati. Folle di collera, sentendosi preso in giro, si voltò di nuovo a ritentare la carica.  
Era riuscito a farlo innervosire. E non si lasciò più sorprendere. Senza più tentare attacchi, si limitava a parare tutti quelli del nemico che diventavano sempre più furenti e imprecisi… e lo portava sempre in direzioni dove poteva essere certo di coinvolgere qualche altro pezzo d'equipaggiamento, stando attento a non avvicinarsi troppo ai ragazzi. Perdere scorte preziose di materiale era già un'onta sufficiente… ma essere lui a distruggerlo con le sue stesse mani faceva perdere il lume della ragione al ligio soldato, e lo portava a cercare vendetta con rabbia sempre maggiore e quindi con sempre minore lucidità. _Dovrei essere io più infuriato di te… e lo sono! Ecco cosa succede quando si è più devoti alle cose che alle persone. E scommetto che le tue armi sono abbastanza taglienti per distruggere OGNI PARTE di questo posto… vogliamo verificarlo?…_  
–ADESSO BASTA! – urlò l'uomo. –Credi di essere tanto più furbo di me coi tuoi trucchi e il tuo silenzio? O ti decidi a combattere in modo leale, oppure…– Si rivolse con una smorfia d'odio a quelli che aveva chiamato suoi allievi prediletti, e che ancora inneggiavano a lui bloccati con le braccia alzate e le bocche aperte. –Potrei darti un altro incentivo distruggendo io qualcosa a cui tieni tu! Dopotutto un essere umano è sempre più sostituibile di una macchina! – E si avventò senza neanche aver finito di parlare.  
Agì d'anticipo. Si parò sulla sua strada. Con uno scarto di schiena si gettò all'indietro proprio mentre gli arrivava addosso, sbilanciandolo e disorientandolo. Con la mano libera gli afferrò il polso destro e tirò con forza, rendendogli impossibile raddrizzarsi e trascinandolo con sé nel volo. Portò entrambe le spade sopra la sua testa, la sua e quella del nemico. Prima che questo potesse capire cos'aveva intenzione di fare, entrambe avevano trafitto in profondità i meccanismi della porta blindata.  
Di colpo tornò a velocità normale. L'altro, trovandosi a contatto con lui, dovette fare lo stesso.  
Lo lasciò andare e scattò di nuovo.  
Lasciandolo a prendersi in piena faccia l'esplosione.  
–Maledetto…– Il suono della parola non finì neanche di formarsi mentre i tratti del volto si deformavano alla pressione e la testa dell'ufficiale saltava per prima, seguita subito dal corpo che si disfece in mille frammenti metallici. Era riuscito ad afferrare il ricercatore svenuto e a trascinarlo in salvo accanto ai bambini, facendo scudo a lui e a loro, ma non si aspettava uno scoppio tanto violento. Fortunatamente fu abbastanza contenuto e acqua iniziò a schizzare da una serie di ugelli nella parete prima che potesse diffondersi un incendio. Quando la polvere si fu posata, al posto della porta c'era solo un grosso squarcio nel muro… la via d'uscita era sgombra… ma soltanto fin là. Altri lo avrebbero senz'altro aspettato per impedirgli di fuggire dal castello. E non aveva idea di come avrebbero reagito adesso quei ragazzini devotamente indottrinati a cui aveva tolto l'allenatore, che ancora non avevano capito cosa era successo… e che impugnavano ancora le loro armi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitolo 14**

Spuntava un'alba fredda su Closenstadt, e il cielo pesantemente annuvolato prometteva pioggia imminente. Aprendo la finestra della camera, l'ex first lady Anne Yashida Beaumont provò un lieve brivido al contatto con l'aria esterna, e si strinse un po' più forte nella vestaglia ricamata. Seguendo i consigli del suo amico, si era trasferita segretamente in un posto dove sarebbe potuta essere più al sicuro. I suoi domestici avevano scovato un albergo fuori mano dove si era registrata sotto falso nome e senza farsi vedere in volto da nessuno, e da qualche giorno viveva là come una reclusa. Erano sempre loro ad entrare e uscire portandole notizie e cibo. Ufficialmente era stata data la notizia che fosse in coma in ospedale: se gli attentatori avessero pensato di aver avuto successo, probabilmente non avrebbero fatto altri tentativi di assassinarla. Fortunatamente il denaro lasciatole da suo marito era ancora sufficiente a pagare un po' di silenzio e di bugie da parte di coloro a cui lui aveva fatto del bene in vita.  
Già, suo marito. Robert. Aveva pensato molto a lui in quei giorni, nei pochi momenti in cui la preoccupazione costante per il figlio e la mancanza di notizie da parte di coloro che erano andati a riprenderglielo le concedeva qualche tregua. In realtà, cosa aveva sempre saputo di Robert? Ben poco. Forse soltanto ciò che lei voleva vedere.  
Lo aveva conosciuto all'ultimo anno del liceo. Lui era tanto più grande, forte, ardito, un vero gentiluomo… un amico di vecchia data di suo padre. L'aveva corteggiata instancabilmente e galantemente, nonostante le riserve dei suoi genitori e anche le sue. Cosa mai poteva offrire una ragazzina come lei, così giovane e inesperta, con un'istruzione appena decente, a un politico che sperava di fare carriera? Ma Robert si era mostrato comprensivo, protettivo e forte, conquistandosi a poco a poco la sua ammirazione ed erodendo i suoi dubbi. Prima di allora, aveva avuto delle simpatie… sì. Delle fantasticherie. Lo ammetteva, qualche volta… aveva sognato. Ma non era mai stato troppo sul serio. Sapeva di non poter scegliere come compagno qualcuno da cui non poteva aspettarsi affidabilità e sicurezza, che non avrebbe potuto darle un futuro solido. Come figlia di un diplomatico, era sempre stata una ragazza pratica.  
E invece… Robert. Serio, maturo, sicuro, e soprattutto molto innamorato. Di questo era certissima. Qualunque altra cosa fosse, era sempre stato sinceramente e ardentemente innamorato di lei. Determinato a proteggerla, e soprattutto coi mezzi per farlo. Aveva potere personale e conoscenze. Qualsiasi problema si fosse presentato, sarebbe sempre stato in grado di farvi fronte. Era logico che infine l'avesse scelto, no? Non è naturale riamare chi ci ama? Non è normale attaccarsi a qualcuno forte, che può proteggerci?  
Con lui era stata felice, non poteva negarlo… o per meglio dire, aveva vissuto bene. Non poteva esprimere un desiderio senza che le fosse esaudito. Robert provvedeva a tutto quello di cui poteva avere bisogno, e altro. Una casa, un figlio, una posizione. Assolutamente nulla che mancasse. E non si poteva neanche dire che lui fosse un uomo troppo quadrato e privo di fantasia. Aveva dei sogni. Semplicemente anche quelli erano sogni… coi piedi per terra. Su come migliorare il suo paese, la vita delle persone che gli erano care e la propria, coi mezzi a disposizione, in modo realistico. Certo, su cosa significasse per lui «migliorare» era un po' vago. Ma lei non chiedeva troppo. Aveva sempre supposto che sapesse quel che faceva, che ne sapesse più di lei. Si fidava completamente. E sapeva che Robert riusciva sempre a realizzare i propri progetti. Se diceva che avrebbe costruito una nuova scuola, si poteva star certi che l'avrebbe fatto. Se s'impegnava ad aiutare una famiglia in difficoltà, quella famiglia non avrebbe più conosciuto il bisogno. E quando aveva dichiarato che sarebbe diventato presidente malgrado fosse un immigrato naturalizzato nel suo paese adottivo, nessuno aveva potuto ostacolarlo neanche in questo. Era fiera di questa sua invincibilità e determinazione. Molto del bene che suo marito aveva compiuto era anche stato dovuto a sue richieste e segnalazioni. E anche di questo era fiera. Erano stati anni pieni e soddisfatti, con la certezza di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
Eppure… un angolo di lei ora riconsiderava tutto il suo atteggiamento e la sua vita. Forse lo stesso angolo che aveva sempre conservato con affetto un sogno d'infanzia, e che ora lo stava di nuovo liberando intatto e bello nonostante il tempo passato. Un sogno che non aveva niente a che fare con solidità economica e sicurezza.  
Ma la cosa più importante era suo figlio. Rivederlo, salvarsi con lui dal pericolo. Lasciare quell'inferno che era diventata la sua nuova patria. Dopo, forse, avrebbe potuto interrogarsi sulla propria vita… sui propri sentimenti… e ricominciare da capo.  
Quando avrebbe saputo qualcosa? Stava andando tutto bene? Avevano avuto successo, loro due? Quella giovane donna gentile e il suo vecchio compagno di scuola? Si fidava di loro. Sapeva che avrebbero dato tutto per salvare Victor. Ma ce l'avrebbero fatta, da soli contro tanti?…  
Lui non era cambiato. Era quasi lo stesso ragazzo sperduto con cui aveva fatto amicizia tanti anni prima, che la guardava con occhi stupiti… che sorrideva in quel modo malinconico. Anche se… no, non era giusto dire che fosse proprio lo stesso. Aveva uno sguardo molto più maturo… più consapevole della propria forza. E il modo in cui si era gettato su di lei per proteggerla senza pensare a nient'altro…  
Sospirò, riaccostando le imposte. Quella prigionia forzata le pesava più ancora di quella a cui aveva dovuto adattarsi prima per qualche mese in casa sua. Se almeno avesse potuto avere qualche notizia.  
Bussarono alla porta. I colpi rapidi e secchi del codice con cui il suo maggiordomo le comunicava il proprio ritorno. Sentì anche la sua voce. –Signora… signora!– Era alterata ed emozionata, come se avesse una buona o una cattiva notizia da darle. In quei giorni il vecchio era stato davvero encomiabile e instancabile nei suoi sforzi di aiutarla, come del resto da quando era cominciato tutto. Meritava di essere degnamente ricompensato, se solo ne fosse tornata in grado… e fosse riuscita a immaginare come. Ma non si era mai comportato in quel modo, non aveva mai rischiato di attirare l'attenzione parlando a voce alta. Poteva forse voler dire?… Le balzò il cuore in gola. Senza sapere bene se tremasse per l'aspettativa o la paura, spalancò la porta in un sol colpo.  
Il maggiordomo era là, la mano ancora alzata nell'atto di picchiare, l'anziana faccia sconvolta e il volto rigato di lacrime. E alle sue spalle almeno cinque o sei persone. Uomini massicci, con l'uniforme delle guardie presidenziali ed armi minacciose in pugno, una delle quali era puntata alla tempia del desolato e terrorizzato vecchio, premendo sui radi capelli bianchi. Le altre si rivolsero subito quasi all'unisono verso di lei. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di fare un passo indietro.  
–Mi spiace, signora– lo sentì soltanto balbettare prima che il colpo partisse.

Nella radura i bambini piangevano, divisi a gruppetti, abbracciandosi a vicenda. Era l'unico suono che rompesse il silenzio, e fu il primo che udì mentre si avvicinava. Né minacce né spari. Una nebbia densa e gelida copriva il suolo fino all'altezza del ginocchio. Corpi inerti erano sparsi tra l'erba, di mastini e soldati. Sentì il freddo interno di un brivido di terrore che aveva già provato. Era arrivato troppo tardi stavolta? Quante volte ancora avrebbe dovuto provare quel terrore? _Tenshi… dove sei? Perché non sento la tua voce?…_  
Prese delicatamente per il braccio uno dei più grandicelli, chino su due compagni. –State tutti bene? Dimmi… cosa è successo? Vi hanno ferito, o…  
Il ragazzino parve capire anche le parole che non gli uscivano. –La signorina è là– indicò col dito dietro di sé. –Piange. Ci dispiace. Ci dispiace tanto.  
Era a qualche metro, affiorava dalla nebbia, accasciata al suolo, ripiegata su se stessa. Immobile. Victor, illeso, stava in piedi al suo fianco, con l'espressione desolata di chi non riesce a comprendere o consolare. Si sarebbe potuto scambiarla per una statua, se non fosse stato per il tremito che le percorreva il corpo a scatti, segno di singhiozzi così silenziosi che nessuno tranne forse lei stessa avrebbe potuto sentirli.  
Non riuscì a dire se fosse più potente il sollievo di vederla o la pena. Si fermò alle sue spalle. Seppe che lo aveva percepito vedendola irrigidirsi. Si piegò su un ginocchio afferrandola. –Sono qui– le mormorò all'orecchio. –Al castello era come sospettavamo… ma ora non saranno più una minaccia per nessuno. L'arsenale è distrutto. Ma quelli che vi avevano attaccato… come?…  
Ma la vista della pistola che impugnava ancora, premuta con forza a terra, rese inutile la risposta. Vide i fori bruciacchiati sulle uniformi dei caduti, e capì tutto. Lei non si mosse, non si voltò neanche, come se si vergognasse di guardarlo negli occhi. Fu Victor a rispondere, confuso. –È stata colpa mia… non le ho dato retta. Mi sono messo in pericolo e ho messo in pericolo anche gli altri. Ma pensavo fosse mio dovere difenderli. Quegli uomini sembravano tanto più forti di noi. Stavano per spararci… e allora…  
–Li ho uccisi.– La voce era flebilissima, spenta. –Li ho uccisi tutti… non ho avuto altra scelta… non si fermavano… Erano le loro vite contro quelle dei bambini. Io…– I singhiozzi si fecero di colpo più forti mentre si aggrappava disperatamente al suo braccio. Un peso terribile sembrava schiacciarla verso il basso. –Per quanto ci provi… per quanto lo desideri… non riesco mai a fare altrimenti… troppo debole… debole… inetta… alla fine… succede sempre _questo_…  
La serrò in una morsa attirandola a sé col viso che affondava nei suoi capelli. –No. Perdonami. Sarei dovuto tornare prima. È colpa mia.  
–Non capisco– esclamò Victor tutto d'un fiato agitando le mani, a disagio. –Perché si sente in colpa? Ci ha difesi. Il nemico ci ha attaccato e noi l'abbiamo respinto. È stata bravissima. Abbiamo vinto, no? Che c'è da piangere?  
L'occhiata che il ragazzo gli rivolse lo gelò. Continuava a stringere la sua compagna come se volesse attirarla in se stesso per alleviare il suo dolore. –Tu mi hai deluso, Victor.– La sua voce era dura come non aveva mai sentito né da suo padre, né dai suoi insegnanti. –Credevo che non fossero riusciti ad insegnarti le loro idee di odio. Invece adesso parli proprio come loro vorrebbero.  
Un'ondata di vergogna assalì il ragazzino. Avrebbe preferito uno schiaffo in pieno viso a quell'accento di profonda collera e dolore. Distolse lo sguardo che gli finì sul corpo di un nemico morto. Si guardò intorno come se vedesse per la prima volta i macabri avanzi della battaglia che li circondavano. I due prigionieri, in fondo, che non avevano mosso un muscolo per tutto il tempo, senza più speranza di liberazione erano tornati al loro stoico mutismo.  
Uno dei più piccoli infine si scosse. Avanzò malfermo di qualche passo andando a sfiorare timidamente i capelli dorati della giovane piangente. –Signorina… non fare così. Grazie. Ci hai salvato.  
Allora, all'unisono, tutti gli altri, incoraggiati dall'esempio del compagno, li circondarono, mormorando, incoraggiando, cercando di toccarla. –Grazie. Grazie. Non piangere. Signorina. Ci hai salvato. Grazie.– Quel piccolo fiume di voci e di affetto alla fine riuscì a farle sollevare la testa. Porse la mano che uno dei bambini strinse forte, mentre un lievissimo sorriso affiorava come un raggio di sole tra le lacrime.  
_Sì. Pensa a questo. Li hai salvati. Se non fosse stato per te sarebbero stati uccisi o sarebbero tornati nelle mani di quella gente. Sei stata forte. Nessuno di noi avrebbe potuto comportarsi diversamente. Ma tu… tu non sei mai stata fatta per combattere. Nessuno lo è, se è per questo. Nessuno dovrebbe mai trovarsi in una situazione simile. Almeno io… riesco a sopportarlo un po' meglio. Cosa posso fare? Cosa posso darti… come posso esserti d'aiuto?…_  
–Andiamo– disse lui infine, risoluto. –Riporteremo tutti dalle loro famiglie. E poi… torneremo alla capitale. È inutile aver abbattuto le forze del nemico qui, se nel resto del paese la situazione resta uguale. Troveremo la loro base principale e li colpiremo al cuore. Saranno puniti per ciò che hanno fatto a questi bambini e a tanta altra gente. E oltretutto… abbiamo una promessa da mantenere. Victor deve riabbracciare sua madre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 15**

_Io sto cadendo. Sto precipitando nel buio e non c'è alcuna luce… alcun rumore. Grido o forse non riesco a gridare, non sento neanche la mia voce. Tendo la mano e non trovo nessuno che la prenda. Sono sola. Sto sprofondando nel nulla e non c'è nulla attorno a me… neanche la tua mano.  
No… la tua mano… la sento._  
Aprì gli occhi e lui gliela stava stringendo.  
–Come ti senti? Hai chiamato nel sonno.  
–Oh… io…– Si sollevò asciugandosi la fronte sudata. Aveva la gola secca. Era sdraiata sopra le coperte, nella camera d'albergo che avevano preso –anonimamente e attenti a non farsi riconoscere– tornando alla capitale. Nelle ultime notti… aveva continuato a rifare quello stesso sogno.  
–Sei uscito? Hai avuto notizie di Annie?– domandò, vedendo l'espressione preoccupata del compagno e cercando di cambiare discorso.  
–Non ancora. Tutti quelli che lavoravano per lei sono spariti. I giornali non ne parlano. Credo che non abbiano ancora deciso ufficialmente quale versione dare. La gente sa solo che si è ritirata a vita privata per assistere suo marito «gravemente malato»… è la versione che hanno dato a chiunque non facesse parte del governo. Ma ho indagato. Non c'è nessun corpo che possa corrispondere alla sua descrizione, negli ospedali cittadini. È probabile che sia stata soltanto presa prigioniera… almeno, lo spero. Vorranno servirsi di lei per ricattarci. Sicuramente si aspettavano che tornassimo a Closenstadt e staranno cercandoci dappertutto. Ma aspetteranno che siamo noi a fare la prima mossa… a buttarci nella loro trappola.  
–Ne sei sicuro? E se…  
–Se avessero voluto solamente chiuderle la bocca? Eliminarla nella possibilità che avesse ormai scoperto troppo e potesse riferirlo a qualcuno… come potrebbero già aver fatto con suo marito?– La sua voce era amara. Si era avvicinato alla porta poggiando la testa sul braccio. –Ci ho pensato. Potrebbe anche essere vero. Però… non _voglio_ crederci. Non solo per Victor… ma anche per me. Non potrei sopportarlo.  
Lei annuì, cercando di sorridergli confortante. –Certo. Hai ragione. La troveremo.  
_Sono più preoccupato per te che per lei._ Non riusciva a dirlo ad alta voce, per timore di ricordarle l'incubo. Era sempre stato così… solo nella premura per gli altri riusciva a dimenticare se stessa. Una donna tanto forte da riuscire a fare ciò che andava fatto, e tanto sensibile da soffrirne comunque. _Ed io, di che aiuto ti sono stato? A che serve tutta la forza che mi hanno dato, se non posso proteggere la donna che amo? Quanto più vicino dovrei esserti… quanto più forte dovrei stringerti, per sostenerti?_  
–Victor starà bene nel nascondiglio che abbiamo trovato per lui… almeno per il tempo sufficiente. Sarà meglio che portarlo con noi e metterlo di nuovo in pericolo… e farlo soffrire inutilmente col pensiero di cosa potrebbe essere successo a sua madre. Noi invece dovremo spostarci anche da qui entro oggi. Ho pensato a un posto dove ci sono meno probabilità che ci cerchino, se abbiamo fortuna.  
Uno scoppio improvviso di musica e voci fuori dalla finestra interruppe il dialogo. Corsero a guardare, badando a non sporgersi tanto da farsi vedere da sotto.  
C'era una parata. Due ali di folla vociante sui marciapiedi, che gettava coriandoli e piccoli oggetti con grida di festa e d'incoraggiamento. In mezzo alla strada, passavano marciando in ordine perfetto file su file di bambini, che salutavano seri dai due lati, con uniformi lustre ed armi in spalla altrettanto lucenti, anche più grandi di loro. Ogni squadra di soldatini era accompagnata da un sorvegliante adulto che rivolgeva larghi sorrisi alla folla, e seguita da due camionette o altri mezzi militari con soldati anziani alla guida e altri bambini caricati in riga nel cassone. Ognuna portava orgogliosamente uno stendardo sollevato ad intervalli regolari. Megafoni sulle camionette diffondevano musica militare distorta dal volume e da una registrazione approssimativa, e nelle pause sputavano frasi urlate poco comprensibili, a cui tuttavia gli astanti rispondevano con un boato di gioia. Lo spettacolo aveva qualcosa del circo, e qualcosa della processione sacra. La banda che faceva parte del tutto, anch'essa composta di soli membri sotto i dodici anni, non toccava uno strumento, procedeva solo seria e composta come il resto del corteo, eppure era salutata come se tutte quelle esplosioni di cattiva musica fossero opera sua. Alcuni tamburini ai lati gettavano volantini, alcuni prontamente afferrati dai festanti in prima fila, i più che cadevano ignorati a terra.  
–Cosa sta succedendo?…– Uno di quei foglietti di carta fu catturato dal vento e portato in alto dove una mano lo afferrò prontamente. Lui diede una rapida scorsa e gli lampeggiarono gli occhi. –È una dichiarazione ufficiale di guerra… di guerra civile. Il governo ha deciso che l'esercito sradicherà una volta per tutte le tane dei ribelli per mostrare quanto sia _grande_ e _stabile_ questo paese… e invita tutta la popolazione a sostenere questa _benefica_ e _necessaria_ risoluzione e a far sentire il suo appoggio ai soldati. Non ci saranno arruolamenti forzati… tutti sono invitati ad unirsi alle forze armate, ma i ministri sembrano convinti che il contingente esistente basterà a risolvere la situazione.  
–I bambini… manderanno _apertamente_ i bambini a combattere? E nessuno protesta?  
–Credo abbiano troppa paura per protestare.– La gente sotto continuava a salutare e a gridare evviva, con una nota tirata nella voce, con uno sforzo falso nei sorrisi, come facendo a gara a chi meglio dimostrasse il suo entusiasmo. –Oppure sono stati talmente indottrinati in questo ultimo periodo che almeno alcuni di loro ci credono _davvero_. Penso che i nostri amici abbiano anticipato la loro mossa finale per sottomettere il paese proprio perché noi siamo qui. Vogliono costringerci a uscire allo scoperto e assicurarsi di portare a termine il piano col minimo d'interferenza da parte nostra. Sicuramente hanno degli infiltrati nel governo, oppure manovrano tutto comunque da dietro le quinte. Qui entrambe le parti credono di servirsi soltanto di loro come mercanti d'armi, e non capiscono cosa sta succedendo veramente…  
Lei gli prese il volantino di mano, studiandolo intenta. –Hai ragione sulla trappola. Guarda questa frase in fondo.  
La frase in questione recitava: «Accorrete numerosi questa sera al Palazzo dell'Impero, per un discorso ufficiale di Sua Eccellenza il Primo Ministro e importanti comunicazioni sugli ultimi terroristi arrestati dalle nostre solerti forze di polizia!». Palazzo dell'Impero era il nome con cui era stato recentemente ribattezzato il Palazzo del Governo: un chiaro indizio sulle intenzioni di chi l'aveva scelto.  
–Cos'ha quella frase?  
–È sottolineata con un inchiostro invisibile a occhio nudo. Immagino si aspettassero che una copia sarebbe stata vista da me. E chiaramente questo è l'invito ad incontrarli, con tanto di dove e quando… e probabilmente anche di perché. Uno dei «terroristi catturati» potrebbe essere la nostra amica.  
–Cioè, potrebbero dar a bere al popolo che sia sempre stata segretamente d'accordo coi ribelli per poterla giustiziare senza conseguenze e allo stesso tempo suscitare uno scandalo e incitarlo contro il nemico. Sì. Ci avevo pensato.  
–Cosa facciamo?  
Uno scambio deciso di sguardi. –Ovviamente… daremo loro esattamente ciò che vogliono. È il modo più rapido per trovare Annie e arrivare al cuore delle loro trame. Se hanno deciso di sfidarci, faremo loro vedere ancora una volta che hanno trovato pane per i loro denti.– Un attimo di esitazione. –Tu sei sicura di…  
–È colpa loro se quei soldati ci hanno attaccati e i bambini si sono trovati in pericolo.– Le scintillava lo sguardo. –È colpa loro tutto ciò che è dovuto accadere ad Hammersbad… tutto il male e la sofferenza di questo paese. Certo che sono sicura. Andiamo.

_«Miei cari e fedeli concittadini!»_ tuonava l'uomo sul balcone aiutato da tutta la potenza dell'apparato di microfoni installato senza badare a spese, per aumentare in tutti gli ascoltatori la sensazione della forza e autorità dell'oratore. _«Sono commosso che abbiate deciso così in tanti di venire a dimostrarmi il vostro sostegno… e felice di vedere che così tanti in questa città sono fedeli ai governanti che avete scelto e alle leggi promulgate dai nostri padri. Perché di certo chiunque sia qui stasera è un cittadino fedele. Qui non ci sono traditori!…»_  
Un coro di evviva accompagnò le sue ultime parole.  
–Quello è il Primo Ministro Zebul, l'ex braccio destro del presidente. Secondo le mie informazioni, è in segreto il capo provvisorio del governo da quando il seggio è vacante. A quanto pare hanno deciso di divulgare la notizia della morte di Beaumont anche al grosso del popolo. Di certo questa è l'occasione giusta per farlo. E devono aver anche deciso chi sarà il prossimo presidente, visto che è affacciato al balcone ufficiale da cui solo il capo dello stato può fare discorsi.  
–È contro la costituzione, non è vero? In caso di vacanza, dovrebbero esserci nuove elezioni pubbliche.  
–Esattamente. Ma in una _situazione d'emergenza_, convinceranno la gente che è apprezzabile che qualcuno prenda in mano le redini con tanta decisione. E un buon imbonitore saprà conquistarsi il plauso della folla facendo dimenticare l'infrazione alla legge. Tutto secondo il copione delle migliori tirannie. Se c'è un infiltrato o una marionetta nel governo, ci sono buone probabilità che si tratti di lui. E forse non è neanche l'unico.  
–Come ci comportiamo?  
–Per il momento restiamo ad ascoltare. Voglio vedere dove va a finire questo discorso. E se si aspettano che siamo qui, probabilmente faranno in modo di farci capire le loro intenzioni. Nel frattempo tu…  
–Lo so. Controllerò se qualcuno ci sta osservando… o se riesco a localizzare Annie qui intorno. Ma pensi che ce la lascerebbero trovare così facilmente?  
–Se è come penso io, forse sì. Perché altrimenti invitarci in un posto con tanta folla e in un'occasione del genere?  
_«Per troppo tempo siamo stati lo zimbello degli altri stati. Per troppo tempo abbiamo lasciato che i nostri stessi fratelli si mettessero contro di noi, indebolendoci dall'interno, facendoci ridere dietro dagli stranieri. Pian piano abbiamo perso credibilità ai loro occhi, nonostante facessimo di tutto per adeguarci alle loro aspettative. E perché dovremmo adeguarci a come altri ci vorrebbero? Perché non dovremmo essere fieri della nostra identità nazionale… non tenere a mente ciò che la nostra gloriosa storia ci ha insegnato? Perché dovrebbe esserci negato di portare il nostro paese fuori dalle nebbie della storia e conquistare finalmente il progresso che i nostri padri della patria hanno così lungo inseguito, e così a lungo ci è stato negato?»_  
Si udì un nuovo boato. –Sta mettendo insieme affermazioni diverse e contraddittorie… un discorso guerrafondaio da manuale. Attira la folla dicendo un po' di tutto quel che vogliono sentirsi dire. Alla fine, qualunque siano le opinioni di una persona, penserà che il governo sia d'accordo…  
–È triste vedere che si può essere manipolati così.  
–Quando si creano le condizioni giuste, sì. Normalmente la gente non è così credulona. Ma mettila in uno stato di bisogno e di paura… bombardala di idee vecchie e nuove… poi indicale un nemico… ed è facile che ti segua. Anche se mi piace pensare che non sia per molto… che non si possa far perdere completamente il buon senso e il cuore all'umanità. Ma quanti danni si possono fare… quanti se ne sono sempre fatti… prima di rinsavire…  
_«Ed è per questo che noi ci riprenderemo quel che ci spetta! Riporteremo l'unità nella nostra amata terra! Con la FORZA, poiché è necessario! È sempre doloroso dover combattere tra fratelli, e lo sappiamo bene. Ma saremo disposti a fare questo sacrificio… perché Dio stesso ci chiede di correggere i nostri fratelli che sbagliano! E grazie alle nuove leve del nostro esercito, alla freschezza e all'innocenza della nostra gioventù, noi ci assumeremo questo compito con AMORE e con amore VINCEREMO!»_  
Una mano si contrasse con forza sull'altra mano nel vicolo.  
_«E una volta che avremo messo ordine in casa nostra, toccherà a coloro che ci hanno sottovalutati. Senza desiderio di violenza, ma senza neanche false umiltà, ci faremo finalmente riconoscere da coloro che fino ad ora ci hanno derisi e sfruttati, come comunità libera, fiera e indipendente! Saremo noi a dettare le regole per quanto ci riguarda, e non accetteremo altre imposizioni. Se nonostante tutto non vorranno accettare il nostro desiderio di pace… ebbene, anche in questo caso saremo pronti a difenderci!»_  
–Questa è una dichiarazione di guerra in piena regola… al mondo intero.  
–Uh–uh. C'era da aspettarselo. Suppongo che adesso indicherà se stesso come il capo più adatto in questo momento di crisi…  
_«Cari concittadini! Conoscete il nostro desiderio di pace, e il nostro amore per voi! Sapete che non alla leggera abbiamo accettato di prendere finalmente in mano il nostro destino come uomini liberi! Vi chiediamo di starci accanto in questa difficile prova, ben sapendo di poter contare sulla vostra forza, sulla vostra fedeltà, su quel cuore generoso di cui avete tante volte dato dimostrazione in simili frangenti! I centri di reclutamento resteranno aperti da oggi fino alla fine del mese, per tutti coloro che vorranno prestare la loro preziosa opera alla patria. Agli altri, chiediamo di osservare le regole del coprifuoco e del razionamento che saranno diffuse dai mezzi di comunicazione, per permettere alle forze armate di fare il loro dovere. Liste delle misure d'emergenza decise dal governo saranno comunicate regolarmente a partire da adesso, e noi stessi in questa sede vi elencheremo le più importanti…»_  
–Riesci a vedere qualcosa?  
–No. Qui intorno ci sono molte schermature… disposte con abilità. Hanno previsto di dover neutralizzare i miei poteri. Se Annie è nascosta qui vicino, probabilmente hanno fatto in modo che non la trovassimo finché non saranno loro a deciderlo.  
_–Contano sulla nostra impazienza, oppure… dove vogliono andare a parare?  
«In cambio voi, come avete fatto finora, conterete sulla nostra capacità di guidarvi… e sul capo che così bene ha saputo in passato prendersi cura dei vostri interessi, come vostro figlio, come vostro padre…»_  
La finestra presidenziale alle spalle del ministro stava aprendosi. Dunque non sarebbe stato lui il nuovo leader burattino prescelto per l'operazione. Allora chi avrebbero esibito come asso nella manica? Due figure fecero un passo avanti e salutarono la folla osannante a braccia tese, sorridendo.  
_«Quindi passo la parola… al nostro amato presidente Robert Beaumont, finalmente ristabilitosi dopo la lunga convalescenza… e alla sua consorte lady Anne!»_  
Impietrirono. Impossibile. Avevano visto le foto del funerale. Avevano ascoltato il racconto della vedova in lacrime. Beaumont era _morto_… eppure era là, in un completo impeccabile e un sorriso smagliante, a volgersi a destra e a sinistra per ringraziare i presenti dei loro evviva. E quella accanto a lui era senza dubbio la sua signora, che agganciata al suo braccio salutava più modestamente e si metteva in posa raggiante per i lampi dei fotografi. O quantomeno… _tutto lasciava intendere_ che fossero loro.  
_«Fratelli carissimi… grazie di avermi sostenuto e aver pregato per me in questi mesi... grazie di sostenermi stasera!»_ Ci sarebbe voluto un analizzatore vocale sofisticatissimo per capire se la voce che usciva dagli altoparlanti non fosse realmente quella del presidente. _«Anche se la mia salute non si è del tutto ristabilita, non ho potuto esimermi dal tornare alla guida del paese in questo momento in cui ha tanto bisogno della mia presenza…»_

–Non è Annie.– Lui si scoprì la voce arrochita. Il suo corpo tremava per la furia. –Non può essere Annie. Beaumont… è un sosia… oppure è davvero sempre stato dalla loro parte e hanno inscenato la sua morte a qualche scopo? Ma Annie non si sarebbe _mai_ prestata a una cosa del genere… a meno che non l'abbiano drogata o convinta con la forza! Maledetti!  
E si mosse.  
Una mano gli afferrò il braccio.  
_«Ora posso rivelarvi il segreto che i miei fidati collaboratori hanno mantenuto finora e che avevo chiesto di non diffondere per non gettare il paese nel panico. La mia prolungata assenza in realtà non era dovuta a una malattia ma ad una grave ferita, subita ad opera dei terroristi che stanno rovinando la nostra terra!»_  
Un'esclamazione di costernazione e disprezzo colmò la piazza.  
_«Per questo ho ritenuto mio dovere dare il via a quest'operazione punitiva di estrema durezza, come unica soluzione rimasta per salvarci dalla distruzione. Alcune spie da noi recentemente catturate ci hanno rivelato progetti di attentati a ripetizione per sovvertire il governo che causeranno moltissime vittime, a meno che non siamo noi a colpire per primi. Vi illustrerò i piani dei ribelli, e rivelerò i nomi delle persone coinvolte e dei nostri prigionieri…»_  
–_Ange_, aspetta… non devi uscire allo scoperto! Non hai pensato che…  
–…Che è proprio quello che vogliono?– Gli occhi gli bruciavano. –Certo che l'ho pensato! Era questo lo scopo della trappola, fin dall'inizio! Ma non me ne importa niente! Annie è stata la mia prima amica… la mia _unica_ amica per tanto tempo! E loro la stanno infangando! Se è questo che vogliono, allora sarò felice di darglielo! E se è davvero lei quella lassù… allora devo strappargliela dalle mani… ma se è un volgare robot, non avrò scrupoli a distruggerlo!  
Saltò fuori dal nascondiglio con un grido, puntando dritto verso il balcone. Tutti gli occhi si volsero dalla sua parte e cominciarono le prime urla di panico. –_Ange_, no! Non devi! Quella è…  
Ma ormai era impossibile trattenerlo. Lei estrasse la pistola e lo seguì.  
_«Eccoli!»_ urlò concitato Zebul, impadronitosi del microfono, mentre le guardie del corpo si paravano prontamente davanti alla coppia sul terrazzo. _«I terroristi sono tornati! Proteggete il presidente!…»_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo 16**

Sai che non sei mai uscito dal mio cuore?  
Quegli occhi sgranati, quel sorriso ingenuo. Quell'avere così facilmente fede in me, nella gente, nel mondo, nonostante tutto quello che mi avevi raccontato del tuo passato– e anche quello che non mi avevi raccontato. Quando ti avevo conosciuto, la prima cosa che mi era venuta da pensare era stata: _Questo qui deve credere ancora nelle favole. Che carino!_  
So che avevi di me un'opinione più alta di quella che avessi io stessa. Non ero spontanea e gentile come apparivo a te. Mi comportavo in modo cortese con gli altri perché era ciò che mi avevano insegnato. In realtà di carattere sono sempre stata chiusa, scontrosa, permalosa. Avrei sempre solo voluto che tutti mi lasciassero in pace, e mi consideravo cattiva per questo. Mentre ascoltavo educatamente un'anziana signora raccontarmi i suoi malanni e i suoi pettegolezzi, o uno degli amici di mio padre mettermi a parte delle sue opinioni politiche… in realtà pensavo soltanto a quanto avrei voluto che tutti se ne stessero zitti. Trovavo addirittura stupido preoccuparsi di tante cose. Io non avevo mai dovuto farlo. C'erano i miei genitori che avevano sempre pensato per me, e così era comodo. Del tutto normale che poi abbia continuato a cercare qualcuno che pensasse al mio posto, senza farmi fare la fatica di farlo da me.  
E mio padre mi aveva insegnato a non credere alle favole. Nella realtà non c'è nessuno che ti regali nulla, nessuno che sia realmente e disinteressatamente generoso e disposto ad aiutarti. Quantomeno, con lui non l'aveva fatto nessuno. Il suo mondo, il mondo della politica, era fatto di squali pronti a mangiarsi a vicenda per ottenere un minimo vantaggio. Bisognava essere pragmatici e sapere quali sono le occasioni giuste, e fare solo ciò che comportava un utile concreto per te. Oggi mi domando quanto sia dovuta essere vuota e solitaria la sua vita.  
Ma era mio padre. Per me, allora, le sue parole erano vangelo. Ho messo da parte molto presto le mie bambole e le mie fantasie, ho imparato a non farmi guidare dai sentimenti e a conservare sempre una parte di me fredda e critica, come faceva lui. Ho imparato a non confidare troppo in nessuno. Mi sentivo adulta e matura per questo. Però, tante volte… quanto mi faceva sentire sola…  
O forse ricordo i suoi avvertimenti peggiori di quello che erano. Forse era solo una scusa per potermi tenere a distanza da tutti, per poter essere nel mio intimo sprezzante ed isolata. Anche comportarmi bene con gli altri… mi dava solo la fierezza di sentirmi buona e quindi migliore di loro. Lo facevo per egoismo, non per generosità.  
Ma c'eri tu. Non eri come gli altri. Non avevi cercato la mia amicizia per sfruttarla, come tanti altri compagni di scuola. Ti faceva veramente piacere stare con me… non mi chiedevi mai favori, non hai mai cercato di corteggiarmi o anche di baciarmi. E con tanti calcolatori che ci avevano provato, questo mi rassicurava… anche se forse a volte avrei voluto che tu fossi più audace… e non avevo il coraggio di dirtelo…  
Tu CREDEVI veramente nelle cose. Nell'amicizia, pur non avendo avuto molti amici. Nella bontà delle persone. Credevi anche in me, e questo per un po'… quand'eri con me… mi aiutava a vedermi in un altro modo. A pensare di non essere poi così cattiva, di poter essere l'amica sincera che tu mi ritenevi. Mi davi fiducia in me stessa. Per questo non riuscivo più a fare a meno della tua compagnia. Avrei voluto averti a casa mia ogni giorno. Avrei voluto sentire su di me quel tuo sguardo per sempre.  
Ma era chiaro che non potevo continuare a frequentarti. Cos'avresti potuto darmi? Non avevi niente. Non avevi il potere o la forza per proteggermi. Che vita avrei avuto con te? Non potevo permettermi di affezionarmi troppo. Per questo diradai gli inviti. E alla fine, quando ci separammo del tutto, provai quasi sollievo. Non avrei dovuto compiere una scelta difficile. Poi arrivò Robert e lui fu la scelta vantaggiosa, concreta, la più sensata. La cosa giusta da fare. E fui fiera di me per averla fatta… come lo era mio padre.  
Eppure non ho mai potuto fare a meno, in tutti questi anni… di chiedermi come sarebbe stata la mia vita se avessi avuto il coraggio di fare la scelta sbagliata… di seguire i miei sentimenti… anche se non li avevo mai ammessi con me stessa…  
Sono cresciuta, sono diventata adulta. Anche tu sei cresciuto, pur se non all'apparenza. Allora credevo di essere molto più forte e furba di te. E probabilmente mi sbagliavo. Quando ti ho rivisto… eri tu quello forte. Eri tu ad avere il potere per aiutarmi, per proteggermi. E lo hai usato. Ma non era semplicemente qualcosa che hai acquisito. Ora capisco che il vero potere era proprio il tuo cuore idealista e generoso. E io non lo avevo mai riconosciuto, fino adesso.  
Ma come posso chiederti di perdonarmi ora? Come posso osare dirti tutto quello che ho in fondo al cuore, dopo tanto tempo? Ne avrò il coraggio?… Me ne sarà data ormai la possibilità? E se sì, tu come mi risponderai?…

Due gorilla armati non erano in grado d'impensierirlo. Non fecero in tempo neanche a puntare le pistole che la loro preda era scomparsa alla vista. Quasi nello stesso istante, un paio di uppercut ben piazzati li mandarono a nanna facendoli cadere dalle due parti della scena come se si aprisse un sipario. Ed ora la strada per la coppia presidenziale era libera. I due si stringevano spaventati l'uno all'altro fissando l'assalitore ricomparso che li fronteggiava, mentre Zebul, livido sul bordo del terrazzo, non osava più gridare nel microfono che continuava a stringere convulsamente. Ci sarebbero voluti istanti preziosi perché gli altri agenti di scorta salissero di corsa le scale. La folla sotto urlava di panico e terrore.  
–Va bene… e adesso parlate! Annie, sei tu? Siete chi dite di essere… oppure è tutto un altro scherzo?  
Il volto spaventato della donna che si rannicchiava contro il braccio del marito era proprio quello della sua amica, ma non mostrava di riconoscerlo. Era lui a farle paura, non le persone che aveva accanto. Avanzò di un passo, la pistola abbassata a metà, ignorando le intimazioni sempre più vicine alle sue spalle, protendendo la mano quasi a toccarla per sincerarsi. Lei emise un piccolo strillo di terrore e fece per nascondersi dietro l'uomo. –Aiuto!…  
Se ne accorse un istante troppo tardi. Vide cambiare l'espressione di Zebul in soddisfazione e trionfo nel momento in cui gli arrivava il grido dalla piazza: –_Ange_! Loro…  
Beaumont si parò orgogliosamente tra la sua signora e il terrorista, a testa alta e con lo sguardo diritto di chi sa di essere nel giusto. –Siamo a questo dunque– esclamò, abbastanza forte perché tutti potessero sentirlo e i microfoni lo captassero. –Ebbene, se è me che volete, non mi tirerò indietro! Ma sappiate che la forza del mio popolo non morirà mai!  
Dopodichè la sua testa esplose.  
Non era stato lui: non era stato nessuno. Si sentì un rumore simile allo sparo di una pistola _vera_ e frammenti schizzarono in tutte le direzioni, all'urlo della first lady che si accasciò terrorizzata al suolo con le mani sulla bocca fissando il corpo rimasto in piedi eroicamente per un istante prima di crollare rigidamente in avanti, fili scoperti che sprizzavano scintille visibili nel moncone del collo da cui saliva fumo. Un robot… come aveva pensato… appena vigliaccamente assassinato da un _terrorista_ con tutto il popolo come testimone. Si erano serviti di lui per la loro commedia!  
_«Assassino!»_ stava urlando Zebul costernato nel microfono, ma il ghigno sulla sua faccia contraddiceva il tono della voce quando si voltò a guardarlo._ «Il nostro presidente è morto! Prendetelo!»_  
Non aveva ascoltato l'avvertimento. Si era fatto trasportare dalla rabbia e dalla preoccupazione. Non aveva pensato a una cosa del genere. Le guardie erano finalmente arrivate in cima alle scale e gli spianavano contro le pistole, qualcuna tremando, altre con le lacrime agli occhi per ciò che era stato fatto all'amato padre della loro nazione. Erano persone normali. Non poteva combatterle e ferirle. Un'altra cosa che avevano previsto. Non gli restava che fuggire, e anche questo avrebbe fatto il loro gioco.  
Lei dov'era?… Guardò giù dal terrazzo e la vide correre nella sua direzione. La folla si divideva al suo passaggio riparandosi atterrita e fissando la sua pistola. Non era ferita. Bene, almeno questo… Bisognava far presto. Ma non poteva andarsene senza Annie, pensò all'improvviso. Se quella era lei. S'inginocchiò afferrandole il polso e la sentì emettere uno strillo ancor più terrorizzato. –Lasciala, assassino!– ruggirono le guardie a pochi metri, non osando sparare, evidentemente convinte che il terrorista volesse prendere un ostaggio per la fuga. Le ignorò. –Annie?! Se sei tu… se ti hanno costretto… fammelo capire in qualche modo! Non abbiamo tempo!  
–Aiuto… mio marito… non mi faccia del male…– La voce era diventata tanto fievole che quasi non riusciva a udirla, come se la donna stesse per svenire.  
Lo sparo arrivò improvviso. Se non l'avesse spinta di lato e a sua volta fosse scattato indietro, avrebbe fatto saltare la testa a entrambi. Fissò il muro tra di loro dall'altra parte del terrazzo. Il foro frastagliato era stato lasciato da un proiettile sufficiente ad abbattere un carro armato. Era stato Zebul. Il ghigno se possibile si era ancora allargato. L'arma che reggeva in mano non sembrava diversa da una normale pistola, ma l'aspetto ingannava. –Forza, un altro po'… diventa pure il massacratore di tutti e due, stupido!– mormorò sottovoce. –Distruggi anche la tua cara amichetta... Se proprio ci tieni ti darò una mano!  
–Aiuto… aiuto…– Il mormorio si era fatto macchinale, vi affioravano degli scatti interrotti. Un altro robot? L'imbroglio era completo?… All'improvviso però mentre la fissava accadde qualcosa di strano– solo per un attimo. Gli occhi emisero un crepitio e si rovesciarono. La bocca si aprì leggermente e ne uscirono parole senza che muovesse le labbra, con un tono completamente diverso. –Aiuto… sei tu?… Aiutami… non so dove sono… è tutto buio… stelle d'oro… salvami… io…  
Zebul fece per sparare di nuovo.  
L'arma gli fu fatta saltare di mano con un colpo preciso. Una figura si parò tra lui e il bersaglio. La sua compagna l'aveva raggiunto con un balzo sul terrazzo dalla piazza sottostante. –Fai presto! Muoviti! Altrimenti faranno esplodere anche lei!  
Era vero. Il crepitio stava facendosi sempre più forte, e scintille uscivano dagli occhi dell'automa che conservavano la loro disperata espressione implorante. Quasi non riusciva a staccarne lo sguardo, come ipnotizzato. Lei gli tese la mano libera. L'afferrò. Un profondo respiro ed erano scomparsi entrambi, proprio mentre, al grido furioso del ministro, le guardie facevano finalmente fuoco.  
_«Lady Anne è ferita!… Portatela in ospedale!… State tranquilli, amici… la situazione è sotto controllo! Gli attentatori sono fuggiti!… Le forze di polizia sono già all'inseguimento… Di quale altra prova avete bisogno? Non è evidente che i nostri nemici sono belve che non cercano altro che la distruzione di tutti noi? Che non hanno esitato a colpire mettendo a rischio anche le vostre vite?… Signori, quest'atto non resterà invendicato! Come Primo Ministro assumo qui il comando del governo, e il mio primo pensiero sarà rintracciare e punire i responsabili della fine del nostro amato presidente… e reprimere una volta per tutte coloro che li hanno mandati!»_

Ricomparvero in un vicolo, lontano dalla gente che continuava a correre e vociare disordinatamente per la strada, tenendosi nascosti agli sguardi nel buio. Ormai qualunque abitante della Terkmenia li avesse visti avrebbe riconosciuto le loro facce come quelle di due assassini e avrebbe segnalato la loro posizione. Un'altra cosa che quei maledetti avevano previsto.  
–Mi… spiace. Sono stato troppo precipitoso… ma che _cosa_ è successo?  
–Quella era Annie… e allo stesso tempo non lo era. Stavo cercando di avvisarti… anch'io me ne sono accorta solo all'ultimo istante. Si trattava di un robot, ma al suo cervello elettronico arrivavano continuamente segnali via etere. Dovevano averlo collegato alle onde cerebrali della vera Annie. Se tu lo avessi distrutto o spinto ad autodistruggersi… sarebbe morta anche lei.  
–E avrebbero riso per ultimi in tutti i sensi.– La rabbia sommessa nella sua voce era quasi fisica. –E Beaumont? Anche per lui era la stessa cosa?  
–Credo che lui fosse un semplice robot. Volevano incitare ancor più la rabbia del popolo e giustificare così il cambio di governo. Assestandoci allo stesso tempo un colpo.  
–E ci sono riusciti. Ho dato loro quel che volevano ancor più di quanto intendessi. Mi spiace.  
–_Ange_, io lo so. Se c'è qualcosa che può farti perdere il controllo… è…– Non finì la frase. Lui stava rimuginando. –Comunque qualcosa non è andato secondo i loro piani. Poco fa… sono certo che quel robot abbia parlato con la voce della vera Annie. Deve essere riuscita a sfruttare il collegamento per mandarmi un messaggio. Ma era debole… confusa…  
–Probabilmente l'hanno drogata. Non sarebbero riusciti a fare una cosa del genere, altrimenti. Ma se davvero è riuscita a parlarti… questo ha dello straordinario. Deve aver usato tutta la sua forza di volontà.  
Annuì. –È vero. E comunque, drogata o meno, credo che abbia cercato di dirmi dove si trova. Ha parlato di buio, e di stelle d'oro.  
–Potrebbe trattarsi di qualunque posto. Adesso è pieno giorno. Forse vede delle luci indistinte e le scambia per stelle.  
–No.– Ora gli si stavano illuminando gli occhi. –No… forse capisco cosa voleva dire. È qualcosa che solo io e lei avremmo potuto capire… qualcosa che non avrebbe insospettito i suoi carcerieri. Un vecchio gioco tra noi due. È stata straordinaria a pensarci. Se è così... _so_ dove dobbiamo cercare. Seguimi. Dobbiamo fare presto. La polizia ci starà cercando… e ora che non hanno più bisogno di lei, potrebbero ucciderla in ogni momento.

–Aiuto… aiutami…– Il caldo era soffocante. L'aria aveva un odore dolciastro. Tutto era avvolto da una strana nebbia verde. Cosa era accaduto dopo quella mattina all'albergo?… Cosa era accaduto prima?… i ricordi andavano e venivano. Anche il senso dell'identità. Un ago infilato nel braccio, un tubicino che lasciava fluire goccia a goccia un liquido verde denso come veleno, che cancellava e offuscava ogni cosa. Chi sono io? Che cosa desidero? Che cosa devo fare?… Nella foschia poche figure… pochi nomi… si stagliavano imponenti, e a quelli si aggrappava con tutto ciò che le restava di se stessa…  
–Ci stiamo svegliando, bella signora?– La voce era untuosa, la figura era nascosta dalla visione appannata come tutto il resto, ma indossava un camice bianco e teneva in mano una siringa. Non ricordava perché, ma sapeva di averne terribilmente paura. –Non credevo che avresti opposto tanta resistenza. Può essere che ti abbiamo sottovalutato… magari dovremmo tenerti in considerazione per qualche altro uso invece che come vittima sacrificale, eh?  
L'uomo le staccò la flebo. La siringa si avvicinò lentamente al suo braccio mentre le premeva la vena. –A questo punto dovremmo essere contenti che il tuo alter ego meccanico non sia stato distrutto… forse possiamo fare un uso migliore anche di quello. Visto che a quanto pare il tuo cavaliere e signora stanno dirigendosi qui a gran velocità. Non so come hai fatto a comunicargli dove siamo, ma ti faccio i miei complimenti. A questo punto– l'ago entrò in vena –dovremo usare un po' più d'_immaginazione_…  
Se ne avesse avuto ancora le forze, Annie si sarebbe messa ad urlare.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitolo 17**

–Ne sei certo?  
–Penso proprio di sì. Quando eravamo ragazzi, c'era un solo posto che Annie chiamava sempre «Il viale delle stelle d'oro». Era la strada che portava al tribunale cittadino. C'erano dei lampioni dalla luce fortissima che la sera la illuminavano a giorno… e la facciata del tribunale era ricoperta di lapidi coi nomi degli avvocati più importanti che vi avevano studiato o esercitato, ognuna sormontata da una stella. Insisteva sempre per andare a passeggiare là. Diceva che le sembrava come il viale delle stelle di Hollywood, solo per la giurisprudenza. E che un giorno sarebbe stata anche lei una di quelle stelle. Voleva andare all'università e diventare giudice. Credo che poi abbia abbandonato quel sogno quando si è sposata. Ma se ha cercato di mandarci un messaggio… può aver voluto dire soltanto questo.  
L'edificio in stile classico del Tribunale Amministrativo Centrale di Closenstadt torreggiava sotto di loro, buio, severo e imponente, ma per il resto assolutamente normale. Non sembrava il genere di posto in cui si rinchiuderebbero cavie per esperimenti e si fabbricherebbero misteriosi robot. Naturalmente, come sapevano benissimo… l'apparenza il più delle volte inganna.  
–Il perimetro è sorvegliato?  
–Naturalmente. Una guardia ogni venti metri. Ma sembrano normali guardiani del parlamento. Con armi del tutto ordinarie… e per lo più antiquate. Solo per fare scena. Non lo schieramento che ci si aspetterebbe per difendere un laboratorio segreto. O per respingerci se avessero saputo che dovessimo venire qui. Sembra troppo facile.  
–O forse vogliono che pensiamo sia troppo facile. L'interno?  
–È schermato in vari modi diversi… probabilmente contro intercettazioni elettroniche. Non riesco a sondarlo chiaramente. Soprattutto i piani inferiori.  
–Allora cominceremo da lì.– Interpretò lo sguardo di lei. –So che se mi sbagliassi… attireremmo inutilmente l'attenzione e segnaleremmo ancora di più la nostra posizione. Ma sono sicuro di me stesso. Ti fidi di me?  
_Un ricordo d'infanzia… uno scherzo complice… ecco l'unica cosa che io e te non potremo avere insieme. L'unica cosa che invidio ad Annie. È stata fortunata a conoscerti allora. Come è fortunata che tu sia disposto a tutto per lei._ Non ebbe esitazioni ad annuire. _E io… perché posso starti vicino mentre tenti di tutto._ –Lo sai. Sempre.  
–Allora ecco il piano.  
_Annie… non so cosa ti stiano facendo… ma resisti ancora un po'. Ho già perso troppe persone a cui tenevo per potermi permettere di perdere anche te. Non ti deluderò. Vedrai. Riuscirò a raggiungerti.  
Raggiungerti…_  
La parola gli ricordò qualcos'altro. Allungò di poco la mano al suo fianco stringendo delicatamente le dita della compagna mentre scrutava il marmoreo palazzo squadrato. Lei gli rispose voltandosi con un sorriso. E iniziò l'attesa fino al momento stabilito.

–Li abbiamo individuati, dottore. Sono dove ci aspettavamo che fossero.  
–Molto bene. Lasciateli superare le prime due linee di difesa senza troppi problemi, come convenuto. Dopodichè mostreremo loro la _sorpresa_ che abbiamo preparato.– L'uomo in camice si diresse verso un oggetto coperto da un lenzuolo in un angolo della stanza. –Naturalmente abbiamo dovuto fare le cose un po' in fretta… e di solito questo non mi piace… ma d'altra parte il melodramma invece mi è sempre piaciuto. Credo che assisteremo a una bella scena.  
Tirò via il lenzuolo rivelando l'immagine di Anne Yashida con gli abiti eleganti che indossava alla cerimonia della sera prima, e gli occhi chiusi. Regolò attentamente alcuni controlli del robot con uno strumento di precisione, poi chiuse il pannello di manutenzione lampeggiante. Si udì un suono persistente e sgradevole come in lontananza, simile al lamento di un torturato o a un ruggito. –Sarà interessante vedere come porteranno avanti il loro salvataggio con un guardiano come _questo_.

_Raggiungerti…  
Per quanto possa starti accanto… per quanto di me possa cercare di darti, mi sento sempre come in colpa… mi sembra sempre che non sia abbastanza. Riesco veramente a farti sentire quello che provo? Riesco a raggiungerti davvero? A fare qualcosa per te? L'unica risposta la trovo nei tuoi occhi. Nonostante tutto l'amore, non possiamo risparmiare l'uno all'altra tante sofferenze… che vengono semplicemente dal fare quello che facciamo.  
Ma vorrei riuscire a fare molto di più… se solo tu… se solo noi non fossimo intrappolati in questo continuo labirinto di lotte e potessi offrirti una vita normale… darti quello che vorrei… amarti come vorrei… e non dover ritagliare sempre per noi degli attimi in mezzo al pericolo, in cui possiamo dirci quello che conta davvero solo con uno sguardo, poche parole, un tocco della mano… per noi è già tanto, ma temo che non basti…  
Se potessi davvero raggiungerti…  
Quando tutto questo sarà finito… o anche prima… io…_  
–È mezzanotte.  
Il momento del cambio della guardia. Come rotelline di un orologio, tutte le sentinelle fino a quel momento immobili a oltranza iniziarono le loro ritmiche giravolte e presentat–arm a passo di danza cedendo il posto a quelle del turno successivo. Una tradizione che la Terkmenia aveva introdotto dall'Occidente quasi cento anni prima, nonostante fosse estranea alla sua cultura, perché i governanti di allora ne erano rimasti affascinati. Come altrove, neanche là quel balletto o la consegna di non muoversi avevano più alcuna utilità pratica. Ma venivano mantenuti, senza neanche la scusa di una tradizione centenaria, praticamente senza saperne il perché.  
E non solo non avevano utilità pratica, ma offrivano realmente un'occasione perfetta per superare il cordone di sorveglianza… a chi avesse studiato bene le movenze della sequenza. C'era un momento in cui tutti i soldati su un lato dell'edificio guardavano simultaneamente nella stessa direzione. Meno di una frazione di secondo. Ma in quel momento, qualcuno che fosse stato abbastanza rapido sarebbe riuscito ad introdursi nel cortile senza essere visto. Nessuno si era preoccupato di correggere il difetto, perché nessuno avrebbe avuto la possibilità di fare realmente una cosa del genere.  
_SWISSSSSSSSSSSH!_  
Fino a quel momento.  
I soldati di guardia erano persone comuni con armi comuni. Era inutile ferirli. Se anche qualcuno avesse sparato contro di loro, non sarebbe riuscito a provocare molto danno. E se dovevano giudicare dal grado di preparazione di tutto l'esercito di quel paese, probabilmente il balletto del cambio della guardia era _quasi_ l'unica cosa in cui erano stati addestrati. Naturalmente i loro nemici si paravano come al solito le spalle mandando in prima linea degli innocenti ignari. Ma almeno questa volta potevano aggirare il problema così.  
–È davvero fin troppo facile… o abbiamo preso una cantonata o le vere difese saranno all'interno…  
–Le porte sono tutte sbarrate. Per sfondarle ci vorrebbe un attimo ma ci faremmo scoprire. Come pensi di fare?  
–Nessun problema.– La afferrò alla vita e in un soffio furono sul tetto. Un colpetto lievissimo alla finestra di un abbaino che andò in frantumi in relativo silenzio come se niente fosse. –E adesso mi sentirei di dire un'altra cosa. Che è troppo facile per NON essere una trappola. Normalmente sarebbe dovuto come minimo scattare un allarme contro gli intrusi. Per quante battaglie abbia combattuto… ogni volta che mi toglievano gentilmente gli ostacoli davanti il motivo era che VOLEVANO lasciarmi passare e guidarmi dove mi volevano loro.  
–A questo punto credo che tu abbia ragione.– Si guardarono intorno. Era una normale soffitta polverosa con forme di mobili e oggetti inutilizzati nascoste da teloni cerati. –Ci sono i fili del circuito d'allarme nel muro. Ma è stato disattivato.  
–Quindi possiamo aspettarci una bella accoglienza di sotto. Bene… quantomeno noi _sappiamo_ che loro _sanno_. E forse questo ci dà un vantaggio. Inoltre… potremmo dimostrargli che sono stati troppo sicuri di sé a darci così per scontati. Come tante altre volte. Pronta?– Mise la mano sulla maniglia. Come immaginava, la porta non era chiusa a chiave. –Scendiamo.  
Nel momento in cui chiusero la porta dietro di sé incamminandosi con cautela giù dalla rampa delle scale, due occhi luminosi lampeggiarono brevemente di rosso dall'interno schermato di quello che sembrava un semplice armadio ammuffito. Altre luci fecero loro eco da punti diversi del locale. I robot di sorveglianza non avevano attaccato gli intrusi secondo le disposizioni e ora stavano inviando il segnale di presenza registrata alla sala controllo. Tutto come previsto.

–Credevo fosse solo un tribunale… somiglia di più a un museo con tutte queste teche.  
–È il museo investigativo, che occupa tutto il piano superiore. Ne ho sentito parlare. Ci sono esemplari di apparecchi e attrezzi usati nei casi giudiziari importanti dal XVIII secolo fino ad oggi… stralci di giornali e video con casi leggendari ancora insoluti, o altri che sono stati risolti in modo spettacolare… e anche statue di cera dei più famosi detective di tutti i tempi, reali o immaginari. Nessun pezzo veramente prezioso, ma c'era comunque la fila per visitarlo prima che scoppiasse la guerra civile. Era tra le maggiori attrazioni turistiche di Closenstadt. Ed era anche un'occasione per decantare ai visitatori le lodi del sistema giudiziario repubblicano terkmeno. È chiuso da mesi… ufficialmente per «restauri»… in realtà la gente non ha più voglia di divertirsi in questo modo con ciò che sta succedendo nelle loro stesse case.  
–È triste. Sono solo oggetti inanimati, ma sembrano abbandonati… in cerca di qualcosa. Come tante cose, come tanta gente qui.  
_Come anche Annie. Anche lei, in certi momenti… sembrava desiderare che qualcuno la ritrovasse. Che qualcun altro le desse una direzione, le dicesse chi era. È questo che mi fa paura. È come se lei in qualche modo incarnasse ciò che è accaduto a tutto questo paese. Un'atmosfera generale, così diffusa che a volte non si nota neanche coscientemente… ma è sempre presente. Qui in troppi sembrano spenti, senza speranza… senza scopo… senza volontà di pensare con la propria testa. Aspettano di essere salvati o di essere comandati o uccisi… forse per loro non fa differenza pur di uscire da questa specie di limbo. Ma questo è proprio il modo in cui non se ne esce mai…  
Come se avessero lavato loro il cervello cancellando la gioia. Cancellando l'idea che possa esistere qualcosa di diverso. In queste condizioni, quanto è più facile riuscire a comandarli senza che si ribellino? Quanto più facile anche che ci riescano con lei? Ma si è ribellata… almeno in minima parte. Devo sperare per il meglio… anch'io. Che sia ancora viva e sana di mente…_  
Appoggiò la mano su una teca polverosa, senza riflettere. Altre intorno erano coperte alla meglio con vecchi teloni come quelli in soffitta. Il sistema d'allarme era staccato. O forse non c'era mai stato. In fondo quelli non erano pezzi preziosi, e non valeva la pena sprecare costosa corrente elettrica per proteggerli. D'altra parte, chi avrebbe mai voluto rubarli? Rubare una raccolta di vecchi fogli di giornale o una brutta riproduzione di Holmes con una pipa di plastica… Non valeva la pena neanche di piazzare un guardiano. Quel posto era fin troppo inutile, un richiamo di ripiego, un orgoglio fasullo. In tempi bui c'era bisogno di ben altro.  
Le porte sono aperte, non si vede nessuno. Da lì non sarebbe dovuto essere troppo difficile scendere ai piani inferiori. Ma anche se gli avversari li avessero voluti all'interno, era un po' strano non aver ancora incontrato guardie. O erano davvero sicuri delle loro difese… oppure loro avevano davvero fatto un buco nell'acqua? L'assenza del sistema d'allarme, di ostacoli per entrare, magari erano semplicemente dovuti alla trascuratezza notata tante volte in quel paese. Solo una coincidenza. Aveva pensato di risentire un'eco dell'adolescenza mentre il viale delle stelle d'oro non c'entrava per niente? Magari Annie non ricordava più quella vecchia storia… magari l'aveva messa da parte come si mettono da parte le fantasie di ragazzini quando si diventa adulti.  
E magari era soltanto un inganno della vista… o la statua di Holmes alla loro destra si era appena MOSSA?  
–A TERRA!– Le due grida, il suo e quello di lei, arrivarono così simultaneamente che non seppe dire chi avesse avvisato l'altro per primo. Nello stesso tempo e senza perdere un secondo, le si era gettato alle spalle e l'aveva spinta giù. Raggi laser s'incrociarono sopra le loro teste e fecero esplodere vetri antiproiettile dai due lati che schizzarono schegge in ogni direzione. Altri schianti fecero seguito al primo, quelli delle gabbie di cristallo che si spezzavano dall'interno. La statua di Holmes avanzò, gli occhi rossi luminosi, la pipa rovesciata in mano a mo' di pistola che ancora fumava dall'imboccatura. Dall'altra parte, un Dick Tracy dall'andatura rigida e macchinale faceva scricchiolare pezzi di vetro sotto i piedi mentre puntava la mitragliatrice stile anni venti verso di loro– decisamente nient'affatto in personaggio. Scaricò a casaccio una sventagliata di proiettili su tutta la stanza; quindi, esaurite le munizioni, gettò via l'arma e sollevò entrambe le braccia nella loro direzione. Le dita guantate si aprirono con un CLICK rivelando altrettante canne di pistola. Brutta come imitazione di un loro caro amico, ma certamente letale. Un rapido sguardo intorno. Erano circondati. E le porte si stavano serrando.  
Bene. E così era una trappola, come aveva immaginato. E la cosa dopotutto gli faceva quasi piacere. Questo significava che erano DAVVERO andati a stuzzicare il posto giusto. E trappole e combattimenti erano qualcosa che sapevano affrontare.  
–D'accordo. Schiena a schiena.  
Lei annuì. Saltarono in piedi e spararono quasi simultaneamente. Le teste di un paio di automi saltarono via con facilità. I corpi continuarono ad avanzare senza rendersene conto, ma furono sistemati con pochi altri colpi in punti nevralgici e crollarono in avanti con un frastuono metallico intralciando il passo a quelli in seconda fila. –Non sembrano particolarmente robusti. Dovremmo toglierli di mezzo senza troppi problemi.  
–Quanti ce ne sono?  
–Non più di una ventina. Ora però… l'allarme è stato reinserito.  
–Come avevo pensato. E senz'altro ci saranno altri sistemi anti–intrusi. Fai attenzione. Qui non si vede ancora nessun soldato. Probabilmente vogliono solo stancarci prima di mandare in gioco i grossi calibri… ma non si può mai dire.  
Un Nero Wolfe piuttosto abbondante con un fiore–pistola in mano fu privato di entrambe le braccia con due spari laser precisi e aggiunto all'elenco dei pezzi da rottamare, investendo un fratello robot mentre rovinava all'indietro. –Questo è pur sempre un edificio pubblico. Hai pensato che potrebbero chiamare a raccolta le sentinelle all'esterno, o far arrivare la polizia? Non possiamo far niente se si fanno scudo di normalissimi agenti.  
Così come dei bambini nel castello di Hammersbad. Così come tante tante altre volte. –È possibile. Dobbiamo essere rapidi. Potremmo non avere un'altra occasione.  
–In effetti è possibile– esclamò una voce neutra dagli altoparlanti del museo. –Ma in questo caso è semplicemente il nostro piano di riserva, carissimi nemici. Ho piena fiducia che ci saluteremo qui.  
Una delle serrande metalliche che avevano chiuso ermeticamente tutte le uscite prese con uno scatto a sollevarsi. Il robot–Annie dietro di essa sollevò la testa e aprì gli occhi. Erano dorati e senza pupilla. Gli abiti che indossava erano strappati e macchiati, e il rivestimento esterno che ne traspariva qua e là, a parte il volto e le mani, era di un colore blu grigiastro. Placche dello stesso colore, come toppe, si notavano anche sulle guance e sulle nocche. Sembrava che fosse stato aggiustato o rinforzato in fretta e furia convertendolo in automa combattente. Sollevò le braccia mostrando due cannoncini puntati che fuoriuscivano poco sopra le mani. Si misero in guardia.  
–Vi chiedo scusa se finora non vi ho offerto delle sfide all'altezza della vostra abilità. Servivano soltanto per guadagnare ancora un po' di tempo. Sono più che convinto che la mia creatura riveduta e corretta riuscirà a farvi fuori in men che non si dica senza aiuto…  
Gli occhi fino a quel momento vacui dell'automa parvero animarsi, diventare umidi e vivi ma pieni di confusione e di rabbia. Quando parlò non mosse le labbra, ma il tono rotto e disperato che sembrava arrivare da lontano attraverso una radio alterata era perfettamente riconoscibile. –Sei… tu… maledetto! Mi hai lasciato… sola! Perché? Avevi promesso di proteggermi! Ti ucciderò!  
–Ah, dimenticavo– proseguì la voce ora decisamente più tronfia che neutra, –il cervello della vostra amica è ANCORA collegato a quello del robot… per cui QUALSIASI danno gli arrechiate si ripercuoterà su di lei! Ed è bastata un tantino di persuasione per scatenare le sue paure inconsce… incredibile quello che si riesce a trovare scavando un po' in una mente umana, vero? Be', buon divertimento!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitolo 18**

–Annie! NO!– Il proiettile a granata espulso dal braccio sinistro del robot mancò di poco i suoi bersagli solo grazie a uno scatto fulmineo a sinistra, ed esplose contro il muro posteriore della sala mandando in pezzi un Hercule Poirot meccanico che non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di sparare un colpo. Gli ultimi automi del museo avanzavano ancora macchinalmente ostacolando i movimenti degli intrusi in trappola. Ma adesso erano diventati l'ultima cosa di cui si dovevano preoccupare.  
–Io… mi fidavo di te! Io… credevo che mi avresti salvata!– gridava il robot col tono di un altoparlante troppo acuto, la voce distorta di un ubriaco. –Perché… te ne sei andato?– Sparò un'altra volta quasi senza vedere dove colpiva. L'esplosione scosse le pareti.  
La mente umana collegata al centro di controllo chiaramente non era in sé. Paura, rabbia infantile, caos l'avevano completamente sopraffatta. Cosa dovevano averle fatto per ridurla in quello stato? Fremette di rabbia. Non potevano contrattaccare… o ne avrebbe fatto le spese lei. Ma di questo passo li avrebbe uccisi. Erano come topi in trappola.  
Si rannicchiarono tra due bacheche, tenendo la testa bassa. Pezzi di vetro volavano ovunque dalle vetrine infrante ad ogni colpo, insieme a raggi e pallottole. –Annie!– gridò di nuovo lui, alzando la testa e cercando di coprire la compagna. L'unica possibilità che avevano era farla ragionare. –Annie! Sono io! Non mi riconosci? Cerca di tornare in te! Ricorda dove sei… ti stanno usando!  
Gli occhi gialli gli si puntarono contro, la voce mal trasmessa tra le scariche si alzò in un ululato ancor più terribile e disperato, ed entrambi i cannoncini fecero fuoco nella sua direzione. Contemporaneamente gli altoparlanti trasmisero la grassa risata del compiaciuto spettatore dello scontro, che a causa della sovrapposizione di suoni parve stridula e isterica. –Mio caro giovanotto, i miei complimenti per l'intelligenza… neanche io saprei far infuriare la tua amica tanto bene! Non hai ancora capito che lei ti riconosce PERFETTAMENTE? È per questo che ce l'ha con te! Non so cosa tu debba averle fatto, ma nascondeva un bel po' di rancore sotto quella maschera educata… ho dovuto soltanto tirarlo fuori!  
–Perché non mi hai salvata? Maledetto!– urlava il robot, muovendo testa e braccia apparentemente a caso, cercando sempre lui col mirino. Scattò nuovamente di lato attirando su di sé il fuoco. –Perché mi hai LASCIATA SOLA?  
Un altro sparo. Di nuovo evitato. La ragazza a terra gli rivolse uno sguardo spaventato. Le fece rapidamente cenno di stare giù. Doveva continuare a muoversi. Per lo meno, finché teneva l'ira di Annie concentrata su di sé lei sarebbe stata al sicuro. Ma se era vero quanto diceva quel pazzo… tanta ostilità… perché? Perché quel tono pieno di dolore? Cosa gli rimproverava la sua amica d'infanzia? Di non aver salvato suo figlio abbastanza in fretta? Di non aver impedito che fosse rapita e sottoposta a una simile tortura? Questo anche lui se lo rimproverava. Eppure…  
–Lo vedi cosa sono diventata? Lo vedi cosa mi hanno costretta a fare?– Le grida sembravano i vaneggiamenti di un folle. –Avresti dovuto impedirmelo! È tutta colpa tua!  
I movimenti dell'automa erano scoordinati. Le membra non seguivano immediatamente il movimento della testa. Annie non doveva ancora controllarlo perfettamente, tanto più in quella condizione mentalmente alterata. Questo gli dava un vantaggio. Poteva anche cercare di parlarle… ma prima doveva toglierle la possibilità di nuocere. Sperava di non farle troppo male, ma non aveva molta scelta. Spuntò per una frazione di secondo alla sua sinistra mentre lo stava cercando voltata dall'altra parte e sparò un solo colpo preciso esattamente nella bocca del cannoncino laterale. Esplose portandosi via un grosso pezzo del braccio, e il robot emise un gemito di dolore. Gli fece male. A quanto pareva, qualunque fosse la sofferenza che le aveva provocato in passato adesso riusciva solo ad aggiungerne altra. Fino a che punto il danno all'automa avrebbe provocato danni fisici o mentali anche a lei?… Era l'unica cosa che poteva fare, ma era quella giusta?  
–Annie… _ascoltami_! Mi dispiace… mi dispiace di non essere rimasto a proteggerti! Ma non potevo far altro! Era l'unico modo per fare quello che mi avevi chiesto! Per salvare Victor! Tuo figlio sta bene, Annie! Non potevo essere in due posti contemporaneamente!  
–Io _non volevo venire qui_!– gridò lei. Sembrava che oltre a non fare breccia nella nebbia che la avvolgeva, il nome del bambino l'avesse soltanto fatta infuriare ancor più… come qualsiasi cosa potesse dire. –Non volevo _rinunciare ai miei sogni_! Non volevo diventare come sono ora! Ho obbedito! Ho obbedito e basta! Io non volevo! _Non potevi capirlo_?  
Quella sventagliata era arrivata troppo vicina. Cercò di prendere di mira l'altro cannoncino, ma il robot continuava ad agitarsi e spostarsi. Ma di che cosa stava parlando?… Non ce l'aveva con lui per la situazione attuale? Il motivo del suo rancore era un altro? Sembrava… una bambina spaventata… una bambina capricciosa che pesta i piedi per qualcosa… o disperata per aver perso qualcosa…  
Scattò. I colori sbiadirono, il tempo si dilatò all'infinito, i rumori svanirono in un mormorio tendente asintoticamente al silenzio assoluto. Gli bastava spostarsi un po' a sinistra. Il bersaglio era sotto tiro. L'avrebbe ferita di nuovo… ma che altra possibilità aveva? Se solo avesse ricordato quando poteva averla ferita _prima_…  
Solo un colpo…  
Esitò. Si bloccò. Colava qualcosa dagli occhi del robot? Un fluido dorato, forse fuoriuscito per un danno precedente, una scheggia che l'aveva colpita… o erano _lacrime_? Quello non era il vero corpo di Annie… era solo un'appendice elettronica… eppure?…  
Quello sguardo perso… gli faceva _male_…  
Perse l'attimo buono. Uscì dal tunnel buio del tempo rallentato. Troppo vicino a lei. Un passo falso. Le braccia meccaniche immensamente forti si strinsero intorno alla sua gola come cercando di frantumare una noce o aggrappandosi alla salvezza, togliendogli il fiato. Il robot teneva i disumani occhi piangenti, spalancati, spasmodicamente fissi su di lui mentre lo stritolava. –Sono sempre stata una brava ragazza… ho sempre fatto quello che si aspettavano… non ho mai avuto il coraggio di ribellarmi! Sposare quell'uomo… venire qui… essere una brava signora… era la cosa giusta… ma non era quello che volevo! Io… in realtà… io ho sempre desiderato…  
–An… nie…  
–Pensavo che tu mi avresti salvato! Pensavo che tu avresti voluto qualcosa da me! Che mi avresti dato la forza di ribellarmi! Perché dovevi sempre essere così maledettamente cortese? Perché non mi hai mai chiesto nulla?  
Ormai tutti gli altri robot erano fuori gioco. La ragazza sollevò la testa dal suo nascondiglio e mandò un grido vedendo il compagno in quella situazione. Sollevò lo storditore cercando con lo sguardo il circuito giusto da colpire per tagliare i collegamenti e interrompere l'attacco senza danno alla sorgente. Ma la Annie meccanica ululò ancor più forte e rabbiosamente notandola con la coda dell'occhio e rivolgendole contro istantaneamente il braccio col cannoncino ancora sano. Non fosse stato per il suo prigioniero che l'afferrò con tutte le sue forze un istante prima che sparasse facendole sbagliare mira, sarebbe stato un colpo mortale. Anche così, arrivò abbastanza vicino alla sua vittima da gettarla all'indietro con un grido soffocato mentre una grossa sezione della parete le crollava addosso, seppellendola sotto i calcinacci.  
–Se tu fossi rimasto con me… se mi avessi dato un segno… forse avrei trovato la forza! Perché mi hai trattata in quel modo? Perché TI SEI DOVUTO TRASFERIRE DI NUOVO?  
–Annie! BASTA!  
–Perché MI HAI LASCIATO SOLA?  
Sentì l'angoscia invaderlo. Basta. Doveva metter fine a quella situazione. Si liberò con un movimento convulso. Si mosse troppo rapidamente perché potesse reagire. Le afferrò entrambe le braccia ai polsi ponendosi tra lei e il suo bersaglio prima che potesse sparare di nuovo, faccia a faccia, occhi negli occhi.  
Alle sue spalle sentì un movimento e un gemito, mentre pezzi di muro spostati cadevano. Meno male. Lei non doveva essere ferita gravemente… ma ora non osava voltarsi per controllare. Era totalmente concentrato sulla sua nemica e amica, come se all'improvviso fossero rimasti entrambi ipnotizzati l'uno dall'altra.  
Non poteva _permetterle_ di ferirla. Non poteva permetterle di ferirsi ancora…  
…ma chi era che lei voleva ferire?  
La macchina non reagiva. Si era come afflosciata e irrigidita di colpo allo stesso tempo. Solo continuava a fissarlo con lo sguardo senza pupilla, versando quelle strane lacrime, la voce metallica ridotta a un mormorio. –Perché?… Perché… ho dovuto obbedire?… Vivere una vita che non era la mia?… Perché… non hai capito?… Io… io volevo solo…  
All'improvviso gli parve di capire molte cose.  
–Quando venivo a casa tua… tu mi dicevi sempre di chiederti qualcosa. Qualunque cosa. Io… non osavo… e comunque non capivo perché insistessi tanto. Ma era questo che ti avevano insegnato, vero? Dare e ricevere… nessuno è obbligato verso di te se non gli fai favori, vero?  
Un lamento sommesso senza parole usciva dalle sottili labbra d'acciaio immobili.  
–Ma io, Annie… non ero tuo amico perché volessi qualcosa da te. Sarei stato tuo amico comunque. Anche se tu non fossi stata ricca. Ero tuo amico perché mi _piacevi_. Sembravi… così serena… così equilibrata… io… avrei voluto essere come te.  
Lo stava ascoltando? Forse. Era riuscito a raggiungerla? Non poteva saperlo. Ma almeno non cercava più di attaccarlo… A questo punto provava soltanto un'infinita pena per lei, che cresceva man mano che continuava a parlare e che comprendeva meglio le sue parole.  
–Io credevo che tu fossi felice. Che la tua famiglia fosse perfetta, che non ti mancasse niente. Non… non avevo capito cosa provavi veramente. Non pensavo che ti sentissi così sola. _Perdonami_. Sono stato uno sciocco. Forse… se me ne fossi reso conto… avrei potuto aiutarti… Ti volevo bene, Annie. Te ne voglio ancora. Non dovevi comprare il mio affetto… e non devi ora.  
Il gemito era diventato qualcosa come un pianto continuo, interrotto da scatti meccanici simili a singhiozzi. La giovane bionda estrasse lentamente il corpo dalle macerie del muro, stordita ma illesa, e sussultò posando gli occhi sulla scena. Poi, quando dopo un istante capì che non c'era pericolo, rimase a fissarla con un lieve turbamento in volto, ascoltando ogni parola del compagno.  
–Eri la mia migliore amica. Eri come una sorella per me. Io… non avrei voluto trasferirmi più di quanto lo volessi tu. Fu inaspettato. Non potevo far niente per impedirlo. Ne ho sofferto anch'io. Ma non avrei mai creduto che per te fosse tanto importante. Permettimi di salvarti _adesso_. Di farmi perdonare per non averti salvata allora. Dimmi dov'è il tuo corpo originale. Ti tireremo fuori di qui. Ti riporteremo dal tuo bambino. Te lo prometto, Annie! Aiutaci ad aiutarti! Ti prego!  
D'improvviso il pianto divenne un ruggito. Il robot liberò con impeto un braccio dalla stretta che involontariamente forse negli ultimi istanti si era allentata. Un grido soffocato venne dal fondo della stanza. Lui cercò convulsamente di fermare il gesto. Ma non fu necessario. La mano corse violentemente alla _propria_ testa, le dita s'infilarono con uno schianto alla base della nuca per poi fuoriuscirne subito di nuovo con uno sforzo strappando il circuito di collegamento. Priva del suo controllo a distanza, la macchina si afflosciò completamente tra le braccia del ragazzo con un sibilo decrescente… il classico burattino coi fili tagliati… o piuttosto una donna che sta per svenire. Gli parve quasi di sostenere una moribonda.  
–Annie…  
Lo sguardo che lei gli rivolse era completamente diverso. Era quello che lui conosceva, rincresciuto, implorante. Trovò la forza di sollevare un braccio sfrigolante per indicare una delle porte sbarrate. –Di… là... nel… sotterraneo. Io… non volevo… mi spiace… non ho… potuto resistere… Fai… presto…  
–Sei stata coraggiosa, Annie– esclamò, finché poteva ancora sentirlo. –Stiamo arrivando. Resisti solo qualche altro minuto.  
Gli parve di cogliere un guizzo di riconoscenza nei suoi occhi. Dopodichè il contatto s'interruppe del tutto. Il corpo fittizio rimase immobile nelle sue braccia. Lo depose e compose come avrebbe fatto con una persona, anche se era stato soltanto lo strumento di tortura della sua amica. Nel farlo, si accorse della presenza muta e seria di lei alle sue spalle. Si volse ad incontrare i suoi occhi dal basso in alto. –_Ange_, lei…  
Annuì. –Dobbiamo andare da lei– disse semplicemente. –Adesso è ancor più in pericolo.  
La ragazza rispose al suo assenso, anche se dal suo volto traspariva che forse avrebbe voluto dire altro. Ma il resto doveva aspettare. Puntarono entrambi le pistole verso la paratia metallica, al massimo della potenza, sfondandola con uno scoppio. Poi si scaraventarono nello squarcio e giù per le scale del sotterraneo. Ogni minuto era prezioso per la vita che erano venuti a salvare.

Luci rosse intermittenti si accendevano e spegnevano, una sirena acuta risuonava lacerando i timpani. Le pareti vibravano, ogni stanza era invasa dal fumo. Vedendosi sconfitto, qualcuno doveva aver premuto il pulsante d'autodistruzione. Quel posto aveva una struttura ancor più complicata di quanto credessero… gabbie, apparecchiature di forma circolare che mandavano fulmini internamente, camere d'assemblaggio, camere operatorie… _cosa_ facevano di preciso là dentro? Quali erano i veri progetti dei loro avversari per la Terkmenia? Purtroppo non avevano il tempo d'indagare per scoprirlo… dove potevano tenere Annie in quel labirinto elettronico? E c'erano altri prigionieri?… In questo caso, avrebbero fatto in tempo a salvare tutti?…  
Nel boato generale, a un tratto lei indicò con sicurezza una direzione e fece strada. Era una stanza seminascosta, buia, con l'ingresso ingombro di consolle e pezzi di macchine apparentemente ammassati in fretta e furia per impedire di entrare. Non ci misero più di pochi istanti a liberarsene, ma erano istanti _preziosi_. L'interno era completamente tappezzato di quadri comandi sfrigolanti che andavano via via scoppiettando e spegnendosi, senza nessun'altra fonte luminosa. Ma anche così, proprio al centro, disposte a stella, erano visibili una serie di camere di contenimento chiuse da coperchi ricurvi di cristallo infrangibile… una sola era occupata, e la forma umana inerte all'interno appariva martoriata da numerosi elettrodi e aghi disposti e infilati in tutto il corpo. Una grossa tumefazione sanguinolenta sul braccio corrispondeva al punto in cui sul corpo meccanico il cannoncino era saltato via.  
–Annie…– Era così pallida e incosciente… era forse troppo tardi? Combatté contro il suo istinto di strapparla immediatamente da lì: avrebbe potuto ucciderla per sbaglio. Esaminò rapidamente i meccanismi con tutta la freddezza che riuscì a trovare, staccando fili e terminazioni, interrompendo circuiti ed erogatori, finché non fu certo che tirare un bel pugno contro il vetro di protezione non avrebbe costituito un pericolo. La donna che sollevò tra le braccia sembrava aver perso quasi tutta la sua massa corporea, non era più pesante di una neonata. Al contatto si scosse dalla sua immobilità, trovò la forza di aprire gli occhi, riconoscerlo e aggrapparglisi con un flebilissimo sospiro di riconoscenza.  
–Dove sono gli altri, Annie? Questo posto è rimasto vuoto?…  
–Sono… sono scappati tutti, credo… da un passaggio nascosto… quando hanno capito che… arrivavate… non avevano altre difese… mi hanno lasciato sola… Dove… dov'è la tua… amica?…  
Il cuore gli saltò un battito. Già… dov'era finita?… Non l'aveva aiutato ad aprire la capsula… preso com'era dalla situazione non aveva realizzato che non era più con lui fin da prima. Quando si erano separati? Una trappola, oppure?… Visse un istante di puro panico prima di vederla arrivare di corsa da un'altra direzione, con un grosso pacco avvolto in plastica sottobraccio.  
–Ho trovato una specie di ufficio di controllo. Questi documenti erano stati lasciati indietro. Non so di che si tratti precisamente, ma potrebbero darci degli indizi sul loro piano finale. Non sento altri esseri viventi in tutto il palazzo… possiamo scappare!  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Non poteva usare il suo potere trasportando Annie, che oltretutto era indebolita dal trattamento subito. Ogni istante passato ancora in quel posto li metteva in pericolo. Le travi portanti e i pilastri in cemento cominciavano a crollare. Salirono di corsa, evitando pezzi di soffitto sbrecciati che cadevano senza più sostegno, senza che nessuno sbarrasse loro la strada. Si fecero strada tra il fumo, pezzi di automi sparsi disordinatamente al suolo e reperti ormai inutili, riuscendo a gettarsi fuori da una finestra appena in tempo prima che il tribunale centrale crollasse miseramente su se stesso, avvolto dal fuoco, con la tristezza di un vecchio abbandonato, con tutto il suo carico simbolico di passato fittizio.  
–Non c'è nessuno intorno… né curiosi né guardie o pompieri… è l'ora del coprifuoco e devono aver ordinato di sgombrare la zona. E nessuno pensa neanche di disobbedire loro. Almeno in questo caso è una fortuna… nessuno si è fatto male.  
–Comunque non ci metteranno molto a inviare qualcuno sulle nostre tracce. Facciamo presto. Portiamo Annie al nostro nascondiglio. Ha bisogno di cure. Intanto esamineremo quello che hai trovato. Ho l'impressione che ormai siamo vicini al centro di tutto questo.

Altrove…  
–Tutto il materiale di ricerca è stato messo in salvo?  
–Sì, dottore. È un peccato aver perso quel laboratorio, però. Rallenterà il risultato finale.  
–Solo di poco. Ne abbiamo altri. Ma comunque non possiamo permetterci altre interruzioni. Fate rapporto al quartier generale. Bisognerà affrettare l'ultimo stadio, per essere certi che la situazione non ci sfugga di mano. E assicurarci di liberarci una volta per tutte di quei due impiccioni.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitolo 19**

Si risvegliò sotto le coperte, leggermente sudata. Si sentiva addosso la stessa debolezza di quando è appena passata una violenta febbre, ma per il resto era tutto a posto. La pelle era fresca, la mente lucida. Le stavano tornando le forze. E, cosa più importante di tutte, era se stessa.  
Per un attimo le parve di aver fatto soltanto un lungo orribile sogno. Perdere tutto ciò che amava, dover venire a patti con pensieri e azioni che non avrebbe mai ammesso, la sua anima violata da un mostro che la spingeva a distruggere… tutto era lontanissimo. Forse non era mai accaduto. Era a casa… sì, a casa. Prima di perdere definitivamente i sensi aveva sentito pronunciare la parola «nascondiglio», eppure quello era proprio il suo letto. La sua stanza nella residenza presidenziale, riempita di luce soffusa dalla lampada sul comodino. Aveva indosso la sua camicia da notte di seta preferita. Si sollevò a sedere. Era tutto come lo ricordava. Le tende erano tirate, la finestra chiusa. C'era la foto di Victor sul comodino… il suo piccolo Victor… le vennero le lacrime a guardarlo… e quella di Robert alla parete.  
Robert…  
Fissò l'immagine con occhi assenti, frugando dentro se stessa. Se fosse davvero stato tutto un sogno e lo avesse incontrato nell'altra stanza cortese e indaffarato come ogni mattina?… Cosa avrebbe provato in quel caso? Quante emozioni… quante riflessioni a cui prima non aveva mai concesso spazio ora si affollavano tutte insieme…  
Poi si guardò il polso. Sulla pelle delicata le cicatrici degli aghi non erano ancora sparite.  
Era successo _veramente_.  
Voci sommesse e familiari, rumori di gente che si muoveva piano per non svegliarla, provenivano dalla stanza accanto. Si alzò dal letto vacillando leggermente. Era… strano riavere il controllo del suo corpo di carne e ossa. Era come se non ci fosse più abituata. Indossò lentamente la vestaglia e le pantofole già disposte in ordine a lato del letto, e si avviò alla porta in punta di piedi socchiudendola.  
La prima cosa che vide le fece dimenticare completamente tutto il resto.  
–Victor?!…  
–MAMMA!  
Il bambino era raggiante, vestito col suo abito migliore, tornato quasi completamente in forma in pochi giorni nonostante i maltrattamenti subiti così a lungo. Corse attraverso tutto il salone per gettarlesi in braccio, e lei fece del suo meglio per andargli incontro ma le gambe malferme la ressero soltanto per pochi passi prima che si ritrovasse in ginocchio stringendolo perdutamente con le forze rimaste. Non le importava. Non le importava nemmeno cosa fosse accaduto e chi altro fosse lì presente a guardarla. Contava solo quell'enorme gioia.  
Quando alla fine comunque sollevò gli occhi, vide il suo amico e la compagna di lui sorriderle ai due lati del grande tavolo rotondo che occupava quasi del tutto la sala. Sopra era sparso un fascio di carte disordinate. Li fissò quasi sbalordita. –Finalmente ti sei svegliata. Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile perché ti rimettessi fisicamente, ma non sapevamo quante ferite emotive ti fossero rimaste. Victor avrebbe voluto riabbracciarti subito. Abbiamo dovuto trattenerlo. Comunque ti ha assistito continuamente con tantissimo affetto. Puoi essere fiera di lui.  
Annie strinse più forte il bambino come se volesse accertarsi che fosse vero e di non stare sognando. –Ma io… non capisco… perché siamo qui? Credevo che doveste nascondervi…  
–Già. E dove meglio avremmo potuto nasconderci? Di tutti i posti che esistono, non crederebbero mai che abbiamo scelto questo. È già passata una decina di giorni e non ci hanno scoperto. Vieni a vedere.– Il giovane fece cenno avvicinandosi alla finestra e scostando solo di pochissimo la tenda, con un sorriso lievemente da monello. Lei mosse qualche passo esitante, aggrappata alla mano di Victor quasi temendo che potesse scapparle via se l'avesse lasciato andare.  
La finestra era stata sbarrata dall'esterno. Pochissima luce filtrava tra i buchi delle assi inchiodate disordinatamente. Uno spiraglio era sufficientemente largo per gettare l'occhio su un pezzettino di strada in basso dove un soldato con l'uniforme delle guardie parlamentari montava di sentinella rivolgendo la schiena al palazzo.  
–Controllano continuamente che nessuno entri o esca… ma per fortuna non hanno abbastanza addestramento o inventiva da pensare che possiamo non usare la porta principale. Abbiamo trovato un tunnel in cantina che abbiamo dovuto allungare soltanto di poco per sbucare in un vicolo a distanza di qualche isolato, attraverso le fogne. In questo modo abbiamo fatto perdere le nostre tracce il tempo sufficiente per occuparci di te e studiare questi documenti. Un nostro amico dice sempre che i cattivi non hanno immaginazione e questo è il vantaggio per i buoni.  
–Fortunatamente i nostri veri nemici sono troppo occupati a portare a termine il loro piano per cercarci di persona… e hanno delegato tutto ai loro soldati marionetta. Questo, d'altra parte, significa anche che non ci resta più molto a disposizione per fermarli.  
–Dieci giorni?…– mormorò la donna stordita. –Sono stata incosciente… per tutto questo tempo?  
I due annuirono. –Ha passato qualche brutto momento, signora. Ma per fortuna dovrebbe riprendere completamente le forze. Non è stata sotto il loro controllo abbastanza per subire danni permanenti… a parte qualche brutto ricordo. Per quelli, purtroppo, non possiamo far niente. Dovrà essere forte.  
–Nel frattempo… crediamo di aver ricostruito abbastanza con le informazioni a nostra disposizione per capire qual è l'obiettivo finale di chi ha fatto questo a te e al tuo paese. Non è qualcosa di piacevole, Annie. Ma almeno una buona notizia possiamo dartela. Tuo marito… non c'entrava niente. Non era coinvolto con loro.  
Sussultò sentendosi riportare alla memoria ancora una volta l'uomo che aveva sposato. La ragazza proseguì, completando nuovamente la frase del compagno: –Si erano infiltrati a tutti i livelli nel governo come tra gli scontenti del popolo e avevano cominciato occultamente a guidare la politica nazionale nella direzione desiderata. Il loro maggior agente era Zebul, naturalmente. A quanto ci risulta dalle carte che abbiamo sottratto… il presidente Beaumont li aveva scoperti e si era opposto alle loro richieste di collaborare. Quindi l'hanno eliminato.  
–Io lo sapevo, mamma– esclamò Victor, fiero, cercando di confortarla. –Sapevo che papà non poteva essere una persona cattiva. Non ho mai creduto a quello che mi dicevano di lui.  
–In questi dieci giorni Zebul si è autonominato nuovo presidente. Come ci aspettavamo. Ed ha emanato diversi decreti risolutivi per quella che chiama «pulizia ideologica» del paese. Nel frattempo, gli scontri tra esercito e ribelli sono arrivati di colpo alle porte di Closenstadt. Qualcosa che non doveva accadere per altri sei mesi, secondo il loro programma. Ormai devono aver deciso di concludere tutto il più in fretta possibile.  
Lei passò spaventata con lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei due volti serissimi, mentre il suo amico proseguiva. –Dovremo passare all'azione immediatamente se vogliamo salvare la popolazione. E dovremo assicurarci che tu e Victor siate al sicuro prima di questo, Annie. Aspettavamo solo che tu stessi abbastanza bene. Abbiamo già predisposto tutto per mandarvi segretamente oltre confine dove non potranno trovarvi, fin quando… non sarà finita, in un modo o nell'altro.  
–E voi sarete in pericolo?– domandò la donna, pallida.  
–Non più di quanto lo siamo sempre con quello che facciamo. Non devi preoccuparti per noi. Siamo abituati a trovarci in situazioni critiche… più o meno.  
–No, non posso scappare!– protestò il bambino. –Hanno ucciso mio padre. E lui teneva al paese. Voglio aiutarvi…– Poi incontrò lo sguardo della ragazza che già una volta aveva cercato di aiutare. Ricordò il rimprovero ricevuto e la vergogna che aveva provato, e chinò la testa fissando il pavimento. –Se vuoi esserci d'aiuto, Victor… pensa a te stesso e a proteggere tua madre. Saremo più liberi di agire se dovremo preoccuparci soltanto della nostra incolumità. Quando questa nazione avrà l'opportunità di ricominciare, potrai dare una mano a raccogliere i cocci e ricostruirla. Tuo padre stesso non potrebbe chiederti di più. Per ora sii solo felice di essere vivo. E di non essere costretto a far parte di questa violenza.  
La voce di Annie era lenta e rassegnata. –Dunque è l'unica cosa che posso fare per voi ora. Scappare. Non ho potuto esservi d'aiuto in nessun modo… e neanche alla mia patria adottiva. Vi sono stata solo d'intralcio con la mia debolezza.  
–Sei stata tu a chiamarci qui, Annie. Hai fatto questo per la tua patria.  
Scosse la testa. –Vi ringrazio. Ma io… l'ho fatto solo per il mio egoismo e pensando a chi amavo. Non credo che la cosa mi renda molto eroica. Io…– Si portò una mano agli occhi. –Mi sento… molto stanca.  
–È la prima volta che si alza in piedi dopo dieci giorni. Non c'è niente di strano. Ci vorrà ancora molto prima che si riprenda del tutto. È meglio che torni a stendersi in camera.  
–Ti accompagno io, mamma– si offrì sollecito Victor, come desideroso di farsi perdonare. –Mi occuperò io di te.– E le prese il braccio, ancora con gli occhi vergognosamente bassi. Lei si lasciò guidare seguendolo docilmente quasi inconsapevole, senza staccare lo sguardo turbato dall'espressione seria del ragazzo.  
–Cercate entrambi di riposare questa notte. Poi domattina ci muoveremo per farvi uscire dal paese. Quanto a noi… sfrutteremo queste ultime ore per mettere a punto i dettagli finali del nostro piano. Qualunque cosa succeda d'ora in poi, è certo che quella che ci aspetta sarà l'ultima battaglia.

Ore dopo, aprì gli occhi silenziosamente. Tutte le luci erano spente. Doveva essere notte fonda. Aveva dormito molto profondamente… chissà per quanto… eppure adesso il sonno era sparito del tutto come se una voce l'avesse chiamata. Scorse Victor seduto accanto al suo letto, con la testa sulle coperte, apparentemente crollato mentre cercava di vegliarla. Le si allargò il cuore guardandolo in viso. Anche lui aveva sofferto tanto… era dovuto maturare in fretta… eppure la sua espressione innocente nel sonno era sempre quella che conosceva. Scivolò fuori dalle coperte più piano possibile, per non destarlo.  
Non trapelava luce dall'esterno. La finestra era completamente oscurata. Certo, avevano dovuto fare così perché non si accorgessero della loro presenza nel palazzo mentre la curavano. Ma un tempo le era piaciuto guardare la luna da lì nelle notti in cui Robert era trattenuto dagli affari di stato e restava sola. Anche allora non riusciva a dormire e fantasticava aspettando l'alba. Se dovevano essere le ultime ore che passava in quella casa, le sarebbe piaciuto farlo per un'ultima volta. Non sapeva neanche se fosse una notte di luna, fuori. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, non avrebbe potuto dire che giorno fosse o quanto fosse passato da quando era iniziato l'incubo.  
Non era stata l'inquietudine a svegliarla. Stranamente, nonostante il caos in cui era stata ed era ancora immersa, si sentiva abbastanza tranquilla. Forse semplicemente una parte della sua mente non voleva lasciarle vedere la situazione nella sua realtà, per non cadere nella pazzia o nella disperazione. O forse l'aveva già accettata più profondamente di quanto lei stessa non pensasse. Ma con suo figlio di nuovo accanto a sé, non provava più ansia per il proprio destino.  
No, a svegliarla era stato… il lieve rumore di qualcuno che camminava avanti e indietro nella stanza accanto.  
Era un rumore che ricordava.  
Gettò di nuovo fugacemente uno sguardo al volto dipinto di suo marito alla parete, avvicinandosi alla porta. E la richiuse molto leggermente subito dopo essere uscita.  
Sì, era una notte di luna. Poche lame di luce disegnavano triangoli netti sui muri dagli spiragli rimasti tra le assi di sbarramento. Le carte sparse sul tavolo sembravano nello stesso disordine del giorno precedente. Su una o due erano rimasti impressi cerchi umidi e scuri da tazze di caffé. E un'altra tazza fumante era in mano al giovane in completo chiaro accanto ai vetri che sembrava fissare fuori, ma con gli occhi in realtà persi altrove tra i suoi pensieri. Sorseggiò un'altra volta o due dall'orlo prima di accorgersi che lo stava osservando, muta e con un sorriso nostalgico.  
–Avevi questa stessa espressione quando eri assorto in qualcosa che non aveva a che fare coi compiti. E quando ti interrogavo, mi rispondevi sempre che non era niente. Ora credo che tu non possa dire lo stesso.  
–Allora pensavo a ciò che mi mancava– rispose, restituendo il sorriso un po' imbarazzato. –Adesso… a cosa mi aspetta.  
–Stai montando di guardia?  
Annuì. –Puoi immaginarti che non abbiamo quasi fatto altro tutto questo tempo. Ormai non possiamo permetterci che accada qualcosa in queste poche ore che restano. Sul tavolo– indicò –ci sono dei biglietti aerei per voi due sotto falso nome… domattina presto vi porteremo fuori città con un'auto che ci siamo procurati e speriamo di riuscire a farvi partire senza intoppi. Ci sono anche indirizzi a cui dovrete rivolgervi una volta arrivati. Se consegnerete le nostre lettere a queste persone, loro provvederanno a farvi sparire definitivamente dalla portata dei nemici. Purtroppo non abbiamo potuto contattare i nostri colleghi. Tutte le comunicazioni telefoniche o elettroniche in uscita dal paese sono disturbate, anche con i nostri apparecchi speciali. È un brutto segno. Speriamo che non blocchino anche gli aeroporti prima che siate in salvo. Quanto a noi… anche da soli sapremo cavarcela.  
Scostò impercettibilmente la tenda con due dita. –Sembra che le sentinelle non si muovano… bene. Sai, il tuo Victor ha insistito tantissimo da quando siamo qui perché gli lasciassimo fare i suoi turni di guardia. Anche di notte. Non immagini quanto abbiamo dovuto penare per dissuaderlo. Se non ci fossi stata tu da accudire, forse non si sarebbe lasciato smuovere. Si sta comportando da vero uomo… e da vero soldato…– Una smorfia. –Ma mi farà più piacere quando saprò che può tornare a comportarsi semplicemente come un bambino della sua età.  
Annie sospirò e distolse lo sguardo. –Io… devo ringraziarvi per avermelo riportato. E devo chiedervi scusa… per essere stata così egoista.  
–Hai fatto ciò che qualunque madre in pena avrebbe fatto per il proprio figlio. Non hai niente di cui scusarti.  
–Tu dici? Non ricordo molto di quando ero… quella _cosa_… sotto gli effetti della droga. Ma… so di averti detto molte cose brutte. Mi spiace tanto.  
–Non volevi. Non eri in te.  
Scosse la testa, senza guardarlo. –Non crederlo. Può essere che invece fossi molto più in me di quanto lo sia stata in questi anni… per quanto la cosa non mi piaccia. Ho riflettuto molto. Ho dovuto fare i conti con parti di me che trovo sgradevoli. E anche con molte cose del mio passato che non volevo ammettere. Pensavo di essere una brava moglie, una brava madre, una vera signora… e che questo mi bastasse, da quando sono venuta qui. Invece, una parte di me che non ricordavo neanche ci fosse… si era come… spenta.  
–È vero– rispose lui esitante –che in qualche modo, quando ti ho rivista… non mi sei sembrata tu. La stessa di un tempo.  
–Tu invece sei sempre uguale. Non sei mai sceso a compromessi. Come quando ti ho conosciuto. Ti ho sempre… ammirato per questo. Forse speravo che tu potessi prestarmi un po' della tua forza. Che potessi evitarmi di incamminarmi sulla strada che tutti avevano già deciso per me… da cui sentivo di non avere scampo. Ma sbagliavo. Ognuno deve trovare quella forza in se stesso. Io non ne sono stata capace. Se le cose sono andate come sono andate, la responsabilità è solo mia.  
–Annie… hai avuto una buona vita. Hai un bel bambino. E tuo marito era una brava persona. Ora lo sappiamo. Puoi serbare un buon ricordo di lui. Stai parlando come se tutto fosse stato un fallimento totale, per te.  
–Se mi guardo intorno, riconosco ogni muro di questa casa.– La donna si allontanò di qualche passo, poggiando la mano sulla carta da parati. –Eppure, in qualche modo adesso tutta la mia vita qui mi sembra una parentesi. O un sogno. Come se per tutto questo tempo qui ci fosse stata un'altra. Qualcuno che non ha niente a che fare con me.– S'interruppe per un istante. –Voglio bene a Victor più che a me stessa… per lui farei qualunque cosa... però… anche se mi vergogno a dirlo… ora che l'ho rivisto, ci sono dei momenti in cui lo guardo come un estraneo. Come se non fosse veramente mio figlio. Mi è anche passato per la mente, per un istante, che forse sarebbe meglio se non fosse mai nato.  
Il giovane sussultò a quelle parole, ma qualcosa lo fece rimanere in silenzio. –E Robert… sì, era una brava persona– continuò lei, tranquillissima. –E l'ho davvero stimato molto. Non rimpiango neanche un attimo dei giorni che ho passato con lui. Eppure pian piano stanno tornandomi in mente tante cose. Piccoli dettagli. I miei genitori furono sconcertati quando dicemmo loro per la prima volta che volevamo sposarci… ma a pensarci non opposero poi tanta resistenza, nonostante lui fosse molto più vecchio di me. Non erano stati forse loro a presentarmelo?… Ad invitarlo spesso a casa nostra e a lasciarci soli con la scusa di qualche impegno?… Mio padre diceva sempre che voleva vedermi presto sistemata, con qualcuno che valesse la pena avere come genero. Può essere che anche questo facesse parte dei suoi piani per me. E se fosse così… anche in questo caso avrei obbedito da brava bambina. L'avrei reso contento e orgoglioso. Mettendo a tacere i miei veri desideri per questo.  
–Non vuol dire che il tuo matrimonio sia stato una menzogna, Annie.  
–Ho rinunciato a diventare avvocato. Ho corretto le mie maniere non sempre appropriate. Ho dato un taglio ai passatempi che i miei non approvavano.– Le spalle le sussultarono. – Mi sono fatta seria, ho sposato chi volevano loro, sono diventata una persona rispettabile… ho rotto con i miei vecchi amici… e mi sono dimenticata di me stessa. Che spreco…– Si volse a metà, ancora senza osare guardarlo. –Tu… mi giudichi male per questo? O per ciò che ho detto adesso?  
Le si avvicinò da dietro, poggiandole protettivamente le mani sulle spalle sopra la vestaglia. –Sei mia amica, Annie. Sei stata la mia prima amica, la mia unica amica. Qualunque cosa tu dica… qualunque cosa accada… non potrà mai cambiare questo. O i miei sentimenti per te.  
–Se…– Lei si voltò di scatto. –Se io fossi riuscita a seguire i miei sentimenti allora… se li avessi riconosciuti… forse tutto sarebbe potuto essere diverso?… Anche Victor… il suo aspetto… se solo avessi avuto il coraggio…– D'impulso gli si gettò sul petto, d'impulso afferrò tra le dita la stoffa calda della camicia, nascondendovi il viso. –Se avessi il coraggio adesso… forse non sarebbe troppo tardi?…  
Non si era ritratto. Taceva, immobile in quel mezzo abbraccio. L'unico suono nel buio erano i loro respiri, quello più agitato e quello più calmo. Sperò per un istante, tremando.  
–Annie.– Le mani sulle sue spalle erano amichevoli e protettive. Nient'altro che protettive. Gli occhi che si sollevò a guardare erano gentili e comprensivi. Soltanto questo. Niente di più… come non c'era mai stato niente di più neanche allora. Non poteva fraintendere il tono dolce della voce che non le lasciava speranza. Lui non aveva mai avuto gli stessi suoi sentimenti. Per lui non era mai stata altro che un'amica.  
Si scostò leggermente, vergognosa di quel suo sguardo un po' di scusa, un po' compassionevole. Lui non la trattenne, solo per un attimo la sua mano rimase a metà tesa in aria come gli dispiacesse di non poterla raggiungere. –Annie… io sarò sempre dalla tua parte. Sarò pronto a fare tutto per te, ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me. E continuerò sempre a volerti bene come allora. Ma… io…  
–…Non dire altro.– Avrebbe potuto ricordarle che la sua vita era diversa, che lui stesso era diverso adesso. Che era un soldato con una missione, e che anche lei aveva un diverso dovere. Ma sarebbe stato soltanto un tentativo pietoso di consolarla. La verità era un'altra. E si sentiva ridicola per non aver ammesso con se stessa di averla sempre saputa. Non era mai stata la donna in grado di stargli accanto. Non era questione di non aver avuto coraggio una volta o due. L'amico che un tempo le sembrava così indifeso e ingenuo possedeva invece una forza che a lei era sempre mancata. Non avrebbe potuto essere all'altezza di quella forza, dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Non era all'altezza di…  
…lei.  
Incrociò i suoi occhi all'improvviso. La stava guardando, in silenzio, dal vano della porta comunicante col corridoio degli ospiti. Chissà da quanto. Forse aveva assistito a tutto. E la sua espressione non tradiva alcuna rabbia o gelosia, solo una tranquilla partecipazione. L'IDENTICO sguardo di lui. La CAPIVA.  
Anche di questo… non sarebbe mai potuta essere all'altezza.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise stancamente, sconfitta. –Credo che tornerò a dormire. Non voglio disturbare. Buonanotte.  
Nessuno disse un'altra parola mentre tornava nella sua stanza. Si fermò solo un attimo ancora sulla porta, posando un ultimo sguardo sulla ragazza a pochi metri di distanza. Non sarebbe mai potuta essere sua rivale. Ma era contenta… sì, in fondo non poteva che essere contenta di essere stata sconfitta così. Che esistesse una persona del genere. E che lui l'avesse trovata.  
Le rivolse un piccolo cenno col capo, e ne ricevette uno identico in cambio. E poi si chiuse dentro.  
Erano rimasti soli. La ragazza si avvicinò di un passo. Un triangolo di luna le illuminava dritto il viso e gli occhi.  
Lui allargò le braccia: –_Tenshi_, mi dispiace…  
–Anche a me, _ange_. Per _lei_.– Dolcemente, gli si accostò sempre con quello sguardo serio e calmo. Sollevò la mano a sfiorargli i capelli, in un gesto familiare. –A volte… penso che vorrei poter dividere il tuo cuore, se potessi sopportare di perderne solo un briciolo. Però… potrei forse cederti a qualcuna che ti meriti più di me… ma non a qualcuna che ti ami più di me.– Sorrise disarmante, incantevole. –Perché non esiste.  
Le braccia di lui la cinsero nel buio. Vi si abbandonò fiduciosa, e rimasero stretti in silenzio senza contare il tempo, mentre le ombre della luce passavano sul muro. Poi la riaccompagnò attraverso la stanza, guardandola rientrare nella sua dall'altra parte del corridoio che s'intravedeva appena attraverso l'arco, la coperta bianca e i vetri chiusi. Chiedendosi se fosse giusto lasciarla andare semplicemente in questo modo, se non avrebbe dovuto fare di più.  
_Un giorno. Un giorno, presto._

–Mi raccomando– disse lui il giorno dopo sulla pista di decollo, cercando di coprire il rombo dei motori del piccolo aereo che si accendevano. –Quando sarete arrivati, è importante che andiate subito da chi vi abbiamo indicato senza parlare con nessuno. Dobbiamo essere certi che non possano seguirvi. E una volta che sarete al sicuro, dite ai vostri ospiti che avvertano i nostri compagni. Forse riusciranno a raggiungerci in tempo… anche se ne dubito. In questo modo potrete comunque esserci utili anche fuggendo.  
–Ne sono felice.– Anche camuffata per impedire ad eventuali spie di riconoscerla all'ultimo momento, Anne Yashida era naturalmente elegante e raffinata. Aveva ripreso le maniere cortesi della first lady di uno stato, ed era serena in viso. La mano che gli porse strinse forse solo un _pochino_ troppo la sua. –Finora abbiamo soltanto preso da voi. È bello pensare che potremo finalmente darvi qualcosa.  
–Annie… sei certa che starai bene?  
–Ora sì. Alla fine, ero come sempre egoista. Pensavo solo ai miei sentimenti, a quello che avrei voluto avere e non ho avuto. Ma ora credo di aver capito cos'è davvero l'amicizia. D'ora in poi basta fare i capricci. Mi concentrerò su quello che ho. E questo significa anche la gente del mio paese. Ho dei doveri verso di loro. Non resterò semplicemente nascosta come una codarda. Mi rivolgerò ai miei compatrioti all'estero, alle nostre ambasciate. Denuncerò cosa sta succedendo qui. Non devono ignorarlo. Così forse potrò esservi ancor più d'aiuto. Fino al momento in cui potrò rientrare, e dare una mano… a raccogliere i cocci. Per mia scelta stavolta, non per compiacere qualcun altro.  
–Signore, ve lo prometto– esclamò Victor a testa alta, stringendo a sua volta la mano ai due come un vero uomo di dieci anni. –Avrò cura della mamma. Non lascerò che le accada niente di male. E quando ci rivedremo… potrete veramente essere orgogliosi di me.  
–Ne sono certo.– Restituì la stretta con la stessa serietà. –Mi spiace se sono stato un po' duro con te.  
Per un attimo parve che Annie volesse dire altro. Poi ci rinunciò. Prese semplicemente nelle sue, brevemente, la mano dell'altra accompagnatrice che taceva, tacendo a sua volta. Niente di più di uno scambio eloquente di sguardi, da una donna a un'altra donna. Quasi un ringraziamento. Dopodichè, tenendosi a posto il cappello che stava per volare via, si affrettò a salire la scaletta dell'aereo, salutando dall'alto un'ultima volta.  
Avevano fatto appena in tempo. Era l'ultimo volo a cui era permesso lasciare il paese, da un aeroporto di provincia ben isolato dalla capitale. Tutti gli spaventati e i senzatetto che erano riusciti a comprarsi la libertà andavano a rifugiarsi altrove, trascinandosi dietro gli ultimi scampoli delle proprie cose, molti senza sapere bene neanche dove o cosa avrebbero fatto una volta all'estero. L'importante era uscire da quell'inferno che era diventata la loro casa.  
Non potevano promettere loro che gliel'avrebbero restituita. Che sarebbero potuti tornare sicuri. _Ma almeno_, pensò lui guardando l'aereo diventare un puntino e sparire nel blu,_ sono contento che loro due se la caveranno bene. Forse anch'io sono egoista. Anche solo un po'._  
A partire da quel momento, tutte le entrate e le uscite dalla Terkmenia sarebbero state bloccate. «Per la sicurezza dei cittadini» e «anche per il bene delle altre nazioni, perché dei terroristi non possano fuoriuscire». In realtà per prendere in ostaggio l'intera popolazione e non perdere delle cavie preziose. Tutto finché la crisi in atto non fosse stata chiusa con un «giusto atto risolutivo». Previsto da lì a tre giorni secondo i giornali e la televisione. Il tempo stava finendo. Probabilmente non avrebbero potuto contare su rinforzi.  
–Ce la faremo, _ange_.  
–Non ne dubito. Quando sono con te… posso fare tutto.  
E si affrettarono insieme a tornare alla macchina prima che qualcuno potesse riconoscerli nonostante i baveri alzati dei cappotti e i cappelli tirati sugli occhi, e desse l'allarme. Adesso iniziava la fase decisiva, il tutto per tutto. E qualunque cosa accadesse, l'avrebbero affrontata uniti come sempre.  
_Per quei bambini… per i loro genitori… per il male che è stato fatto a tutti loro… dobbiamo VINCERE._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitolo 20**

Coloro che appartengono al paese l'hanno lasciato. Coloro che non vi appartengono sono rimasti, volontariamente, per cercare di salvarlo.  
A questo punto viene da chiedersi se sia più grande l'eroismo degli ultimi o la codardia dei primi. Forse, se tutti si fossero uniti per combattere un poco… non si sarebbe giunti a questo punto. Se ognuno avesse avuto la forza e la volontà di difendere personalmente ciò che amava, invece di lasciare che altri decidessero al suo posto. Forse questa è davvero casa mia più di quanto pensassi. Il mio male… la passività, l'abbandono… è il male di tutto il mio popolo. Ci siamo crogiolati troppo a lungo nel ruolo di vittime ed ora non siamo più in grado di reagire. Gli sguardi di queste persone, sfuggenti, rivolti a terra, sono il mio.  
Invece il tuo sguardo… che non si soffermava mai troppo sul mio viso, che correva sempre altrove vergognoso quando ti accorgevi che ti guardavano in faccia… ma che sapeva farsi diretto e onesto quando parlavi delle cose in cui credevi… quello non è cambiato. Si è solo fatto più sicuro, più maturo. L'avevo scambiato per un segno di debolezza, quando invece era pudore per la forza che sapevi di possedere.  
Ora basta fare la vittima. Basta credere di essere l'unica a soffrire. È ora di rialzarsi in piedi. Coloro che ho intorno hanno bisogno di aiuto quanto me e più di me. Forse non sarò in grado di dargliene quanto vorrei… ma se non ci provo, non lo saprò mai. E chi potrebbe farlo al mio posto? Chi potrebbe essere _me_, se non lo sono io?  
–Mamma? Sei triste? Non dici niente da quando siamo decollati.  
Annie si riscosse leggermente sorridendo al volto preoccupato del figlio che la scrutava di sotto in su dal sedile accanto al suo. –No, caro. Tutto bene. Stavo solo pensando… a tante cose. Dimmi, se ci fosse un pericolo e qualcuno pensasse a proteggere te prima degli altri… cosa penseresti?  
Victor meditò, serio. –È successo– rispose, a labbra un po' chiuse. –Quando la signorina stava difendendo me e gli altri bambini dai soldati. Ci hanno sparato… per colpa MIA… e si è gettata a salvarci. Ci ha fatto scudo rischiando di essere colpita. E poi ha risposto al fuoco… spingendomi via, gridandomi di tenere gli altri al sicuro. E di pensare prima ai più deboli. Credo che mi abbia protetto perché in quel momento il più debole ero io.  
–Già. Credo proprio anch'io che sia così.– La donna rivolse lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, lasciando andare un sospiro meno di tristezza che di sollievo. _Proteggere prima i più deboli. Anch'io in quel momento ero la più debole. Ho creduto chissà cosa, e invece non era che questo. Ma credo ci voglia una grande fiducia… e un grande coraggio… per esporre al pericolo chi si ama a favore di un altro. Un giorno… anch'io…_  
–Allora ho deciso una cosa, mamma– continuò Victor, senza accorgersi della sua distrazione momentanea. –Ho deciso che voglio diventare una persona che un giorno possa proteggere così qualcun altro. Credo che sia l'unico modo per poterla ricambiare. Devo diventare più forte.  
Annie sorrise. –Hai ragione, piccolo mio. E non sei l'unico. Credo che tutti dovremo diventare più forti. Da questo momento, ci impegneremo per crescere. Tu e io insieme.  
_Sì… credo di aver capito il vero significato dall'amicizia. È essere felici per il proprio amico più che tristi per se stessi. Basta piangersi addosso. D'ora in poi… ricomincerò tutto da capo. E diventerò una persona che sarai orgoglioso di avere come amica. E che io sarò orgogliosa di essere._  
Rilassò la mano involontariamente un po' contratta sul bracciolo quando con voce emozionata il comandante annunciò nel microfono che avevano passato il confine. E tutti i passeggeri del volo liberarono le loro esclamazioni di sollievo, anche con qualche applauso. Fino allora avevano temuto che all'ultimo momento qualcuno potesse raggiungerli per abbatterli o costringerli a tornare indietro. Adesso potevano dire di essere davvero liberi. Era finita.  
_O forse è soltanto l'inizio._

–Fa' presto. Raccogli tutto. Ormai neanche qui siamo più al sicuro. Ma quando arriveranno, non dovranno trovare nemmeno una traccia di noi.  
–D'accordo. Qual è il piano?  
–Andare all'attacco, naturalmente. Una volta ci siamo infilati nella loro trappola… ora _loro_ cadranno nella _nostra_. Si aspetteranno che continuiamo a nasconderci oppure che tentiamo una mossa disperata e irrompiamo direttamente nel loro quartier generale. Sarebbe nel nostro stile, vero? Specialmente con le informazioni che _sanno_ che abbiamo ottenuto. Invece credo proprio che li sorprenderemo. Ma prima… abbiamo un'ultima cosa da fare come regalo d'addio per chi è partito.

Altrove…  
–Molto bene, gentiluomini. Tutti pronti a passare all'azione?  
Gli occupanti dell'avamposto militare risposero al sogghigno del loro comandante con una smorfia simile. Gli allarmi della sala lampeggiavano di rosso, tutte le bocche da fuoco erano pronte a sparare, e il radar e i telescopi tenevano ben al centro dello schermo l'aereo che stava per lasciare il paese.  
–Chiamiamola selezione naturale. Chi è tanto stupido da pensare di poter disertare così e magari allertare l'opinione pubblica estera senza che facciamo niente per impedirglielo, merita questa fine. Dovrebbero essere felici di mettere altra carne al fuoco… un nuovo insensato e crudele attentato dei ribelli che susciterà l'indignazione di tutti e giustificherà ancor più l'azione risolutiva!– L'uomo fece spallucce. –Be', fatti loro. Nessuno li ha costretti a salire là sopra. Dunque, vogliamo iniziare il conto alla rovescia?  
–Io conterei in AVANTI, invece– esclamò in quel momento la più inaspettata delle voci, facendo voltare allarmate tutte le teste. –Conterei i secondi che vi restano per gettare le armi prima che iniziamo ad abbattervi uno dopo l'altro. Uno…  
–COME SIETE ENTRATI?!  
–Oh, la vostra sicurezza ha tante falle che ci passerebbe un branco di delfini. E per noi non è tanto DIFFICILE individuarle. Io però adesso mi concentrerei su altro. Due…  
Qualcuno ebbe il BUON SENSO di gettare i fucili e alzare le mani. Purtroppo, per i più le cattive abitudini sono dure a morire.  
–SPARATE!  
–Come volete. Noi vi avevamo avvertito.  
Non più di un paio di minuti dopo, al di sopra delle macerie gementi che erano state la guarnigione, i due assalitori guardavano attraverso gli schermi il velivolo che proseguiva tranquillamente il suo percorso, entrato ormai in spazio aereo internazionale e quindi al sicuro. Non avrebbero rischiato l'intervento di altri paesi. Non ancora, per lo meno. E tutti quelli a bordo erano ignari del pericolo che avevano corso.  
–Buona fortuna, Annie. Era l'ultimo aiuto che potevamo darti. Adesso ci separiamo veramente… la tua vita, d'ora in poi, dipende solo da te. Mentre a noi spetterà liberare una volta per tutte questo paese.

«Giusta azione risolutiva»: un termine addirittura abusato quando si vuole giustificare un BOMBARDAMENTO. In questo caso, un bombardamento a tappeto di tutte le zone dove si pensava potessero esserci infrastrutture appartenenti all'esercito ribelle, per potergli tagliare le gambe una volta per tutte. Peccato che alla televisione si fossero scordati di dire che si trattava unicamente di zone abitate. Naturalmente era stata data l'assicurazione che non sarebbero stati colpiti obiettivi civili per sbaglio. Certo: visto che in realtà governo e ribelli se la intendevano… gli obiettivi civili sarebbero stati tutti colpiti DI PROPOSITO.  
Banche. Scuole. Ospedali. Magazzini di cibo. In tutto il territorio della Terkmenia, e soprattutto nella capitale, tutte le strutture che garantivano l'esistenza della vita civile sarebbero state rase al suolo. Il paese sarebbe ripiombato di colpo nel medioevo. Fame, carestia, malattie. Gente disperata pronta ad accogliere come un dio chiunque si fosse fatto avanti per salvarla. E intanto, i bambini dell'esercito regolare e quelli dei guerriglieri si sarebbero massacrati a vicenda fino all'ultimo sangue insieme agli adulti che li avevano addestrati, esaltati dal fatto che chi avesse vinto quest'ultimo scontro avrebbe conquistato la guida di tutto il popolo. E si sarebbe trovato pesantemente indebitato con chi gli aveva fornito i mezzi per conquistarla. Oltre a trovarsi a capo di una terra morente. Per risollevarla, avrebbe dovuto quindi indebitarsi ancor più… e trasformarsi in una marionetta al soldo di un sovrano ombra. Al quale naturalmente non importava chi vincesse. Avrebbe comunque avuto in suo potere il nuovo governo… se addirittura non ne avrebbe sostituito tutti i membri con uomini suoi. E avrebbe avuto a disposizione un'infinita riserva di nuove reclute già irreggimentate e pronte a rinunciare alla propria volontà, fin dai primi anni di vita, per rimpinguare le proprie fila. Sarebbe stata una degna prosecuzione dell'esperimento d'ingegneria sociale. E un'ottima testa di ponte per la futura conquista del mondo.  
E stando ai documenti, almeno una delle due parti era in possesso anche di armi nucleari.  
La prima cosa da fare quindi era distruggere QUELLE.  
Poi, trovare il modo di liberare i bambini. Questo forse avrebbe impedito lo scontro. Di certo, l'avrebbe limitato.  
Infine, bisognava fermare le bombe.  
Naturalmente, avevano lo svantaggio che i nemici avrebbero intuito esattamente le loro priorità. In fondo, non potevano essere del tutto certi che non si fossero lasciati dietro apposta quegli indizi per attirarli in un nuovo tranello. O anche che le informazioni contenutevi fossero vere.  
D'altra parte, non potevano neanche permettersi di non agire.  
E ovviamente, LORO avrebbero previsto anche questo.  
Quindi, la soluzione più logica era affidarsi a qualcosa che non potessero prevedere. E per fortuna, di cose simili ce n'erano tante. I cattivi non hanno immaginazione, giusto, amico?  
La base militare era una delle meno importanti sulla carta, non in posizione strategica né tantomeno in possesso di un arsenale degno di nota. Giusto qualche missile a corto raggio, comunque di secondo piano per i danni che poteva causare. L'ultimo punto dove si sarebbero aspettati un'incursione, e quindi uno di quelli in cui avevano lasciato meno sorveglianza.  
Esattamente quello che volevano loro.  
Nascosti tra i cespugli sulla parete della valletta dove si annidava l'installazione, tenevano d'occhio dall'alto l'andirivieni dei soldati regolari e di quelli meno regolari con l'uniforme familiare. Tutto secondo routine. Stavano effettuando gli ultimi preparativi in attesa che arrivasse l'ordine d'attacco. L'atmosfera generale era di daffare rilassato. Niente rogne in vista per almeno un paio di giorni. Almeno, non credevano. Niente di più sbagliato.  
–Pronta?  
–Prontissima. Come sempre.  
–Bene. Si va in scena.  
Uscirono dal sottobosco e scesero a balzi alti come alberi verso le mura di cinta, mentre le prime grida d'allarme –già tardive– echeggiavano nell'aria.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitolo 21**

–Che COSA avete detto?– urlò il neo–autoeletto presidente Zebul, la faccia così rossa per l'ira che si sarebbe detto che l'addetto alle lampade per l'abbronzatura artificiale si fosse fatto un sonnellino sul lavoro. Tendeva ad assumere il colorito e il grugno di un maiale quando era infuriato. Il suo sottoposto davanti a lui si fece più piccolo che poté rientrando la testa nelle spalle a testuggine. –Perdono, Eccellenza… non siamo DAVVERO riusciti a fermarli… chi avrebbe immaginato che…  
–Non voglio sentir parlare di IMMAGINAZIONE! Voglio FATTI! In quante basi si sarebbero introdotti di seguito in questi due giorni? Quattro? Cinque?  
–Sei, signore…  
–Sei! E perché non avete rafforzato la sorveglianza?  
–L'abbiamo fatto, signore… nelle installazioni che ritenevamo più a rischio… quelle più vicine all'ultimo attacco… ma in qualche modo sembravano SEMPRE sceglierne una che non avevamo considerato! Variavano lo schema in continuazione… non riuscivamo a star loro dietro…  
–E non potevate rafforzarle TUTTE? Del resto, mi dite che ogni volta hanno seguito la stessa procedura, giusto?  
–Sissignore. Dopo aver messo fuori combattimento il personale di una base minore, si sono impadroniti delle sale di controllo servendosi delle nostre stesse armi per distruggere a distanza i lanciamissili delle basi principali. Ormai non disponiamo quasi più di nessun mezzo per attuare l'attacco nucleare che ci era stato ordinato… ehm, tanto varrebbe… non avere affatto le testate.– La tartaruga rincalzò ancor più il collo quasi temendo che la SUA testata potesse rotolare a terra dopo quest'ambasciata.  
E in effetti la faccia di Zebul pareva promettere un'esplosione atomica in loco per consolarsi di quelle non più fattibili. –Possiamo trasportare i missili nelle basi secondarie per lanciarli da lì?  
–Non abbastanza in fretta, signore… e comunque, le basi secondarie non sono attrezzate… le loro rampe di lancio non sono compatibili con quel tipo di armamenti. Dovremmo modificarle appositamente e ci vorrebbe del tempo…  
–Lo so benissimo, idiota! Tempo che noi non abbiamo! Maledizione! Ci hanno ordinato l'attacco per _domani_… sono _io_ il responsabile delle operazioni qui… e se non riusciamo a consegnar loro questo paese distrutto in tempo vorranno la _mia_ pelle, non la _vostra_! Avreste dovuto costruire più installazioni nucleari! Quante ne sono ancora rimaste operative?  
–Una sola... ehm… signore… la più vicina alla capitale. Suppongo che non volessero farsi scoprire colpendola… anche se era senz'altro nel raggio d'azione di quelle che hanno assalito.  
–Fin troppo comodo, eh? Oppure è ciò che _vogliono_ farci pensare per portarci dove hanno deciso loro. Non importa. Siamo alle strette e lo sanno. Per cui tanto vale assecondarli. Vorrei anticipare il discorso pubblico ma perderei l'occasione di catturarli. Va bene. Date ordine d'iniziare a trasportare le testate nella base ancora integra… ma _con calma_! Allo stesso tempo, mettete più uomini che potete di guardia a _tutte le altre_. Senza tralasciarne nessuna, stavolta.  
–Non so se abbiamo tanti uomini a disposizione, signore…  
–Trovateli. Richiamate quelli in licenza o congedati. Organizzate una coscrizione d'emergenza a tappeto. Oppure fateveli prestare dai vostri nemici e alleati. Dopotutto conviene anche a loro che tutto vada come stabilito. Non m'interessa COME, voglio solo dei risultati e subito! Per esperienza, so che quando si cerca carne da cannone la si trova sempre.  
–Signorsì… signore.  
–E un gruppo dei migliori verrà con me a sorvegliare _di persona_ il posto fino a domani. Vediamo se avranno il coraggio di continuare la loro azione di sabotaggio… quando daremo loro dei bersagli un po' meno allettanti su cui sparare.

–Come va?  
–Direi come avevamo previsto. È da ore che quelle camionette stanno girando. Per lo più trasportano materiale da costruzione. A giudicare dai martellamenti e da quello che si gridano l'un l'altro, stanno cercando di rafforzare il più possibile le difese contro di noi. Sono sicuri che arriveremo. Il carico che aspettiamo però ancora non si vede.  
–Lo manderanno. È questo il loro modo di agire. Naturalmente sanno che possiamo averlo previsto… o addirittura che è proprio quello che vogliamo. Non sono così stupidi. Ma la cosa più importante per loro, ancor più che fermarci, è portare a termine il piano. Quindi è il sistema migliore, trappola o meno. Ora bisogna solo vedere se saremo più bravi noi o loro ad anticipare le mosse degli altri.  
–Aspetta. C'è un furgone in avvicinamento. No, sono tre. Meno blindati degli altri, e senza finestrini oscurati. Si dirigono all'entrata principale.  
–Come li accolgono?  
–Sembra abbiano molta fretta di farli entrare. Sono più concitati del solito. A bordo… ventisei persone su ognuno, a parte il guidatore. Stanno iniziando a scendere nel cortile.– Lei sollevò gli occhi acuti sul compagno, con un cenno d'assenso. –È chi pensavamo.  
Il ragazzo restituì il cenno. –Non ci sono tutti. Me l'aspettavo, ma almeno è un inizio. Va bene. Agiremo all'ora stabilita.

Li avevano messi di guardia tutt'intorno al perimetro. I più brillanti e disciplinati degli allievi. Avevano dato loro armi più belle e grandi di quanto avessero mai visto nella loro vita. Avevano affidato loro la sicurezza dell'ultimo baluardo di speranza per l'esercito, trattandoli come adulti. Erano gonfi d'orgoglio e non avrebbero deluso i superiori per ricambiare un onore così grande.  
Erano stati messi là come OSTAGGI. O come esche. Degli eroi dal cuore tenero non avrebbero bombardato il posto sapendo di poter uccidere proprio i bambini che volevano salvare. Oppure avrebbero cercato di salvarli e sarebbero stati attesi al varco. In fondo, anche se è un peccato perdere dei potenziali bravi subordinati, è sempre meglio che perdere la faccia di fronte ai capi… e a chi importa la vita di pochi mocciosi?  
Centocinquanta soldatini non più che dodicenni, con fucili a raggi letali, disposti a intervalli regolari tra il filo spinato e la foresta, in divise sgargianti per farsi ben vedere ed essere bersagli migliori, impettiti e marziali. Fieri di essere soldati, guerrieri e difensori della patria da ribelli, terroristi ed invasori.  
Ma pur sempre bambini. Ancora curiosi come tutti i bambini della loro età.  
–Uh? Cos'è stato?  
–Un fruscio tra i cespugli. Sarà solo un animale…  
–A me è sembrato di sentire una voce. Vado a vedere. Voi state all'erta.  
–Signorsì, capopattuglia.  
Quando il capopattuglia non torna, naturalmente i suoi sottoposti si inquietano… temono che gli sia capitato qualcosa… e si dirigono a cercarlo. Stavolta in due. Poi gli altri tre del gruppetto. E anche loro non tornano. E la cosa si ripete dall'altro lato della base. E poi ancora.  
Pochi per volta. Per non allarmarli e non allarmare i loro sorveglianti adulti. Ci vuole un po' di tempo, ma funziona. Un fioco soffio di vento, qualche rumore per insospettirli senza farsi vedere da loro. Una scarica leggera di storditore per ciascuno, quanto basta per farli dormire qualche ora senza danno. E poi portarli silenziosamente attraverso la boscaglia fino a un camioncino rubato con cui in seguito li avrebbero trasferiti in un posto sicuro sperando di poterli riconsegnare alle loro famiglie. Per precauzione li lasciavano con mani e caviglie legate e imbavagliati. Era sgradevole doverlo fare come era sgradevole dover sparare a dei bambini, per quanto fossero colpi non letali. Ma necessario. Non erano tanti, il grosso dell'esercito infantile era ancora in mano ai loro istruttori… ma pur sempre un risultato. E così il perimetro difensivo restava anche scoperto.  
Inoltre, ora le testate nucleari più pericolose erano concentrate tutte nello stesso posto.  
–Ho memorizzato la frequenza delle chiamate di controllo. Ci restano pochi minuti. Tra poco dall'interno chiederanno i rapporti via radio delle squadre di sorveglianza, e allora si accorgeranno che sono sparite.  
–Se già non se ne sono accorti e ci hanno lasciato fare. Comunque, in entrambi i casi il piano non cambia. Bene… andiamo.

–Novità?  
–I trasmettitori sottocutanei mostrano che gli obiettivi si sono spostati, signore. Pare che le sue previsioni fossero giuste.  
–Naturalmente. Era l'altra possibilità. C'è più di un modo di usare delle esche. Preparate una squadra per riprenderle passando dal passaggio che sapete. Non ci si toglie ciò su cui abbiamo messo le mani così facilmente. E date ordine ai rinforzi di tenersi pronti in qualsiasi momento per sventare l'irruzione.  
Il condotto segreto da usare in caso di evacuazione d'emergenza del personale era stato scavato anni prima, quando la Terkmenia non possedeva ancora armi nucleari e quella base serviva soltanto come avamposto più commerciale che militare, per difendere la via verso la capitale da eventuali incursioni esterne. Al loro arrivo nel paese, i generosi benefattori delle parti in lotta ne avevano apprezzato l'utilità anche per altri scopi e lo avevano rafforzato e migliorato, dotandolo anche di un sistema di schermatura che lo rendeva non individuabile da nessun tipo di sensore. Ottima cosa, considerando con chi si trovavano ad avere a che fare oggi. Inoltre, lo sbocco del tunnel, chiuso da un portello inespugnabile in lega metallica segreta e ben camuffato, si apriva in un'area di grotte tra le colline circostanti, vicine alla strada. L'unico posto dove in tutta la zona si potesse pensare di nascondere qualcosa. In questo modo, si poteva prendere di sorpresa un nemico asserragliato sbucandogli direttamente addosso proprio quando credeva di essere al sicuro. Infatti, i segnalatori piazzati addosso ai loro piccoli soldati indicavano che erano stati portati proprio là. Zebul si congratulava con se stesso per le sue doti di previsione e strategia mentre guidava un silenzioso drappello di corsa nel sotterraneo. Potevano aver vinto alcune battaglie, quei due, ma non erano stati _mai capaci_ di coglierlo di sorpresa. Ed ora avrebbe dato loro una lezione di umiltà e mostrato _perché_ era stato nominato responsabile.  
Uscirono dal portello silenziosamente ma ad armi spianate, sotto la volta di pietra di una caverna semibuia. Era il crepuscolo inoltrato, con qualche stella già accesa che si intravedeva dall'esterno. Un suono di respiri pesanti e gemiti attutiti li guidò dove poco lontano, accanto a un fuoco acceso in una radura e al camioncino che aspettava di portarli via, erano radunati i ragazzini «liberati», con pesanti coperte a proteggerli dal freddo, che mugolarono forte nei bavagli al vederli arrivare.  
Zebul non li degnò di troppa attenzione, occupato com'era a celebrare internamente se stesso. –Recuperate questi stupidi– ordinò ai suoi sottoposti. –Anche se si sono lasciati catturare, ci sono stati comunque utili. Terminata l'emergenza, riceveranno tutti una penalità e qualche mese di addestramento duro. Ed ora…  
–…alzi le mani, Zebul. E ti dai dell'idiota com'è giusto che sia. Credevi davvero che potessimo fartela tanto facile?  
I due lo fissavano tranquillissimi dall'alto dei rami di un albero vicino, entrambi con le pistole puntate alla sua testa. Ciò che gli fece gonfiare e arrossare la faccia come un pallone da rugby calciato a meta non fu tanto la rabbia quanto lo _scorno_.  
–Voi… ci stavate _aspettando_? Ma come _sapevate_…  
–…del vostro passaggio segreto? In effetti era impossibile da localizzare. E nelle mappe che ci siamo procurati non era neanche indicato. Ci chiedevamo come entrare, all'inizio. Ma ormai dovresti aver capito che noi avevamo _scelto_ questa base come luogo per attirarti in trappola. L'abbiamo studiata per giorni, fin da prima d'iniziare ad attaccare le altre nei dintorni. Per me è facile avvicinarmi a perlustrare senza essere visto da nessuno. Ne abbiamo memorizzato ogni dettaglio. E naturalmente, abbiamo colto anche le tue conversazioni via radio col personale e gli accenni che i soldati e i tecnici buttavano parlando tra loro. Poi è stata solo questione di cercare in giro. Il corpo principale del tunnel sarà anche schermato al radar, ma l'entrata non lo è. È stato abbastanza facile trovarla. Dopodichè ti abbiamo aspettato qui. Abbiamo scelto apposta questo punto come accampamento. Come ben saprai, attaccare il nemico nel suo terreno a volte ha il rovescio della medaglia. In questo caso, sarai stato _tu_ a fornirci un comodo ingresso all'interno della vostra roccaforte. Oltre a venire gentilmente a farti catturare. Con te nelle nostre mani e tutti i vostri missili distrutti, probabilmente riusciremo a sventare del tutto l'attacco e scrivere il capitolo fine a questa storia. Tra le possibilità che avevamo previsto, questa è senz'altro la migliore.  
–Tutte le vostre paroline belle e nobili… avete usato _voi_ i ragazzi come esca, stavolta!  
–A volte è necessario anche questo. Dunque, ti arrendi pacificamente oppure dobbiamo usare le maniere forti?  
–Ah, ma non è ancora _detto_ che abbiate vinto.– Il volto stravolto dell'uomo si era quasi immediatamente ricomposto in un ghigno molto poco raccomandabile, mentre i suoi sottoposti si guardavano e lo guardavano molto incerti sul da farsi. –Certo, potrei dirvi che noi siamo in soprannumero e abbiamo più armi. Ma lo _so_ che il numero non conta niente con tipi come voi. Il vantaggio è tutto vostro qui. Però… abbiate la bontà di lasciarmi ricorrere a uno scontato, solito trucco da cattivo vecchio stile. Altrimenti che vantaggio ho anch'io ad esserlo?– Amabilmente si avvicinò ad uno dei ragazzi che mugolò più forte nella speranza di essere slegato, e amabilmente e lentamente gli fece cambiare del tutto espressione puntandogli la pistola alla tempia. Come un sol uomo, tutti gli altri del drappello compresero di colpo e si affrettarono ad imitarlo. –Abbiate la gentilezza di scendere di lì e farvi ammazzare senza troppa resistenza. O spariamo. Dopotutto, per noi queste canagliette sono sacrificabili. Per VOI non credo sia la stessa cosa.

_Come allora… proprio come allora. Per quanto passi il tempo… e speriamo di sfuggirgli… quel ricordo non se ne andrà MAI. Certe cose non cambiano MAI…_  
–Bastardo…  
–Chiamatemi come volete. Non avete molto tempo per decidere.  
I promettenti giovani allievi dell'accademia militare erano stati sbalzati di colpo in un altro mondo. Trasformati in ostaggi, si trovavano di fronte al fatto inaudito che i superiori di cui si fidavano intendessero ucciderli, mentre i loro rapitori stavano cercando di salvarli. Tutto era capovolto. Non era il momento migliore per realizzare di essere sempre stati usati. Ma adesso i loro mugolii nei bavagli avevano cambiato destinatario. Andavano dritti ai due che li avevano legati così… per chiedere il loro aiuto.  
–E piantatela di frignare. Abbiate almeno la decenza di morire come soldati. E riconoscete l'onore di fare da scudo al vostro presidente. Dunque, voi due, che vogliamo fare? Mi metto a contare o decido semplicemente di perdere subito la pazienza?  
–Non mi hai fatto finire la frase, Zebul. Sei un bastardo e ANCHE uno stupido! Pensi davvero che avremmo messo anche solo minimamente in pericolo uno di questi bambini?  
ZO–WHAMMMM!  
Il promettente giovane leader della Terkmenia non ebbe neanche il tempo di aprire la bocca per fare EH? prima di ritrovarsi a terra con mezza mascella fracassata e un colore livido in volto che stavolta non se ne sarebbe andato con poco. La pistola gli era volata via di mano. Contemporaneamente tutti gli uomini di scorta alzavano le braccia disarmati, chi dalla stessa mano che aveva atterrato lui, chi da quella meno impetuosa e più precisa rimasta sull'albero. Ciò che più li spaventava era la COLLERA sul volto del giovane vendicatore.  
–Pensi che non ci fossimo preparati a TUTTO? Che non conoscessimo i vostri sporchi trucchi? Nessuno di voi può superarmi in questo, Zebul. Ci avete provato in tanti e non ci siete mai riusciti. NON farete di nuovo una cosa del genere davanti ai miei occhi. Mai più. Io non lo _permetterò_.  
_Vuol dire che non permetterà più che io veda qualcosa del genere._ Lei se ne rese conto con un brivido. Soprattutto per questo era così furioso. Il nemico a terra colse il suo attimo di distrazione e ne approfittò. Debolmente ma di scatto, infilò la mano nel taschino della giacca.  
–Fermo.– La pistola laser gli mirava nel mezzo della fronte. –Dovresti capire che non puoi fare più niente ormai.  
–Già. Hai ragione. Non posso fare più niente _qui_. Non posso superarti sul tuo terreno. Questa battaglia l'avete vinta. Gli uomini rimasti all'interno della base potranno opporre resistenza, ma non tanta da fermarvi. Non riuscirò ad impedirvi di distruggere le testate nucleari. Pazienza, vuol dire solo che dovremo farne a meno. Ci sono altri modi di ridurre in cenere un paese. Non illudetevi, la guerra la vinceremo _noi_. Perché siamo stati _noi_ a crearla. Ora, mi dispiace dover salutare bruscamente, ma addio. Non posso batterti in velocità… ma anch'io ho la mia specialità. Non sarei il capo, altrimenti. Arrivederci a domani, onorati nemici… se _arriverete_ a rivedermi.  
Uno scatto secco. Un momento di vista confusa. Prima che potessero reagire, il loro prigioniero era completamente scomparso davanti ai loro occhi. Si guardarono intorno disorientati.  
–Dov'è finito?… Si è reso invisibile? Riesci a localizzarlo?  
–No. Non c'è più. Deve aver usato… una specie di dispositivo di teletrasporto.  
_«Esatto!»_ sentirono arrivare la sua voce, rimbombante, apparentemente dall'aria stessa tutto intorno a loro. _«Si tratta di uno dei miei talenti speciali… da utilizzare in caso d'emergenza. Molto pratico. Non è l'unico, però. Il principale, come potete vedere, è di trasmettere la mia voce ovunque io voglia… sotto forma di onde radio. Controllo _ogni_ forma di comunicazione. In questo modo posso raggiungere_ _i miei sottoposti ovunque ed ogni apparecchio del paese. Pratico, per un comandante, non trovate? E mi spiace dirvelo, ma questo sarà anche il motivo della vostra disfatta. In questo momento mi trovo in un posto MOLTO lontano da voi e assolutamente al sicuro… e non avete modo di fermarmi. Indovinate COSA sto per dire su tutte le stazioni radio e televisive del paese?»_  
Il tono cambiò di colpo, diventando marziale, metallico, autoritario– e incorporando scariche radiofoniche. _«Attenzione a tutti, carissimi concittadini! È il vostro presidente che vi parla! Finalmente, dopo tanta attesa, il giorno del nostro riscatto è giunto. Dichiaro l'inizio della GUERRA TOTALE contro le forze ribelli antigovernative! Tutti i cittadini, piccoli e grandi, sono invitati a prendere le armi e scendere nelle strade, unendosi all'esercito per schiacciare i vermi che vorrebbero divorare il nostro paese. Divisi siamo deboli… insieme, saremo una forza che nessuno potrà contrastare! Insieme, salveremo il nostro futuro e i nostri figli! Tutti voi da questo momento siete soldati. Venite ad aiutarci! Ogni pallottola sparata a un terrorista sarà un motivo di gloria e un mattone per costruire la nuova luminosa Terkmenia!»_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitolo 22**

Le strade di Closenstadt, che erano state così silenziose e tetre, erano diventate una fiumana confusa di grida, fango, urla, sangue e lamenti.  
Il popolo terkmeno, stanco di continue paure, logorato dagli scontri incessanti e infiammato da discorsi che sapevano dove indirizzare la colpa, era da tempo al limite e attendeva soltanto una scintilla per esplodere. La scintilla era scoccata. Il silenzio e la sottomissione forzata erano spariti, lasciando uscire tutta la rabbia nascosta sotto. Tutti, uomini e donne, vecchi e bambini, avevano risposto all'appello del presidente con qualcosa che se non era entusiasmo vi somigliava molto. Ufficialmente l'esercito nemico non era ancora alle porte della capitale. Ma non importava. Quando si vogliono trovare dei nemici, li si trova. I cittadini si erano scatenati l'uno contro l'altro, ognuno contro il proprio vicino, sospetto di collaborare coi ribelli o soltanto detestato in segreto da anni. Chiunque guardasse nel modo sbagliato chi gli passava accanto per strada era un terrorista. In tanti avevano recuperato vecchie armi nascoste negli anni passati per non essere puniti dalla legge. Chi non ne aveva si accontentava di ciò che era riuscito a trovare. Donne con coltelli da cucina o mazze di legno, ragazzi che agitavano trionfalmente in aria a ritmo di marcia bottiglie rotte e gambe di seggiole, vecchietti che spaccavano finestre per ricavarne schegge di vetro. Addosso ai negozianti che fanno i prezzi troppo alti, addosso a quello lì che vuole impedirmi di passare, addosso al fratello che mi nasconde il cibo, addosso al dirimpettaio che è sicuramente una spia, addosso, addosso, addosso. Tutti contro tutti. E si ferivano. Si uccidevano.  
Un'enorme, terribile festa totale d'odio.  
–Dio mio…  
Molto più di quanto due sole persone con gli occhi sbarrati e il cuore in tumulto potessero osar sperare di fermare.  
Guardavano la scena dall'alto di un palazzo senza sapere dove prima intervenire, chi cercare di far ragionare. Quella donna con un pezzo di legno in pugno che cercava di colpirne un'altra tenendola ferma per i capelli? Quell'uomo che gridava all'angolo della strada sparando in aria con mani tremanti, probabilmente senza neanche sapere con chi ce l'aveva? Quei bambini che inveivano raccogliendo sassi senza badare a chi avrebbe potuto calpestarli… tutti avevano tanto bisogno d'aiuto da bloccare le mani che avrebbero voluto darlo. Tutti sembravano fuori di sé. Come se avessero abdicato alla propria umanità. Per darla a qualcun altro. E adesso nient'altro importasse.  
Per chi avrebbe dato ogni cosa per ritrovare l'umanità, era uno spettacolo ancor più doloroso.  
Non era la prima scena simile che avessero visto. O di cui avessero sentito raccontare. Ma non ci si abitua mai a questo. Mai. Non importa il motivo, non importa il tempo, non importano gli attori o le vittime o i colpevoli. Qualunque cosa potessero fare ormai per impedire il peggio… Zebul e i suoi capi avevano già _vinto_ con questo. E lo _sapevano_. Erano già riusciti a tirar fuori la parte più sporca dell'essere umano… a distruggere la Terkmenia, nel modo che veramente contava.  
Un ragazzino con un resto di divisa stracciata indosso aveva spaccato con tutte le sue forze la vetrina di una macelleria servendosi di una sbarra di ferro, e stava afferrando la carne a piene mani. Insultò ad alta voce il proprietario quando uscì mannaia in mano a gridargli contro, senza smettere di arraffare e cercando qualcosa da tirargli. L'uomo, gli occhi stralunati, ringhiò come una belva e alzò il coltellaccio facendo per abbatterlo tra capo e collo del piccolo ladro…  
–NO!  
Saltare. Afferrare. Saltare di nuovo. Portar via la creatura dal destino che sta per ghermirla. Un istinto, un riflesso naturale. Senza neanche bisogno di pensare. Prendere di striscio sul braccio la coltellata non destinata a te. Gemere… ricadere a terra dolorante, mentre chi hai salvato si divincola e scappa senza neanche ringraziarti. Sentire distintamente i suoi passi e la sua voce ansimante che si allontanano nel tumulto, con gli occhi serrati per il dolore. E poi, dopo neanche un secondo, lasciarti andare al calore di braccia note precipitatesi a difenderti da qualcuno della folla che avrebbe potuto calpestarti.  
–Ti sei fatta male?…  
–Solo un graffio. Si… si sarebbe fatto male molto di più quel bambino… se fosse stato colpito. Per quelli come noi non è quasi nulla. Mi ha preso di sorpresa, però. Lui… lui sta bene?  
Il bambino era già scomparso tra la folla senza voltarsi indietro. L'uomo con la mannaia era rimasto a guardare la scena interdetto. Si ritrasse dinanzi allo sguardo accusatore puntato contro di lui, e indietreggiò a sua volta oltre la muraglia umana nel suo negozio: forse perfino vergognandosi un po', forse no... di certo a proteggere la sua merce da altri che vedendo l'accesso aperto si stavano gettando a loro volta a rubarla.  
–_Ange_.– Lei, pallida, si stringeva il braccio ferito senza più dolore sul volto, ma con la testa ancora china.  
–Sì.  
–Non ce la faccio. Non posso sopportare questo. Non _voglio_ più assistere a cose del genere. Ti prego… dimmi che _possiamo_ fare qualcosa per fermarlo.  
–Lo fermeremo. In qualche modo. In qualsiasi modo.– Le sfiorò lievemente i capelli. –Non sono riuscito a mantenere la mia promessa… che non ti avrei mai più lasciato soffrire per questo motivo. Ti chiedo perdono. Ma ascolta… tu _sai_ che non stiamo vedendo il vero volto di queste persone. _Sai_ che in realtà non sono così. Sono state _costrette_ ad esserlo. Dobbiamo credere a questo. Per andare avanti.  
–Sì…  
–Scusi. La signorina sta bene?  
Era una voce femminile preoccupata. Apparteneva a una donna di mezza età con un fazzoletto legato sulla testa alla maniera delle popolane, che reggeva sottobraccio delle borse di plastica voluminose. Si riparava con una mano la faccia come poteva, per farsi sentire e per evitare di essere colpita da qualcosa in quel marasma. Una persona dall'apparenza _normale_… quanto di più _anormale_ potesse esserci in una situazione simile. Impossibile non rispondere a quel volto turbato e premuroso.  
–Sta bene… o quasi, signora. Noi…  
–Santo cielo… non so proprio cosa sia preso a tutti quanti. Ma voi non potete stare in strada in questo modo. Finirete per farvi male. Non sarei uscita neanch'io se non avessi dovuto prendere da mangiare per mio figlio. Forza, venite con me.  
–Ma…  
–Nessun ma. Non posso mica lasciare delle persone ferite per terra. Il mio Ilya non me lo perdonerebbe mai. Andiamo, muovetevi.  
Appena dietro le strade principali si apriva un'insospettata rete di vicoli liberi dal clamore e invasi da detriti. Per quanto avessero scoperto e percorso la rete stradale della città, in qualche modo questa sembrava sempre crescere su se stessa o scavare dentro se stessa sorprendendoli… come creandosi nuove viscere dove nascondere le più deboli delle sue creature. La figura robusta della donna si muoveva tra pezzi di muro caduti e immondizie mentre la seguivano appoggiandosi l'una all'altro, con l'agilità di chi ci è abituato da sempre, tanto sicura che fossero dietro di lei da non voltarsi nemmeno una volta a controllare se fosse vero. Borbottava tutto il tempo tra se stessa con toni tra l'iracondo e lo scandalizzato. Man mano che si addentravano nel labirinto, le urla della folla arrivavano sempre più attutite. Infine la loro guida si fermò davanti a una porta dal battente divelto, non più di un buco nero quadrato in un muro di nuda pietra, mal coperto da una tenda.  
–È qui. Lui mi aspetta dentro. La fortuna di abitare in un posto così è che quelli non ci vengono perché tanto non c'è più niente da rompere o da rubare. E comunque nessuno conosce queste strade come noi. Entro per prima, così avviso del vostro arrivo.  
Infilò uno dopo l'altro i pesanti scarponi all'interno scomparendo nel buio, nuova Sibilla dell'inferno metropolitano. Udirono quasi subito una voce infantile allegra accogliere il suo ingresso e lei rispondere un po' burberamente, senza afferrare le parole. Quando misero piede dentro, stupendosi di come la luce del giorno facesse in fretta a scomparire, videro che il proprietario della voce era un ragazzino d'età indefinibile, avvolto in ogni sorta di abiti scompagnati, che stava cercando di alleggerire la donna del suo carico di spesa.  
–Non ce la fai, mamma. Dai, la porto dentro io.  
–Ci penso io, ho detto. NON sono ancora così vecchia da cadere a pezzi. Ah, ecco i nostri ospiti. Vi presento mio figlio Ilya.  
–Mi chiamo Rodia, mamma.  
–Quel che è. Forza, venite a sedervi di là. Non possiamo mica lasciarvi così in piedi in queste condizioni. La casa è piccola, ma posto per altri due se ne trova sempre.  
Il bugigattolo in cui erano entrati dava, attraverso un altro buco quadrato nel muro di fondo, in uno stanzone spoglio e grigio forse un tempo usato come negozio o come magazzino… non c'erano finestre tranne poche fessure nei muri da cui entrava una luce polverosa, l'unico arredamento consisteva in un vecchio armadio tarlato e una quantità di pagliericci imbottiti con chissà che cosa sparsi su tutto il pavimento… e in una folla di bambini di tutte le età seduti su quei pagliericci, che mangiavano avidamente con forchettine da mezze lattine aperte e bevevano da bottigliette di plastica. Molti saltarono in piedi vedendo gli estranei, ma si affollarono subito intorno alla donna gridando, quasi cantando: –Mamma è tornata! Mamma è tornata!  
–Anche questo è mio figlio Ilya– sorrise lei vedendo lo stupore dei due invitati, indicando una ragazzina bruna con le trecce che sorrise. –E questo, e questo.– Un biondino scarmigliato, un rosso robusto e lentigginoso. Il dito passava dall'uno all'altro. –Non mi ricordo neanche tutti i loro nomi, ma non importa. Buoni, buoni. Oggi ho trovato solo questo– esclamò, iniziando ad aprire le borse e distribuirne il contenuto. –Dovremo tutti accontentarci.  
I piccoli abitanti dello stanzone si passarono l'un l'altro scatolette e involucri di plastica semiaperti, forse rubati, forse raccattati nella spazzatura, senza fiatare. I più grandi si accertarono che i più piccoli avessero la loro parte prima di prendere qualcosa per sé. Poi sedettero in un silenzio rotto da gridolini compiaciuti e meravigliati a consumare il pasto– non prima che la madre avesse ricordato burberamente di dire le preghiere, obbedita da alcuni e ignorata da altri. Un bambinetto piangeva con la sua razione in mano. Una ragazza alta accanto a lui gli passò immediatamente un po' delle proprie caramelle per consolarlo, carezzandogli la testa.  
Nessuno pareva far più caso ai nuovi venuti, che si erano sistemati con un po' d'imbarazzo in un angolino vuoto– fin quando uno dei ragazzi, col faccino sporco di sugo al ragù, smise un attimo di far lavorare la forchetta per fissarli di sottinsù e chiedere curioso: –Avete la divisa. Siete soldati?  
Tutti gli altri s'interruppero e sollevarono la testa a quella parola, col fiato sospeso. –No– rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo loro. –Almeno… non di nessun esercito.  
Vari sospiri di sollievo si levarono da più di un angolo mentre le teste si riabbassavano sui piatti improvvisati. –Ilya invece era un soldato– disse la donna con tono tranquillo, osservando la scena. Si era ficcata in bocca una vecchia pipa sbrecciata, pescata da qualche parte, e fumacchiava parlando tra i denti. –Il mio vero Ilya. Se lo presero per la loro guerra tempo fa. Gli dissero che sarebbe diventato un eroe. Era tutto contento di poter fare qualcosa di buono per il suo paese e di poter spedire a me dei soldi per mangiare. Ricordo che partì con un sorriso luminoso come il sole. Invece non l'ho rivisto più. Mi hanno mandato una lettera con condoglianze e tanti complimenti, e una medaglia. Una medaglia! Sostituisce forse un figlio? L'avrei buttata via o usata per comprarci del cibo, ma è pur sempre l'ultimo ricordo di lui che mi è rimasto.– Sollevò lo scialle e la indicò, appuntata dalla parte del cuore. –La loro cartaccia invece l'ho usata per accenderci il fuoco. Almeno è servita a qualcosa. Pensavo di non avere più niente per cui vivere, poi ho incontrato il primo di loro. Aveva la stessa età del mio ragazzo. Tutti quanti hanno perso i genitori… oppure non possono tornare a casa perché la polizia li ricerca come disertori. Qualcuno è scappato quando hanno cercato di portarlo via, qualcun altro dai loro battaglioni. Ho cominciato a portarmeli a casa. Sono tutti come Ilya per me. Chi lo farebbe altrimenti? Chi penserebbe a loro adesso che sono tutti ammattiti?  
–Tu ti esponi sempre troppo al pericolo uscendo di casa da sola per trovarci da mangiare, mamma– rimproverò gentilmente il bambino che si era presentato prima come Rodia.  
–Sono ancora abbastanza forte, grazie al cielo. Se usciste voi e vi prendessero, vi farebbero molto peggio di quello che potrebbero fare a una povera vecchia come me. Finché ce la farò, continueremo così.– Si rivolse ridacchiando ai due. –Sentito? Mi chiamano tutti mamma. Anche quelli che avrebbero ancora i genitori. Chi avrebbe pensato che mi sarei ritrovata tanti figli a quest'età! Mi dispiace doverli tenere chiusi qui dentro, ma purtroppo non si può fare altrimenti. Almeno finché alla gente là fuori non sarà tornato il cervello a posto. Come facevo a non aiutarli? Il mio Ilya non ha avuto nessuno che l'abbia aiutato così… come qualcuno ha aiutato i figli di mia sorella, in campagna, qualche tempo fa.  
Li fissò di sottecchi con intenzione. Loro si scossero. –Già. Mi ha mandato una lettera, quando ancora ci lasciavano ricevere lettere. Mi ha raccontato cosa era successo e come erano fatte le persone che li hanno salvati. E come erano vestite. O siete proprio loro o siete loro compagni. Per me non fa differenza. Ho visto che là fuori stavate cercando di aiutare. Non potevo non aiutarvi a mia volta. Per ringraziarvi. E perché altrimenti chi farebbe qualcosa di più del poco che sto cercando di fare io? Se non diamo una mano a chi ci salva, potremmo non essere salvati. Avrete la divisa, ma non siete come LORO. Per qualunque motivo lo facciate… spero che riusciate davvero a tirarci fuori da quest'inferno. Di certo io pregherò per voi ogni giorno. E non sarò la sola.  
I due ospiti rimasero in un silenzio pensoso. All'improvviso la padrona di casa si batté violentemente la mano sulla fronte. –Oh, ma sono una vera stupida o no? Mentre io parlo, la signorina è ancora lì col braccio che dev'essere medicato… potrebbe fare infezione! Ilya, prendi subito il disinfettante e le bende…  
Cinque o sei «Ilya» più grandicelli e ambosessi si alzarono di scatto dai pagliericci intralciandosi a vicenda per obbedire. Loro presero con gentilezza la cassettina del pronto soccorso dalle mani del più veloce, accennando che avrebbero fatto da soli. Grati, i bambini tornarono allegramente al loro povero pasto. Qualcuno ci pensò un attimo su e, incoraggiato a gesti dalla mamma, andò a posare qualche pezzo di cibo anche davanti a loro. –Avrete anche fame dopo, penso. Se non vi fa schifo mangiare quello che mangiamo noi. È poco e cattivo, ma c'è sempre spazio per un paio di bocche in più.  
Accettarono con gratitudine, in silenzio. _Sì. Ce ne stavamo dimenticando. È questo il vero volto di questa gente. È questa la vera umanità… che nonostante abbia poco cerca comunque di condividere il poco che ha. Quella che neanche il loro male più perverso riesce a spegnere. Dobbiamo ricordarlo sempre. È questo che abbiamo giurato di difendere e che continua a darci il coraggio di andare avanti. Come potremmo lasciare che facciano del male a questa signora coraggiosa e ai suoi ragazzi?  
Ad ogni costo… qualunque cosa succeda… noi ce la faremo._  
–Mamma!– Un Ilya biondo dall'apparente età di dieci–undici anni si precipitò dentro la stanza. –I soldati! Stanno arrivando! Li ho visti marciare in questa direzione a poche strade da noi. Hanno… portato le bombe!

–Voi siete gli esseri umani più perfetti che possano esistere al mondo– stava arringando in quel momento sua eccellenza il presidente Ben A. Zebul, seguito dagli occhi avidi di mille reclute silenziose. –La volontà dell'uomo è un'ipocrisia. Attraverso più di un secolo di psicanalisi e teorie, questo è ormai noto. Tutto ciò che si fa volontariamente, che si cerca di essere volontariamente, è artificiale. Solo quello che l'uomo desidera al di là della ragione, al di là della volontà… fa davvero parte del suo essere. Brama di sopravvivere a tutti i costi. Desiderio di dominare gli altri. Bisogno di prendere tutto per sé e schiacciare chi lo ostacola. _Questa_ è la verità dell'essere umano. Il resto è una maschera che si costruisce per paura di essere rifiutato dagli altri. Per sopravvivere. Perché ha _paura_ ed è _debole_ e non osa prendere ciò che vuole. Il mondo è per i forti. La forza dà il diritto di prendere. Di essere ciò che si è. Solo quando tutte le maschere saranno strappate via si potrà vedere l'uomo nel suo vero aspetto. La volontà umana è il _peccato originale_ che ha rovinato la nostra specie agli occhi di Dio, e che l'ha indebolita agli occhi della natura.  
I bambini inquadrati in file perfette bevevano ogni parola. Forse parecchi non capivano neanche cosa stesse dicendo il loro comandante. Capivano solo di essere incitati a combattere e non vedevano l'ora di obbedirgli. –Per _questo_ voi siete esseri perfetti. Perché avete rinunciato ad ogni volontà, ad ogni processo di pensiero razionale… per fare ciò che i vostri istinti vi dettano, ciò che vi viene ordinato. Ciò che volete _veramente_ fare. Perché lasciate che siamo noi a pensare al vostro posto. Voi siete l'inizio della nuova umanità di domani. Quella che noi vogliamo.  
Un mormorio eccitato e un fremito accolsero le sue parole.  
–Perciò capirete benissimo– continuò Zebul fermandosi a fissarne uno in prima fila con sguardo mellifluo –che tutti coloro che non sono perfetti come voi vanno _eliminati_.  
Nuovo fremito, qualche parola sussurrata d'approvazione. Molti cenni d'assenso.  
–Vi abbiamo insegnato a combattere i terroristi, i nemici della patria. Ora vi dico che _tutti_ sono vostri nemici. Vi dico che la vostra patria stessa dev'essere combattuta. Perché è piena di esseri dall'anima molle ancorati a visioni del passato che non hanno saputo acquisire la vostra stessa forza. Si sono gettati gli uni contro gli altri distruggendo a caso, gettando il paese nel caos, diventando non migliori di coloro che dovevano combattere. L'ordine deve essere riportato. Sono soltanto parassiti su questa terra, e se la amiamo dobbiamo liberarla dal loro insopportabile peso. Perché rinasca nuova e purificata. Hanno cercato di cedere ai loro istinti, ma la loro debolezza li condanna. Non sono degni di prendere ciò che vogliono, come voi e noi che vi comandiamo. Vi abbiamo tenuti come belve al guinzaglio. Ora vi scateniamo come un'ondata di angeli dell'Apocalisse su questo vecchio orribile mondo. Non guardate a loro come esseri umani. Hanno perso ogni diritto di essere chiamati tali. Sono insetti, sporcizia indegna di stare al mondo. Il sangue che verserete oggi rallegrerà il suolo del nostro paese, le ceneri della distruzione ridaranno alla terra la fertilità che ha perso per colpa della gente sciocca che la abita.  
A un cenno dell'istruttore che ne dava il permesso o l'ordine, i piccoli soldati levarono in alto i fucili con un urlo entusiasta.  
–So di poter credere totalmente nella devozione di ognuno di voi. Non lasciate nulla in piedi. Non lasciate nessuno vivo. Non fatevi fermare da padri, madri, amici, fratelli. Sono io vostro padre. Dio è vostro padre. La patria è vostra madre, i vostri unici compagni sono gli altri soldati. Se qualcuno di voi cade, lasciatelo dov'è e non fermatevi ad aiutarlo. Era un debole e l'ha meritato. Sono i forti a sopravvivere. Dimostratemi la vostra forza. Distruggete ciò che avete amato… così che dopo quest'oggi, voi e chi amate possiate essere con _me_ in paradiso.  
Il grido infantile e lo sferragliare delle armi arrivarono al cielo coprendo la musica marziale a tutto volume.  
–Molto bene– terminò Zebul a bassa voce, fiero di se stesso. Il condizionamento aveva dato ottimi risultati… sebbene non con tutto il materiale… e la sua oratoria era coinvolgente come sempre. Sapeva che in quel momento i suoi sottoposti delegati ad occuparsi delle truppe ribelli stavano tenendo discorsi poco diversi dal suo, secondo gli ordini, e raccoglievano reazioni quasi identiche. In fondo la natura umana è bellicosa fino al midollo… ci vuole veramente poco a rendere un soggetto bramoso di nient'altro che di massacrare a comando. Quelli con cui non c'erano riusciti erano stati eliminati o lo sarebbero stati presto. Avrebbero solo inquinato la _purezza_ dei risultati della ricerca da presentare ai comandanti in capo dopo la conclusione dell'esperimento. Quanto restava era un _ottimo_ battaglione di reclute obbedienti che sarebbero state perfette macchine distruttrici… e scudi umani.  
_E adesso a voi, stupidi ragazzini. Vediamo cosa riuscirete a fare contro_ questo_. Per arrivare a me dovrete passare sopra i loro corpi… e so benissimo che non potreste mai farlo. Domani questo paese sarà un cumulo di ceneri fumanti. È servito al suo scopo, del resto. Non ne abbiamo più bisogno. E saranno proprio i suoi figli a distruggerlo. Le nostre preziose nuove leve. Pronte perfino a uccidersi a vicenda quando glielo comanderemo. Per proteggere i loro genitori dovrete combatterli. Per proteggere loro dovrete lasciar massacrare gli altri. Qualunque cosa succeda, voi perdete e noi vinciamo. E domani sarò acclamato dagli alti quadri come colui che è riuscito a trovare il modo perfetto per sconfiggervi. Anche se doveste mandare all'aria il mio piano e restare vivi, ne uscirete comunque con il cuore_ morto_. Dunque, che inizi la sfida!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitolo 23**

Se tutto ciò che vive è corrotto, se è un peccato di volontà impura a portarci in questo mondo, allora il modo per fare penitenza di questo è morire e far morire gli altri. O almeno soffrire. Quanti profeti falsi –o, peggio, in buona fede– hanno affermato questa convinzione, dall'inizio della storia? E in quanti hanno misericordiosamente dato e ricevuto morte e dolore –a volte perfino da se stessi– per questo? Eppure sembra che lo schema si ripeta sempre…  
–I soldati? A che distanza sono?– esclamarono i due balzando in piedi. –Sono adulti o allievi dell'accademia?  
–A–adulti, sembrerebbe… almeno per ora– balbettò il ragazzino. –Però… sembrano impazziti… stanno _cantando_… dobbiamo scappare di qui subito, prima che arrivino!  
Il panico si diffuse tra i bambini nello stanzone come una malattia contagiosa. –Subito?… –Ma dove possiamo andare? –Questo era l'unico posto sicuro che siamo riusciti a trovare… –Che ne sarà di noi ora? –Mamma… voglio la mia mamma!  
–Volete stare calmi!– sbottò la signora alzandosi pesantemente dal suo giaciglio. –Pensate che io sia contenta? Questa è stata casa mia per anni molto prima che vostra! Ma una casa è solo un posto dove vai a dormire! È più importante che ci salviamo tutti! Poi DOPO penseremo a dove nasconderci! Raccogliete il cibo e nient'altro… non possiamo portare niente con noi… e scappiamo dal buco nel muro. L'abbiamo fatto per questo. Se restiamo uniti e i più grandi pensano ai più piccoli, con un po' di fortuna ci rivedremo tutti fuori città… e poi la Provvidenza ci penserà.  
Alcuni dei maggiori annuirono. Si affrettarono a spostare dalla parete di fondo un lastrone di metallo che prima non si notava perché era stato dipinto dello stesso grigio sporco. Dietro c'era altro buio. Altri asciugavano le lacrime dei propri fratellini adottivi, sollecitandoli a far presto. Una piagnucolava frugando in una scatola di cianfrusaglie. Estrasse una collana di bottoni colorati mostrandola alla madre con sguardo supplichevole. Lei sorrise. –Va bene, puoi portarla. Ma solo quella. Mettila intorno al collo.  
Quindi si rivolse agli ospiti. –Con quello che capita, era necessario avere un piano d'emergenza. Il cunicolo porta direttamente alle fogne… l'abbiamo scavato aiutandoci tutti in un paio di mesi. Ho insegnato ai bambini a disperdersi e usare strade diverse per arrivare alle bocche di scarico. Anche voi potete venire con noi.– Lanciò loro un'occhiata intelligente. –Anche se per qualche motivo, non credo che lo farete. Vero?  
–Possiamo trattenere i soldati nei vicoli perché non vi inseguano. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile. Voi correte più che potete.  
–Siete ancora feriti.  
–Non è niente. Soprattutto per noi. È importante che i bambini si salvino… altrimenti che futuro avrebbe questo paese? E hanno bisogno di lei.  
–Disgraziatamente temo che abbiate ragione. Altrimenti sarei rimasta ad aiutarvi. Purtroppo non sono nella posizione di rifiutare un aiuto. Bene allora.– Con un sorriso franco, strinse le loro mani con entrambe le sue, energicamente. –Grazie, allora. A nome di tutti. Penso che ci sentiremo molto più sicuri. Tra parentesi... Il mio nome è Tanya. Ricordatevi di me. Arrivederci, spero.  
–Arrivederci, Tanya.  
I bambini stavano precipitandosi ordinatamente e silenziosamente uno dietro l'altro nel buco. Dopo un paio di grida di rimprovero e incoraggiamento simili agli abbai di un cane pastore, lei li seguì senza un ultimo sguardo indietro, e chiuse l'imboccatura dietro di sé in modo che risultasse di nuovo quasi invisibile.  
In pochissimo tempo, erano rimasti di nuovo soli. Si avviarono a passo lento verso la porta.  
–Sicura di non voler andare con loro?… Per proteggerli– precisò lui.  
–Posso combattere– replicò lei scuotendo la testa. –E poi… l'ho promesso. Non ti lascerò _mai più _solo nel pericolo. Accada quello che deve accadere, non avrò rimpianti se lo affronteremo _insieme_.  
–Già. Ma io preferisco affrontare insieme la vita piuttosto che la morte. E per molto tempo ancora.  
–Su questo siamo d'accordo.  
Uscirono mano nella mano, come se andassero a un appuntamento o a una passeggiata nel parco.  
Lo squadrone della morte avanzava a ritmo degli scoppi e di una canzonaccia verso di loro. Corpi inerti erano sparsi nella strada. Era vero: si comportavano come ubriachi, ancor più folli di tutta la follia insensata che li circondava. Al vedere qualcuno ancora vivo e in piedi si illuminarono loro gli occhi. Strano come il frastuono e il fetore dell'esterno fossero sembrati attutiti dentro quella casa, notarono gli innamorati… e come li avessero improvvisamente e quasi inaspettatamente riassaliti nel varcare di nuovo la soglia. I militi se li indicavano a vicenda, ridacchiando in modo folle. Poi partirono alla carica tutti insieme. Puntando soprattutto verso la ragazza.  
Il primo che cercò di allungare un braccio verso di lei se lo trovò slogato. Cadde a terra fissando la giuntura storta in modo innaturale e gridando inebetito, senza capire cosa gli fosse successo. Gli altri non gli badarono e lo calpestarono quasi nell'ansia di unirsi allo scontro. Poi i due iniziarono a rispondere colpo su colpo.  
_Se ci fossimo incontrati e conosciuti in modo normale. Se avessi potuto comprarti un gelato… portarti a ballare… darti tutto quello che hanno di solito i ragazzi e le ragazze, alla nostra età. Se avessi potuto dichiararmi a te pian piano, sentirti rispondere con la stessa tenera goffaggine di chi non è obbligato a pensare a nient'altro che ai propri sentimenti. Una storia d'amore come tante. È questo che vorrei regalarti. Invece sono questi i nostri appuntamenti… lottare insieme, proteggerci la vita a vicenda sapendo di poterci perdere in ogni momento. Quante volte sarei già morto, se non avessi avuto questo bisogno caparbio di non farti soffrire… di tornare da te.  
Ma noi abbiamo l'un l'altra. Abbiamo questa forza che ci tiene uniti. È più di quanto possano dire molte persone normali. E io ringrazio ogni giorno per questo. E me lo tengo stretto.  
Ma cerco sempre anche il modo di darti di più. E avrai di più, te lo prometto. Avrai tutto.  
E per adesso… impedirò a questi bastardi anche soltanto di provare a toccarti._  
Quanti potevano respingerne? Centinaia, di certo. Ma non tutti. Potevano resistere finché i bambini fossero riusciti a fuggire? Probabilmente sì. Potevano resistere all'infinito? Sicuramente no. Al di fuori del primo cerchio, richiamati dalla zuffa, continuavano ad arrivare altri soldati. Se non altro, concentrandosi su di loro non distruggevano o uccidevano altrove in città. Quanti ce n'erano in giro? Non potevano saperlo. Quanta gente potevano salvare con le loro sole forze prima di esaurirle ed essere sopraffatti?  
Questo si sarebbe visto.  
–LE GRANATE!  
I passanti attorno a loro stavano ancora correndo a nascondersi. Alcuni soldati arrivati in ritardo non sembravano tanto interessati a loro due. Quasi casualmente, avevano lanciato un paio di bombe a mano contro un gruppetto di persone che cercavano riparo dietro un muro crollato, senza mutare il tono ottuso delle loro risate.  
Maledetti. Avevano ricevuto _davvero_ l'ordine di sparare sulla folla?! Quei mostri non intendevano lasciare in piedi più nulla di Closenstadt? Udire il grido d'avvertimento fu tutt'uno con lo scatto. Bloccare in un solo fotogramma il volo delle borracce ovali cariche di morte, la smorfia stereotipata dei militari, l'orrore delle vittime. Raccogliere i proiettili uno dopo l'altro, e gettarli lontano.  
Far ripartire il tempo normale… non prima di aver mollato un pugno su ognuna di quelle odiose facce soddisfatte che le fece volare per qualche metro prima che un edificio provvidenziale fermasse con un urto i loro proprietari. Gli altri rimasero sbigottiti a fissare la scena per un attimo, dal punto dove l'avversario era sparito a quello dov'era riapparso ai loro compagni fuori combattimento.  
Per poi urlare di rabbia come un sol uomo e gettarglisi addosso ancor più violentemente tutti insieme cercando di colpirlo coi calci dei fucili.  
–FERMI!– Uno, due, poi tre caddero colpiti alle spalle dallo storditore della ragazza. Altri riuscirono a raggiungerlo. Schivò un fendente, poi due. Sembrava che dalla furia avessero dimenticato perfino che le loro armi potevano sparare. Non si divertivano più, erano semplicemente offesi che qualcuno potesse osare resistere loro e addirittura riuscire ad umiliarli. Scattò di nuovo, respingendone un paio e mettendoli al tappeto. Ma ce n'erano decisamente _troppi_. E a meno che i pugni alla mascella non li facessero svenire, continuavano ad alzarsi e tornare all'attacco. Come robot. Cosa ci voleva per farli ragionare?  
Poi una botta violenta lo raggiunse al volto, poco sotto lo zigomo. Quella non l'aveva proprio vista arrivare. Non poteva usare il suo potere con facilità mentre gli stavano così addosso… rischiava di trascinarli con sé e non avrebbero retto per più di un secondo. Bastò quella piccola distrazione perché gli fossero sopra in cinque, poi in dieci. Essere super resistente significava che ogni pugno capace di mettere a terra un uomo normale gli faceva lo stesso effetto di un buffetto, ma non voleva dire che non lo sentisse. E tanti tutti insieme… potevano facilmente confonderlo… fargli perdere la concentrazione. Si piegò su un ginocchio, poi si rannicchiò a terra, coprendosi il volto con le braccia incrociate e cercando di pensare a cosa fosse meglio fare… mentre il diluvio di pugni e calci continuava ad infittirsi. Qualcuno dietro –dei soldati o qualche cittadino che aveva deciso di unirsi al divertimento?– aveva iniziato a tirare sassi. Assurdamente, si sentiva quasi come se fosse tornato bambino… la violenza, le umiliazioni, l'_assurdità_ di tutto questo… L'unica cosa ad impedire che quella situazione diventasse _irreale_ erano le grida preoccupate che sentiva venire da un punto imprecisato davanti a sé: –Lasciatelo stare! Indietro! Lasciatelo stare!  
Stava colpendo alla rinfusa uno dopo l'altro con lo storditore… cercando di aprirsi un varco per arrivare fino a lui. Ma per ogni soldato colpito che cadeva a terra, sembravano arrivarne altri due. La loro furia la ignorava completamente. Per ora. Almeno di questo poteva ringraziare… ma se avessero deciso di accanirsi anche contro di lei… non poteva lasciarla così in loro balia senza far niente… doveva reagire… che ironia soccombere qui, lasciarsi sopraffare proprio dalla gente normale che erano venuti a proteggere!… Erano stati inutili fino a questo punto?…  
Soccombere contro il loro vero nemico. La guerra. Troppo deboli… troppo pochi… per fermarla.  
–Su, su, su. Cerchiamo di non farci prendere dal momento. Non vorremo danneggiare troppo la nostra _preziosa_ merce di propaganda, no?  
Riconobbero la voce all'istante, ancor prima che il tumulto cessasse e i loro assalitori restassero immobili come la morte. Ancor prima di rendersi conto dei mormorii tra l'eccitato e lo spaventato che li circondavano. Una gran folla si era radunata ad osservare la scena, tenendosi ai muri, non sapendo di chi fidarsi, o se dovesse nascondersi dai soldati e dal loro capo oppure gridare evviva e cercare la sua protezione… la protezione del Presidente Zebul, sorridente con tutti i suoi denti in mezzo al vicolo nel suo abito così immacolato che si sarebbe detto che perfino la polvere della guerra avesse paura di posarvisi sopra. Aveva alle spalle i corpi scelti al completo del suo esercito di bambini, le armi puntate e gli sguardi fissi e fanatici pronti al suo ordine. E teneva stretto per un braccio un ragazzino dai capelli color paglia, vestito di stracci multicolori, troppo spaventato perfino per divincolarsi, tenendogli contro la testa una pistola nera esageratamente grande. Uno –riconobbero subito quando sollevarono la testa– tra i più piccoli degli Ilya della signora Tanya… Allora non erano riusciti a mettersi in salvo nonostante _tutto_?…  
–Il mio servizio informazioni viene a dirmi che ci sono resistenze in questa parte della città e io mi precipito com'è mio dovere… e chi trovo? _Esattamente_ chi pensavo di trovare. Non potevate che andarvi ad infilare proprio al centro del massacro. Siete fatti così, dopotutto. Vi siete messi in trappola da soli, proprio come prevedevo.  
Il giovane si sollevò su un ginocchio, la vista ancora parzialmente annebbiata per le botte ricevute. Ma le gambe, constatò, lo reggevano ancora. Bene. La sua compagna era immobile dritta al centro di un cerchio di fucili, senza guardarli, gli occhi fissi sul bambino inerme e sui bambini armati. –Ed ora?… Che pensi di fare, Zebul?– Sputò il suo nome come se fosse stato una cosa schifosa.  
–Oh, ma catturarvi, naturalmente. Come so che mi lascerete fare. Non potreste mai lasciarmi uccidere questo piccolo disertore fuggiasco. E poi giustiziare in diretta in una cerimonia molto commovente gli assassini del mio amato predecessore. Nonché i distruttori dei depositi di armi con cui ci saremmo potuti difendere dagli aggressori ed evitare questo massacro. Quando parlavo di _materiale di propaganda,_ intendevo voi. Sarete delle ottime vittime da dare in pasto alla fame di vendetta del popolo. Guardate che distruzione è stata portata in città_ per colpa vostra_.– Compì un ampio ed eloquente gesto del braccio. –Non è una meraviglia? Tutti odiano tutti, tutti si fanno del male a vicenda e nessuno se ne ritiene responsabile… ognuno pensa che la colpa sia di qualcun altro, e cerca qualcun altro a cui addossarla. Per voi sarà un destino molto appropriato, e peggiore di una semplice morte… anche lasciando questo mondo, sarete nostri strumenti come dovevate essere fin dall'inizio. I governativi penseranno che siate ribelli, i popolari vi vedranno come martiri oppure come nostri agenti che noi stessi poi abbiamo dato in pasto all'opinione pubblica. Con qualche sapiente spinta qua e là da parte dei nostri diplomatici, naturalmente. E la rabbia crescerà. Questo è solo l'inizio… e penso vi siate resi conto che ormai è impossibile per voi fermarlo. Sarebbe impossibile perfino per me, se pure lo volessi. Non si fermerà finché tutto non sarà _polvere_. Nonostante i vostri sforzi. Purtroppo per voi la vera natura umana è impossibile da cambiare. E visto che avete fallito così miseramente la vostra missione, non pensate che sia misericordioso mettere fine alle vostre sofferenze?  
Qualcuno tra la gente, confuso, fece partire un breve e solitario applauso anche se non aveva capito le parole. Zebul si voltò quasi automaticamente a salutare con la mano. –Lo vedete? Anche _così_ continuano ad ammirarmi. Si fidano di me. Preferiscono me che li sto annientando a voi che vorreste salvarli tutti. Non prendetevela. Ormai dovreste sapere che al mondo non esistono che ingrati. Proprio per questo non vale la pena salvarli.  
–Tu…– Lui cercò faticosamente di alzarsi in piedi, pronto, ignorando le armi che si stringevano anche attorno al suo petto. –Tu hai commesso… un errore davvero idiota, Zebul.  
L'uomo aggrottò la fronte. –Sei nelle mie mani e ancora mi sfidi. Sono _io_ ad avere la situazione in pugno, ora. Vorrei proprio sapere di cosa parli.  
–Sei così sicuro di te stesso… da minacciare di uccidere quel bambino davanti a tutti loro? Da confessare davanti a tutti loro quali sono le tue vere intenzioni? Pensi _davvero_ di potertela cavare impunemente? Che la gente sia così stupida solo perché per tanto tempo hai fatto leva sulle loro paure? Pensi _davvero_ che non sappiano distinguere il bene dal male e vedere da soli cosa hai fatto ai loro figli? In che mostri in divisa li hai trasformati? Zebul… lasciatelo dire… tu della natura umana non capisci _un bel niente_.  
–_SVEGLIATEVI!_– gridò la ragazza quasi nello stesso momento, profondamente accorata, rivolta agli astanti. –Non vi rendete conto di cosa vi hanno fatto? Di cosa vi stanno facendo? Non è stato quest'uomo a prendervi i vostri figli? A mandarvi contro i soldati? Ad aizzarvi gli uni contro gli altri? Non vi rendete conto che da quando quelli come lui hanno iniziato a governare il vostro paese non è più lo stesso? È qui davanti a voi che si vanta di come vi sta uccidendo e ancora gli credete? Deve massacrare questo bambino davanti ai vostri occhi perché capiate chi è? Deve farvi distruggere dai vostri stessi bambini? Guardate i loro occhi! Vi prego! Noi non siamo in grado di fermarlo, adesso… ma voi sì! Lottate per le vostre vite! Per le vostre case!  
L'appello cadde in un profondo silenzio. Zebul si lasciò affiorare sul volto un freddo sorriso. Erano stati rifiutati, danneggiati e sconfitti ma ancora credevano di poter ottenere qualcosa in quel modo. Era proprio da loro non voler vedere la verità. Poi la sua soddisfazione iniziò rapidamente a sgonfiarsi quando una voce isolata… poi un'altra… cominciarono a sorgere a poco a poco dalla folla.  
–Però è vero…  
–Sarà anche un terrorista… ma è solo un bambino…  
–Però hanno ammazzato il presidente…  
–Lo avete visto? Io no! Anche questo è solo qualcosa che ci hanno detto!  
–Tutte belle parole! La patria… il popolo… e invece la mia casa è stata rasa al suolo dall'esercito! È per il bene della patria questo?  
–È un bugiardo!  
–Dite quel che volete, ma chi punta la pistola così a un bambino non può essere una brava persona!  
Un sasso partì. Diretto non contro i prigionieri ma proprio al dritto e impettito politico. Lo colse alla tempia, alla sprovvista, facendolo vacillare un attimo. Fu solo il primo di una lunga serie. All'improvviso non c'era persona attorno che non inveisse, agitasse i pugni o iniziasse ad avanzare per strappare le armi di mano ai soldati, adulti e bambini… che a loro volta sembravano disorientati e indecisi sul da farsi come se si stessero svegliando in un altro mondo.  
È pericoloso suscitare l'ira del popolo: molti aspiranti tiranni si sono dovuti rendere conto che il popolo non è cieco… e può decidere di usarla contro CHIUNQUE lo opprima.  
–Assassino!  
–Ridacci le nostre vite! Le nostre famiglie!  
–Riprendiamoci quello che ci ha tolto!  
Sarebbe stata una scena consolatrice, un balsamo per il cuore, in una situazione meno pericolosa. Sì, questo che stavano vedendo adesso era il vero volto della gente. Quello che reagisce ai soprusi, che prende le sue armi più umili in nome di ciò che conta davvero, di ciò che sente nel cuore. E che non teme nessuna forza superiore. Sì… sarebbe stata una scena meravigliosa…  
BLAM!  
…ma purtroppo la forza e le armi contano sempre _qualcosa_.  
E quelle… erano saldamente nelle mani dei malvagi.  
I nuovi aspiranti insorti ammutolirono e indietreggiarono alla vista della pistola di Zebul fumante ancora puntata verso il cielo. I soldati sbandati per un attimo ricordarono di essere armati e ricomposero le fila. Non c'era più voglia di scherzare nell'espressione buia e ferrea del presidente, che abbassò la canna mostruosa senza neanche guardarsi intorno solo per premerla forte e dolorosamente sulla tempia del piccolo ostaggio, facendolo gemere. –Ma bene. E così sono circondato da traditori, eh? Così mi ripagate dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per voi? Vi ho dato dell'_orgoglio_. Uno _scopo_. Potevate morire con dignità invece di vivere come miserabili delle vite inutili e insignificanti. Mi avete tutti sostenuto. Mi avete _aiutato_ ad arrivare dove sono ora. E solo adesso fingete di accorgervi di aver sbagliato? Come al solito, cercate sempre qualcun altro da incolpare. Ma affrontate la realtà, tutto questo è colpa _vostra_. Voi mi _appartenete_. Posso fare quello che voglio delle vostre vite. Me ne avete dato il potere _voi_. Morirete _comunque_ e non potete farci _niente_. Volete che ve lo dimostri? Vediamo se iniziare _subito_ le esecuzioni a partire da questo moccioso vi farà capire qual è il vostro posto!  
Il dito si contrasse sul grilletto. Un singulto collettivo venne dalla folla. Un grido si fermò nelle gole dei due attorniati dai fucili. Tendini pronti a scattare, un corpo completamente teso al salvataggio così come centinaia di altre volte, per un attimo, mentre inesorabilmente la levetta di metallo si abbassava. Poi– un lampo infinitesimale d'orrore puro.  
_Non funziona… non ci riesco! Quel colpo che mi hanno dato prima… non posso più…_  
BANG!  
Schizzi di sangue colpirono il marciapiede. Il delitto si era consumato. Ma la sagoma che si accasciò a terra con un foro rosso in pieno petto era molto più alta e pesante del bambino, spinto in salvo all'ultimo secondo– e non da chi avrebbe voluto farlo. Era quella della donna con un pesante scialle e il fazzoletto legato sulla testa, come tante altre lì presenti, che annaspava con le mani intorno alla ferita come vergognandosene e cercando di chiuderla. Lo stupore bloccò tutti per un istante, compresi gli sgherri del presidente, permettendo ai due prigionieri di correre verso di lei angosciati a sollevarla da terra, sostenendole la testa. –Signora Tanya! Signora Tanya! Perché?  
Un filo di sangue scorreva dal labbro della donna. Era così pesante, eppure così leggera. –Eravamo arrivati allo sbocco… ci eravamo messi in salvo… li ho contati e ho visto che ne mancava uno. Non potevo lasciarlo. Loro… se la caveranno senza di me… ma se non fossi tornata a prenderlo… che madre sarei stata?…  
–Mamma… mamma…– piagnucolò il bambino tormentando un brandello d'abito stracciato rimastogli in mano, le lacrime agli occhi.  
Lei gli diede uno sguardo velato. –Scappa, Ilya– rantolò. –Raggiungi i tuoi fratelli. Tu sai dove. Altrimenti sarà stato tutto per niente.  
Tutti gli astanti erano ancora immobili come il fotogramma di un film rotto, troppo scioccati per fare qualunque movimento. Il piccolo annuì. Asciugandosi gli occhi, prese decisamente la corsa spintonando le gambe degli adulti attorno a sé, scomparendo oltre il cerchio della folla.  
Tanya sorrise esilmente. –Si è salvato… Ilya si è salvato… ho fatto il mio dovere. Ma… d'ora in poi…– La mano insanguinata brancolò, staccandosi dalla ferita, in cerca di un appiglio. Un'altra mano più forte la strinse saldamente. –Non posso più proteggerli– mormorò la donna roca e senza voce. –Li affido a voi… vi prego… pensateci voi d'ora in poi… i miei figli… la mia città… la mia gente… non sono… cattive persone… non meritano di… scomparire…  
–Oh, signora Tanya…  
–Lo promettiamo– esclamò a bassa voce il ragazzo. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto mantenere. Ma forse lei non era già più in grado di sentirlo.  
–Ilya…– Gli occhi vuoti si volsero a guardare un punto indefinito dello spazio. –Ilya è salvo… l'ho salvato… è tornato… finalmente…  
E poi più niente.  
Lo scialle ricadde di lato per l'ultima volta. Le dita annaspanti avevano trovato ciò che cercavano, un attimo prima della fine, chiudendovisi attorno– la lucente medaglia al valore, perforata dalla pallottola come il cuore che aveva protetto.  
La folla trattenne il respiro. Le mani che sorreggevano la defunta tremarono leggermente, per poi comporle con delicatezza le braccia sul petto e adagiarla al suolo come se temessero di farle male. A poco a poco, l'incanto si ruppe. Gli occhi accusatori dei due ragazzi, poi di tutti, conversero sul responsabile di tutto ciò, che suo malgrado si trovò a fare un passo indietro, sudando freddo. Adesso aveva perso anche il suo piccolo ostaggio. Neanche i fucili avrebbero potuto interporsi tra lui e la giusta ira della gente che aveva tradito. Non si sarebbero fatti fermare neanche da minacce di morte. Non aveva più niente con cui ricattarli.  
O così pensavano loro.  
–Cadetti!– urlò tra i denti. –Formazione d'emergenza numero 101!  
Le armi risuonarono tutte insieme mettendosi in posizione. Istintivamente le persone intorno fecero per ripararsi… ma non erano state puntate contro di loro. I ragazzini si stavano prendendo di mira A VICENDA, pronti a sparare. Bisogna saper morire per il proprio paese se si vuol essere eroi di guerra, giusto? Zebul tornò a sfoggiare il suo sorriso di superiorità vedendo la reazione terrorizzata della folla. Per raggiungerlo non dovevano fare altro che passare sopra i loro stessi figli. Il loro futuro. Lo stesso che avrebbero dovuto salvare. Col potere di lui inattivo, non c'era modo di fermare i piccoli martiri della causa, pronti al suo ordine. Non rimaneva che una sola cosa da fare.  
E quella fu fatta.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitolo 24**

_«…Continuano ad arrivarci sempre nuove notizie di tumulti nella Repubblica Popolare di Terkmenia, un tempo pacifica nazione mediorientale. Nonostante le frontiere restino sbarrate sia dall'interno che dall'esterno, dei coraggiosi riescono tuttavia ogni giorno a far avere ai nostri corrispondenti al confine filmati e materiale per mostrarci gli avvenimenti. A poca distanza dallo scoppio aperto delle ostilità tra governo e rivoltosi, la "soluzione finale" voluta dal nuovo presidente eletto Ben A. Zebul è stata forzatamente rimandata, per motivi ancora poco chiari, mentre molti gruppi di cittadini anche influenti che prima appoggiavano la linea dura del parlamento si schierano ora apertamente contro. A quanto pare il presidente, eletto in circostanze non proprio cristalline dopo la sospetta fine prematura del suo predecessore d'origine europea, Robert Beaumont, si è attirato la sfiducia della popolazione. Non per questo sembra che i rivoltosi abbiano guadagnato in popolarità. Sempre più persone disertano sia l'esercito regolare che le cosiddette bande di combattenti per la libertà, unendosi in una terza forza che sembra intenzionata a destituire le une e le altre per riprendersi il paese. Per contro, la repressione delle forze militari rimaste diventa sempre più spietata via via che il potere costituito vacilla. Potete vedere in queste immagini le torture a cui l'esercito e le brigate rivoluzionarie sottopongono gratuitamente civili indifesi… bollati come "traditori" o "disertori"… anche minorenni, come quelli impiegati nei corpi speciali, in modo del tutto contrario alle leggi internazionali… è incredibile che praticamente fino a ieri il mondo non sapesse niente di tutto questo… Numerosi capi di stato, a fronte dell'indignazione che queste notizie stanno suscitando ovunque, hanno già preso posizione contro questo sterminio fratricida e dichiarato che l'assemblea internazionale prenderà quanto prima duri provvedimenti. Il presidente Zebul tuttavia si rifiuta ancora di rispondere alle pressanti interrogazioni ufficiali che gli arrivano ogni giorno da quando un volo di profughi fortunosamente riuscito a sfuggire dal paese ha messo per la prima volta il mondo esterno al corrente della terribile situazione terkmena.  
Sull'aereo in questione si trovava anche l'ex first lady Anne Yashida Beaumont, che ha subito chiesto lo status di rifugiati politici per sé e per gli altri fuggitivi e sta adoperandosi attivamente fin dal suo arrivo per sensibilizzare l'opinione pubblica sulla tragedia del suo paese adottivo. Muove accuse molto gravi alle gerarchie politiche e ai capi rivoltosi, che sarebbero tra l'altro a suo dire responsabili della fine prematura del presidente. "Nessuno può stare in silenzio e al sicuro", ha dichiarato lady Anne, "sapendo quali atrocità si perpetrano ai danni della mia casa e della gente per cui mio marito ha dato la vita. Dietro questo orrore ci sono forze esterne che hanno ottenuto il potere in modo illecito e con lo scopo preciso d'istigare il conflitto. Rivelerò pubblicamente quanto io stessa…"»_

–Spegnete la televisione– esclamò Zebul con un gesto di fastidio. Decisamente la situazione stava precipitando. Aveva previsto che quella piccola oca lagnosa avrebbe potuto dargli dei problemi con la sua fuga. Ora il loro piccolo laboratorio sociale era stato scoperto e avevano tutto il mondo addosso… e come se non bastasse, la popolazione era in rivolta aperta grazie al passaparola sulle gesta eroiche e il sacrificio dei due «liberatori stranieri», consegnatisi nelle mani degli oppressori per salvare i loro bambini. Sempre più gente si riversava nelle strade bloccando le battaglie programmate, rovesciando i carri armati e strappando i fucili di mano ai soldati, facendo opposizione non sempre violenta ma molto ben visibile alla guerra in corso, e chiedendo il loro rilascio. Tutta l'apatia faticosamente costruita in tanto tempo del popolo terkmeno e poi esplosa con veemenza durante gli scontri ora sembrava completamente scomparsa, sostituita da lucida rabbia e voglia di rivalsa. Tutti i suoi piani gli erano crollati in mano uno dopo l'altro… Aveva pensato prima di ovviare all'intrusione anticipando la parte finale del programma, poi aveva creduto di ovviare alla perdita dei missili nucleari dando il via alla distruzione totale e catturando i due piantagrane per offrirli ai capi in riparazione. Ma non aveva previsto questo. Aveva compiuto un'intera serie di errori di valutazione. Alla gente era rimasta più coscienza di quanto avesse immaginato. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che le persone presenti alla cattura se ne andassero vive. Ora, invece di toglierli di mezzo, li aveva trasformati in _martiri_. E non era più certo di poter tenere la situazione sotto controllo. La rabbia della gente avrebbe forse potuto fare il miracolo di annullare in poco tempo anni di paziente preparazione.  
Fortunatamente loro non sapevano nulla di tutto questo, o gli avrebbe dato nuovo impulso per scappare. Per il momento sembrava che non ne avessero l'intenzione o le forze. Si ritenevano sconfitti. Stavano buoni nelle loro celle senza reagire. Non immaginavano che le loro azioni avessero avuto un peso tanto maggiore anche delle loro più ottimistiche intenzioni. Ovviamente, non era TUTTO merito della pressione psicologica…  
Tenerli prigionieri era la sua unica speranza di salvare la pelle. Non solo non aveva completato la distruzione del paese nel tempo richiesto, ma si era anche fatto scoprire rischiando di esporre tutta l'organizzazione all'indignazione pubblica. Per il momento, lo stesso sbarramento di forze internazionali che arrivavano ogni giorno a circondare i confini come una barriera proteggeva paradossalmente anche lui dall'ira dei superiori. Ma per quanto ancora? Almeno, dando loro le teste degli arcinemici su un piatto d'argento, poteva forse sperare che gli risparmiassero la vita… o che gli concedessero la possibilità di suicidarsi. Non era da disprezzare, considerando i mille modi dolorosi in cui potevano farlo morire. Ma con la comunità internazionale in un tale stato di allerta, quanto poteva passare prima che i compagni dei due martiri venissero al gran completo in loro soccorso?  
Meglio salvare il salvabile a questo punto e sperare per il meno peggio. Tanto, non c'era altro che potesse fare.  
–I preparativi sono ultimati?  
–Signorsì, presidente.  
–Bene. Allora diamo pure il via alla nostra ultima piccola sceneggiata.

_Non voglio morire. Io non voglio morire. Voglio vivere.  
E ancor più di questo… voglio che tu viva.  
Dove sarai? Come starai? Ti avranno fatto del male? Quanto tempo è che siamo chiusi qui dentro? Non percepisco nulla… per quanto mi sforzi, i miei sensi sono come attutiti. Intorno a me c'è solo buio e silenzio… come se il mondo non esistesse. Come se io non esistessi. Anche muovermi è… difficile… in queste celle dev'esserci qualcosa che annulla le nostre energie e i nostri poteri. Sarà così anche per te?… Anche se il tuo era già compromesso… posso immaginare che avranno fatto di tutto per prevenire una nostra fuga…  
E forse… ci sarà anche una specie di smorzatore emotivo. Una pressione extrasensoriale… Sto perdendo anche la voglia di ribellarmi. Riesco a provare solo tristezza… rassegnazione… disperazione… come se ogni tentativo di fuga fosse inutile. Come se ormai non valesse più neanche la pena di reagire. O anche di vivere…  
Ma anche in questo buio e in questo silenzio… nessuna privazione sensoriale può impedirmi di_ sentirti_.  
Non è la tua voce. Non è il battito del tuo cuore. È qualcosa che risuona nel centro stesso del mio essere, oltre qualsiasi potere paranormale. Tu sei vivo. Lo so.  
E finché sarai vivo, nessuna disperazione potrà essere più forte del tuo pensiero. Finché sarai vivo, non potranno farmi cedere del tutto.  
Forse questa sarà davvero la nostra fine… ma io cadrò a testa alta… con te… e non avrò nessun rimorso per me stessa… lo giuro…  
Ma che ne sarà di questo popolo? Che ne sarà delle promesse che abbiamo fatto? E di quei bambini?  
Se solo potessi raggiungerti… se solo potessi vederti ancora una volta…_  
All'improvviso, un raggio sottile di doloroso candore ruppe lentamente l'atmosfera di buio ferreo indisturbata per giorni della stanza di detenzione.

La collina non esisteva fino a qualche giorno prima. Era fatta completamente di metallo, lastre azzurro–grigiastre saldate insieme in fretta e furia ma ciononostante lisce come specchi che riflettevano i colori del cielo qualche istante prima dell'alba. Scorgendola da lontano poteva sembrare una specie di castello costruito per qualche bizzarro capriccio da un mago o un altro potente dotato di fertile fantasia, facente parte di una storia ancor più strana. Solo avvicinandosi si sarebbe forse potuto notare –con un improvviso raggelarsi del sangue nelle vene– a cosa somigliasse. A una specie di gigantesco missile… oppure qualcos'altro.  
Tutto il materiale bellico rimasto nel paese che si era potuto sottrarre alla guardia e al proseguimento degli scontri era stato convogliato in un unico punto, dove camion continuavano ad andare e venire e risuonavano gli echi di un frenetico lavorio di montaggio e saldatura, all'interno di quella struttura costruita appositamente in cui erano stati profusi tutto il denaro e la competenza tecnologica possibili per completarla in pochissimo tempo. Ed ora era pronta. La forma vagamente a teschio era solo un piccolo e simpatico optional.  
Ora, nel momento esatto in cui il sole cominciava a salire oltre l'orizzonte, sulla sommità calva e nuda si aprirono scorrendo due portelli, dai quali s'innalzarono lentamente due grandi croci d'acciaio, l'una di fronte all'altra. Da ciascuna pendeva inerte uno dei due agitatori prigionieri, la testa abbandonata verso il basso. Sollevarono gli occhi e si riconobbero a vicenda, viso a viso, solo sentendosi un po' rianimare dall'aria pungente e dalla luce del mattino.  
Le croci si fermarono in posizione con uno scatto. Lento e distorto come una marcia funebre, cominciò a diffondersi nell'aria il nuovo inno nazionale della Terkmenia. Riuscirono a vedere con la coda dell'occhio soldati che marciavano scompostamente fuori da due porte metalliche scorrevoli alla base della cupola sul prato, disponendosi in una formazione su due file un po' arrangiata e assumendo la posizione del presentat'arm. Certo… questa doveva essere l'esecuzione in grande stile di cui farneticava Zebul. Non aveva perso l'occasione di allestire un grandioso palcoscenico per celebrare il suo trionfo con la massima pompa possibile e davanti agli occhi di tutto il popolo. Probabilmente erano anche in diretta su ogni teleschermo… quelli ancora lasciati interi dalla devastazione, cioè. E non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se lui stesso avesse provveduto a che ogni cittadino in vita fosse debitamente informato dell'evento. Per ribadire il suo potere totale e la paura che aveva ispirato.  
Quella terribile debolezza continuava… non avevano quasi l'energia per muoversi. Il dittatore non voleva lasciare niente al caso. Non avrebbero avuto modo di salvarsi, stavolta. E difficilmente avrebbero potuto contare sui soccorsi all'ultimo istante. Ci sarebbe stato quasi da ridere all'idea di finire con una mascherata simile, non fosse stato che ognuno dei due avrebbe dovuto assistere inerme alla sorte dell'altro.  
_«Precisamente»_ sentirono uscire la voce del presidente dai microfoni in una pausa della stentata esecuzione musicale. Stava usando il suo potere di trasmettere attraverso le onde radio per comunicare con loro. _«Non ho bisogno di essere un telepate per sapere cosa vi passa per la testa, ve lo leggo in FACCIA. Spero apprezziate la coreografia. Dal momento che siete stati avversari così validi e valorosi, credo di dovervi la morte più sgargiante possibile… e poiché oltre a un buon senso del teatro ho anche un gran senso dell'umorismo, dopo quello che mi avete fatto passare farò in modo che la vostra morte mi SERVA il più possibile. Non sarete soli. Porterete con voi TUTTA LA TERKMENIA in un grandioso monte di ceneri»._  
I due sgranarono gli occhi. _«Già, esatto»_ proseguì la voce quasi canterellante. _«State cominciando ad accorgervi di DOVE vi trovate e PERCHÉ, vero? Non immaginavate che potesse essere rimasto qualcosa dell'arsenale nucleare che avete smantellato. Fortunatamente avevo avuto l'accortezza di non rischiarlo tutto in una volta, in caso ne avessi avuto bisogno per un'emergenza. Poco materiale, è vero… ma con l'uranio recuperato dalle testate inutilizzabili, abbiamo potuto realizzare un UNICO ENORME missile più che sufficiente a devastare l'intero paese. E voi siete proprio sulla RAMPA DI LANCIO»._  
Guardarono freneticamente intorno a sé. Incastellature metalliche sostenevano da ogni lato la struttura, una botola gigantesca in mezzo alle croci ronzava come sul punto di aprirsi. I soldati stolidi sull'attenti nel prato tutt'intorno non si muovevano dai loro posti, apparentemente ignari di ciò che i condannati stavano ascoltando. _«Oh, loro non sanno nulla, naturalmente. Una bella esecuzione deve avere dei testimoni, dopotutto, ma perché sacrificare soldati validi? Appena darò l'ordine la bomba partirà portando via con sé un grosso pezzo della base… e voi. Quando esploderà, sarete ESATTAMENTE nell'epicentro. Sarete i primi a morire, insieme a questi uomini di scarto. Misericordioso da parte mia comunque, non trovate? Voi e loro avrete la fine più rapida. Dove non arriverà la palla di fuoco arriverà l'onda d'urto, o gli effetti collaterali delle radiazioni. Moriranno a centinaia di migliaia. E quelli che resteranno in piedi… saranno i più forti e meritevoli di essere ricostruiti per far parte del nostro esercito. Purtroppo a causa della vostra piccola intrusione non vale più la pena di conservare questo esperimento rivelandoci agli occhi del mondo. Meglio fare tabula rasa e ricominciare tutto da capo altrove. A voi… lascio come ultimo pensiero il SENSO DI COLPA di sapere che se non vi foste messi in mezzo ci sarebbero state molte meno vittime. Comunque avete di che ringraziarmi. Almeno vi lascerò morire INSIEME»._  
Insieme… e insieme a milioni di persone che neanche sospettavano ciò che stava per accadere. Non più dei soldati improvvisati che sbadigliavano distrattamente grattandosi la testa nel prato in attesa del prossimo ordine.  
Se solo avessero potuto fare qualcosa per _avvertirli_…  
Sapevano che sarebbe potuto succedere. Sapevano che probabilmente un giorno sarebbe successo… e che forse non avrebbero potuto neanche sperare di meglio che non dover restare l'una senza l'altro… per quanto preferissero _vivere_.  
Si dice che quando un soldato sconfitto sa di stare per morire, una specie di soddisfazione e rassegnazione lo invade. Perché sa di aver fatto del suo meglio e di poter quindi riposare in pace senza rimproverarsi nulla. Curioso. Per quante volte fossero stati in punto di morte, quella diceria non si era mai avverata… perché continuavano a pensare a tutte le persone che _non avrebbero salvato_. Si lessero il terrore reciproco negli occhi per un terribile lunghissimo istante.  
Insieme… sì…  
Ma non _così…  
No… non può succedere… non posso accettarlo. Non VOGLIO accettarlo. Non davanti a TE…  
Io non lo permetterò!…_  
Lottò contro la prostrazione infinita che lo immobilizzava. Davanti agli occhi gonfi di lacrime e comprensione di lei, si accanì con tutte le sue forze contro le bande metalliche che lo bloccavano alla croce.  
Inutilmente. Erano fatte di una lega durissima. E gli restava soltanto un briciolo delle sue forze. E nessun potere.  
Uno strattone. Due. Dieci…  
Sentì qualcosa nel polso sinistro iniziare a rompersi…  
Ma non smise.  
Anche se si sentiva sempre più debole ad ogni nuovo tentativo fallito…  
Le note lugubri dell'inno continuavano a diffondersi nell'aria.  
_«Patetico. Avevo ovviamente PREVISTO che avreste tentato una messinscena simile. Riuscirai soltanto a lacerarti o a prosciugarti, e a morire prima. Non che faccia molta differenza, ormai. Appena la musica sarà finita…»  
Amore… no…  
«…inizierà il conto alla rovescia del missile».  
Ange…_  
I suoi pugni serrati, graffiati… le labbra strette… le braccia tese fino allo spasimo, che stavano per cedere. Si stava _uccidendo…  
Non devi farlo…_  
La prima volta che lo aveva visto…  
La prima volta che il sorriso era tornato sulle sue labbra al guardarla…  
La prima volta che quelle braccia l'avevano portata in salvo…  
La prima volta che quelle mani si erano tese verso di lei…  
La prima volta che aveva cercato di sacrificarsi così per risparmiarle un dolore…  
La prima volta che gli era tremata la voce dicendole…  
La prima volta che si era chinato leggermente verso di lei… per baciarla…  
_–Amore! Fermati! Non muoverti!_  
Non l'aveva mai chiamato così tanto ad alta voce.  
Si bloccò. Restituendole lo sguardo non meno attonito e febbricitante del suo.  
–La musica…– Anche lei faceva fatica a parlare. Respirare era uno sforzo. Prese fiato più che poteva. –La musica… si è già fermata! Perché non succede niente?  
Il silenzio aveva ripreso possesso della radura. I soldati si guardavano intorno leggermente perplessi chiedendosi se a questo punto dovevano rompere le righe o cos'altro era successo. Nessun accenno di un conto alla rovescia. Anche la botola aveva smesso di ronzare.  
_«Allora? Già finito lo spettacolo?»_ esclamò la voce al microfono, _leggermente nervosa_, del loro nemico. _«Andiamo… so che potete fare di meglio! O vi avevo sottovalutati e vi siete già rassegnati?»_  
Stava cercando di _incitarlo a continuare_ a provare a liberarsi?  
Un guizzo. Un cenno. L'intuizione gli arrivò come un lampo al cervello.  
_Sempre più debole ad ogni tentativo…_  
Per questo li aveva tenuti tanto in cella sotto l'effetto di quello smorzatore? Per questo una simile carnevalata? La loro energia non veniva soppressa… veniva _assorbita_. Cosa ha lo stesso potere di una bomba atomica? Di _molte_ bombe atomiche? Cosa dà a una decina scarsa di individui la forza di opporsi a un intero esercito e uscirne incolumi e vincitori? _Il nostro reattore interno…_ Era tutta una farsa. Non c'erano _più_ armi nucleari utilizzabili. Zebul li stava _usando_ per potenziare il suo missile… così sarebbe partito ed esploso proprio grazie ai loro sforzi per impedirlo e sarebbero morti sapendo di aver distrutto _loro_ la Terkmenia. Lei l'aveva capito appena in tempo.  
_E probabilmente l'avrei capito anch'io… se non avessi così PERSO LA TESTA…  
Grazie, cara._  
Dovevano rimanere _immobili_. Ridurre al minimo ogni emissione di energia da tutti i sistemi… quasi al limite dell'arresto totale.  
Passarono decine di secondi di silenzio mentre il cuore gli martellava al pensiero di potersi essere ingannati. Ma continuò a non accadere nulla. Fin quando Zebul non si fece sentire di nuovo, con tono ben più che contrariato. _«Bene. Dunque ve ne siete accorti. Credevo che bastasse bloccare i poteri della signorina perché non ci arrivasse. Non finite proprio MAI di seccarmi. Ma non pensate di aver vinto così. Il processo d'assorbimento può essere al massimo RALLENTATO. Siamo già riusciti a risucchiare la maggior parte delle vostre forze e non ne avete più abbastanza per liberarvi. Alla fine avremo comunque da voi quello di cui abbiamo bisogno. Ci state solo ritardando. E posso benissimo COSTRINGERVI a reagire, se voglio»._  
–Non esserne così certo. Abbiamo NOI il coltello dalla parte del manico ora– replicò lui faticosamente. –Senza la nostra collaborazione… volontaria o involontaria… il tuo piano non riuscirà e questa gente si salverà. Quanto sai di noi? Abbiamo TUTTI inserito un dispositivo d'emergenza. Potremmo anche SPEGNERCI volontariamente da soli per privarti dell'energia.  
_«Non lo fareste»_. La voce suonava più dubbiosa ed esitante di quanto volesse.  
–No? Moriremmo comunque lasciandoci usare da te. E almeno in questo modo accadrebbe proteggendo qualcosa d'importante per entrambi. Le nostre vite per milioni di altre… uno scambio accettabile. Ma credo che tu non voglia lasciarci fare, giusto? Perché ti serviamo VIVI da consegnare ai tuoi capi, nel caso il progetto fallisse. Devi avere una vittoria o degli ostaggi, altrimenti sei FINITO. E se posso toglierti entrambe le cose nello stesso momento sacrificandomi ora… credo proprio che mi stia bene!  
_«E vuoi farmi CREDERE che ti starebbe bene anche sacrificare la tua donna?»_  
Lui sollevò nuovamente la testa.  
La prima volta che l'aveva guardata negli occhi…  
La prima volta che aveva visto quel sorriso incantevole…  
La prima volta che aveva combattuto al suo fianco…  
La prima volta che aveva avvertito il bisogno di proteggerla ad ogni costo…  
La prima volta che l'aveva vista piangere impotente senza poterla consolare…  
La prima volta che si era abbandonata tra le sue braccia…  
La prima volta che aveva desiderato di poterla amare… PIÙ e MEGLIO di quanto non l'avesse amata finora…  
–Non è la prima volta che glielo chiedo– rispose, guardandola fisso con voce decisa. –E se ora non glielo chiedessi… so che non mi perdonerebbe mai.  
Un sorriso grato. Un cenno d'assenso.  
Zebul, dal suo nascondiglio, fissò le immagini sul monitor mordendosi il labbro e ringhiando sommessamente. Avevano DAVVERO la possibilità di autoterminarsi? Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare dai rapporti. Stavano bluffando? Impossibile dirlo. Di certo erano capaci di TUTTO. E va bene. Tanto valeva giocarsi adesso l'ultima carta. Tanto, da morto non gli sarebbe servito a nulla tenerla di riserva.  
Avevano chiuso gli occhi. Non tremavano. Sembravano preparati a qualsiasi cosa potesse accadere. D'accordo… prima che davvero potessero fare quel che dicevano…  
Allungò la mano verso un pulsante. _Quel_ pulsante.  
_«Qui parla il presidente. Preparatevi a lasciar uscire…»_  
Rimase con la mano e la frase a mezz'aria udendo lo schianto subito seguito dal suono dell'allarme e dagli spari e grida alla radio.  
_«Signore! Siamo sotto attacco! Non sono i ribelli… sembra più un'ondata di gente infuriata! Hanno spezzato il perimetro e si stanno riversando dentro! Dicono… che vogliono la libertà per i prigionieri!»_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitolo 25**

_Dovrei chiederti scusa… caro fratello maggiore. Dopotutto non avrai la possibilità di ammazzarmi… o di picchiarmi… spero che mi perdonerai…_  
Pensava questo prima che le urla improvvise gli giungessero alle orecchie. Tutte le energie erano state spese nello sforzo di costruire e rafforzare quell'installazione, non di proteggerla. I soldati di sorveglianza mal addestrati non avevano potuto tenere lontana la marea di gente, anzi, alcuni avevano finito per unirsi a loro. Lo stesso poteva dirsi della misera recinzione di filo spinato. Un altro grosso errore di valutazione, oppure semplicemente una dimenticanza dettata dalla disperazione di salvare all'ultimo secondo il piano e la propria vita. Probabilmente la più grave di tutte. Zebul non aveva pensato che una folla, per quanto inferocita, fosse in grado di trovarlo là dove si era nascosto. Non aveva pensato che anche tra i suoi stessi uomini accuratamente raggirati e indottrinati potessero essercene alcuni stufi di essere mandati a morire e a uccidere gente che conoscevano, e che avrebbero potuto rivelare la posizione della base. E adesso ne pagava tutte le conseguenze.  
–Libertà! Libertà!  
–Andatevene via, assassini!  
–Rivogliamo il nostro paese!  
–Rivogliamo i nostri eroi!  
–Guardate! Eccoli là! Tiriamoli giù! Liberiamoli!  
Erano in tanti… come se l'intera popolazione di Closenstadt e delle città vicine si fosse riversata a combattere. Uomini e donne di tutte le età… perfino i bambini fuggiti o scartati dall'esercito, e quelli che fino a quel momento erano riusciti a restare nascosti. Ed erano meglio organizzati di quanto si fosse pensato. Non sciamavano dentro con pura rabbia ma seguendo le direttive di capi che gridavano davanti ai gruppi, che indicavano i punti pericolosi e le armi da distruggere subito. I due eroi quasi esausti attaccati agli strumenti di tortura avrebbero potuto giurare di riconoscere delle facce tra di loro… l'uomo a cui avevano salvato la moglie e i figli. Il ragazzino liberato sulla strada di Hammersbad, quello che aveva imprecato contro di loro. Il negoziante a cui avevano impedito di diventare un assassino, e il bambino che gli avevano impedito di uccidere. Anche qualcuno dei ragazzi dello scantinato… non sarebbero dovuti scappare con gli altri? Quante persone. Persone che non avevano dimenticato il bene fatto. Che avevano raccontato ad altri ed erano state ascoltate. Com'era accaduto con la signora Tanya. E avevano deciso di non accettare il loro destino, di non stare più nascoste a tremare e combattere da sole. Di salvarsi da sole e salvare chi le aveva aiutate. Per quanto si avessero sotto controllo le onde radio, per quanto si manipolassero i mezzi di comunicazione, _questa_ era una cosa che nessuno poteva controllare.  
Le guardie fuggivano o gettavano le armi, senza provare a difendere la base. I rivoltosi sembravano padroni del campo quasi senza colpo ferire. Alcuni stavano dirigendosi verso di loro con bastoni e coltelli chiedendo se stavano bene, gridando di resistere, che avrebbero fatto a pezzi quelle croci. Il primo moto dei due fu di assurdo, enorme sollievo… il secondo, una repentina sensazione di gelo. Per Zebul la presenza di quella gente poteva essere _tutt'altro_ che uno svantaggio…  
–No! Fermi! Non dovete venire qui! _Lui_ potrebbe…  
_«Sì, in effetti posso e lo farò»_, suonò metallica la voce di Zebul via radio. _«Sembra proprio che il coltello sia tornato in mano mia, uh? Che ironico che proprio i vostri liberatori siano arrivati giusto in tempo per diventare i miei nuovi ostaggi. Magari voi eravate disposti a sacrificarvi insieme, ma potrete stare a guardare mentre si sacrificano LORO? Non penso proprio che riusciranno a smantellare completamente la mia base prima che io li uccida. I soldati ADULTI, dopotutto, erano lì solo come ornamento! E per quanto sia un peccato perdere qui e ora un'arma costruita con tanta fatica, è sempre meglio che perdere TUTTO!»_  
La voce si volse a un freddo tono di comando. _«Plotone fanti potenziati. Uscire e all'attacco!»_  
Il ronzio meccanico disse loro che era tardi per scappare ancor prima che vedessero COSA stava uscendo dal portello apertosi nella parete dell'edificio principale. Le grida della folla si azzittirono per un istante. Più ancora che per la paura, per il più puro raccapriccio. E il plotone avanzò lentamente di un passo, poi di due passi.  
–Mio… mio Dio…  
–I nostri… i nostri _bambini_… i nostri _figli_… _Mostro_!  
Vene, muscoli, volti, la tenera pelle di corpi infantili si intravedevano appena in ciò che erano stati _resi_ i più promettenti cadetti delle accademie militari e i più promettenti giovani ribelli terroristi delle squadre di rivolta. Si erano chiesti a cosa servissero i laboratori nascosti sotto il palazzo di giurisprudenza. Come se potessero mai servire ad _altro_. Era questo il vertice del piano malvagio dei nemici in quel paese fin dall'inizio. I soldati migliori dovevano comunque entrare al loro servizio una volta finito tutto… no? Le teste sembravano stranamente piccole piantate sui corpi metallici massicci, alti più di due metri, con pistole e mitragliatori giganteschi in pugno… i tubi dell'alimentazione scoperti che s'infilavano direttamente nel collo accanto alla carotide. Anche quel progetto doveva essere stato terminato in fretta e furia per proteggere il suo ideatore in caso d'emergenza. Non c'era segno di coscienza o di umanità negli occhi vuoti, neanche un vago accenno di dolore quando girando il collo cavi e fili allacciati alla carne viva sfrigolavano. Erano stati privati della loro volontà nel processo… o forse il condizionamento a cui li avevano sottoposti per mesi dava finalmente i suoi ultimi frutti. Nella folla qualcuno aveva riconosciuto tra loro il proprio bambino e gridava angosciosamente chiamandolo per nome. Senza risultato.  
_«Di che vi lamentate? Non contavano poi tanto per voi, o non ce li avreste lasciati prendere. Li avete abbandonati. O comunque li avreste abbandonati una volta cresciuti, come fanno TUTTI i genitori. Loro lo sanno bene. Li curate tanto finché sono piccoli, poi iniziate a pretendere che facciano a meno di tutto quando cominciano a diventare grandi. C'è da meravigliarsi che abbiano preferito di NON crescere? E non siate così egoisti. Solo delle persone meschine pretendono di tenersi i figli tutti per loro. Ora non sono più vostri. E sono più felici di quanto sarebbero stati con voi. IO li amerò fino alla loro morte… che sarà, credo, piuttosto presto ma sempre dopo la vostra. Potevate dargliene una altrettanto gloriosa? Fanti, all'attacco. Non risparmiate NESSUNO di questi idioti»._  
Il più avanzato dei bambini modificati non si fece ripetere l'ordine. Sollevò in alto il braccio armato gettandone l'ombra sugli occhi spauriti di una donna dai capelli scuri che gli aveva mosso qualche passo incontro mormorando un balbettio. Forse proprio sua madre. E poi, lo calò di nuovo.  
–NOOOOO!  
In un semicerchio perfetto, in un accordo disarmonico, tutte le altre armi furono sollevate e abbassate mettendosi in posizione per sparare. Senza neanche una parola d'intimidazione.  
Cominciò la fuga. Non solo dei ribelli sbandatisi all'improvviso, terrorizzati, ma anche dei soldati della base che sembravano finalmente essersi resi conto dell'orrore a cui avevano collaborato… e che quell'orrore non avrebbe risparmiato neanche loro. E non li risparmiava. I fanti corazzati inseguivano indiscriminatamente chiunque si muovesse, con passo lento e pesante. E sparavano indiscriminatamente a chiunque, con mira perfetta. Non era una battaglia. Era un massacro. Genitori, fratelli e sorelle non osavano rispondere all'attacco… colpire dei volti amati. E comunque sarebbe stato inutile. Potevano soltanto disperdersi come topi cercando di guadagnarsi qualche secondo in più di vita. Chiamando, alcuni, inutilmente il nome dei loro eroi impotenti, dimenticando che in quel momento erano più deboli anche di loro.  
Alcuni superstiti tentarono di gettarsi nella breccia che avevano aperto per entrare. I giovani soldati non li inseguirono nemmeno. Scomparvero semplicemente da dove si trovavano per ricomparire proprio davanti a loro. Il loro costruttore doveva averli dotati di un potere simile al proprio. E là, aprirono il fuoco.  
E le grida più forti non erano dei feriti e dei morenti, traditi in ogni modo concepibile… erano della ragazza appesa alla croce. Che avrebbe dovuto salvarli, che avrebbero dovuto salvare. Che cercava di chiudere gli occhi, di nascondere il viso per non vedere, ma non poteva non _sentire_. E il suo pianto feriva più di ogni altra cosa le orecchie del compagno che fissava la scena della carneficina a occhi sbarrati.  
_«Come la mettiamo adesso, ragazzini? Se volevate terminarvi, potete anche farlo adesso. Ma non credo riusciate a restare immobili mentre tanti innocenti muoiono sotto i vostri occhi. D'altra parte, se vi agitate anche solo un altro POCHINO mi fornirete esattamente l'energia necessaria per avviare il missile. Anzi, no. Non ho nemmeno bisogno che vi agitiate. Mi basterà l'adrenalina che avete in circolo adesso. Io potrò anche non vincere, ma in ogni modo voi avrete perso. Un brutto modo di morire, vero, sapendo che QUALUNQUE COSA FACCIATE della gente morirà per colpa vostra?»_  
Era ammutolito. Dal dolore, dall'orrore. Non poteva rispondere, non c'era niente da rispondere. Poteva soltanto stare a guardare. Mentre il lamento accanto a lui diventava sempre più flebile. Nessuno avrebbe più potuto aiutarli e salvare quella gente. Neanche lui avrebbe potuto pensare abbastanza in fretta stavolta.  
La botola aveva ricominciato a ronzare. Una sirena d'allarme iniziava a farsi sentire prima discretamente, poi alzando sempre più il volume, per il momento ancora non notata dal mucchio degli assassini e degli assassinati. Luci rosse lampeggiarono comunicando che l'hangar di lancio era pronto ad aprirsi.  
Finita. Era finita…  
–Signorina…  
La voce nota li riscosse entrambi da quella fissità mortale. Guardarono ai piedi dei loro strumenti di tortura. Era Harry. Harry Rowsley. Il ragazzino di Hammersbad. Era ferito a un fianco, aveva un occhio pesto e perdeva sangue dalla bocca. In qualche modo era riuscito a strisciare lontano dal combattimento, nascondendosi nell'erba per non farsi vedere dai suoi compagni trasformati in macellai. In mano teneva un coltello come quelli che già avevano visto in mano loro… un coltello elettronico dell'esercito.  
Cercò di comporre il volto sofferente ad un sorriso. –Signorina… mi dispiace. Ero venuto qui per chiederti scusa. Mi sono comportato male. Ho detto delle brutte cose. Ma quando… quando sono tornato a casa… mi hanno raccontato… ho _visto_ cosa stava succedendo. Se non mi aveste tirato fuori da quell'auto, avrebbero potuto fare anche a me quello che hanno fatto agli altri. Io… volevo che sapeste… che mi dispiace tanto.  
–Harry…  
_«Cadetti!»_ tuonò nuovamente la voce di Zebul senza altoparlante. _«Che state facendo? Quanto ci mettete? Ho detto di non farvi scappare NESSUNO!»_  
–Sono contento… vi ricordate il mio nome– mormorò il ragazzino, stringendo le labbra e chinando la testa per un attimo nello sforzo di parlare. –Io… volevo aiutarvi… volevo esservi in qualche modo utile… per ricambiare quanto avete fatto per me… e forse posso. Conosco i sistemi elettronici che usano… era una materia in cui sono sempre stato bravo… volevo fare domanda per le squadre di logistica e manutenzione. Non potete muovervi, vero? Avevano studiato… questo sistema… per quelli come voi. Conosco lo schema. So dove passano i fili. Mi serve solo un momento… io…  
Stringendo il coltello, inginocchiato sull'erba, con l'altra mano prese debolmente a tastare per terra in mezzo alle croci.  
–HARRY! DIETRO DI TE!  
Forse il presidente si era accorto di cosa tentava di fare il suo ex sottoposto e aveva cambiato gli ordini al suo plotone. O forse era solamente un caso. Fatto sta che poterono solamente osservare del tutto impotenti mentre un fante corazzato piombava addosso da dietro al suo ex compagno di classe. Anche se avessero _voluto_ ignorare le conseguenze e lottare ancora contro i legami… ormai erano troppo prosciugati anche per questo.  
L'intera scena si svolse come al rallentatore. Riuscirono a cogliere ogni dettaglio. La testa di Harry che si voltava debolmente al loro grido d'avvertimento. Lo sguardo quasi incredulo, le labbra che si muovevano appena forse a formare il nome di qualcuno che aveva conosciuto. Gli occhi vuoti del colosso meccanico dal volto infantile mentre gli scaricava addosso una raffica di mitragliatrice. I tonfi sanguinosi delle pallottole che perforavano il corpo, e la caduta leggera, la testa all'indietro, il sangue che si spandeva intorno.  
–Harry! NOOOO!  
Ma il piccolo soldato determinato non aveva dimenticato il suo compito. Con le ultime forze, con gli occhi spenti, mosse debolmente i polpastrelli comprendendo di essere caduto per fortuna proprio nel punto giusto… concentrò tutte le energie che gli restavano… e con un gesto secco abbatté il coltello nel punto in cui sapeva che passavano i cavi d'alimentazione, producendo un violento sfrigolio e un secco colpo metallico. Per poi rimanere immobile.  
Si udì il suono pervasivo di un immenso computer che si spegne, di un macchinario industriale rimasto senz'energia, mentre le bande che li tenevano bloccati perdevano lentamente resistenza. Prima che avvertissero l'ondata di forza quasi stordente che tornava a pervaderli, mentre il sistema di sicurezza, per non esplodere, invertiva il flusso e restituiva loro quanto era stato preso e non poteva più essere sfruttato. L'allarme cessava. Ma per tanta vita che ricevevano indietro… sapevano che altrettanta aveva abbandonato il corpo inerte in mezzo a loro.  
E via via che cresceva l'energia, cresceva anche il dolore. E la collera. Prima attutita con il resto ed ora sempre più libera e furiosa.  
_Anche questo bambino… questo bambino…_  
I muscoli si tesero.  
_Questo bambino che avevamo aiutato… che era riuscito a liberarsi di loro… non aveva fatto niente di male… voleva aiutarci… perché doveva morire davanti a noi che siamo più grandi di lui… che avremmo dovuto PROTEGGERLO?…_  
Aveva un rombo nelle orecchie. Avvertiva confusamente, in sottofondo al tumulto generale, il presidente che continuava a sparare ordini con un tono improvvisamente di PANICO, dopo essersi a sua volta reso conto di cosa era successo e che si trovava ora nella PEGGIOR situazione possibile. Per lui non era altro che un rumore fastidioso che alimentava ancor più la sua rabbia. I polsi premevano sempre più forte sulle manette sempre più cedevoli.  
_Tutta questa gente… perché deve morire? Di cosa è colpevole? E anche se fosse colpevole… perché mai dovrebbe essere uccisa per questo? Dalle stesse creature che amava? Perché sono capaci di pensare soltanto a distruggere? Perché? No… basta…_  
I legami si creparono.  
_Basta…_  
Uno squarcio. Uno schianto.  
–BASTA!  
Insieme all'urlo le manette di entrambe le croci, collegate tra loro, andarono in pezzi contemporaneamente. Ricaddero in ginocchio sul prato, lei per restarvi accasciata allungando la mano sul viso del bambino morto, lui per rialzarsi subito appena convinte le gambe a fare di nuovo il loro dovere. Intorno c'era il caos. Ogni secondo moriva qualcun altro. Non c'era un momento da perdere.  
–Non è…– chiese, con difficoltà ma senza che gli tremasse la voce. –Non è più possibile… far tornare quei bambini come prima, vero?  
La ragazza alzò la testa. Anche con gli occhi pieni di lacrime i suoi sensi funzionavano di nuovo al massimo. Non le ci volle più di uno sguardo ai giovani assassini per confermare la triste verità che intuivano entrambi. –No… il processo fisico… è _irreversibile_… e delle loro menti non resta più nulla. Forse hanno usato un sistema ancora non sperimentato e sono andati troppo oltre… ma ormai… sono come morti… il corpo va avanti senza l'anima e… obbedisce agli ordini… e continua a distruggere.  
Lui annuì. –Capisco. Resta qui. E per favore… se puoi, cerca di non guardare.  
–Il tuo potere non funziona ancora.  
–Per come mi sento adesso… non ne ho bisogno.  
E avanzò.  
_Sono già morti. Adesso… farò quel che devo fare… e permetterò loro di riposare in pace.  
Purtroppo neanch'io posso sempre essere protetto. Spero… che qualcuno mi perdoni._  
Uno degli esseri stava per aprire il fuoco su una donna che stringeva a sé una ragazza molto più giovane. Un pugno gli fracassò il torace uscendo dalla schiena prima che ci riuscisse, con uno sfrigolio metallico. Chi l'aveva sferrato teneva gli occhi bassi distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo stesso gesto.  
_E anche tu… perdonami. Perché devo farti assistere a questo._  
Balzò immediatamente via. Verso un nuovo grido d'aiuto.  
Non poteva scattare… quindi a maggior ragione non poteva assolutamente perdere un briciolo di tempo. E non aveva la sua pistola laser. Per fortuna… o per condanna… le forze almeno gli erano tornate quasi del tutto.  
Quanti erano? Almeno venti… trenta… quaranta esseri che erano stati ragazzini. Zombi robot con la faccia di ragazzini. Il progetto era davvero ancora incompleto… erano previsti ancora mesi allo scontro finale, prima del loro intervento. I contatti erano raffazzonati, i movimenti ancora pesanti. Probabilmente se avessero avuto il tempo di perfezionarli li avrebbero resi ancor più forti di loro e più numerosi. Così com'erano non potevano stargli alla pari. Per quanto potessero teletrasportarsi, lui li raggiungeva. Per quante pallottole riuscissero a sparargli, le evitava. La gente tratteneva il fiato vedendolo attirare il loro fuoco, saltare da una parte all'altra del campo, distruggerli con un sol colpo.  
Per farli soffrire il meno possibile… se ancora potevano soffrire…  
Non poteva guardarli in faccia mentre lo faceva.  
Non poteva guardare le espressioni di meraviglia e di sollievo delle persone salvate.  
E non poteva guardarsi alle spalle. Perché era certo che… anche se le aveva detto di non farlo… lei non poteva distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena. Si sentiva i suoi occhi addosso. E le sue lacrime che lottavano per uscire.  
Gli ultimi quattro o cinque. Lo presero di mira coi mitragliatori tutti contemporaneamente. Saltò altissimo nell'aria per allontanare la linea di tiro dalla gente a terra. Rigirandosi con un mezzo salto mortale, ricadde su di loro a braccia spalancate. Due furono colpiti in pieno volto. I cervelli artificiali restarono schiacciati ed esplosero dall'interno facendoli agitare selvaggiamente per diversi secondi senza più comandi coerenti ai muscoli, prima di crollare. Gli altri, danneggiati meno gravemente, indietreggiarono. Non diede loro il tempo di riprendersi. Un pugno. Due. Tre. Gli caddero intorno come falciati o fulminati, senza un gemito.  
Era tornato il silenzio. Era solo al centro di un cerchio di corpi esanimi. Quelli che aveva salvato non osavano esprimere gioia o gratitudine. Dopo un minuto o due, qualcuno iniziò a muoversi. Avvicinandosi ai soldati caduti, rivoltandoli col viso verso l'alto, per comporli o piangerli.  
La donna di prima, con la figlia per mano, stava dirigendosi a fare lo stesso quando notò che lui non si muoveva. Si fermò un attimo a toccargli il braccio. –Non… si dia colpe... Lei li ha liberati. Ha salvato anche loro. Ora… li seppelliremo. Credo che gliene siano grati. Quanto noi.  
E si scostò senza aggiungere altro.  
Poco dopo lui sollevò la testa scuotendosi con un profondo respiro.  
La zona della base era diventata un cimitero. Si sentivano solo gemiti sommessi. I soldati avevano gettato le armi unendosi ai piangenti, oppure stavano in disparte con la testa tra le mani o vacillanti sulle gambe, incerti su cosa fare. La sua compagna era ancora in ginocchio dove l'aveva lasciata, immobile quanto lui, fissandolo con grandi occhi lucidi.  
Non era ancora finita. La raggiunse con qualche passo, senza sollevare le braccia dai fianchi. –Devo cercare la mia arma. Devo andare. Tu stai qui con loro. Qualcuno potrebbe attaccarli ancora. Aiutali… a fare quello che devono. Tornerò presto.  
Scosse la testa debolmente. –Devo venire con te…  
–Amore.– Anche lui non l'aveva mai chiamata così tanto ad alta voce. –_Ti prego._ Resta qui.  
Il tono pacato le diede un tremito. Si limitò a chinare di nuovo il volto mentre le prime lacrime trattenute trovavano finalmente la via per sfogarsi.  
Un nuovo respiro più profondo. Lui contrasse il volto. Gettò la testa indietro verso il cielo che stava facendosi nuvoloso. –ZEBUL! So che puoi sentirmi! So che hai visto tutto! Lo SAI, vero? Ora tocca a TE! Ovunque tu sia, non potrai nasconderti! Pagherai per quello che hai fatto… e prega pure tutti i diavoli che ti aiutino, perché non ho mai voluto tanto DISTRUGGERE qualcuno come adesso!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitolo 26**

Gli eroi dovrebbero poter proteggere la gente. Dovrebbero salvare la gente. Tutti, sempre e comunque. Se è così… noi non siamo eroi. Abbiamo subito… subiamo… tante sconfitte. Commettiamo errori. Non sempre ce la facciamo. Ma continuiamo a _provarci_. Altrimenti non saremmo umani.  
Ma è chi fa del male _consapevolmente_ e _deliberatamente_… quello che non potrò mai capire né perdonare.  
Cosa significa avere il potere di controllare le onde radio? In una nazione ancora poco tecnologica come la Terkmenia, significa possedere ogni radio e televisione… _essere_ ogni radio e televisione, tutti i mezzi di comunicazione. Avere il controllo completo di ciò che i cittadini sentono e vedono ogni momento. È facile controllare i mezzi a stampa, meno facile è censurare più canali in diretta in cui qualcuno può dire in ogni momento qualcosa fuori dagli schemi. Puoi punirlo e penalizzarlo _dopo_, ma non _prima_ o _durante_. Anche se i canali, come in questo caso, non sono tantissimi.  
Ma con un potere del genere, puoi farlo. Puoi davvero dirigere l'opinione pubblica. Impedire qualsiasi fuga di notizie. Disturbare le trasmissioni via telefono e radio, impedire ai computer di collegarsi a reti estere per diffondere informazioni e chiedere aiuto. Mettere a tacere all'istante qualsiasi voce di critica e dissenso e far apparire che tutti siano perfettamente e unanimemente d'accordo con te. Puoi ordinare al popolo di pensare e provare praticamente solo quello che vuoi, e dare anche all'estero una linda e immacolata immagine di mani pulite, così che nessuno verrà a ficcarti i bastoni tra le ruote. Diventi il perfetto dittatore, il perfetto dominatore. O almeno, questo era ciò che pensava Ben A. Zebul fino a pochissimo tempo prima. Era convinto di essere la scelta migliore possibile per quel ruolo.  
La gente parla, certo. Per impedire a qualcuno di parlare, basta ucciderlo. Per impedire agli altri di ribellarsi, basta mettergli davanti l'esempio di un compagno ucciso. A tutti sta a cuore più di ogni altra cosa la propria sopravvivenza. I morti non parlano. E viceversa, chi non può parlare è come morto. Consumato psicologo… o autoritenuto tale… e ottimo imbonitore e manipolatore, Zebul era molto sicuro di se stesso. I suoi colleghi potevano pensare che avesse un potere stupido, ma in quelle condizioni gli dava il potere assoluto e, come ulteriore beffa, l'amore assoluto delle sue vittime. Era riuscito a fare ciò che nessuno degli altri aveva potuto. Era il più grande di tutti.  
Prima che la situazione gli sfuggisse di mano. Prima che le fughe di notizie iniziassero ad avvenire a catena contro la sua volontà. Dimostrandogli che un _uomo solo_, per quanto sia versatile, non può controllare _tutto_. La gente aveva trovato frequenze poco utilizzate su cui trasmettere, che di solito lui non monitorava ritenendole inutili. Aveva consegnato a mano nastri, bobine, dischetti a qualcuno che era riuscito a portarli fuori dal paese clandestinamente. Sospettava che perfino… avessero trovato _altri_ mezzi di trasmissione che non rientravano nel suo potere e non poteva nemmeno immaginare, pur di aggirarlo… di contrastarlo. Non si può _davvero prevedere_ fino a che punto si possa spingere l'immaginazione umana quando ne ha la necessità.  
E ora, dopo aver avuto ripetute dimostrazioni di falle nella sua accurata psicologia, sentendo gli schianti spietati avvicinarsi sempre più alle pareti del suo bunker sotterraneo cominciava a desiderare che gli avessero dato un potere più distruttivo… e ad avere seriamente il dubbio di essere sempre stato solo l'ultimo degli imbecilli mandato a fare una fine da par suo in quel piccolo paese non più dimenticato dal mondo. La sua magnifica parlantina presidenziale non l'avrebbe aiutato stavolta.  
Come aveva fatto quel maledetto a trovare il nascondiglio? Qualcuno dei suoi uomini l'aveva tradito? Non contava tanto sulla loro lealtà quanto sul fatto che fossero letteralmente terrorizzati da lui… ma mentre indietreggiava fino alla parete più lontana dal rumore e l'ultimo dei suoi sottoposti prendeva vigliaccamente la fuga, sentiva un angolino della sua mente fargli presente che si può essere ben più terrorizzati da altre cose… e che comunque, giunti a quel punto, il suo avversario esasperato avrebbe potuto trovarlo e raggiungerlo _ovunque_ si fosse nascosto.  
_CRAK–KAAAASH!_  
E non si sarebbe fatto fermare neanche dalla mancanza di porte.  
–Zebul.– Il giovane si fece largo tra le macerie della parete metallica distrutta, avanzando lentamente nella stanza vuota. La sua collera si era mutata in una calma feroce appena posatigli gli occhi addosso. –Sei _finito_. Non farai mai più del male a nessuno.  
La cera del presidente solitamente rossa e congestionata quand'era contrariato si era fatta piuttosto color limone. Non era fatto per combattere fisicamente. Poteva teletrasportarsi… ma dove? Aveva un raggio di poche decine di metri a disposizione, e finora si era sempre servito di nascondigli non troppo distanti. Anche quello era in gran parte uno dei suoi tanti bluff. Si guardò nervosamente intorno in cerca di uno spiraglio continuando a indietreggiare finché non sentì che la sua schiena stava per toccare il muro. –Aspetta… non siamo così _precipitosi_… forse possiamo parlarne e trovare un accordo?…– Si gettò di lato in una finta è saltò a poca distanza in direzione opposta cercando di raggiungere la porta.  
Solo per scoprire che l'altro non si faceva imbrogliare così facilmente. E che non aveva bisogno della supervelocità per arrivare prima di lui ovunque provasse a scappare. Quando riemerse si trovò semplicemente la sua pistola puntata fermamente alla tempia sudaticcia.  
–Forse non mi sono spiegato. Questi trucchi non ti salveranno più. E non sperare di farmi _compassione_. L'ho finita. Un verme come te non merita nulla.  
Come sempre accade nei momenti più disperati, una risatina isterica e tremolante si fece strada tra le labbra secche dell'uomo mentre gli occhietti si storcevano a cercare di fissare di lato il suo nemico e l'arma che lo minacciava. Ma forse non era neanche _del tutto_ isterica. Sollevò lentamente una mano che stringeva qualcosa di simile a un piccolo telecomando.  
La canna premette più forte. Entrambe le mani ebbero un piccolo scatto verso l'alto. –No… eh eh… quello che volevo dire… era che forse _tu_ avresti preferito trovare un accordo piuttosto che farmi fuori adesso… so bene che sono completamente nelle tue mani e non hai nessun motivo di perdonarmi… però magari potresti considerare di farlo lo stesso. Dopotutto… non penserai che uno come _me_ sia rimasto senza assolutamente niente in mano con cui trattare?…– E premette il pulsante del piccolo apparecchio, mettendo in funzione tutti gli schermi della sala circolare.  
Grida e spari si riversarono dentro disturbati dalle scariche delle trasmittenti. Colori violenti si proiettarono sui muri opposti e sulle facce dei due in scene confuse. Il braccio del ragazzo tremò. Allentò la presa sulla pistola mentre gli occhi spalancati si riempivano non di uno ma di decine di spettacoli di distruzione e morte in grandezza maggiore del vero e crudele luminosità. Uno era senz'altro nelle strade di Closenstadt. Un altro nelle campagne vicine. Uno nel villaggio presso Hammersbad. E altri… in posti che non riconosceva di tutto il paese. Ovunque, uomini con l'uniforme dell'esercito… quella dei ribelli… e senza alcuna uniforme… che cercavano disperatamente di difendersi da…  
–Già. Dimentichi che il progetto stava andando avanti da mesi? Forse non era stato ancora completato, ma avevamo raccolto ben più cavie idonee di quante ho scatenato addosso a voi.– Zebul sembrava aver ritrovato la sua magica e affascinante parlantina, e prendeva animo e arroganza ad ogni frase che sciorinava. –Visto che ormai tanto valeva giocare il tutto per tutto… mentre stavi arrivando, ho dato il via finale agli scontri risolutivi. Ovunque. I fanti corazzati termineranno di distruggere tutto il paese. Massacreranno e saranno massacrati dalle armi che abbiamo fornito agli adulti, finché non resterà più nessuno. Neanche _un dio_ riuscirebbe a fermarli tutti adesso. Posso farlo soltanto io, dando il codice di contrordine. E ovviamente, se mi uccidi non potrò farlo. Dunque, ne vogliamo parlare?

_Ti prego. Resta qui._  
Altre volte le aveva chiesto o intimato di aspettarlo indietro, di tenersi lontana dal pericolo. Alcune lei protestava, altre accettava senza fiatare sapendo di non potergli essere che d'intralcio. Sempre, soffocava uno spasimo interiore. E lui se ne accorgeva. Dopo… aver rischiato di perdersi per sempre… dopo aver compreso se stessi… aveva giurato di non farlo più. Di tenerla sempre al suo fianco. E aveva mantenuto la promessa, anche se a volte gli era costato. Fino ad ora.  
Ma non glielo aveva mai chiesto con quel tono. E lei aveva capito.  
_Abbiamo giurato di condividere ogni cosa. Abbiamo giurato che quando accadrà, ce ne andremo insieme.  
Ma non è perché pensassi che sono troppo debole… o che potevo farmi del male…_  
Pochissime volte l'aveva visto così triste. O così furioso.  
_Tu non volevi che io ti vedessi così… o che vedessi cosa avresti fatto in quello stato. Non volevi che vedessi altra violenza._  
Per questo non aveva obiettato. Lo amava anche per questo… per quella sua parte che si scagliava con tutte le sue forze contro chi feriva gli altri… contro chi feriva lei. Per quella sua collera cieca contro le ingiustizie. E lo amava anche per la delicatezza con cui poteva vergognarsene.  
E poi… sentiva di aver esaurito le forze. Di aver visto e sopportato più di quanto potesse reggere, stavolta. Quella gente… quei _bambini_… quante crudeltà, quante atrocità si potevano ancora immaginare e commettere? Si sentiva esausta, prossima a crollare. Non riusciva neanche a piangere come avrebbe voluto, per lo sbigottimento. Poche lacrime isolate scendevano una a una lentamente sulle sue guance, ma tutte le altre restavano intrappolate dentro minacciando di soffocarla. Di certo, anche per tutte quelle famiglie distrutte doveva essere così…  
Ma mentre immobile guardava padri, madri, fratelli e amici che senza la forza di piangere ad alta voce componevano i corpi dei fanti corazzati gemendo e pregando sommessamente, e pensava che avrebbe dovuto trovare la forza di muoversi e andare a piangerli con loro, era _certa_ che almeno ormai fosse finita. Non li avrebbero più attaccati. Credeva che lui avrebbe messo fine a tutto. Avrebbe trovato Zebul e fermato tutto quanto. Aveva una fede assoluta in questo. Non era certo per lui che doveva preoccuparsi.  
Piuttosto, sapeva che non si sarebbe mai perdonato per aver dovuto finire quelle creature. Anche se il suo era stato un atto di pietà.  
Come aveva detto quella donna… aveva messo fine alle loro sofferenze e aveva impedito che i loro corpi fossero profanati e usati per fare del male a chi li amava. Meritava ammirazione, non biasimo, per questo. Lei stessa, nonostante l'orrore della scena, non avrebbe potuto guardarlo con rimprovero più di quanto avessero fatto tutte quelle altre persone. Ma lui l'avrebbe comunque creduto. Era fatto così. Si sarebbe comunque dato la colpa.  
Anche per questo meritava ancor più di essere amato.  
_Sono io che dovrei sentirmi in colpa…_  
Strinse forte le mani.  
_Lui soffre quanto me per tutto questo. E tuttavia continua a sforzarsi… per proteggermi dal dolore peggiore. Ma cosa ho fatto io per proteggere lui? Cosa ho fatto per aiutarlo? La sua volontà è forte, ma il suo cuore è così fragile. Solo io so quanto… Non è giusto… che resti sempre ferito al mio posto…  
Almeno, mi prenderò cura di loro come mi ha chiesto._  
Si alzò lentamente in piedi.  
Per impallidire quasi immediatamente come una morta.  
_«Salve per l'ultima volta, rispettabile pubblico... a quanto pare qui avete ottenuto voi la vittoria… ebbene, per festeggiare e ringraziarvi di tanto disturbo ho pensato di non andarmene senza farvi vedere la fine del vostro mondo in diretta! Non dite che non penso a voi e buon divertimento!»_  
Anche se il pannello gigante nella parete della base alle loro spalle non si fosse spalancato all'improvviso rivelando uno schermo acceso di dimensioni colossali, frammentato in almeno una dozzina di immagini contemporanee… anche se le esclamazioni e i singhiozzi della gente vicino a lei non fossero di colpo saliti di volume mentre si indicavano a vicenda inorriditi le scene… i suoni degli scontri più vicini l'avrebbero comunque raggiunta _direttamente_. L'isolamento acustico che aveva avvolto la zona della base come misura cautelare era caduto grazie a un sapiente e deliberato comando a distanza appena partito l'ordine dell'attacco simultaneo in tutto il paese. Mille pianti… mille morti… mille richieste strazianti d'aiuto, tutto insieme. Vittime decapitate. Divise perforate da pallottole. Persone disperate che si difendevano con bastoni o con forconi, cogliendo per puro caso nel segno e gettando a terra sfrigolanti i loro piccoli assassini, piangendo per ciò che dovevano fare per salvarsi. Tutto le si riversava negli occhi allo stesso momento. Senza che potesse fare assolutamente _niente_.  
E il peggio…  
–No…  
…era che uno degli schermi mostrava ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento nel bunker. Vedeva l'espressione del suo compagno che rifletteva la propria davanti a quello scempio…

…e lui a sua volta rabbrividiva fissando gli occhi nei suoi occhi increduli e sperduti dall'altra parte.  
–Ciliegina sulla torta, vero? Un piccolo optional. Metto telecamere _dappertutto_, anche in una base temporanea come quella. Possono sempre tornare utili. E in questo caso senz'altro. Immagino che tu sia venuto qui da solo per non far assistere la signorina a un altro combattimento… ooops, mi sa che il tuo proposito è andato sprecato.  
–Zebul… _maledetto…_  
–Oh, adesso non cominciamo a diventare sboccati. L'educazione è sempre importante.  
–_…Ferma subito questa pazzia!_  
Il presidente strisciò all'indietro sulle piante dei piedi almeno di un paio di metri per evitare il colpo furioso sferrato dal suo rivale col braccio armato. Nonostante sudasse ancora freddo, il familiare ghigno azzardato era tornato ad occupargli la faccia. –Dovresti chiedere per favore, sai. Usare la violenza convince difficilmente la gente ad accontentarti. E in questo momento in particolare io credo proprio di non avere speciali motivi per farlo. A meno che tu non sia _molto_ gentile, certo.  
–Non meriti altro che l'_inferno_ per ciò che hai fatto a quei bambini!  
Oltre alla parlantina e alla boria il capo di stato sembrava aver ritrovato anche il suo interesse per la psicologia. –Oh, tanto sarebbero comunque cresciuti prima o poi, no? E sarebbero diventati adulti schifosi proprio come tutti gli altri. Tutti ripongono _sempre_ la propria fiducia nella nuova generazione per salvare il mondo, fin da quando la storia ha avuto inizio… ma quante volte è successo? Sono tanto carini e _innocenti_ da piccoli, ma poi l'età li corrompe e ognuno di loro diventa una delusione… o forse sono _sempre_ stati corrotti anche da piccoli, perché no? È _la vita stessa_ a corrompere. Se solo tutti quegli ipocriti amanti dell'infanzia si fermassero a pensare che perfino il peggiore assassino è stato bambino, forse dovrebbero rivedere le loro idee! Nessuno è migliore di un altro, a questo mondo… siamo _tutti_ dei vermi schifosi. Quante sono le filosofie che identificano il paradiso con il nulla? In fondo togliere mostri simili dalla faccia della terra, da parte nostra, è un'opera buona. È il _pensiero umano_ a dirlo, non io. Dovresti prendertela con _quello_. È fin troppo facile sfruttare la gente quando si costruisce da sola idee contraddittorie a cui aggrapparsi e ne vive prigioniera, sai? Sembra quasi che vogliano _facilitarci_ le cose.  
Un raggio laser gli sfiorò di stretta misura la guancia e il lobo dell'orecchio, andando a far esplodere un quadro del computer centrale alle sue spalle e lasciando assolutamente inalterato il suo ghigno. –Cerchi di spaventarmi? Non attacca. Te lo ripeto… non puoi uccidermi, o non avresti la password. Io, d'altra parte, so benissimo che questo restituisce a _me_ il coltello dalla parte del manico. E come sai bene, non ho più niente da perdere. Allora, sono curioso di sapere come pensi di fare a convincermi ad aiutarti…  
Una mano simile a una mazzata di ferro gli si avventò alla gola trascinandolo per tutta la larghezza della sala fino a sbatterlo semisoffocato contro il muro coi piedi a mezzo metro da terra. Tanto per ricordargli che stava combattendo contro un avversario la cui forza non era da sottovalutare. E ovviamente neanche paragonabile alla sua. Cosa che naturalmente aveva sempre saputo, ma provarlo direttamente era un _pochino_ diverso… senza trascurare ovviamente il fatto che il suo avversario era anche _infuriato_ come mai in vita sua. Gli occhi scuri roventi si piantarono nei suoi mentre lottava per respirare. –Hai ancora la _vita_. E non credo che tu voglia perderla. Se non hai intenzione di darmi il codice d'arresto, tanto vale che ti schiacci qui e subito… e sappi che avrei pochissimi scrupoli a farlo!  
–Idiota… _koff_… la mia vita è _già_ perduta. Ho commesso troppi errori. Ormai non mi risparmieranno in _nessun caso_. Pensi che abbia paura di te? Bene, se devi vendicati… puniscimi… per quanto non sia _da te_… ma questo fermerà il massacro? Riporterà indietro quei bambini? Puoi davvero rinunciare alla possibilità, per quanto piccola, che io cambi idea? No, tu _non_ sei il tipo che uccide per vendetta… e non sei il tipo che abbandona qualcun altro. Questo lo so bene. Se piuttosto promettessi di _proteggermi_ nel caso ti aiuti… ma lo faresti?  
Un nuovo tremito. Uno sguardo dubbioso veloce come un lampo. Che non passò inosservato dal tiranno mezzo soffocato. –Ma guarda. Lo _faresti_ davvero. Sei più nobile di quanto avessi creduto. Saresti davvero disposto a dimenticare anche il tuo odio per me, pur di non perdere quelle vite. Be', proprio un peccato che io sia molto meno nobile di te… sai, il mio potere serve a manipolare le _informazioni_, e posso usarlo in tantissimi modi diversi. Basta distrarre l'attenzione del pubblico per fare splendidi giochi di prestigio! Credevi che quel telecomando servisse soltanto ad attivare gli schermi? Anche in _questa_ base è installato l'attenuatore energetico che usavo per le vostre celle… non è collegato a nessuna bomba, ma in compenso è una versione _molto più potente_ e soprattutto _focalizzata_! Può prendere di mira un singolo individuo e prosciugare solo le _sue_ forze! Il difetto è che gli ci vuole un po' di tempo per entrare in funzione… cioè quello che mi hai appena dato tu con queste quattro chiacchiere!  
_Ah…_  
Un momento, uno strappo. Una vertigine. Si ritrovò a terra come schiacciato da una mano gigantesca, gambe e braccia nuovamente prive di qualsiasi forza. Imprudente. Troppo imprudente. Si era lasciato ingannare. E ora il suo nemico libero dalla stretta lo fissava dall'alto mischiando risatine nervose ai profondi respiri con cui riprendeva fiato, disgustosamente fiero di se stesso. Dopodichè gli allungò un soddisfatto calcio in pieno stomaco, facendolo gemere impotente.  
–Non te la prendere… _eh eh eh_. Si può dire che te la sei davvero voluta. È sempre questo il vostro punto debole… pensare agli altri invece che a voi stessi. E così non vi concentrate sulla battaglia che avete di fronte. Forse _volete_ essere sconfitti da noi, dopotutto. Be', mi rovinerò le scarpe nuove, ma chi sono io per non accontentarti dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare in questi giorni?  
E cominciò una gragnuola di colpi. Alla testa. Al petto. Alle gambe. Con furia sempre crescente, come sempre cresceva il volume delle risate che accompagnavano quello sfogo di violenza. La sua vittima non riusciva neanche ad opporsi al brutale pestaggio. La macchina che lo teneva bloccato era molto più potente dell'altra… non soltanto gli toglieva le forze, esercitava anche un'enorme pressione che sarebbe bastata da sola a ucciderlo in poco tempo. Tempo che forse non avrebbe avuto. Nonostante fosse molto più debole di lui, Zebul era sempre molto più forte di un normale essere umano. Sentì che qualcosa dentro iniziava a rompersi definitivamente. Gli altoparlanti della sala dovevano essere andati fuori controllo, perché il volume delle grida e degli spari in sottofondo sembrava crescere ad ogni colpo, torturandogli i sensi non meno che l'anima con una maledizione di morte onnipresente.  
–In fondo avreste dovuto capirlo tanto tempo fa. Vi credevate eroi… vi credevate invincibili… ma il mondo reale non è come le favole. Nella realtà, a vincere sono sempre i _cattivi_.  
Un mitra scaricato alle spalle di una donna indifesa. Un grido d'aiuto a cui non poteva rispondere…  
–E siete forse tanto buoni ed eroici? Guardate cosa eravate prima che arrivassimo noi a _salvarvi_. Rifiuti abbandonati da tutti. Feccia immeritevole anche solo di esistere. Gli insetti più bassi della società. Vi godete la bella vita che avete ottenuto _dopo_, vero? Quanti di _noi_ avete ucciso finora senza alcun rimorso? Ammettetelo, se siete sopravvissuti è perché dopotutto tra voi e noi non c'è tanta differenza.  
Il dolore che si diffondeva in tutto il corpo… la vista che iniziava ad annebbiarsi.  
–Anche NOI siamo stati bambini innocenti. Ci avete pensato? Anche di NOI qualcuno ha tanto amorevolmente sperato che salvassimo il mondo. E l'hanno pensato anche di voi, certo. Né gli uni né gli altri l'hanno fatto. Nessuno lo farà. Mi dispiace per te ma questa è la prova definitiva. Se l'amore potesse salvare il mondo l'avrebbe già fatto. Ogni essere umano è _marcio_. Tutto questo non è che quanto si meritano per il solo fatto di essere nati.  
Volti indistinti sugli schermi… volti indistinti che gli passavano nella mente. Un moto inutile di rivalsa. Afferrò lo stivale del nemico. Zebul lo scalciò via infastidito facendolo rotolare fin contro il muro, ormai più debole e impotente di un neonato, per poi avanzare a passi lenti e stanchi verso di lui. –E puoi anche smetterla di guardarmi in quel modo. Non credere di essere tanto migliore di me. Se ci hai combattuti finora in fondo è perché non avevi altra scelta. Tu e quei reietti _scherzi di natura_ dei tuoi compari… che altra vita avreste potuto fare se non quella del soldato? Potevate forse _fingervi_ persone normali, quando chiunque scoprisse la verità aveva soltanto _paura_ di voi? E qualunque soldato ha bisogno di un nemico da combattere. Abbiamo dato un senso alla vostra stupida vita. Ammettilo, non hai mai tentato davvero _seriamente_ di distruggerci. Voialtri eroi non esistereste neanche senza i cattivi. Lo sanno tutti. Da sempre. È così che va il mondo. Il bene e il male… si sostengono a vicenda. Probabilmente anche _noi_ siamo diventati più forti per merito vostro, perché sapevamo che eravate là a contrastarci. E così avete fatto sempre e soltanto il nostro gioco. Sei semplicemente un ipocrita a non volerlo ammettere.  
Si fermò esausto ansimando. In quel modo ci avrebbe comunque messo troppo a ucciderlo. Meglio essere più sbrigativi. Raccolse la pistola lasciata cadere dall'altro e la puntò, mettendoci un po' a prendere la mira col braccio che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo pesante del respiro.  
–E ciononostante… tu _ancora_ esiteresti ad uccidermi se te ne dessi la possibilità, vero? Spereresti _ancora_ che ti dessi la password. Sei irrecuperabile. Non hai proprio capito niente. A questo punto lascia che ti dica una cosa: la password _non c'è mai stata_.  
Gli passò un tremito in tutto il corpo. Non riusciva a sollevare la testa, ma non ne aveva bisogno per vedere il riso convulso sulla faccia dell'uomo che confermava le sue parole. –Ti ho mentito per l'ultima volta. E tu ci hai creduto. Perché diavolo avrei dovuto _voler_ fermare il mio stesso piano, idiota? Anzi… proprio poco prima che tu arrivassi qui, ho dato il via al bombardamento finale. Le armi nucleari saranno state distrutte, ma i missili normali sono ancora prontissimi al lancio. Visto che devo andarmene, porterò con me tutto quanto. Ormai non devo più neanche preoccuparmi di lasciare in piedi qualcosa da utilizzare, visto che morirò lo stesso. Tra poco i miei soldati smetteranno di soffrire. E anche quei poveretti che hanno dovuto uccidere un figlio per salvare se stessi e il resto della famiglia moriranno _comunque_. Peccato, eh? Scommetto che ti dispiace.  
Lo vide chinare gli occhi, tremando. –Ti sei fatto fregare dal nemico fino alla fine, già. È questo che ti brucia di più, vero? Be', suppongo che ti risparmierò di veder morire tutta quella gente. È un atto di generosità da parte mia finirti. Come farei con qualunque altro animale.  
Il grilletto si mosse all'indietro. –Addio, idiota.  
_ZAAAAAPPPPPP!_  
_Non_ era stata la pistola di Zebul a sparare. Anzi, gli era saltata via di mano con un colpo netto. Vorticò in aria rapidissimamente per qualche istante, per poi ricadere a terra a qualche metro con un tonfo sordo. L'uomo si afferrò la mano bruciata incredulo, senza un'esclamazione di dolore, fissando la nuova figura comparsa sulla porta mentre non guardava, l'arma puntata con entrambe le mani, le braccia tese. –Sei tu l'animale che non ha capito niente… _mostro_.  
Il ragazzo ferito sollevò la testa afferrato dal terrore ancora una volta di colpo. –_Tenshi_!… Non dovevi… venire qui…  
–L'ho giurato, ricordi? _Mai più_. Non ti lascerò solo _mai più_.– Lei piangeva finalmente, piangeva irrefrenabilmente, le lacrime le scorrevano silenziose sul volto. Ma aveva gli occhi fermi e fissi. –Non importa cosa possano farmi. O quanto possa soffrire. Ti ringrazio per aver cercato di proteggermi… ma _deve_ finire qui. Adesso.  
–Ah, davvero? E come pensate di farlo finire?– ribatté il presidente con una smorfia. –Forse hai bisogno di una revisione, ragazzina. Perché evidentemente _non_ hai sentito quello che ho detto. Non c'è modo di fermare le bombe. E prendervela con me non vi servirà a niente. Se vuoi tentare anche tu una vana vendetta, prego, accomodati… ma in ogni modo penseresti di farcela da sola contro di me?  
–Chi ha _detto_ che sono da sola?– Sparò di nuovo e senza esitazione.  
Per un attimo Zebul stette automaticamente per canzonarla alla sua maniera per averlo mancato… poi ricordò _cosa_ era in grado di fare e un'occhiata in alto gli confermò _dove_ aveva davvero mirato. C'era un foro netto in alto sulla parete che fumò appena prima di causare una minuscola esplosione. Le era bastata un'occhiata per localizzare _quei_ controlli e un colpo solo per centrarli in pieno. L'attenuatore era stato disattivato.  
E anche senza guardare, deglutendo, poté sentire quasi _fisicamente_ l'ondata di gelida furia ed energia venire da sotto il suo stivale… prima che due mani d'acciaio glielo stringessero di nuovo con pessime intenzioni.  
Saltò all'indietro appena in tempo per schivare il pugno che stava per sfracellargli la faccia. Anche malridotto e disarmato, il ragazzo stava alzandosi in piedi deciso a fargliela pagare _definitivamente_. E la sua compagna si stava avvicinando con l'identica intenzione, senza levargli gli occhi di dosso. Suo malgrado, si ritrovò ad indietreggiare. –A… aspettate! Potrei… potrei aver mentito ancora, la password potrebbe esserci dopotutto! E potrei dare ordine di fermare le bombe! Mi ascolterebbero ancora, sono il presidente! Mi ascoltano _sempre_! Se mi pentissi, voi _dovreste_ avere compassione ed aiutarmi, no?  
–E pensi che ti crediamo?– mormorò lui rauco. –Non dicevi che la tua vita era comunque perduta? Be', lo è, maledetto assassino. Forza, dov'è la tua parlantina, ora? Dove sono le tue teorie filosofiche? Prova a convincermi a non _farti a pezzi_… se ci _riesci_.  
Il primo pugno pesò quanto centinaia dei suoi. Pesò quanto tutta la collera di un popolo intero. Lo fece volare per decine di metri interrotto solo dall'urto mozzafiato contro il soffitto, da cui rimbalzò altrettanto pesantemente a terra. Con calma rabbiosa, i passi del nemico che si era divertito a torturare solo pochi istanti prima gli si avvicinarono per continuare. Non riuscì a ribattere o ad obiettare prima di prendersi anche il secondo colpo.  
–Per quello che hai fatto ai cuori di tutta questa povera gente…  
WHAMMM! Il nuovo volo lo portò a frantumare uno schermo sulla parete. Rimase incastrato tra l'immagine di un piccolo soldato robot dal volto livido col mitragliatore levato e quella di un uomo con un rastrello e le lacrime agli occhi che non si decideva a colpirlo per difendersi.  
–Per le vite che hai rubato a quei bambini e ai loro genitori…  
WHAMMM! Il corpo del dittatore continuava a rimbalzare in giro per la sala come un sacco vuoto sempre più inerte. Non c'era modo di fermare la giusta furia del vendicatore. La ragazza continuava a guardare, tacendo, gli occhi fissi, le lacrime che continuavano a scorrere, la pistola sempre puntata.  
–Per il dolore che hai causato ad una persona che mi era cara…  
WHAMMM! L'ultimo schianto aprì quasi un buco nel pavimento. La faccia di Zebul, sprofondato in un mezzo cratere sfrigolante d'elettricità, ormai era irriconoscibile, gli occhi chiusi e la mascella gonfia per le botte prese. Non oppose resistenza quando fu afferrato per il colletto non più tanto inappuntabile della giacca e sollevato per il colpo finale.  
_…ma soprattutto per quello a cui hai obbligato LEI ad assistere! Ogni volta che andiamo a combattere… ho sempre paura che debba vedere cose come queste…  
E l'unica cosa che temo ancora di più…_  
–…pagherai UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!  
–N–non è giusto… v–voi dovreste essere i BUONI…– trovò la forza di farfugliare ripetitivamente il pesto Zebul tra le labbra ammaccate, il volto vicinissimo a quello del nemico vincitore. –Non dovreste… VENDICARVI…  
–Certo. Così tu che sei il CATTIVO potresti vincere come hai detto con la certezza di farla franca, vero? Molto comodo per te! Smetti di nasconderti dietro frasi fatte. Questa è GIUSTIZIA. La punizione di tutti i tuoi crimini. Ora è FINITA sul serio.  
–Io… ho solo obbedito agli ordini… dovreste sapere com'è… mi avrebbero ucciso altrimenti… se solo… se solo mi date…  
–Hai avuto tutte le possibilità. E non farmi credere che non ti piacesse quel che facevi. Ti ho VISTO in faccia fino a un minuto fa.– La voce di lui era all'improvviso diventata molto stanca. Lo rigettò sul pavimento come uno straccio bagnato. –Ma non ti ucciderò. Sei troppo VERME anche per questo. Sei in condizione di non nuocere e mi basta. Forse possiamo davvero servirci di te per evitare il bombardamento. E potrai esserci molto più utile da vivo che da morto. Sarai consegnato al popolo di questo paese che hai ferito così profondamente. Riveleremo loro tutta la verità su di te e sui tuoi capi. E saranno loro a decidere la tua punizione. Forse per te sarà perfino PEGGIO… e per chi ti ha mandato qui, vorrà dire essere finalmente esposto all'opinione pubblica di tutto il mondo. Questa potrebbe essere la loro sconfitta definitiva. In un certo senso, dovremmo perfino ringraziarti.  
_E così non dovrò farmi vedere da lei mentre uccido UN'ALTRA persona. Anche un rifiuto come te._  
–C–certo… c–certo… s–sei davvero pietoso… io…– farfugliò Zebul accartocciato su se stesso sul pavimento, sanguinante e tremante mentre il ragazzo si allontanava barcollando per riprendere la pistola caduta. Accartocciato perché nessuno vedesse che aveva di nuovo infilato la mano nel taschino interno della giacca sdrucita. Sentì al tatto le linee familiari dell'oggetto. Bene. Non si era rotto nonostante le botte subite. Un ghigno sanguinoso gli affiorò sulle labbra tra i denti spaccati. Davvero, era una FORTUNA aver a che fare con dei BUONI ingenui! Un cattivo riesce sempre a trovare il modo per ribaltare la situazione… e ha sempre più di un asso nella manica!  
Non aveva mentito del tutto né la prima volta né la seconda. Anche questo in fondo bisognava aspettarselo da un buon manipolatore d'informazioni, no? Non esisteva nessuna password per fermare i fanti potenziati. Ma il detonatore in suo possesso poteva accelerare il lancio delle bombe attivandolo in qualunque momento… e ne erano state disposte anche sotto quella base per distruggere le prove una volta portato a termine il piano. Se comunque non aveva più nessuna tenue speranza di salvarsi… tanto valeva andarsene portando con sé quei due, vero? Così impari, ragazzino. È una lezione basilare, dopotutto. MAI voltare le spalle al nemico.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un grido di trionfo. Con le ultime forze, estrasse violentemente l'apparecchietto portandoselo sopra la testa col dito già sul pulsante. –Idioti! Sarò io a ridere per ultimo! DETONAZIONE…  
_ZWING!_  
Gli si arrovesciarono gli occhi. Balbettò qualche sillaba incerta, mentre quasi cercava intorno a sé da dove fosse venuto lo sparo. Poi cadde a terra come un sacco, con un tonfo sordo. Il terzo colpo laser, quello che aveva aspettato di partire durante tutta la scena, l'aveva raggiunto infine proprio in mezzo agli occhi. _Credeva_ che i suoi movimenti fossero passati inosservati… ma avrebbe dovuto sapere di essere infallibilmente tenuto d'occhio TUTTO IL TEMPO.  
Lui si voltò di scatto al suono del colpo e della pistola che cadeva a terra. La ragazza stava afflosciandosi a sua volta sulle ginocchia, dopo aver fatto quel che doveva. Maledicendosi, corse a sorreggerla appena in tempo perché non crollasse.  
Colpa sua!… Così stanco e intontito… credeva di aver neutralizzato il nemico e aveva abbassato la guardia… avrebbe dovuto pensarlo… quante volte era già successo?…  
La cosa che più gli faceva paura… che gli aveva SEMPRE fatto più paura in una battaglia… era _questa_. Che lei fosse costretta…  
E non era riuscito ad impedirlo. Un'altra promessa mancata.  
–Avrei dovuto…  
Lei non piangeva più, come svuotata. Ma, abbandonata nella sua stretta, fece lentamente segno di no con la testa china. –Non biasimarti… perché non sei riuscito ad essere crudele– mormorò con voce flebilissima ma chiara. –Non mi aspettavo di meno da te. È proprio per questo che io…  
Un tremito interruppe per un istante le sue parole. –Non c'è tempo. Il detonatore di Zebul… può fermare il bombardamento oltre che attivarlo. L'ho analizzato. Fai presto… prendilo… dirigiti ai controlli di sinistra…  
Lui si affrettò ad obbedirle. Guidato da lei, mosse rapidamente le mani sui pulsanti, inserendo la sequenza di blocco grazie al piccolo dispositivo. Dopo pochi minuti percepì il familiare e rassicurante ronzio di un sistema che si spegne. Si rilassò. –È finita– disse lei alle sue spalle. –Finalmente. Nell'unico modo possibile.  
Lui annuì, senza voltarsi. –Abbiamo fermato le bombe. Ma non abbiamo potuto fermare quei poveri ragazzi violati.  
La testa bionda si sollevò. –Sì… ma anche quello, in qualche modo… è finito.  
Guardarono entrambi il circolo di immagini sfocate in bianco e nero sugli schermi rimasti sani. La battaglia aveva danneggiato i sistemi e ora le trasmissioni erano disturbate, interrotte da scariche di pioggia elettronica.  
Non era mai esistita nessuna password. Tuttavia i fanti corazzati erano pur sempre stati attivati prima di essere completi… erano molto potenti ma comunque non indistruttibili. Non potevano durare indefinitamente contro folle di persone in grado di difendersi. O questo, oppure… la loro fonte di energia si era esaurita rapidamente… o magari un ultimo resto di consapevolezza umana li aveva spinti ad aiutare chi stava resistendo loro. Le immagini li mostravano fermarsi uno dopo l'altro, qualcuno già inerte con parti del corpo staccate, altri con un ultimo resto di movimento sempre più lento mentre gli occhi si svuotavano, davanti a contadini e cittadini increduli e grati di essersi salvati all'ultimo secondo. Uomini in uniformi diverse abbracciavano donne in lacrime o si sostenevano a vicenda, feriti, dimenticando di aver recitato fino a quel momento la parte dei nemici. Altri vagavano senza meta per le strade, dopo aver gettato le armi e abbandonato le basi, con lo sguardo vacuo o gli occhi al cielo. Era come se, scomparso il burattinaio che aveva orchestrato quei mesi d'orrore, tutto il paese l'avesse in qualche modo percepito e d'improvviso i fili fossero stati tagliati, ed ora nessuno sapesse più bene cosa fare nel silenzio improvviso, se provare sollievo o solo vuoto. Le strade erano colme di macerie e cenere, il sole non si mostrava sotto una nuvolaglia che minacciava pioggia imminente. Ma la Terkmenia era libera dal suo aguzzino, per quanto alto ne fosse stato il prezzo. Col tempo, forse, si sarebbe ripresa… per adesso, finito l'intontimento, sarebbe iniziato il periodo del lutto.  
–Senza più il loro capo, i suoi seguaci si sbanderanno. E i mandanti si ritireranno del tutto e fingeranno di non aver mai avuto niente a che fare con questo.  
–E ancora una volta non riusciremo a denunciarli e smascherarli. Nonostante tutto il dolore che hanno causato… la faranno franca di nuovo.  
–Ma non potranno farla franca per sempre. E almeno… _qui_ non causeranno altro dolore. Vieni.– La sollevò, reggendola sulle braccia come una bambina. –Basta pensare alla sofferenza, adesso. Basta lacrime. Il nostro compito qui è terminato. Ora sta a me… cercare di compensarti per quello che hai patito.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitolo 27**

Era così leggera tra le sue braccia. Le sembrava di non pesare nulla. Un passo dopo l'altro, non vedeva dove la stesse portando.  
Aveva cominciato a cadere una pioggia scura, metallica. Tutta la polvere e le schegge nell'aria tornavano verso il basso a mischiarsi al suolo della Terkmenia, trascinando via altri residui della guerra. La gente per la strada sembrava non sentirla, impegnata a cercare i propri cari, spostare pezzi di travi e macerie per liberare il passaggio, cercare di aprirsi una strada verso la propria casa, portare altrove i morti e i feriti… o soltanto stare seduta a tenersi la testa tra le mani o lamentarsi vanamente. Non era certo un lavacro purificante. Ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo, troppo tempo, perché la sporcizia si allontanasse dal paese. Ci sarebbe stato tanto da ricostruire. A questo ci si pensa poco. Non finisce mai quando finisce… finisce solo quando l'ultimo degli strascichi è stato dimenticato. E per questo, a volte, neanche la vita di una stella è sufficiente. Tutti quegli uomini e quelle donne in pena divenuti profughi nella loro stessa terra non potevano certo far caso ad altri due che avanzavano lentamente tra il fango e le pozzanghere con passo pesante portando il proprio dolore, diverso e uguale dal loro.  
Non chiedeva dove stavano andando. Si sentiva semplicemente troppo esausta anche per questo. Le sembrava vagamente di riconoscere le strade sventrate di Closenstadt, che avevano percorso tante volte in quei giorni vedendole cambiare così drammaticamente sotto i loro occhi. Si teneva semplicemente stretta a lui con gli occhi semichiusi, quasi insensibile alla pioggia che le inzuppava l'uniforme e le macchiava il viso mescolandosi con le sue lacrime.  
–Quei… quei bambini… avrei voluto…  
–Lo so.  
–Non siamo riusciti… non sono riuscita… a fare di più…  
Mentre passavano accanto a una fossa appena scavata. Ad una appena riempita da cui spuntava un luccichio metallico. Un carretto carico di macerie cigolava per strada. Alcuni erano radunati in un angolo a pregare. Non alzarono la testa quando loro passarono.  
–A che cosa…– Un nuovo singhiozzo leggero la scosse come riportandola in vita. –A che cosa serviamo noi? A cosa è servito tutto questo…  
–Il male non serve mai. E non aiuta mai nessuno.  
Dove due genitori si lamentavano in silenzio su un figlio, che avesse fatto parte degli assaliti o degli assalitori. Dove alcuni membri dei ribelli distribuivano ai cittadini qualche resto di zuppa calda trovata chissà dove. Dove i ragazzini stracciati salvati da un'anima buona si erano radunati a piangere e confortarsi a vicenda nel punto in cui la loro madre adottiva era caduta.  
–Ma senza di te… io non sarei mai riuscito a fermarlo da solo. E a salvare almeno queste persone. Pensa che se loro vivono ora, è merito tuo.  
L'ombra di un edificio si gettò sopra di loro. Ora riusciva a raccapezzarsi. Era il palazzo presidenziale. Le barricate di legno che avevano tappato porte e finestre erano state divelte, forse da qualche saccheggiatore, forse solo dalle esplosioni o da qualcuno che aveva bisogno di combustibile per scaldarsi, e pendevano mezze distrutte. La porta era spalancata. L'aveva riportata al loro nascondiglio degli ultimi tempi. Salì le scale dell'ingresso principale, continuando a tenerla in braccio, senza che nessuno facesse caso a loro.  
–Hai dato tutto. E hai sofferto anche troppo. E ora… è il momento che tu riposi. E che sia compensata almeno in parte.  
La portò lentamente al piano di sopra. La stanza dove aveva dormito in quei giorni era rimasta miracolosamente intatta, solo qualche vetro rotto e qualche mobile rovesciato dagli spostamenti d'aria. Anche le coperte e le lenzuola candide del letto erano perfettamente in ordine, per quanto macchiate di fumo e fuliggine. Era la stanza dove si era chiesto se sarebbe dovuto entrare… la notte prima d'iniziare l'attacco che li aveva portati a questo.  
Avevano entrambi gli abiti, la pelle, i capelli, intrisi di quel deposito di guerra che c'era là fuori, un misto di fango, fuliggine e polvere da sparo, e di chissà cos'altro. La depose con dolcezza sul letto e cominciò a sfilarle gli stivali, allontanando la sporcizia dal suo corpo. Lei lo lasciò fare, senza la forza di occuparsi da sola di se stessa. La polvere che le cadeva di dosso anneriva le lenzuola mischiandosi a quella già entrata da fuori. Si premette forte le palme delle mani sugli occhi.  
–Vorrei solo… poter tornare indietro… poter cancellare tutto questo… se non avessimo commesso tanti errori, se fossimo stati avvertiti prima… se avessimo saputo cosa fare…  
–Se potessimo prendere il dolore e la morte solo su di noi. Se potessimo evitarlo agli altri. In fondo noi siamo più forti… più adatti a queste cose– continuò lui sommessamente. Le sue mani slacciavano con calma la cintura.  
–Perché devono sempre essere gli innocenti… quelli che c'entrano meno… a pagare? Perché quei poveri bambini sono stati costretti a prendere le armi contro i propri genitori? Se solo… se avessimo potuto…  
–Morire noi al loro posto…– Sembrava che le leggesse direttamente nel cuore. –Ma non potevamo. Non possiamo. Come non possiamo prevedere il futuro. Né assumerci la sofferenza di tutti. Nonostante tutti i nostri poteri… siamo ancora… siamo solo… umani.  
–Lo so che è una pazzia… lo so che non ha senso, che è stupido pensare a queste cose. Ma… io…  
–No, non è stupido. Anche questo… è solamente umano. Non saremmo quello che siamo se non ci venissero in mente pensieri del genere di fronte a una tragedia come questa. Anche questo è parte di te. E anche per questo io… Ma è inutile tormentarcisi. Anche se forse è inevitabile. Ora, tutto quello che possiamo fare… sia noi che questa gente… è continuare a vivere.  
Cosa stava facendo?… Sbatté le palpebre e si riebbe dalla lieve confusione in cui era caduta per rendersi conto che lui era salito con un ginocchio sul letto, sovrastandola… e stava armeggiando con i bottoni della sua casacca. E sotto… lei non aveva quasi niente.  
–Cosa… cosa vuoi…?– Ammutolì. Si era interrotto, la stava fissando dritto negli occhi. Con lo sguardo più serio e accorato… e più deciso… che gli avesse mai visto.  
–Non lo so– mormorò. –Di certo… niente che tu non vuoi. Ma adesso hai bisogno di essere amata. Come mai prima d'ora. E io… voglio riuscire a darti quello di cui hai bisogno. Voglio darti quello che non ti ho mai dato prima… esserti vicino più di quanto lo sia mai stato prima… più di quanto chiunque sia mai stato. So solo questo.– Le sfiorò i capelli, gli occhi lucidi. –Sai cosa provo a vederti soffrire… a vederti lottare con tutta te stessa ogni giorno e dover piangere ogni giorno… e a non poterlo evitare? Sai cosa provo a non poterti proteggere da tutto? Lascia che ti conforti… lascia che faccia per te almeno quello che posso. Ti prego.  
Esitò. Le sembrava di non riuscire a respirare, le guance ancora umide, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Ma non per la paura. Non provava nessuna paura. Quella voce… quello sguardo… così caldo e avvolgente. Quasi timido… come se potesse respingerlo e gettarlo via con un dito… ma allo stesso tempo forte come non l'aveva mai sentito. Avvertì un calore identico, un bisogno identico, sgorgarle improvvisamente, quasi irresistibilmente dall'interno in risposta. Darle un tremito.  
Che forse era sempre stato lì… era sempre esistito… ancora prima che entrambi se ne accorgessero.  
Si trovò senza quasi accorgersene a sollevare la mano, ricambiare la sua carezza. Lui capì. Non ci fu bisogno di dire altro. Continuò semplicemente ad aprire il bottone già allentato, a sollevare il lembo del vestito macchiato. Con gli occhi che non abbandonavano i suoi. Si alzò a metà, abbracciandolo quasi disperatamente, cercando il suo bacio. Lui l'accolse, ricambiò, rispose…  
_Amore mio… ho tanto freddo e ho bisogno del tuo calore… ho tanta morte dentro e ho bisogno della tua vita… della tua forza… ho bisogno di te… forse mi giudicherai egoista… ma ti prego… sì… stringimi… non lasciarmi… dammi… tutto quello che puoi…_  
E lo fece. Le diede tutto. La sua dolcissima bocca. La carezza dei suoi occhi. Il calore delle sue braccia. L'ardore delle sue mani. La tenerezza di tutto il suo corpo. Sentì il proprio corpo riconoscerlo, accoglierlo, arrenderglisi… e fu sua come lui era suo, come lo era sempre stato dal primo giorno che l'aveva incontrato e aveva _saputo_. Si erano cercati, avvicinati, rimpianti per tanto tanto tempo… un percorso che ora giungeva finalmente alla sua meta necessaria. I suoi sentimenti le battevano nel cuore potenti come un tuono.  
E non contavano più tutti i segni lasciati sull'anima, tutto ciò che aveva ferito gli occhi costretti a guardare, tutto lo sporco e la morte della guerra. Nulla poteva toccarla o ferirla, o ferire lui. Non in quel momento, nel cerchio che loro formavano. Né mai più. Qualunque cosa potesse ancora accadere in futuro… erano protetti. Erano salvi. Guariti dalla profondità di quell'amore.  
Si addormentò e lo sentì addormentare, avvolti nelle braccia l'uno dell'altra come in una luce che allontanava e purificava tutto, come esseri appena nati che il male non può sfiorare. Per cui ogni cosa ha ancora un senso, di nuovo un senso.  
_Ti amo._  
Perché la morte non prevalga, perché la morte non vinca… forse questa è l'unica risposta. L'unica che la vita può dare.

Quando si svegliò potevano essere passate ore o forse anni. Rannicchiata contro di lui, gli dava le spalle, cinta dalle sue braccia. Sentiva con ogni parte di sé il suo tocco. Una calda sensazione di protezione la circondava ancora dolcemente come un guscio. Ci volle qualche istante perché ricordasse cosa era successo e realizzasse la situazione… arrossendo.  
Era sveglio?… Cos'avrebbe pensato svegliandosi ora e vedendola _così_?… Per quanto fosse un pensiero illogico… Totalmente imbarazzata, si agitò, cercando di voltarsi, mentre i ricordi le esplodevano in mente, scoprendo solo che la cosa diventava ancor più dolce e imbarazzante ora che ogni movimento si trasformava in una carezza.  
La stretta del braccio su di lei s'irrigidì per un istante, per poi tornare a rilassarsi. Un sospiro più profondo interruppe la regolarità del respiro. Così seppe che era sveglio davvero. Era stata lei?… Timidamente, trovò il coraggio di girare la testa e guardarlo.  
Non era preparata al suo sguardo. Quegli occhi scuri così umidi e caldi, così arresi e grati, così completamente _suoi_ da farle girare la testa. Il rossore le defluì dal viso. Meritava _questo_?… Era degna di _questo_?…  
–Grazie– lo sentì sussurrare, quasi senza voce.  
_Tu ringrazi me?… _Scosse leggermente il capo. –No… sei tu… sei stato tu che…– _…che mi hai dato più amore di quanto avrei mai creduto possibile._  
–Grazie per avermelo permesso.– Era come se avesse sentito il suo pensiero. La raccolse più stretta contro il suo petto, nuova carezza e calore irresistibile a cui appoggiò la guancia quasi con trepidazione. La sua mano le affondava nei capelli, trattenendosela accanto. –Mi dispiace– soggiunse poi più serio –se ti ho… se ti ho fatto male.  
Sussultò piano. –Te n'eri accorto?…– Poi lo rassicurò: –No… non mi hai fatto male.– Cercò le parole, muovendosi piano nella sua stretta. –Tu… sei il mio primo amore. Non avevo mai provato niente del genere… mai. Per nessuno.  
–Lo so.– Avvertì il suo sorriso anche senza vederlo. –Anch'io… non avevo mai provato tutto questo.  
_Voleva dire?… _Stavolta fu più di un sussulto. Fremette. La voce, involontariamente, le tremò. –Ma tu… tu sei…  
–Io mi sono sempre sentito solo.– Era il tono calmo di una confessione. –Potevo avere amici… o persone che in qualche modo cercavano di avvicinarsi a me… e gliene ero grato. Ma ero io che non mi permettevo mai di avvicinarmi troppo a qualcuno. Sentivo di non meritarlo. Cosa avrei potuto offrire? Cosa avrei potuto dare a qualcuno che mi amasse? Non avevo… la minima fiducia in me stesso. Non sai quanto mi vergognavo. Del mio aspetto… delle mie origini… delle numerose volte che qualcuno mi aveva distrutto il cuore. E dopo… di quello che mi avevano reso. Sentivo che nessuno sarebbe riuscito davvero a capirmi. Avrei tanto voluto condividere ciò che sentivo nel più profondo… ma non potevano comprenderlo. Nemmeno quelli che avevano avuto esperienze un po' simili alle mie. Non faceva parte dei loro valori, del loro orizzonte. Forse non ho mai avuto abbastanza fiducia nemmeno negli altri. Ma cosa avrebbe mai potuto trovare davvero una ragazza in me?… Perciò, io…– Sospirò, dolceamaro ma senza dolore. –Soltanto tu sei riuscita ad avvicinarti tanto… senza farmi del male. Solo tu sei riuscita a entrare in quella parte di me. Senza il minimo sforzo. E a darmi il coraggio… di donarti tutto. Solo tu.  
–Allora tu… tu non…  
–No… sei la prima… l'unica…  
_Mio?…_ Si sollevò cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, come chiedendo una conferma. Incredula. Non gli aveva mai chiesto… l'aveva _pensato_… l'aveva _immaginato_… ma non aveva mai _osato crederlo_ davvero… in fondo, col suo amore non aveva forse ottenuto più di quanto avesse mai desiderato? Se pure… che differenza avrebbe poi fatto?…  
Invece quello che vide… trepidazione, stupore, gioia, gratitudine, adorazione… amore indifeso, vinto, sconfinato… le disse senza alcun dubbio _quanto_ era esattamente grande il dono che aveva ricevuto.  
_Mio!…_  
Non credeva si potesse essere più felici… di quanto lo era stata fino a quel momento.  
Lo strinse forte quanto poté, ridendo, piangendo, ringraziando, improvvisamente la più forte dei due, padrona del più bello dei suoi sogni che docile si lasciava imprigionare dal suo abbraccio. –Questo paese… vivrà. Amerà… continuerà… come noi. E nasceranno… tanti nuovi bambini per prendere il posto di quelli andati perduti. Nessuno potrà impedirlo. Perché _questa_ è l'unica cosa che nessuno può fermare. Vedrai. Ne sono certo.

Pochi giorni dopo…  
–Sembra quasi che ci ritroviamo a girare sempre in cerchio– commentò lui facendo cenno nel campo sterrato alla nave con a bordo i loro amici, che atterrava per raccoglierli. –Eppure le cose cambiano. Niente è come prima… e spesso è più bello e più grande.  
Ormai i confini erano di nuovo aperti. Nessuno più impediva le comunicazioni tra la Terkmenia e il resto del mondo, e i mezzi di soccorso internazionali prima bloccati alle frontiere erano finalmente potuti entrare a portare aiuto, accolti come angeli salvatori dalla popolazione. Con la «misteriosa scomparsa del tiranno» il governo era caduto nel caos, ma presto sarebbero state organizzate nuove elezioni e ferveva la discussione su chi mettere a capo del paese _potendosi fidare_ che avrebbe fatto il suo dovere… sembrava proprio che la gente avesse deciso di tenere gli occhi bene aperti e non farsi mai più imbrogliare.  
La ricostruzione stava procedendo velocemente. C'erano ancora tanti lutti da elaborare, tante vittime da piangere, tante ferite che non sarebbero state dimenticate… e nemmeno si voleva dimenticarle. Non sarebbe stato giusto. Ma stavano tutti rimboccandosi le maniche e sforzandosi di guarire. E basta odi l'uno verso l'altro, e colpe date agli stranieri. Non c'era tempo ed energia da sprecare in questo. E se non se ne fosse sprecata tanta in passato, forse non si sarebbe arrivati a questo punto. Nessuno si faceva illusioni: i problemi c'erano ancora e non sarebbero stati superati così facilmente. Ma tutti si davano una mano di buona voglia, gente della città e delle campagne, di casta alta e bassa, senza rinfacciarsi niente. Tutti sapevano di avere le loro colpe. E tutti avevano la volontà di ricominciare. Forse, di questo passo, il sole sarebbe tornato prima del previsto su un popolo unito.  
–Hai avuto notizie di Annie?  
–Pare che anche lei stia per tornare. Ci sono almeno dieci voli al giorno di profughi che rimpatriano… vogliono aiutare a rimettere in piedi la loro casa. Si è adoperata tantissimo per la nazione quand'era all'estero e si è guadagnata il rispetto di tutti. Non mi meraviglierebbe se decidessero di votare proprio lei come prossimo presidente.  
–Così realizzerebbe uno dei suoi sogni, vero?  
–Sì.– Annuì, serio. –Tutti hanno diritto a realizzare il proprio. Anche noi.– Il volto gli si illuminò d'improvviso. –Questo è solo l'inizio.  
Si presero per mano, sorridendo mentre andavano incontro alla scaletta abbassata. Gran cenni di molte braccia li salutavano acclamanti da lontano. Gli altri erano stati in pena per loro senza notizie e senza poter venire in aiuto per parecchi giorni… ora avrebbero voluto il racconto _dettagliato_ di com'era andata.  
–Che cos'hai? A un tratto… sei diventato teso.  
–Eh eh…– Lui si strofinò il collo imbarazzato. –È soltanto che mi è venuto in mente… che probabilmente sarò picchiato. Quello lì per certe cose ha un FIUTO meglio del tuo radar.

–Lascia stare. Cose da maschi maleducati.– E dopotutto, pensò guardandosi indietro un'ultima volta e poi allungando il passo… anche se a volte la felicità si compra a un prezzo davvero troppo alto… un paio di scappellotti amichevoli li si può anche prendere volentieri in cambio di così tanto.

Fine  
Giugno 2007/Settembre 2009


End file.
